Naruto: the Golden Maelstrom
by Alextwolf234
Summary: Everything they knew about him was wrong. A web of lies created so that the civilian council couldn't mess him up more than they normally did. And now he will show them. The true force that is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and the one who will become the greatest Hokage.
1. Chapter 1: His Mask

Naruto: The Golden Maelstrom

Summary: Everything they knew about him was wrong. A web of lies created so that the civilian council couldn't mess him up more than they normally did. And now he will show them. The true force that is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and the one who will become the greatest Hokage.

"Let's get started" Human speech

" _You bastard"_ Human thought

" **I bet you he is gay….HA! Called it** " Demonic speech

" _ **He really needs a reality check"**_ Demonic thought

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Jutsu

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do own two games of its franchise though.

I do not own the cover Image either, though I Have permission to use it. The Image was made by the awesome **Ookamiura Aoi** which i found on Pixiv!

Here is his Pixiv account make sure to visit it!

pixiv / whitecube / user / 12746158 (Take out the spaces and add a dot net in between pixiv and the /)

Ch 1: His mask

Konohagakure no Sato, one of the five great shinobi villages and the strongest of them at that. It prospered under the _Will of fire_ , the philosophy which Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage, founded the village and all of its shinobi have lived by. It states that the entire village is like a large family and every Konoha shinobi with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village, as previous generations had done before them. Such examples of said ninjas are the Hokages, the strongest, wisest and most respected of all; their names are forever recorded in the history of shinobi. The first one was Hashirama Senju who possessed the feared mokuton, he was followed by his brother, the Nidaime, Tobirama Senju, who had such an affinity for suiton that he could extract water from dry air. The Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi, the student of the Shodaime and Nidaime, known as "The Professor" for his mastery over the shinobi arts. And finally the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Konoha´s "Yellow Flash", the man who sacrificed his life in order to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko into his own son, saving his village while condemning his son to the life of a jinchuriki. And the man who would set the path for said son to become the strongest shinobi the elemental nations would ever see.

* * *

It was night time and the only thing one could hear in the streets of Konoha was absolute silence. The ANBU, the elite shinobi force directly under the control of the Hokage, who acted as his sword and shield, went by their assigned patrol area, making sure that the peace the civilians enjoyed in the night wasn't disturbed. How come they didn't notice the Hokage monument being defaced was a question none could answer.

" _Idiots…idiots all of them_." Thought the defacer. A young teen with a height of 5"9 (1.80m), pretty tall for a fifteen year old. He was wearing a black hooded jacket that failed to cover all of his blond locks. In the back of said hoodie you could see an orange whirlpool, and if you looked closely you could see that it was formed up by nine fox tails. He wore black anbu pants with the ends tied up by the shins with dark blue medical tape, a long sleeve V-neck shirt of the same color that had an orange stripe in each of its sleeves and the kanji for nine in the front. Underneath it he had a mesh shirt and also wore black ninja sandals.

"Well not that I can blame them. I mean my stealth skills are pretty much the best in the village." he muttered.

" **But they still should have expected you to do something tonight. Either it be a prank or getting said prank ready.** " Said a deep voice in the mind of the prankster. " **After all, tomorrow is the last day you have to attend that stupid academy Naruto** ".

" _Yes… tomorrow is the genin exam, well at least the one that will show which of us can even become genin."_ Thought the blond. " _Who do you think will pass Kurama?"_

" **Ten… Yes only ten will pass, but I am sure you know who they are."** Responded Kurama, or as the village knew him the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The strongest bijuu, the one who could create tsunamis or break mountains with the swipe of one of its tails.

And Naruto definitely knew who the ten future genins would be and the teams they would form. Nine clan heirs and a civilian. Shikamaru Nara, heir of the Nara clan, son of the Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara. A lazy genius with an IQ of 200, someone even Naruto would be hard pressed in a battle due to his strategic mind. While some where three steps ahead, Naruto could be from ten to twenty and Shikamaru, well he normally was from fifty onwards. Choji Akimichi, heir of the Akimichi clan, son of Choza Akimichi. There really wasn't anything he could say about Choji now that he thought about it. He could practically be defined as a peaceful and kind glutton. Don't get him wrong Choji had the potential to be great, but he would need a rude awakening in order to even grasp that potential. Ino Yamanaka, heir of the Yamanaka clan, daughter of the second in command of the T&I department Inoichi Yamanaka. A rash, loud, dieting and annoying fangirl. The only reason she would had a chance of passing would be her clan techniques.

And these three would definitely be put together because of the Ino-Shika-Cho rate of success in a capture and interrogation team. Nothing else.

Then obviously came the tracking team conformed by a Hyuuga, an Aburame and an Inuzuka. Following that order we had Hinata Hyuuga, possible heir of the Hyuuga clan, first born daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and older sister of Hanabi Hyuuga. She was a docile and shy girl who didn't have the resolve necessary to harm the enemy. Reason why she was the "possible" clan heir after all they couldn't have a weak clan heir, because as Naruto once said to the Hokage, "The Hyuuga clan is made up of a bunch of old minded traditional bastards with a stick shoved so far up their ass it could probably stick out of their heads Jiji." Then came Shino Aburame, the clan heir of the Aburame clan, son of Shibi Aburame. He had great control over his clan techniques, which focused on the use of special chakra consuming insects called Kikaichu. His weakness like many members of his clan was his low chakra reserves and lack of any kind of Taijutsu or Bukijutsu. Kiba Inuzuka, clan heir of the Inuzuka clan, son of Tsume Inuzuka and younger brother of Hana Inuzuka. His clan was widely known for their feral natures and the bonds they had with their ninken. Kiba specifically was a rash, gloating and a foolish bastard. He thought everyone should bow down to him and his whims, especially the girls. Of course he didn't really have any luck with that last one.

Finally the heavy hitting team, or the first response. The one where he could either end up making part of or being paired with the most. The one with four possible members.

The first one being Sakura Haruno, a civilian girl, daughter of a member of the civilian council. She was just like Ino or even worse, the only difference is that she didn't have any clan techniques and had book smarts with a good chakra control due to her incredibly low reserves. Nothing really worth noting. Then came the Uchiha twins, the prince and princess of Konoha, the two only survivors of the Uchiha Massacre done by their elder brother, "The Kin Slayer" Itachi Uchiha. A prodigy only seen once in every generation, graduated at age 7, Chunin by age 10, at 11 he entered anbu and at 13 he became a captain of said organization. Sasuke Uchiha and Izumi Uchiha, the last Uchihas with Sasuke being the clan heir. The son and daughter of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke in his opinion was a cold arrogant and broody duck-butt bastard with a holier than thou mentality. It was always Uchiha elite this and Uchiha elite that with Sasuke. Naruto didn't really remember seeing Sasuke before the massacre, unlike his sister that he had seen sometimes with their mother, so he couldn't really tell if he was always like that or if it was a result of his brother's actions and the villagers worship over the young Uchiha. His fangirls -read as every single female of their approximate age and others with a more pronounced age gap- didn't make things better. Izumi Uchiha was, in the blond´s sincere opinion, the better of the two siblings. Indeed, she was distant to the point of being called aloof, a little bit cold and completely silent but she knew there were people better than her in different areas and unlike her brother she could accept defeat. Like her brother she had a group of fanboys –also read as every single boy of their approximate age and some with a greater age gap- but it wasn't like he could blame them. For a girl fifteen years old she was way overdeveloped comparing her to the rest of their classmates. While you could call Hinata, Sakura and Ino cute or pretty, Izumi was downright beautiful. She had a heart shaped face with midnight black/blue that almost reached her derrière, long and shapely legs that went on forever and an enviable mid D-cup breast. Her full glossy pink lips and obsidian black eyes just made this goddess even more desirable.

.

.

.

He may or may not have been a little biased with her description.

" _Not that I could help it. What with being a teenager with raging hormones and a fur ball bastard who finds it funny to use said hormones to cause me public humiliation"_ Naruto thought remorsefully. **"You would also do the same in my position kit."** replied said fur ball. **"Not much I can do in here aside from sleeping and watching what you do. Blame your father and mother for that."**

With a tired sigh Naruto continued his previous trail of thought. _"And lastly the tenth future genin, me. The village pariah, the number one unpredictable knucklehead of Konoha, the Prankster King of Hell, the Demon Brat, the idiotic loser who will never amount to anything."_

" **Don't worry kit. Soon you will be able to show the world your true potential. That of the last royal heir of the Uzumaki clan and only son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death of Konoha, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The Jinchuriki of the great Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama. A Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu master. The one who has greater chakra reserves than most Kage´s. The one who will surpass every single Hokage. The one who never gives up or goes back down on his words. The one who will be known as the Golden Maelstrom of Konoha." Kurama said with pride.** _ **"And the one I think Old Man Rikudo spoke of. The Child of Prophecy, the blue-eyed youth who will be able to name the nine Bijuu and frolic among them."**_

" _The Golden Maelstrom of Konoha…. Heh bet you took a long time to think of that one"_

" **Are you doubting my naming skills?" Kurama asked "I'll let you know that I am extremely proficient in the art of naming…. Unlike your dad."**

"HEY! I like the name Naruto" Muttered the blond.

" **Yeah… I like it too Fish-cake." Replied Kurama with a low chuckle.**

" _I really hate you sometimes" answered Naruto._

Seeing that he had already finished defacing the Hokage monument and that, as the rest of his pranks, this one was an exquisite work of art he decided to call it a night. Well dawn since it seemed that he had wasted more time in his mind ramblings with the fox than he thought. Still didn't matter, due to having Kurama sealed inside him he got some quite nice perks, like sleeping a small amount of time and it having the same effects of the normal eight hours.

* * *

It was a beautiful and tranquil day in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the merchants and adults of the village were ready to start the day, the young infants ate breakfast and got ready for another adventure with their friends in the different schools and the soon shinobi to be were leaving to the academy in order to learn the magnificent ways of the Ninja.

Or that was what Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage had wished for when he woke up. The village was currently in disarray due to a certain blue eyed blond prankster he so happened to love like a grandchild. The reason… the Hokage monument was defaced. Again. _"I have to admit it…. He outdid himself this time"_ mused the elderly Hokage. The Shodaime had bright red "lipstick" and purple toned mascara with one if its eyes closed as if winking. The Nidaime had a perverted goofy grin like that his own student and said student´s student wore quite often. He also had a nosebleed and a pair of sharingans. _"Oh the irony. I bet Hashirama sensei would have laughed and Tobirama sensei blushed with rage at seeing their faces like that"_ He thought with a chuckle. Now, his own rock face sported quite the nice mustache, if he said so himself, and a mischievous smirk coupled with a little golden cartoonish four pointed star near his eyes. His rock face looked handsome. What almost made him have a heart attack and was causing such a ruckus in the village was the face of his late successor. It was painted spectacularly, like it had come to life. That golden blond hair and those deep blue eyes he had only seen in one other person, they were painted with such a care that left him speechless. The only thing his successor didn't have and made the pit of his stomach fall, was the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. Had Naruto found out about his parents? Did he also know about the Kyuubi? Does he know about the law? These were the only things that went rampant through the Hokage´s mind.

" _If he has learned of who his parents were then what else does he know? I need to talk to him. This could bring serious harm to the village if Naruto were to take actions for the hatred the villagers have shown him since the beginning."_ The Hokage realized. "Neko!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" came the response of the anbu captain with said mask. She was a Kunoichi with purple hair and her mask with the figure of a cat was decorated with red lines.

"I need you to bring Naruto Uzumaki to this office right now." The Hokage ordered.

"Permission to speak freely Hokage-sama"

"Go on."

"Right now Uzumaki-kun must be taking the test to become a genin Sir!" the anbu said "Shouldn't we wait until he finishes to bring him here, after all isn't this his third and last chance Hokage-sama?"

"You are right Neko. Alright after Naruto-kun finishes his exam you are to bring him here immediately!" The Hokage stated.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" with that the anbu captain left to her previous spot and waited for the time to search for the young blond.

After the anbu left Hiruzen turned to look out of office balcony and with a drag of the pipe he had just ignited wondered _"If you already know about your father Naruto-kun, what else you know? What else have you hidden from the village?"_

* * *

He woke up with the sound of knocking on his door. Expanding his senses he realized that the person waiting outside was none other than Iruka Umino his academy sensei. At first Iruka treated him like the rest, with contempt in his eyes but at the same time he was professional and didn't let his emotions affect his work. He had really appreciated that. As time passed it seemed that Naruto had managed to worm his way into his Sensei´s heart to the surprise of both.

Getting up and seeing that last night's clothes were intact and considering he had bathed last night before going out, Naruto decided to forgo changing into new clothes.

" _Well let´s get the last day of this farce started"_ thought the blond.

In a puff of smoke the tall black clad blond teen disappeared and in his place a midget wearing an orange jumpsuit –read as monstrosity by the rest of Konoha- with a bright grin on his face appeared.

" _I still don't understand why the Henge no Jutsu is so underestimated. I mean, with it we can transform into freaking anything"_ thought the boy. **"It's because only you are capable of making said transformations completely solid. In your case the Henge changes from a D-rank to an A-rank"** Kurama commented. **"As a Kitsune I must say I am goddamn proud of you"**

" _Why thank you"_ Naruto mentally replied as he got ready to open the door and continue with his farce.

"Hey Iruka-sensei how are ya!?"

"DAMN PISSED OFF WITH YOU, YOU STUPID BRAT!"

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME, I AM GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE YA KNOW"

"NO YOU´RE NOT IF YOU MISS THE GENIN EXAM BECAUSE YOU OVERSLEPT!"

"Huh? Th-That was today?" a sheepish Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, yes it is. And I am going to enjoy watching you squirm through it all" said Iruka after grabbing Naruto´s head and picking him up using said head.

"ITAI! OY LET ME DOWN IT FREAKING HURTS!"

"Ah? Is that so?" replied the Chunin with a sadistic smile "To bad that we are taking the scenic route to the academy then. Oh and before I forget we will be talking about defacing the monument later Na-ru-to-kun."

The blond could only gulp at that.

* * *

It was already time for the third part of the genin exam, the academy three, and with it Naruto´s plan of ending as the dead last was coming around perfectly. In the first part, a written test, Naruto had answered enough questions to barely pass. In the second part, the shurikenjutsu and kunaijutsu test, he had it quite easily. Iruka´s assistant teacher Mizuki-teme had given him blunt and dull shuriken and kunai. He just needed to use a little of Fuuton manipulation in some of his weapons and there, he had the bare minimum to pass again.

Now the third test was causing him quite the dilemma.

" **Fail it"**

" _No"_

" **Come on I need you to fail it"**

" _I said no, besides it's not a need it's a want"_

" **C´mon kit I need to know what he has planned, it could be incredibly fun"**

" _I'm not failing this so you can amuse yourself, you bastard fox"_

" **Oh please you will just need to show that old monkey your skills and you'll be promoted"**

" _I JUST SAID NO YOU GODDAMN FOX AND SHUT UP ALREADY IT'S ALMOST MY TURN"_

" **Alright I'll stop…. Sheesh you´re no fun"** _ **"As if I would let you ruin my fun kit"**_

"Next…Naruto Uzumaki"

Entering the testing room Naruto saw Iruka and Mizuki with clipboards in front of a desk filled with headbands. Looking at Mizuki´s forced smile he admitted to himself _"I also want to know what Mizuki-teme has planned but I won't risk it. My graduation is way more important"_

What is he talking about you may be wondering, well another of Kyuubi's perks was an advanced sensing prowess. With it you could even sense the negative emotions of others, and for a while Mizuki's had been really dark.

"Now Naruto you must show us the academy three in the next order: Henge, Kawarimi and finally the Bunshin no Jutsu" said a smiling Iruka.

"Sure Iruka-sensei! OIROKE NO JUTSU!" and with that shout a completely nude busty blond with her hair tied up in long pigtails and three whisker marks in each cheek appeared in a cloud of smoke. Her appearance caused a large nosebleed to come out of the two adults present in the room and a certain scar faced Chunin to throw his clipboard to the transformed blond's face. The clipboard hit its target, although to Iruka´s surprise it was Mizuki´s face who received the blow. Hearing a chuckle and a hand posing itself in his shoulder, Iruka turned around to see the face of the Yondaime Hokage. After getting out of his shock at the perfect transformation of Konoha's greatest hero, the Chunin realized that Naruto not only had made a perfect replica of the Yondaime, he had done it after doing a seal less Kawarimi and a Henge without the chakra smoke that tended to go with it, and everything at the same time.

Seeing the now de-transformed Naruto walking back to his original place and Mizuki standing next to him Iruka said "Congratulations Naruto, although you shouldn't have done that first transformation, you did make a perfect Henge of the Fourth and a seal less Kawarimi. You should be proud of yourself." Causing a large goofy grin to appear in the orange clad teen. "Now the only thing left is the bunshin and you will become a genin"

"Alright here I go Sensei!"

" _ **I am really sorry for this kit….. Or not"**_

Now, Naruto knew he couldn't do the normal academy clone, after all his chakra reserves were larger than those of the Hokage. So he was going to do his favorite Jutsu of that type _The Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu._ It was an A-rank kinjutsu that created solid copies of the user and when dispelled gave back the original all of its memories. The downside was the chakra cost. A seasoned Jonin could very well create ten of this type of clones; Naruto could create a thousand without breaking a sweat.

What Naruto didn't expect was the bastard fox sending him a mental image. A very provocative mental image of a certain Uchiha.

 _Izumi was on top of a white bed while wearing a light blue bikini….if you could call that a bikini with all the skin it showed._

 _With a mischievous glint in her eyes that promised a lot of pleasure the teen Uchiha said while reaching for the back of her top._

" _Na-ru-to-kun, Shall we have some fun?"_

 _And with that said Izumi´s bikini top fell down._

Naruto came back to reality with a jolt when he saw a plume of smoke appear next to him. Out of the smoke came out a half dead pale clone.

With shock Naruto could only hear Iruka shout at him "YOU FAIL!" and Kyuubi´s failing attempts to stop his laughter.

"Come on Iruka, let Naruto-kun pass didn't he make an excellent job with the other two? We could let this one pass" Mizuki said.

"You know we can't do that Mizuki, all the other did at least two perfect clones. I won't let someone pass if they can't make something as easy as the Bunshin."

And with that Naruto left the room, bangs covering his eyes.

Outside of the academy you could see the parents of the new addition to Konoha's forces congratulating them and imagining the great future their sons and daughters had ahead of them. Some others sent not so subtle glances to a certain blond that was currently sitting in the only swing by that part of the academy.

If you were to ask a civilian why they sent so many glances to the blond they would answer with "He looks disappointed and angry, I really don't want to be here if that Dem- Boy were to show his true colors and unleash _that"_

" _I really hate when they talk about me or look at me like that"_ Thought the scowling Naruto.

" **Well kit, I think it's because of the scowl"**

" _I don't want to hear anything from you right now"_

" **Oh come on you liked the mental image, don't even try to deny it"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yes I did like the image, but as I stated before refrain from talking to me. I am concentrating in the depressed look I have to give."_

" **You realize you don't look depressed right? You actually look somewhat murderous and a bit constipated."**

"…"

 **"..."**

"….."

" **Hey…..Hey kit"**

"….."

" **Kit….Hey kit….. Kit Kit Kit Kit Kit…..Hey kit guess what"**

"… _.What?"_

" **THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START!"**

"… _..Indeed"_

Looking up he could see Mizuki approaching, a fake smile like always.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how are you doing?"

"Not so well Mizuki-sensei" sad the blond with a sigh. "It's just after this, my dream, my hard work and my promises, are they really over, were they useless, did everything I said where just empty words?"

To say Mizuki was shocked after that answer was an understatement.

" _Well who cares if the demon can have deeper thoughts than ramen and becoming Hokage, this actually makes everything easier"_

"You must understand Naruto-kun, Iruka just doesn't want you to get hurt. You see he has experienced the pain of losing your friends and teammates in battle, and just wishes that you don't suffer the same fate. After all our job line is very dangerous"

"You are Right Sensei, but you know I'd do anything to become a ninja"

"Well if those are your honest thoughts Naruto-kun I will tell you about a little secret exam that will let you become genin if accomplished."

"REALLY!? Come on Sensei what is this test? I'll do it you'll see!"

" _Hook, Line and Sinker"_ thought the two shinobi and the fox inside one of them.

* * *

" _This has been way too easy"_ thought Naruto.

" **Tell me about it"** replied Kurama. **"Knowing you, I won't need to tell you to copy everything in that scroll will I?"**

"As if either of us would let this chance pass. The best thing is that in this scroll there must be something nice to add to some of my little Fuinjutsu projects."

" **Indeed, by now I believe your Fuinjutsu skills have surpassed those of your parents, so coping or adding any other to the ones you already have must be easy for you"** commented Kurama _**"Take that Minato Kushina, your son at fifteen has already surpassed you both!"**_

"All right let's get started" muttered Naruto while creating eleven clones.

"Okay guys, ten of you will start copying the Scroll, while number 11 will read every Jutsu and dispel itself once he finishes with that. I'll see what Jutsu I can work out while Mizuki arrives." The original blond stated.

.

.

.

" _I should have definitely asked for the meeting time"_ Thought a bored blond. _"It's been what five? Six hours?"_

" **Five Hours forty-three minutes and twenty-five seconds."** Stated Kurama **"But who's counting?"**

As Kurama said it had been already five hours since Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage tower; the sun had already set almost two hours ago and there were no signs of either Mizuki or any other force sent by the Hokage, who must have surely noticed its absence, to retrieve the scroll.

" _Hey Kurama, should I dispel the rest of the clones?" asked the teen._

" **Hmmm… Yes it would be for the best, we don't need you getting distracted by one of them dispelling in the middle of the battle I'm sure will come."**

Sending a message to the clones for them to dispel in groups of ten, Naruto sat at the base of a tree to go through the memories he was about to receive. Memories of groups of clones each practicing a different Jutsu, chakra control exercises, and some sealing methods he now knew thanks to the scroll were being organized when he felt a familiar chakra signature approaching him.

" _Kurama could you please finish organizing the memories? I need to prepare for what's about to happen."_

" **All right. I'll try to finish as fast as possible"** replied the Kitsune.

" _Thanks"_

Retransforming into the orange wearing midget, this time looking worse for wear as if having been in a street brawl, Naruto waited for the familiar chakra nature to arrive. While waiting he felt another familiar, but darker, presence approaching the clearing where he was waiting.

"NARUTO!" shouted a furious Iruka. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Hey there Iruka-sensei! I just passed the secret exam right!? I mean being able to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage residence is totally awesome and Shinobi like! Right?" exclaimed the blond.

"Secret test? Naruto what are you talking about?" Asked the Chunin.

"Huh? You know the secret test! The one that will immediately make me a genin! Mizuki-sensei told me about it" Naruto answered.

"Naruto there isn't a secret test, Mizuki lied to you"

The face of the blond fell at that.

"Wh-what but why would Mizuki-sensei lie to me?"

"DON'T BELIEVE HIM NARUTO" Shouted a just recently arrived Mizuki on top of a tree branch. "He is lying to you. In fact everyone has been lying to you"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"MIZUKI DON'T ITS FORBIDDEN"

"It's quite simple Naruto. It's the same reason why everyone glares and insult you." Started the white haired Chunin. "The reason why everyone hates you, included Iruka, it's because you are the Nine-Tails Incarnate!"

" **Wazzup"**

" _Perfect timing as always"_

" **I try my best to serve"** answered Kurama **"So…What's up"**

" _Put it simply Mizuki-teme is giving an evil monologue of how you can't be defeated and dad sealed you in me, making me by default you incarnate. Also how he will give the scroll to Orochimaru and gain incredible strength to destroy Konoha…or something like that." stated in a bored tone Naruto. "You know I should go, he seems to be finishing"_

"NOW GIVE ME THE SCROLL AND DIE DEMON!" shouted Mizuki as he sent a barrage of shuriken towards the blond.

"How about no?" replied the blond and to Mizuki´s and Iruka´s surprise deflected every single shuriken with a katana he pulled out of his jumpsuit.

"H-how did you?" muttered in disbelief Mizuki.

"What? The fact that I was able to deflect every single shuriken? The katana I clearly didn't have mere seconds ago? Or is it the fact that I already knew about the Kyuubi and befriended him, or that I clearly hid every single skill I possessed because deceit is a ninja's greatest tool?" replied the blond to the question. _"By the way Kurama, what Jutsu did my clones manage to master?"_

" **Oh yes, the Jutsu; well Kit your clones managed to learn quite a few" responded the fox. "To be more exact five B-Ranks, one of each of the main affinities. You got** _ **Fūton: Senpūken, Suiton: Suijinheki, Raiton: Gian, Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**_ **and** _ **Doton: Doryūheki**_ **."**

" _Three offensive and two defensive, a good combination." Thought Naruto. "So my furry friend shall we test them?"_

" **You know it" replied with a laugh said furry bijuu.**

"You know Mizuki-teme, you are quite the lucky guy" said the teen to the Chunin "After all you are the first person to ever taste some of my true, actual skills. So? Shall we have a retake of the genin test?"

At that a plume of smoke enveloped the jinchuriki, and from it came a tall teenager with medium length blond locks that framed his forehead and the sides of his face (Like Minato but a little shorter) and deep blue eyes that promised retribution to those who wronged him. Wearing the previous night´s outfit of a black hooded jacket with an orange whirlpool on the back, anbu pants of the same color tied by the shins with dark blue medical tape, a black shirt with the kanji for nine and a mesh shirt underneath, with black ninja sandals to complete the look.

Mizuki took a step back.

"What? Scared of me Mizuki-teme? Laughed the blond.

"S-scared? Of you? A filthy little demon! Ha ha ha… Now Naruto you should know that a Little _Henge_ won't change anything right?" replied Mizuki.

" _A Henge huh? He´s underestimating me even after what I have showed him"_ Thought the blond with narrowed eyes. _"_ Well then, should we test the efficacy of this ' _Henge'_?" he asked with a smirk.

Grinding his teeth at the smirk the blond showed him, Mizuki sent another barrage of shuriken with a yell. Like last time the blond deflected them with his sword.

"What is throwing shuriken all you know?" taunted the blond. "Don't worry, it's my turn now" and in a burst of speed the blond appeared behind the white haired Chunin and sent him tumbling through the air with a well-placed kick.

" _F-fast"_ thought the forgotten Iruka.

Mid-air Mizuki turned towards the blond while going through a set of hand seals. " _Suiton: Teppōdama_!" exclaimed the man as he shot a water bullet from his mouth. _"Let´s see you evade that!"_

" _Five seconds until it hits"_ Thought the blond as the water shot came closer with each second. 4 seconds _"Now, how should I evade this?"_

3 seconds. " _He is not going to make it!"_ Thought Iruka with worry.

2 seconds. " _Ah! I can do that!"_ realized Naruto. _**"This should be fun"**_ mused Kurama.

1 second. "HA! TAKE THAT DEMON! / NARUTO!" shouted Mizuki and Iruka respectively.

Zero.

The Jutsu hit Mizuki in the chest and sent him crashing into another branch.

"That's two of the academy three Mizuki-sensei!" informed Naruto to the man standing where Mizuki previously was. "Shall I show you some other Justus's after I perform the _Bunshin_? You know, for extra credit."

"I-impressive" whispered the scarred Chunin as he looked towards the blond.

Standing with a groan of pain Mizuki gave a shaky laugh. "I must say I am impressed, but with just that you won't be able to defeat me Naruto."

"That so? Could swear I was the only one who had managed to land a hit. Oh well, then you won't mind If I raise up the level a bit, right?" asked with narrowed eyes the blond.

At that he summoned out a smooth black mask with the form of a fox from a seal inside his jacket. "You know? I was expecting to use it in a real fight, not against someone like you. But well, you have started to really piss me off, so I plan to end this in a really painful way for you." Stated Naruto as he put on the mask, blue marks appearing in it. "Let´s see how you deal with this"

Disappearing in another blur of speed Naruto appeared again behind Mizuki's back. Unfortunately for the blond the Chunin had been ready for this and stabbed the blond with a kunai through the chest. To his surprise the stabbed blond burst into smoke. _"Kage Bunshin!"_ Mizuki realized. "So you know the _Kage Bunshin_ huh?" he asked while trying to pinpoint the teen´s location. Mizuki´s answer came in the form of a kunai coming from his left, which he barely dodged, followed by a knee to his face coming from his right side. Proving again his speed, Naruto appeared above Mizuki and delivered an axe kick which sent him plunging into a pair of clones who were going through different sets of hand seals. " _Fūton_ : _Reppūshō!"_ exclaimed a clone while the other shouted " _Suiton: Teppōdama!"_ After the wind enhanced water bullet found its mark and left him sprawling on the floor, the man turned into a mud version of himself.

" _An earth clone"_ thought Naruto as he started to continuously jump back in order to dodge an assortment of shuriken and kunai that came from above. Mizuki kept firing kunai trying to corner Naruto into a tree. And as Naruto kept getting closer to the tree behind him a smirk appeared in the Chunin´s face.

That is until the blond jumped into the tree and disappeared into its shadow.

" _H-how?"_ Thought the panicked Chunin as he kept looking for the blond. _"To the left? No. Right? No. Front and behind? No. That leaves… ABOVE!"_

"The answer…. is below" heard the Chunin as he felt his ankles being grabbed and dragged through the branch.

" **Wonder why no one ever thinks below"** Kurama stated.

" _People tend to instinctively rely on the ground below their feet"_ Naruto replied.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the feeling of being dragged down the branch stopped to let the feeling of dread enter Mizuki, as he realized that the blond left him stuck inside the branch.

"Now then Mizuki-teme, I could possibly end this by knocking you out but that would be too simple wouldn't it?" voiced Naruto as he crouched near Mizuki "You know… I really dislike traitors like you, but seeing as we always had such a… _delightful_ friendship, I have decided to give you a second chance of sorts." Standing up Naruto started to walk away only to stop for a moment to say "Oh but don't get me wrong, I am solely giving you this chance to test some of the Jutsu I acquired from the scroll."

At that Mizuki found himself falling to the floor. Regaining his balance moments before landing, he saw the masked teen land some distance from him.

"You are going to regret letting me free Brat" snarled Mizuki.

"Sorry you said something?" replied Naruto with boredom.

Mizuki´s response was to dash towards the blond. His first punch was a feint directed towards the blonde's face followed by a foot sweep. Naruto jumped and kicked Mizuki in the face. Stumbling from the force of the kick and feeling blood dripping down his nose Mizuki stood up in order to lunge towards the blond. Only to find him in front of him ready to strike with a palm strike.

Two hits in the chest.

One in each shoulder.

The blond spins toward the Chunin´s back.

Three more hits. He spins again and faces the Chunin.

Mizuki struggles to move, but finds his body numb and heavy.

"W-what did you do?" asked the man.

Standing in a thinking pose and making a humming sound Naruto asked "Well you know about the Hyuuga´s Jyuuken right? Well it's the same concept" at this the almost forgotten and scared Chunin made a gasp of surprise. "B-but not only is it a secret family style you need the Byakugan for it!" exclaimed said Chunin. "Well it's not really such a hard style to understand Iruka-sensei. Using palm strikes they force their chakra into the tenketsu of their opponents and block their chakra pathways. As for the Byakugan, I replaced it with a combination of this mask and the wonderful possibilities that the sealing arts offer, but no one uses." stated the blond with cheer. "I mean, if it can seal a giant nine tailed demon fox into a baby and help someone teleport, then surely there must be thousands of other possibilities"

"But that is enough chit-chat don't you think teme?" asked Naruto as he turned towards the still struggling man. "It's time to test those Jutsu I said before. Ah! Don't worry I will not power them up to a point that they'll kill you, just to the point you wish they would" said the blond with a smile that only radiated coldness and contempt.

" _ **Ah… Kuro-Naruto is coming out"**_ Thought the Bijuu.

"Now, I think I have an idea on how to use them all and how they should react with each other in the end but I am not sure if it´ll work…. So any possible last words?"

"DAMN YOU, YOU FILTHY DEMON!"

"Ehh. Not the best I ever heard." Stated the blond. "Alright here we go!"

At that four clones appeared by his side and after arriving to their positions started going through several hand seals.

 _Doton: Doryūheki_ stated one of the clones as a corridor out of earth appeared around Mizuki.

 _Suiton: Suijinheki_ exclaimed another clone while he created a wall of water in front of the Chunin.

With a _Raiton: Gian_ the third clone electrified the wall of water.

"Everything ready Boss!" said the clone who used the Doton Jutsu.

"Alright let's go!" stated the real one as he and the clone next to him said Fūton: Senpūken/Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku. With that the flames enhanced by the wind entered the earth corridor and hit the electrified water wall. The result was a hot cloud of steam with electricity running through it and the screams of pain of a certain traitor.

Cutting the chakra and letting the Jutsu end, Naruto waited to see the results of his attack and as the steam dissipated he was pleasantly surprised to see it had gone well. If they take him to the hospital immediately that is.

"Maybe I went a little bit overboard" mused the blond as he took of his mask.

"A-a little bit?" asked Iruka with a shaky tone.

Giving his sensei a bashful grin the blond faced the trees and exclaimed "Hey Neko-neechan! Could you take him to the Hospital? I´m sure Hokage-Jiji is waiting for me at the tower. Bet he is going to ask a whole lot of questions after seeing this little show." With that the purple haired anbu made herself known and went to collect the body of Mizuki. "As expected of the most unpredictable shinobi of the leaf; I´ll be waiting to see what else you can do Naruto-kun" said the female before vanishing in a Shunshin.

With a cheeky smile Naruto turned towards Iruka. "So Iruka-sensei did I pass?"

Iruka just smiled.

* * *

 **Updated 23/08/2016**

 **informed me that 5"2 isn't tall so I have changed to 5"9 that will be roughly 4 or 5 centimeters more than Shino in the stroy (Shino was the tallest in part 1 right?). Thanks for the correction!**

 **I blame the midget of my cousin and his little midget friends for making me look bad.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hokage

Naruto: The Golden Maelstrom

Summary: Everything they knew about him was wrong. A web of lies created so that the civilian council couldn't mess him up more than they normally did. And now he will show them. The true force that is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and the one who will become the greatest Hokage.

"Let's get started" Human speech

" _You bastard"_ Human thought

" **I bet you he is gay….HA! Called it** " Demonic speech

" _ **He really needs a reality check"**_ Demonic thought

 _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** _ – Jutsu

Ch.2 The Hokage

The trip to the Hokage Tower was fast.

Shunshin fast.

As in Naruto took hold of Iruka, performed a Shunshin to the floor where the Hokage´s office was and entered bypassing the shocked secretary and anbu guards. Entering the Hokage´s office Naruto exclaimed in a loud voice "HEY JIJI!"

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you in this fine evening," the Sarutobi clan head replied to the greeting.

"You know beating up traitors, learning Jutsu, showing that I am actually skilled in the shinobi arts. Nothing you don't know already with that little spying orb of yours," answered Naruto with a sly smile.

Chuckling at the blond´s response Sarutobi pulled out his pipe and ignited it. "Well that just means we have a lot to talk about don't we?" said the man. _"A conversation I actually hoped to have much later,"_ he thought. "Iruka-kun, you are dismissed. There's no need for a report since I saw everything, and the list of genin teams will arrive to your house before the week is over."

"Hai Hokage-sama," responded the Chunin. "See you in a few days Naruto"

"Goodbye Iruka-sensei," said the blond. Waiting until Iruka left said blond turned towards the man he saw as a grandfather and said "I'd prefer that our conversation was only heard by us Jiji."

Understanding Naruto´s request the Sandaime made a sign and the four anbu stationed in his office left. After Hiruzen performed a half-ram seal, a sealing formula ran across the room before glowing blue and disappearing from sight. The room had been silenced to anyone outside of it.

" **Kit"**

" _Yeah, I sense him too,"_ Naruto replied.

"Well then Naruto-kun shall we start?" asked the Sarutobi with a smile.

"Sure Jiji, but can I ask you something first?" Naruto said as he neared the Sandaime´s bookshelf.

"I guess so?" replied the man with confusion.

"In the temple where the sacred fire resides, and the leaves come and go, How many silver masks watch from the shadows?" asked the blond as he reached for the pouch in his back.

Narrowing his eyes the third Hokage answered "Four."

In a flash Naruto´s hand that had previously been in his back reached into the bookshelf and pulled out a masked man, a tag attached to his chest. After making it so that the man lied face up in the floor Naruto asked "So who is the fifth?"

"That mask… It seems that you have just captured a ROOT agent Naruto-kun," Replied Hiruzen.

"Root?"

"An organization that I had disbanded many years ago… though it seems my teammate didn't heed my orders."

"Mummy man huh?" said the blond as he took a scroll and sealed the man inside "Doesn't surprise me. His chakra is… quite dark."

Chuckling at Naruto´s lack of respect towards any authority while receiving the scroll, he said "Now Naruto-kun, even if he looks like that he is still an elder," Locking the scroll he received in his desk the man continued "Besides we still have things we need to speak of. For example that tag, what does it do?"

"It is a knock-out tag I designed. When it makes contact with the target it uses the chakra used for its activation and disrupts the nervous system in a way that said target will fall unconscious." He replied, sitting at the chair in front of his grandfather figure.

"A useful tag to say the least, and even more impressive that you have designed it. Now, about Danzo´s agent and what you said about his chakra… can I assume that you have _her_ sensing ability?"

"…yes…"

"..You…Are indeed full of surprises my boy," He said with a sigh. "Since we have already started with your abilities, let's go down that path. So tell me about your skills Naruto-kun"

"No"

"…"

"…"

"Pray tell me why not?"

"A ninja should always maintain his skill repertoire to himself and only show what he can do in the exact moment he needs said skills… besides who is to tell you are not going to go around telling what I can do."

"Good point Naruto-kun. Sadly for you I am the Hokage and I can order any of my shinobi to do what I think is necessary for the village´s security. In this case you telling me about your skills."

"Too bad I failed my third try in the exams and couldn't become a genin, in other words a shinobi. Since I don't have a Headband that means I am a civilian and don't need to respond to you in the way a shinobi should."

Opening one of his desk´s drawers Hiruzen pulled out a black clothed headband and threw it to the blond in front of him. "Congratulations Naruto-kun. For your help in capturing a traitor and impeding him in stealing the forbidden scroll of seals you are now promoted to genin. Now speak."

After tying the headband in his forehead the blond´s face turned serious. "Hai Hokage-sama." He said, taking said Hokage by surprise. "My current skill set is made up of the academy three."

Hiruzen´s palm met his face. "What do you want from me Naruto-kun?" he said with desperation.

"If you promise to maintain my skill set in a need to know basis and at least A-rank secret I will give you a general idea of my skills."

"Fine, from this point on whatever is said will be an A-rank secret in a need to know basis."

"Thank you Jiji." Replied the blond with a smile.

"Since you already know about my Fuin and Ken lets go with Nin, Tai, Gen and other abilities." Naruto murmured. "As you saw I am able to perform various high ranked Jutsu of all elements. My Taijutsu, I believe, is between high-Chunin and low-Jonin. My Genjutsu is nonexistent at the moment, although thanks to the fox I am not affected by them either. Finally I find it easy to create or replicate techniques if I have the sufficient knowledge. Oh! And I am good at multitasking too."

" _He is almost a jack of all trades…a prodigious one at that…I can feel a headache coming."_ Thought the monkey summoner.

"Quite the general description my boy" he said to the blond. "Sorry Jiji but I don't trust who may be hearing us," Responded said blond. Sighing the Sandaime conceded with "A valid fear"

Looking at the blond in front in him the Hokage steeled himself for their next topic. "Naruto-kun…you clearly know about the Kyuubi-"

"Kurama" the blond interrupted.

"…Yes…Kurama. Also according to you not only have you met him but also befriended him. Am I correct?" asked the older man.

His only response was a nod. "So I may also be correct in assuming you know who your parents were. Right?"

"I know my ancestry up to my great-grandfather, at least my mother's side. Dad´s… I know who his father was, but nothing more."

"…Are you certain of this information?"

"Certain to the point I can declare myself as the true prince of Konoha. The one who has direct blood-ties with three out of four Hokages."

" _Yes… not only is he the son of Minato-kun who was the fourth, we also have to consider Kushina-chan´s lineage,"_ pondered Hiruzen, remembering the pact the Senju and Uzumaki had done on Hashirama´s time.

" _If I remember correctly one of the stipulations was that after Hashirama-sensei and Mito-sama married, the first born daughter had to re-marry into the Uzumaki clan, to be more specific the Uzukage or one of his family members, back in Uzu. So when she met the age requirement Kiyomi Senju married Arashi Uzumaki._ _Nine years before the Second Great Ninja War started and brought the demise of Uzu, they had Kushina-chan."_

"Naruto-kun… How do you feel about being the vessel of the Kyuubi and the son of Minato-kun and Kushina-chan?"

Narrowing his eyes at the question Naruto responded with "You are asking if I hate them or if I am going to seek revenge against the village aren´t you?" making the Hokage flinch. "Don't worry I am not going to do anything to harm the village or the ones who reside in it… even if I should." He sighed as he looked at his father's stone head through the window behind Hiruzen. "My Dad and Mom… they died protecting me and the village they loved so much. Kurama actually showed me their last moments you know?" he said with a small smile.

"They sealed Kurama in me knowing that I would be able to harness his powers and protect the village with them… They believed in me… a tiny little baby who didn't know what was happening around him, who would never be able to meet his parents and would have to endure the darkness that is the life of a jinchuriki." His gaze turned towards his clenched fist as he continued. "They named me Naruto after the book written by Dad´s sensei, Jiraiya, and probably hoping I would become like the protagonist." He looked Hiruzen in the eyes. "The bond that was created that night, and the ones I have made up to this point don't leave me any other choice. I will grow strong to protect those I hold dear and the things they hold dear. I will endure the path I have chosen so that those that come after me can walk it safely. Because to never give up, to never flee, to never go back on my word...That is my ninja way."

He couldn't breathe, no matter how hard he tried his body didn't respond to any of his commands. The only thing he could do was stare at the people behind the blond that he considered as his surrogate grandchild, people long dead but that had such impact on him and others that they would never fade from memory. People he never thought he would see again, but this blond teen had made it possible. The first, the second and the fourth stared at him. But how? Why?

Was it because they were blood related? Because the blond was the great-grandson of the first and great-nephew of the second? The actual son of the fourth?

No.

Naruto´s eyes he realized, those deep blue orbs of his that were oh so similar to those of his father, the light –no, the fire that shined in them was the same as those of the people standing behind him. A fire he had seen in the mirror so long ago and that had diminished to embers with all the pain that came with the duty he had.

The will of fire.

That which he hadn't been able to see so clearly in anyone after the death of his successor, it was there. Shining, burning, blazing in the eyes of one so young but that knew pain and loneliness more than any other.

" _Yes… If it´s him I can certainly rest assured that Konoha will be safe."_ Thought the Hokage. "An impressive way of the ninja I must say Naruto-kun"

"Hehe thanks Jiji" responded the blond.

"Now, I would like to continue talking but it is getting quite late and tomorrow you have to do your Ninja registration process, so let's end it here for tonight."

"If you say so" Naruto responded. "But before I leave I have a question Jiji. You know elemental kekkei genkai right? How do they work?"

Although surprised by the question, if his eyebrows indicated, the man answered "Well they are the ability to combine two or more elements to create a new one."

" _Shouldn't he know this?"_ the man thought.

"So like multitasking two elements right?" Naruto answered back with a fox like grin. "Well then bye Jiji!" he said as he ran through the door, disappearing from the man´s sight.

Thinking about the last question the blond teen had given him, a sentence the blond had said resurfaced in his mind.

" _Oh! And I am good at multitasking too!"_

Hiruzen Sarutobi choked.

* * *

Naruto was currently patiently waiting outside of the Hokage's office, something that had the Hokage´s secretary astonished. His finished registration papers in his hand. Now, he would have waited for the week to almost end in order to get them, but an Anbu had shown up in his doorstep to tell him the old man wished to see him. Since he had already become a shinobi he had to cut off his pranking, no way a respectable shinobi would go around pranking.

Although it could make a great training exercise now that he thought about it.

Besides it was the Anbu´s and Hokages fault by not giving him a set meeting time. They couldn't blame him.

"Naruto-kun you may enter," said the secretary Satomi Hirata. One of the few people he actually liked. She and the Librarian, a grandma by the name Aoi Tanigushi, were two of the few who treated him nicely. When he wasn't being annoying of course.

"Thank you Satomi-san," he responded with a smile before entering his grandfather´s room.

As she watched him enter her bosses office she smiled, "I bet you would be proud Yondaime-sama."

* * *

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Welcome," said Hiruzen.

"It´s been two days Jiji. What´s the matter?" he said, setting in the desk his shinobi registration papers.

Taking the papers and examining them the Hokage said, "Well first I was going to remind you of the registration papers, but you seem to have already taken care of that. Nice picture by the way."

"You thought I was going to use make up or something like that didn't you?"

"Can't really say I didn't, can I?"

"Don't worry Jiji, I won't blame you. Now was that all?" said the blond.

Setting the papers down Hiruzen straightened himself out. "No, the real reason why I called you here was to first inform you about the inheritance your parents left you."

"Inheritance? I thought their house was destroyed in the Kyuubi´s attack?"

"Yes that is true. However Minato-kun was always a bit on the paranoid side and made a contingency plan were their house be destroyed by outside forces," he said taking out three scrolls of the same color from his desk. The first two had the Hokage and Uzumaki swirl respectively, while the third was bigger than the others. "The first one and biggest has all of the possessions of their house sealed in it. No I don't know how he did it," he said stopping Naruto from interrupting him. "However I can't give it to you until the conditions set in the others are met. Now, this one contains Minato-kun´s and this one Kushina-chan´s last will and if I am correct a letter to you," he finished giving said scrolls to Naruto.

Unfurling the scroll with the Hokage seal Naruto started reading.

My name is Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. This is my last will and testament. In the event of my death the following stipulations shall be placed.

The Namikaze bank account, our house and my belongings will be put under the name of Kushina Uzumaki.

However In the case Kushina has also died, the following must be done.

The account shall be placed under the name of our only son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. In case he hasn't reached the age of seventeen or has become Chunin by the time, the account will be managed by Hiruzen Sarutobi or Jiraiya of the Sannin.

If the house where Kushina and I live remains intact, they will also be put under the name of Naruto for him to live in. If a caretaker for Naruto is needed the responsibility of choosing him/her will fall under Hiruzen Sarutobi.

All of my possessions including scrolls, weapons and any other material value shall be given to Naruto once he reaches the accorded age or shinobi rank previously set.

If by the time of my death, I haven't trained or chosen a new successor the Hokage mantle shall be given to Hiruzen Sarutobi once again.

At the end of this will is a letter only to be given to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze once he reaches the age of seventeen, Chunin rank or has found out his lineage.

This will has been witnessed by Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Kushina Uzumaki.

Signed Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage.

As he was about to unseal the letter his dad left him the Hokage stopped him.

"Wait Naruto-kun I wish for you to read the letter your parents gave you in your own house, as it is a private matter concerning only you."

"If you say so Jiji," Naruto responded. Unfurling the second scroll with the Uzumaki swirl engraved.

My name is Kushina Uzumaki, "Red death" of Konohagakure and last royal member and Clan Head of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure no Sato. This is my last will and testament. In the event of my death the following stipulations shall be placed.

The Uzumaki bank account, our house and my belongings will be put under the name of Minato Namikaze.

However In the case Minato has also died, the following must be done.

The account shall be placed under the name of our only son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. In case he hasn't reached the age of seventeen or has become Chunin by the time, the account will be managed by Hiruzen Sarutobi or Jiraiya of the Sannin.

If the house where Minato and I live remains intact, they will also be put under the name of Naruto for him to live in. If a caretaker for Naruto is needed the responsibility of choosing him/her will fall under Hiruzen Sarutobi. The same shall be done to the Uzumaki clan estate and the Uzumaki Mask temple.

All of my possessions including scrolls, weapons and any other material value shall be given to Naruto once he reaches the accorded age or shinobi rank previously set.

Finally, Naruto shall receive the Uzumaki clan head position and council seat once he is of appropriate age or Chunin.

Naruto can´t be forced to be a part of the Clan Restoration Act following the conventions made in the alliance of Konoha and Uzushio. In the case Naruto decides to make part of the CRA he shall be allowed to choose who and how many wives he will marry, and said wives will be protected under the laws of Uzushio, as was agreed.

At the end of this will is a letter only to be given to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze once he reaches the age of seventeen, Chunin rank or has found out his lineage.

This will has been witnessed by Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Minato Namikaze.

Signed Kushina Uzumaki, Clan Head and last royal member of the Uzumaki clan.

As he closed the scroll, a part of his mother´s will kept appearing in his mind. The CRA part to be exact. After all not every day you read about having a legal harem.

" **No…way. You can have a harem? And legally at that?"**

" _It… appears so,"_

" **Go for it"**

" _No,"_

" **WHAT! WHY?"**

" _I am NOT a pervert!"_

" **Bullshit! Come on kit it´s a Harem how many times someone tells you to have a harem! Do you know all the different types of girls you can have! More so all the thing you could do with them! Like-"**

At that Naruto cut off the connection. No way was he listening Kurama explain all of the bizarre fetishes and fantasies the Bijuu had.

"Naruto-kun are you all right? You look a little bit red,"

"IM FINE!"

"Are you sure?" the Sandaime asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Jiji!" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Well then, the other reason I called you was to ask you about the night you were born. You said Kurama-san showed you your parents last moments, so I wonder if he would know what happened that night. Why did he attack?"

" _Can I tell him Kurama?"_

" **I don't see a reason not to do so,"**

"Well… he doesn't really remember many of the events, they are somewhat foggy."

"Whatever he may know will be of enough help Naruto-kun,"

"He remembers trying to break out of the seal while Mom was giving birth, thanks to dad it didn't work. The next thing he knows he is being extracted from my Mom by a masked person with a Sharingan and finally red. After that he found himself fighting you, then being teleported by Dad´s Hiraishin and finally being sealed inside me."

"So the real culprit was a masked man with a Sharingan," he sighed. _"Why did the Uchihas had to be so troublesome?"_

"So Naruto-kun is there any other thing he could know?"

Naruto hummed in thought, " _Remember anything else?"_

" **No… but his chakra felt… familiar. It was as fouls as Madara´s but not quite the same,"**

"He says that the masked person's chakra felt familiar, foul and similar to Madara´s but different in a way,"

"Had he sensed that chakra in the village before?"

" **No, but in Kushina´s seal I was way more restricted,"**

Naruto shook his head, "He was more restricted in Mom´s seal so he can´t really tell."

"I see. Well nothing we can do about that, but at least we have more information about that night than in the last fifteen years," Hiruzen said smiling towards the blond. "You can leave Naruto-ku-"

He was interrupted as the door slammed open and a small figure launched him a weapon.

A shout coming from the assailant, "This time for sure! Die old ma-"

* * *

Konohamaru Sarutobi was sure he was going to get the old man today. His dream of being recognized by everyone and getting the hat was imminent!

So when he entered the room and threw his wooden shuriken at his grandfather accompanied with a victory statement he didn't expect a blond to deflect it and shove him towards the wall with an arm at his neck and real kunai aimed at the middle of his eyes.

He was scared.

Oh gods was he going to die? He was too young! He still had to realize his dreams! Become Hokage! Get recognized by everyone!

" _Oh gods please! If I am going to die let him kill me before I piss myself! Anymore and I won't be able to hold it in!"_

"Naruto-kun," he heard his grandpa said, thank the gods! "You can stand down, he is not a threat… although I hope this will deter him from trying this again."

He fell harshly to the floor. "Are you sure Jiji?" he heard the blond say.

How dare him! Who did he think he was! the old man was _HIS_ old man. He lifted his head to see the bastard who dare try and steal his grandpa. Shit.

The guy looked sooo cool. How could he compete with that!

" _He even has a headband! This guy is a ninja! His coolness point are doubled!"_

"So who´s the brat?" Konohamaru heard the blond asked.

"My grandson Konohamaru,"

The blond hummed as his gaze went back to him.

Yes! A chance. "Heh! Not so great now that you know who I am huh?"

" _Oh man, here we go"_ Thought the Hokage.

Naruto´s eyes narrowed before he picked up Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt. As their faces met the door once again slammed open, this time the form of a black spectacled man entered. Seeing the position his young student was in and _who_ was holding him Ebisu shouted.

"Put down the Honorable Grandson you ruffian!"

Ignoring the man Naruto continued to glare at the small brunet. "Listen well brat. I don't give a damn who may be your grandfather, if you take that attitude with me again I'll pummel you into the ground," He said before turning towards Ebisu. "Here your brat," and subsequently throwing Konohamaru across the room.

"Oof!"

"Well then Jiji, I will take my leave."

"Goodbye Naruto-kun,"

Regaining his breath Konohamaru glared at the door before turning towards his grandfather. "Hey gramps who the hell was that!?"

"That Konohamaru is Naruto Uzumaki, someone I would recommend you not messing with since he acts on his words and doesn't really care about status."

" _Naruto…Uzumaki,"_

"Don't concern yourself about him honorable grandson, I Ebisu, can confirm that socializing with that sort of people will take you down a path of misery and regret. But do not worry since I am an elite instructor that has taught many future Hokage candidates and can show you the shortcuts to become Hokage!"

"Ebisu… you´re still here?"

"Heh?"

"Konohamaru left chasing after Naruto-kun. You should hurry if you want to find him,"

"H-Hai Hokage-sama!"

* * *

" **Oi,"**

" _What?"_

" **Are you really going to let that thing follow us the rest of the day?"**

" _Normally I would tell you it's a "he" not an "it", but… This is too much isn't it?"_

" **Do something its creeping me out,"**

" _All right, all right,"_ he mentally said before stopping, a square rock with eye-holes stopping behind him.

Naruto suddenly pointed to his left, towards an alley, and shouted "Look! Over there it's Naruto Uzumaki!"

The box turned a "Where!?" coming from it, "Ah!" turning back to where the blond teen was once standing a dark cloud formed over the box.

" _How did I fall for that?"_ was the thought of its occupant.

* * *

Naruto arrived at his apartment a thought running through his and Kurama´s mind.

" **How… did he fall for that?"**

" _Don't know, but it leaves me a little concerned with the brat´s safety."_

Taking out the scrolls with his parents testaments, Naruto got ready to read the letters they left for him. Unsealing his father´s letter first, the blond hesitated.

" **Read it,"**

" _But…"_

" **Read it, you need to."**

Sighing he opened it, "Here goes nothing."

Hello Naruto,

This is your father speaking…writing. Anyway, if you are reading this letter it means I have already passed on.

So to actually start this, I am sorry.

Right at this moment the Kyuubi is rampaging through the village and as the Hokage it is my duty to protect it, even if I know I won't be able to come back alive. If things turn out as I expect them to go I will be using the Shiki Fuin to seal Kyuubi in you my son. If you have taken to seals as your mother and I have, you should know what the Shiki Fuin does and the price it demands.

However if you didn't, it basically summons the Shinigami to take the "soul" of a being and seal it in his stomach or in a container. Of course summoning a God such as the Shinigami requires a payment. The soul of the caster to be precise.

So if I fall by the hand of Kyuubi or the Shinigami know that I leave with regrets.

First of all I have left you with an amount of enemies that will seek you out once they know you are my son. Ah! Don't worry, I made Jiraiya-sensei and Sandaime-sama promise me they would protect you.

To see your first steps, your first words, your birthdays, your first day in the academy, your Genin graduation, your promotion to Chunin and Jonin, the start of your own family and the birth of my grandchildren. I will miss them all.

But the first of the biggest regrets I will have is to condemn you to the life of a Jinchuriki.

Listen carefully Naruto, this path I have condemned you to is full of loneliness, pain and desperation. But you will be able to endure it, after all I believe in you!

Your mother once told me about a conversation she had with Mito-sama. She said "Once a Jinchuriki is created, they lose a part of themselves, they will be called and treated as weapons or as monsters. They will feel a void that the Bijuu will try to use against them and the only way to overcome that is to endure until you find something that gives you hope. It may be love, a friendship, a dream or a goal, but once they find it no one will be able to stop them."

So find it, the thing that will give you the strength to overcome anything!

I don't have much time left so this will be my last words to you and my second biggest regret for I won't be able to tell them to you in person.

Naruto I love you, and I am proud and happy to be called your father.

Signed Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage and proudest father in all of the elemental nations.

Tears rolled down his face, running through his whisker marks until they reached the grin he sported.

"I am proud to be called your son too Dad."

Wiping away the tears Naruto reached for his mother´s letter.

Hello Sochi,

This is your Mother!

Since you are reading this I must have died. I am sorry for leaving you behind so early in your life, but now is not the time for that! As the responsible mother I am I need to make sure you are prepared for life.

First things first, stay away from Jiraiya-sensei´s books. Girls don't like perverts, believe me. I am a girl. Find a good woman… preferably like your mom.

Don't be picky with your food, a good shinobi cannot live with ramen alone. Or so your father thinks, sure didn't stop me. But I am on the shorter side so maybe they do have a relationship. Oh well not like it's going to affect me now that I am dead right? Hahaha.

Okay, maybe that was a bad joke. Death makes me act weird.

Make sure to make some good friends, it doesn't matter if they are few. You just need to have some you can fully trust. Oh! And if anyone dares to bully you make sure to beat them up!

I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well or right away.

Now about our clan… well it´s just you now I guess. I never really met any other Uzumaki so I assume we may be the last. Anyway, not only do you form part of the Main House you are also the only grandson of the last Uzukage Arashi Uzumaki, my father, so that makes you the direct successor to the Kage position since we were more of a kingdom than an actual Hidden Village. Now that I think about it, this also makes you a Daimyo.

As the name says we lived in an island surrounded by whirlpools. It was destroyed by the combined forces of Iwa, Kiri and Kumo. The army of Kiri had sent forty-five thousand members, Iwa had fifty-five thousand members and Kumo had sixty-three thousand members. One hundred and sixty-three thousand enemies against Uzu´s ten thousand shinobi, counting the genin, and its six thousand civilians. By the time I had already been chosen to succeed Mito-sama in being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, so I wasn't present to see the battle. Sadly when Konoha received the news of the invasion it was already too late. None of the Uzumaki, shinobi or civilian, seemed to have survived. However the enemy forces didn't leave unscathed, from the combined army only a twelfth of it survived.

And when the Third Shinobi War started I made sure to eliminate the exact same number who survived from those three countries.

In other words don't concern yourself with vengeance. You have enough enemies with who you are related to make yourself even more.

In my possessions there is more information about our clan.

Sadly I must go, the contractions have started to get worse. It seems you are way to exited to come out to consider your poor mom.

I can't wait to see you.

Naruto…always remember that your dad and I have loved you ever since we learned about you.

With an undying love,

Kushina Uzumaki, the happiest mother in the world.

As he finished reading and sealing them in a safe place Naruto spoke to Kurama.

" _Kurama,"_

" **Yes?"**

" _Tomorrow we´ll up my training. Can´t let down Mom and Dad, right?"_

" **Heh, don't forget you can't let me down too kit, I won't accept a weakling like you as my vassal."**

" _Weakling? You are looking to the one who will become into Konoha's Golden Maelstrom!"_

* * *

" **Konoha´s Golden Maelstrom huh?"** Kurama said.

" _Shut up,"_

" **You sounded so sure some days ago,"** the fox said, ignoring the blond **"** _ **I won't let Mom and Dad down!**_ _ **"**_

" _I said Shut Up,"_

" **Yet here we are! Almost a week later and without a bit of training done, and why? Because you got yourself and annoying little fan boy who won't leave us alone!"**

" _It´s not my fault he has become obsessed with following me around!"_

" **At least give the boy some stealth tips! His skill is horrible!"**

" _Okay! I´ll deal with him today! Sheesh no patience,"_ thought Naruto as he neared training ground 16.

It was one of the biggest and for the difficulty to reach it, one of the less used. It was perfect for the teen. No people, with enough space to throw around Jutsu without anyone noticing the chakra spikes, and had a medium sized waterfall and its subsequent river passing through a side ending in a small lake half a kilometer away. It had everything he needed to train.

And the place where he was going to get rid of the little eleven year old menace that was the Hokage´s grandson.

"Care to come out now brat?"

"Heh! So you realized it was me. Took you long enough though," Konohamaru said coming out of the square box he hid in.

"Yeah about that; I knew it was you since the week started. I thought that if I ignored your presence you would go away," Naruto said "I´ll compliment you in your determination, but boy do your stealth sucks."

"Su-Sucks!?"

"Brat, there are no square rocks. Even less with eye-holes," Naruto deadpanned "Not only that. Remember when you tried to blend with the wooden fence? You had the cloth sideways."

As he watched Konohamaru fall to the floor in despair Naruto decided it was time to give the final blow.

"Let's not forget when you tried to follow me without any disguise, sneaking behind the lampposts. Your foot and scarf stuck out every time. And when I decided our little playtime was over…Heh," Konohamaru raised his head in horror, "Not only did you trip with your scarf, but your head landed right in the pile of dog shit. Quite the laugh I had."

" _Its…over,"_ was Konohamaru´s last thought as he fell unconscious due to shock.

Naruto watched as the boy´s soul left his body.

"You think the old man will miss him?"

"… **Nah,"**

* * *

Konohamaru woke up with a groan, all of his muscles sore from lying on the ground for so long.

" _What a strange dream… no that was a nightmare. Thank God it was only a nightmare,"_

"Hey brat! Awake already?"

No. It cant be.

"You fainted while we were talking,"

It was a lie.

He was still dreaming.

There is no way that he was in a training ground with the blond teen he stalked this week.

"To be more exact, you fainted when I mentioned you tripping into a pile of-"

Ah. Sweet darkness.

"OW!"

And pain. Did he slapped him?!

"Don't you faint again on me brat. We have things to discuss," Naruto said. "First of all, why have you been following me?"

"Because I need your help Boss!"

"Help? Boss?"

"I need help to defeat my grandpa!" Konohamaru said. "Please Boss!"

"To defeat the old man?"

"Yes."

"Once again… Why?"

"I… I was named Konohamaru after the village. But even though everyone is so used to that name the only thing they see is… the honorable grandson. They never call me Konohamaru and I… I hate it! Nobody sees me… as me. That is why I want the Hokage title."

"…"

"Heh… you´re an idiot," replied Naruto.

"Huh?!"

"No one would recognize a brat like you."

"What?!"

Naruto sighed. "The Hokage name isn't something you can get by defeating the old man. That title is given to the one who is recognized by everyone," Naruto said. "The one who is chosen must show leadership, intelligence and that he is strong enough to protect everyone, and from what I've seen you are quite stupid, rash enough to put in danger your comrades and way too weak to protect yourself, even less someone else."

Konohamaru glared at the floor.

"But you got courage and an indomitable will. So stand up we are starting your training."

Konohamaru raised his head in surprise.

"What?"

"You...You said training?"

Naruto smiled. "Can't have my successor as Hokage being weak," he said before turning back to the field. "Hurry up before I change my mind!"

"H-Hai!"

It had been four hours since the beginning of their training and Konohamru couldn't stand up anymore. His new sensei was a slave driver and the worst was that the blond was doing a training ten times worse than his. He wasn't even sweating!

"Please...no...more"

"Don´t worry brat. You already finished for today."

Managing to sit up Konohamaru turned to the writing blond, or at least the clone the original left to supervise him, "Ne Boss,"

"What?"

"When you said you were going to train me you said something about me being your successor. Are you also aiming to become Hokage?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Well... I am a lot like you brat. I too know the pain of people looking at you without recognizing your existence, so I too tried to become Hokge to make people recognize me. Luckily I met people who recognized my worth and changed my views. Now I aim to become Hokage in order to protect them and make them proud of me."

"Hmmm. By the way what are you writing?"

"This is your training regime. Since tomorrow I meet my team and start my ninja duties, I wont be able to train you every day. So I'll leave you the instructions of what I want you to do."

"You are the best Bos-"

A "HONORABLE GRANDSON!" Interrupted the eleven year old. "What are you doing with this...boy!" The now revealed Ebisu said.

"He is training me way better than you in becoming Hokage!"

"He training you to become Hokage? Don´t make me laugh Honorable Grandson, someone like him would never become someone akin to a Hokage. Much less train one!" Said Ebisu pushing his glasses back. "Now come! I Ebisu the elite tutor will show you all of the shortcuts to become Hokage."

"The shortcuts to become Hokage huh?"

Turning towards the blond Ebisu sneered. "Got something to say...boy?"

"Yeah, you are the kind of people I really despise. Boasting about your skills and undermining everyone else. You an elite tutor? Now who is the one making bad jokes."

"So I can assume you believe to be a better shinobi than I?"

"It's not an assumption it's a statement."

"Well then if you are so sure of yourself lets see who is better in a little spar Uzumaki- _san."_

Naruto dashed forward. After nearing the Tokubetsu Jonin he leapt attempting a flying kick.

"Hmph. An attack like that wont do you any good boy," Ebisu said grabing a hold of the blond's foot. "Heh, first shinobi lesson. Deception," said Naruto as he went in a poof of smoke. _"Shadow Clone!"_ was the man's thought as he felt his feet being swooped from behind.

He never touched the ground as another blond clone appeared at his side and performed a _ **Futon: Reppūshō**_ , sending Ebisu crashing into a tree and into unconsciousness.

 _"A-Awesome!"_ Thought Konohamaru as he felt a hand being placed atop his head.

"Let that be a lesson brat, that there are no shortcuts to become Hokage."

Looking at the blond standing next to him Konohamaru came to a decision that unknowingly would grant him his greatest wish.

The boy turned to see two blond clones carrying a tied up Ebisu.

"Hey Boss, what do we do with him?" A clone said.

"Tie him up in the female part of the hot springs. When he wakes up cut the rope."

"Yes sir!" With that the two clones departed.

"Well brat it's getting late so let's leave it at this."

As Naruto started to leave he turned back to see the brunet standing standing still in the clearing. Raising an eyebrow he was going to ask what happened when Konohamaru spoke.

"I... I cant let you be my Boss anymore! From today on you are my rival for the position of Hokage! I'll beat you, just wait!"

Closing his eyes Naruto smiled. "I see," he said before starting to walk again. "Well then, I will be waiting for you to come and challenge me for that hat... Konohamaru!"

As tear welled up in his eyes Konohamaru could only smile and shout, "Hai Naruto nii-chan!

.

.

.

Behind his glass orb the Sandaime smiled at his two grandsons.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Hey everyone sorry for the wait. I have had quite a rough time.**

 **First, on June 1, my grandmother seemed to have an Ischemia during her sleep. She survived, but became completely dependent of my mother and I (Btw I am a 19 year old male). As the month progressed she deteriorated even more until reaching the point where we had to feed her by straw. On the 18 of July, we woke up and found her dead. We rushed her to the Hospital but she arrived without vitals and they couldn't do anything. The next week I entered my fourth semester of University (Is that the same as college?). So i didn't really have a desire to write, and when i forced myself to it just came out awful.**

 **Originally ch 2 was the beginning of team seven and Kakashi's test but i didn't really liked how it went so i'll be rewriting it completely. Currently ch 3 has 8409 words and it is unfinished. So i think it might take me sometime to rewrite what i have and finish it.**

 **About the reviews, thank you for the compliments and to those of you who well, didn't like the story or what it is about. I understand you. I too have stopped reading some good stories because of a certain turn of events i didn't particularly liked or a change in the characters and their personalities.**

 **So thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows!**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **-Alext**

 **P.D. Do you guys wish for Sasuke to remain Sasuke or should I magically turn him into a female. In one of my classes there is a pair of twins and the sudden idea of female Uchiha twins became as interesting as the idea of Uchiha siblings (counting out Itachi).**


	3. Chapter 3: Team Seven!

Summary: Everything they knew about him was wrong. A web of lies created so that the civilian council couldn't mess him up more than they normally did. And now he will show them. The true force that is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and the one who will become the greatest Hokage.

"Let's get started" Human speech

" _You bastard"_ Human thought

" **I bet you he is gay….HA! Called it** " Demonic speech

" _ **He really needs a reality check"**_ Demonic thought

 _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** _ – Jutsu

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do own two games of its franchise though.

I do not own the cover Image either, though I Have permission to use it. The Image was made by the awesome **Ookamiura Aoi** which i found on Pixiv!

Here is the link to his Pixiv account make sure to visit it!

whitecube / user / 12746158 (Take out the spaces!)

Ch 3. Team Seven!

* * *

He woke up just before his clock started ringing, signaling the start of a new day. Getting up and scratching his head Naruto channeled chakra and summoned two clones. "Alright guys, you know what to do" said the original as they went their separate ways, his own destination being the bathroom connected to his bedroom. As he undressed, showing quite an athletic body riddled with muscles but still being lean and fit, he pondered on the events that would occur throughout the day.

Opening the shower and waiting for the water to heat, thanks to a seal he had inscribed in the shower head he thought _"After that conversation with Jiji last week there is a possibility that the team placements change isn't it?"_ As he entered the shower the fox responded to him **"Yes. Now that the old monkey knows, there is a chance he will change the teams or even give you a personal Jonin sensei. Although I don't believe he will, if he does you would at least work close with one of the teams."**

" _Why?"_

" **Seeing through your interactions with him, he will place you in a team/or with someone capable of managing your training, and teammates who will be able to connect with you in a personal level and make sure you have even more bonds in the village. As for the team… I think it will be the same one we originally thought you would be placed in."**

" _So the assault/first response team composed of the Uchiha twins and possibly the pink banshee. But why? I mean there are many other options for teammates."_

" **Yes, but placing you in said team has many purposes. For example you, as a jinchuriki and with your heritage, have the possibility of becoming quite the juggernaut. Something you have already proved may happen. The Sensei of said team may be one that is unbiased towards you, and even if he is he would still have to pass the team in orders of the council."**

" _No way they are letting their precious Uchiha go to waste huh?"_

" **Exactly. Another reason lies within the own reasons used for placing you in a team."**

" _They want them to create bonds in order to diminish their flight risk. After the massacre those two must have some serious trauma and would surely leave in order to get vengeance or power in order to extract it."_

" **Even more so with the curse of the Uchiha clan."**

"… _The curse of Hatred... A curse that empowers them to unseen levels in exchange for their sight, minds and finally their lives."_

" **Finally seeing you being the badass vassal of the great Kyuubi no Yoko, King of Bijuus, Controller of Blazing Flames, the Almighty one, the-"**

" _Most narcissist fox in history"_

" **SILENCE PUNY MORTAL!"** shouted said narcissistic fox. **"As I was saying, seeing you being my badass vassal will make them see you as a rival and wish to get stronger."**

Chuckling at the fox's antics Naruto stepped out of the shower and went back to his room. Opening his closet you could see a great assortment of the same clothes, with a little variation here and there. All clearly bought from the merchant caravans that came every five months to Konoha.

" _I should add seals to my clothes now that I am starting missions."_ He thought while getting dressed _"I'm sure they'll get damaged and in no way am I giving my money to those civilian bastards."_

Leaving the bedroom Naruto entered the corridor that connected his room, the guestrooms and a bathroom to the rest of the apartment. Now one would wonder how come someone as hated as him owned such a big apartment; the answer was quite simple, he owned the entire building. His previous landlord was one of those civilians who had lost someone on the night of the attack, and like everyone else, hated Naruto with a passion.

The thing was that he also feared him. Feared him enough to sell the building to the first person who asked about buying it without even looking into the person's record or asking about him. So for a moderate price of thirty thousand ryō Naruto, using a _henge_ , bought the two story building.

A really cheap price. But you had to consider that it was practically in ruins, located in the red-light district and the demon child lived in it.

The problem was, that even if Naruto managed to get money from the merchant caravans by selling animal hides from the critters he had hunted and some modified seals, he didn't have enough to pay the monthly fee for electricity, gas and water.

But as the worthy son of his parents the answer to his problem came in the form of seals, though it took him some time.

The seal array was formed by four different seal types that traveled through most of the building; starting in the backyard of the construction. The first seal was the one who powered up the rest of the array and consisted of a Natural chakra absorber and storage unit. The seal transported chakra through the building until it reached any of the interrupter seals, at least the ones that needed said seal. These interrupters were connected to the physical version of the seal and were activated by the small amount of kinetic energy moving the "switch" or "handle" caused.

Next came the chakra nature convertor, as its name indicated it transformed the stored natural chakra and converted it into water, fire, lightning or the needed chakra nature. Finally, as any other type of circuit with its powering energy, the chakra in the seal array was not entirely consumed and needed an output. To solve this Naruto made it so that the remaining chakra ended in a seal similar to the one located in the backyard, but this time in the building's basement.

The one difference between both is that one converted Natural energy from the air and ground into different chakra types, and the second one converted the unused chakra into its natural counterpart, releasing it towards the ground and recycling it. Of course he also had different types of seals running around apart of that one, security ones for example.

Passing through the living room and arriving to his dining room Naruto saw one of his two clones setting down his breakfast in the table. After sitting down and starting his meal of scrambled eggs, a piece of rabbit meat, a toast and orange juice; Naruto turned towards his clone and said "Hey before you dispel, can you go help the other one in the greenhouse?"

"Sure boss" the clone responded.

Since no one lived here apart from him, Naruto decided to use the building to the fullest. On the second floor, he decided, to have his living arrangements. The master bedroom with a bath connected, two guestrooms, a guest bathroom, living room, dining room and kitchen could be found here. A room, which later became the greenhouse, was left unused. The first floor was used for the Armory, the library, a study where he worked on seals, and a "meeting room" where he had placed a round table and ten chairs.

He actually didn't know why he had created the last one.

Just when he had placed his plates on the dishwasher, the Jinchuuriki received two sets of memories. The ending of both being a fully and perfectly tended garden. As Naruto started heading towards the library the fox on his stomach spoke.

" **Hey kit do you plan to train today?"**

" _Nah, it just happens to be my resting day. Tomorrow though, I plan on only doing a bit of warming up before the test."_

" **Hmm. So you plan to go to the academy already?"**

" _Yeah, half an hour early but at least it will be quiet there."_

" **Well seeing as tomorrow you won't be able to do your full training regime I want you to create at least fifty clones and send them to train your chakra control. After all it will never be too much control on it considering how your chakra grows every day."**

" _Hai Hai, as you wish Kurama-sensei"_ the blond replied.

" **Oh! Remember to take the bingo book you stole from the monkey´s office too. I wish to see which Jonin he is going to assign your team."**

Doing as the demon ordered, Naruto who had arrived to the library, started searching for the bingo book and any other he wished to read. Deciding to take the _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_ , the teen left to the academy via roof jumping.

* * *

It was a while before anyone arrived to the class, the first ones to do so were the Uchiha twins. They were quite surprised to not only see that the blond dobe had arrived there first but that he had apparently changed his wardrobe. Kurama had loved the expression the duck-butt teme had, even if he had quickly gone back to his broody self with his typical "Hn." Naruto though was pleased to see the small blush Izumi sported on her face. Not every day – read never – one manages to make the most beautiful girl in class blush. Doing so was a great boost to his ego.

As time passed the classroom began filling with the new genin prospects, not that they knew. Surprisingly, apart from the Uchihas, no one who entered had actually noticed him. Most of the civilians had sat in the front rows. The Uchihas, as he expected, sat at the center of the room. One of the few strategic positions in the class. If an attack were to happen they had access to any of the three exit points depending on the situation. Naruto himself sat on one of this vantage points. He currently sat in the center´s last row, here he had complete view of the entire class and was close to two of the exit points.

Some minutes later Hinata Hyuuga arrived with the Inuzuka heir and his ninken through the backdoor. Unsurprisingly Hinata and Akamaru noticed him. Kiba clearly didn't. In fact once he saw Izumi everything else disappeared for the dog like teen.

" _That is going to be his cause of death, isn't it?"_

" **I can already see it,"** the fox stated **"Last minute news! Kiba Inuzuka, Casanova failure, gets killed by random Kunoichi. Cause of death: Seduction by enemy. Kunoichi states: This has been the most degrading mission I have ever performed… and not because it was a seduction mission."**

Taking out the Bingo Book he brought in order to hide his smile, Naruto felt the presence of one Shino Aburame getting closer; Offering a smile and a "Shino" to the reserved teen who sat beside him.

Surprised that the blond even noticed him, Shino decided to quench his curiosity of the once orange menace. "Uzumaki-san," he started "Can I ask you some questions?"

Turning towards the bug user Naruto replied "If they are in my authority to answer, I don't see a problem."

"Thank you," Shino said, still a bit off about the new facet the blond showed him. "My first question is if the book you possess is in fact a Bingo Book and how come you are in the possession of one. Why? Because said books are normally given to Chunin rank shinobi and higher. Which leads to my next question, yesterday we clearly saw how you failed the genin exam due to an incapacity in your side to create a functioning clone, possibly due to your incredibly large chakra reserves. Since you now are in possession of a hitae-ate, we can conclude that you went through a situation that qualified you to become a genin, can you tell us which was it?"

"…Okay… we can shorten that into a " _is that a Bingo Book? How did you get it?"_ And a _"You failed the genin test how come you have a headband?"_ ….Alright the answer in that order are yes, I stole it from the Hokage's office, and due to security reasons I cannot answer that question."

"Troublesome," they heard from behind them followed by the munching of chips.

Without turning Naruto responded. "Good morning Shika, Chōji."

"Morning Naruto," was the answer from the Akimichi, as he and Shikamaru sat at the other side of the blond, Shikamaru resting his head on the table. Smiling at the duo the jinchuuriki asked "You don't seem surprised Shika, Chōji."

"Well some days ago Shikamaru told me that you were hiding something and was wondering when you would reveal it. Besides if Shikamaru says so then I believe him," replied the chubby teen.

"I bet you were the reason my dad had to go out so late at night last week you troublesome blond," said Shikamaru joining the conversation. "Well you have always been the unpredictable one with a love for deception," he said raising his head. "Plan on showing your skills from now on?"

"Some. Can't let them go all at the same time," replied Naruto.

"Still, I don't understand why you were hiding them Naruto," stated Chōji.

"Quite simple Akimichi-san, for a shinobi, deception is one of the greatest tools to have. Why? Because when your enemy is misinformed of your abilities you may take them by surprise and finish the fight easily and quickly," stated the Aburame.

"You though," continued the blond. "Wouldn't be able to do that Chōji."

"Why?" asked said teen.

"Because we are the heirs of our respective clans," answered the lazy Nara. "Since we are the faces of the new generation we have to show our power," he finished. "Truly, what a drag."

Chuckling at the teen besides him Naruto turned to Chōji. "Another reason it would be pointless my friend, is that you are from a famous clan. By now your clan's fighting style is well known and would be useless to hide. But I am an orphan and my parentage is unknown, so hiding my skills will benefit me in the long run."

"Hmm. I see," said Chōji before they heard a commotion coming from outside the class.

Turning towards the door they could hear the resounding footsteps of two fangirls. A thought echoed throughout the room.

" _Here they come again."_

The door burst open and a tangle of purple and pink clad limbs collided with the floor. Screeches of "I WAS FIRST," and "SHUT UP INO PIG/FOREHEAD," with the not so occasional "SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!" was all that could be heard through the room. As the two continued to fight, they failed to notice the irate Chunin behind them. Regrettably for Iruka, he forgot that beside the two fangirls in front of him he also had an annoying fanboy in his class."

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! I´M TALKING TO IZUMI-CHAN HERE," shouted Kiba joining into the fray.

"Ino…Sakura…Kiba…SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" yelled Iruka.

As the three scolded teens scrambled to any seat they could find Naruto murmured "Their teammates are doomed aren't they?" to the amusement of the ones beside him. To the blonds disappointment that seemed to be the moment Kiba took a notice of his presence.

"OI DOBE! The heck are you doing here. This is only for those who graduated," said the Inuzuka with a sneer.

Sighing, the blond just pointed towards his forehead. "See this shiny metal thing my dear mutt? It´s called a Hitae-ate and is one of the symbols which shinobi use to identify themselves. Look even you have one," he said causing a round of chuckles and giggles to go around the room.

Growling Kiba stood up. "Yeah as if _you_ could gain one normally, so tell me who did you stole it from?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Laughing the brunet continued, "After all there is no way an orphan, clan-less dead last like you could become a ninja. I mean even your parents left you once they knew how worthless you were." Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hair.

The class went silent. Everyone, even Iruka, could only watch wide eyed at the exchange.

"Care to repeat that _you filthy mongrel_ ," Naruto said with disdain. The room becoming colder by the second.

Kiba stood there with a smirk, "I said that even the _whore_ of your mother and the _drunk_ of your father left you once they saw, How. Worthless. You. Were."

"I thought so," Naruto replied, his voice making everyone flinch.

The next few seconds would show everyone on the room who was the superior genin.

One second Kiba was standing by the center of the room, the blond sitting in the back. The next Kiba was bashed with enough force to crack the wall. Naruto holding him by the throat.

" **I will only repeat this once Kiba…If you dare speak of my parents in such a way once more, when I am finished with you…death would be mercy."**

Naruto released Kiba from his grip letting the dog teen slumped in the floor, a trail of blood coming out of his lips. Without looking back the jinchuuriki went towards his seat, stopping momentarily to shake Iruka out of shock.

As the scarred Chunin ran towards the fallen teen, the rest of the students could only send fleeting glances towards the blond. Checking Kiba for any severe injuries Iruka sighed in relief " _It seems he only has some rib fractures."_

Taking a hold of the teen Iruka turned towards the class, "Listen! I am going to take Kiba to the Hospital. In the meantime… Izumi! You will be in charge of reading the team placements. Once that is done you'll have a one hour lunch and will be expected to come back here to meet your Jonin-sensei." Giving the brunette girl the paper with the teams the Chunin left the tension filled class.

As he sat, Naruto turned towards Shino "Sorry for hurting your soon to be teammate Shino."

"Do not worry, why? Because I would have done the same were my parents insulted in that manner," said the teen.

Offering a small smile Naruto turned towards the Uchiha princess, just in time to hear his own team.

"Team seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha-"

"YES! LOVE WINS/NO!" interrupted the pink haired and blonde girls.

Giving an uninterested stare to the fangirls Izumi continued "and Izumi Uchiha led by Kakashi Hatake."

Groans started at the thought of not being with one of their idols. Ignoring them Izumi continued, "Team eight is formed by Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. The team will be led by Kurenai Yuhi."

"Due to team nine still being in commission, team ten will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi and Ino Yamaka led by Asuma Sarutobi."

"Finally…Naruto Uzumaki," Izumi started, gaining the attention of the rest of the class. "Will be given the title of Tokubetsu Genin and will be placed under the advisorship of Kakashi Hatake…That is all."

Murmurs started as the students raised to leave. No one daring to actually ask what a Tokubetsu genin was.

Waiting for all the students to leave, some trying their best to evade the whiskered marked teen, Naruto opened the Bingo book. No use in worrying about his status was Naruto's thought. Arriving to the page of a bearded man smoking a cigarette, Naruto started to read for the Nara and Akimichi.

"Asuma Sarutobi, High A-rank Jounin of Konohagakure and once member of the twelve guardians of the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni. One of the sons of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Has a high affinity for Katon and Futon. Known to use chakra conductive trench knives with his fuuton affinity. Has a bounty of 35 million ryō. Approach with caution."

"Troublesome," replied Shikamaru, a mumbled thanks coming out of Chōji.

"Alright…Kurenai Yuhi," said the blond as he started to skim through the pages. "Kurenai Yuhi, Low A-rank Jounin of Konohagakure. Known as the Genjutsu Mistress due to her powerful and efficient use of Genjutsu. Has a fire affinity. Approach with caution."

Readjusting his glasses Shino gave Naruto a thankful nod for the information.

"Finally Kakashi Hatake," started Naruto. "Borderline S-rank Jounin of Konohagakure. Son of Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of the leaf and student of the Yondaime Hokage. A Ninjutsu specialist with a high affinity for lightning but is capable to use any of the other affinities efficiently. Known as the Copycat Ninja and Kakashi of the Thousand Jutsu. If possible do not engage."

"Well," started Naruto after a moment of silence. "It seems we have quite the capable teachers."

"Capable and troublesome teachers," stated the Nara "In fact I remember my dad mentioning Kakashi once, something about always being three hours late or something."

Naruto sighed.

* * *

Today Izumi Uchiha found herself contemplating how her perception of someone could be completely wrong.

It had been a normal morning. She woke up early, took a shower, dressed and prepared the day's breakfast and lunch. She then, went to class hoping to be placed in the same team as the broody Uchiha she called family. That's when everything went down the drain.

The one she knew as the dead last, the orphan orange wearing fool, the one everyone in the village glared at, the only one that possibly knew the pain Sasuke and her experienced every day. He sat there. In a tight black shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. His golden locks of hair framing a beautifully sculpted face, whisker marks adorning and adding an exotic feral look to the blond. His eyes, his deep blue eyes. She swore she could drown in them had he continued to look at her. Then there was his smile, she had never felt her heartbeat go so fast. In fact –

"IZUMI!" yelled Sasuke, trying for the fifth time to get his sister's attention.

"Huh?" responded the teen, looking around onto her eyes focused on those of the one sitting next to her.

"Are you okay? You been staring the floor with a creepy smile in your face," said the male.

She blushed at that. Then she turned redder, heartbeat a mile per minute, after realizing what she had been thinking. "I-it was nothing," she replied stuttering. Sasuke looked at her weirdly, concerned for his only siblings, he didn't consider _him_ one anymore, mental health.

Regaining her composure Izumi glanced at her brother, steeling herself to ask for his opinion on someone she knew he didn't like.

"…Sasuke…"

"Yes?" he said taking out another piece of his bento.

"What… do you think of Uzumaki…san?"

Gulping down his food Sasuke looked at the sky. "He…may be quite strong. At least strong enough to not get in our way," he answered. She hummed, continuing their silent lunch.

Sakura Haruno was a teen with a mission. A mission she would accomplish even if it meant her death. Yes. To eat lunch with her precious Sasuke and shove it in Ino-pig's face. An honorable crusade in the girl's mind. She was ecstatic, after all she had been placed with her one true love. And Izumi to boot! Sadly Naruto Uzumaki was also added to that equation.

To be honest… she was scared of him. For the blond idiot who always asked her on dates and acted like a clown… to have such strength and speed. The way he handled Kiba… the coldness in his voice… What… what if it had been her? Kiba was way stronger than her and he was left sprawling in the floor coughing blood. There was no way she would survive if she got in the bad side of that… that demon. Yes, demon was the right word. She knew ninja's could do impressive things, but what Naruto had done… No, the feeling he gave when he did it. It wasn't human. Maybe her mother was right… she shouldn't associate herself with him.

Although now… it would be tough.

Her musings however stopped when she noticed the Uchiha she searched for sitting beside his sister in a bench. Running towards them she shouted "SASUKE-KUN! LET'S HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER!"

Sasuke flinched at her voice. His sister, he noticed, rolled her eyes at being forgotten by the pink howler monkey. He thanked the gods for having finished his lunch moments earlier. Standing to face the screeching girl, Sasuke said "No. I already ate mine. Izumi let's go."

Nodding to his brother Izumi stood, packing her finished bento into a small bag she had with her and followed him. Though to the duck-butt haired teen's chagrin, she stopped and turned towards Sakura.

"Haruno-san," she started. "What do you think of Uzumaki-san?"

Sakura found herself in between a sword and a hard place. She couldn't say she was scared of him. That would make her look weak in front of her Sasuke-kun. With that in mind she said, "He…is so annoying. He always gets in the way of others, but what can you expect? I mean he doesn't have parents!"

She didn't notice how the Uchiha twins eyes narrowed.

"He can do whatever he wants, if I acted like that, my parents would ground me for months! He´s so lucky, all alone, without parents to say what to do and what not to do. That is why he always makes trouble-"

"All alone…" she heard Sasuke say before she could continue.

"…The feeling of a parent yelling at you…" He continued, "Is nothing near to what he must have felt."

Turning towards the pink haired girl Sasuke finished, "You're annoying."

Sakura could only watch the twins leave, frozen in place.

* * *

Lunch break had finished and the Jounin-sensei of the teams had arrived to pick their new charges. This had happened almost three hours ago, to the dismay of the new team seven plus one.

" _Seems like Shika was right,"_ Thought the blond.

" **No kidding, three hours of my immortal life completely wasted,"** responded the fox.

"…"

" **What? Do you think because I am immortal it doesn't matter that I waste my hours! I´ll let you know that I-"**

As Naruto cut the mental link with the fox he felt a somewhat familiar chakra approaching. He couldn't really pinpoint where he had met it, but he knew he did. As the door opened and the visage of a masked man appeared through it, Naruto´s feeling of familiarity increased.

" **Picture him with an anbu mask and you´ll know,"** hinted the fox.

"… _Inu?"_ asked the blond, " _And how the heck did you reopened the link?"_

" **The answers are Yes and Awesomeness."**

"Well… my first impression of you lot… Is that you are boring," the Jonin said giving them an eye smile. "Meet me in the roof in five minutes," he said disappearing in a _Shunshin_.

Naruto was the first to act, imitating his new sensei, he left in a _Shunshin_. Seeing the blonde leave in the same way as their sensei, the Uchihas ran through the door hoping to arrive before the time limit.

Sakura stood there, before bolting with a "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Kakashi studied the four teens in front of him, his beloved Icha Icha in his hands. He was surprised to see Naruto arrive first, and in the same way as he did to boot. The Uchihas seemed a little out of breath, but they had managed to arrive in time. The pink haired one though, now that was disappointing. Not only did she arrive three minutes late, she was also panting and sweating. It seemed as he would have to actually give an effort to her training.

If she managed to pass of course.

Waiting until Sakura managed to catch her breath, Kakashi started. "So… Let's introduce ourselves shall we?"

"Huh? What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked pinky.

Raising an eyebrow at the question, he wondered. _"Wasn't she supposed to be the smart one?"_

"You know… your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future and the like."

"Oh, why don't you go first sensei?" she asked.

Sighing he started, "My name is Kakashi Hatake… I have no desire to tell you my likes or my dislikes…My hobbies, you are still too young for them… and I haven't thought of any dreams," Kakashi stated causing sweat to drop from the genins heads.

" _He only told us his name,"_ though three of the four genin.

"So, your name is Kakashi Hatake, you like porn, dislike it when people don't let you read your porn, your hobbies is reading porn and your dream is to participate in one. Am I right?" asked the blond.

"You are so un-cute," deadpanned Kakashi. "But since you are so smart why don't you start? Mr. Goldilocks."

"Alright. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, dislike the villagers and certain kinds of people. My hobbies are training and reading. My dreams for the future... to become the greatest Hokage and make a certain group of people proud of me."

" _He…seems to have grown well Sensei… although his dislike for the villagers may be a problem,"_ thought the cyclops. "Alright next is Sir Broods-a-lot."

Scowling at the man, Sasuke started "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like my sister and have many dislikes. Hobbies… training. I don't have a dream, it's an ambition. I will kill a certain man and restore my clan."

" _An avenger… doesn't surprise me,"_ and _"So cool,"_ were the respective thoughts of Kakashi and Sakura. "Okay… next is pinky," said the man.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are… I mean the person I like is," she squealed after glancing at the male Uchiha. "My dislikes are Ino-pig and…" this time the glance was sent towards Naruto. "My dreams for the future are," she said before squealing again.

" _A fangirl…Why hast thou forsaken me Sandaime-sama!"_ despaired the silver head. "And last but not least, the ice princess."

Izumi just stared at him for a while. "…Izumi Uchiha, I like my brother…. dislikes are rapists, molesters and a certain law…hobbies… and my dream is… to have a family, I guess?"

" _She seems nice… at least she is not a fangirl,"_ thought Kakashi with relief. "Well you are all unique and have different opinions… that's good," placing his hand below his chin he continued, "Now…Any questions?"

Sakura raised her arm. "Sensei what is a Tokubetsu Genin?"

"Hmm… Yes I should explain that. Well you see when a genin has skills more advanced than any of his peers and there aren't any possible team to place him in he may given the title of Tokubetsu Genin,"

"…And?" Naruto asked.

"And?"

"How does that title affect me?"

"Oh yes! Since you are not technically part of a team you can manage your own training and mission intake. Of course I am here to advise you in any matter and test you to see if you can start higher ranked missions by yourself. I will also accompany you in your first C-rank outside the village in order to tell you about any and all proceedings of a regular C-rank… and that's about it."

"So I can go take a D-rank now?"

"Nope. You see tomorrow we will have a little…test, and you will also _need_ to take part in it."

"Test? On what sensei," replied the fangirl.

At the question Kakashi began to chuckle ominously.

"W-why is he laughing?"

"It's simple," said Naruto, causing the other three teens to look at him. "Tomorrow we will have the true genin test."

"The true?" murmured Sasuke.

"Yes. The one we took in the academy was just to see who had the least requirements to even become a genin. This one will decide if we are to be trained by Kakashi, sent to the Genin corps or sent back to the academy. Worst case scenario, they completely drop you off the program. Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?"

Eye smiling at the blond, he said "You are quite correct Naruto. The only thing you forgot to mention is that the test has a failure rate of over 66%. Meaning that only nine, or in your particular case ten people, will be able to truly become genin." At that, the genin gulped. "Well then. Meet me at training ground three around five am, oh and don't eat breakfast. Otherwise you might just throw up!" he said before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

" **Well…He seems nice,"** Kurama said.

* * *

It was six when he woke up. Creating three clones this time, he started his daily rituals. After showering and dressing Naruto went towards the dining room, just in time to start his breakfast and for the third clone to arrive with the things he would use today. As he ate the clone started explaining what he brought.

"So, I brought two of the modified pouches, one filled with a set of two hundred kunai and shuriken and the other with a one hundred meter spool wire, a hundred explosive tags, smoke and flash bombs, and a small bottle of soldier pills. A set of sealing supplies and one of the spare ninjatōs we got while searching the forest of death." As he gulped down part of his juice, Naruto saw his clone turn and look behind him. Moments later six ration bars got placed on the table.

Turning to face another of his clones, he heard him explain. "That is for a mid-battle snack, or most likely for any of the three if they were idiots and didn't eat breakfast." Eating up the last of his breakfast, Naruto thanked the clones before dispelling him. Strapping his equipment on, he left his apartment.

His destination, training ground three and the next step to reach his goals.

They had been here for the last two hours and Sasuke was losing his patience.

It wasn't because his Sensei and the blond teen hadn't arrived or that he was hungry, his breakfast ignored by orders of the former. They were part of it but not the greatest. The thing that was making him tick was the pink haired fangirl. She just wouldn't shut up and stop bothering. If she wasn't trying to get a date with him she would be pacing, whining on how it was possible for the two other males on the team to arrive late. And if she wasn't whining she was staring at him…creepily.

It made his skin crawl, even more so when she giggled.

" _Is this how it's going to be every single day?"_ he thought, concern for his integrity rising.

His mental machinations, however, were interrupted by the screeching of Sakura.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE LATE!"

Looking up Sasuke saw the blond extra member of his team approaching them, his face contorted in a grimace. Most likely by the screech, he mused.

"Can't you tone it down a little? I am not even late," Naruto said.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT FIVE AM! IT'S SEVEN!" the girl replied.

"Is Kakashi here?" he questioned his face directed at Izumi, who was sitting on one of the three posts in the field. His answer the shake of a head.

"If Kakashi is not here, then I am not late Sakura," Naruto said stopping before the civilian born. "Besides if it's seven then we still have an hour before he arrives."

As he passed Sakura and entered the training field he said "while you wait you can do something productive… or continue stalking Sasuke, I'm not one to judge your duck-butt rape fetish."

Sasuke paled.

* * *

Naruto had just finished his warm-up and decided to revise the checklist his furry guest gave him once he arrived to the training field.

" _Alright, let's recheck everything. Learn the terrain of the field and any vantage points…Check. Search for traps previously laid by Sensei…Check. Disarm said traps before he arrives…Check. Lay down my own traps…Check. Observe my teammates to see if they followed all of Sensei's orders…the idiots…Check. Perform a light warm-up before the test…Check._

 _Call out the perverted stalker I will soon call Sensei… about to be checked."_

"SO! Shall we begin this test Kakashi-sensei," the blond said causing three pairs of eyes to look at him in confusion and a single one to widen.

" _His sensory skills must be quite impressive if he managed to sense me,"_ thought the Jonin. _"No point in hiding then."_

Appearing in a cloud of smoke with his typical eye-smile Kakashi saluted his students with a "Yo!" Awaiting to see the reaction of his students to his appearance and Naruto´s previous comment, he found himself not so disappointed. Well, at least of Sasuke and Izumi.

Sasuke's eyes had narrowed at his sight and sent a cursory glance towards the blond, his sister's reaction was pretty much the same only that her eyes widened instead of narrowed. Sakura had only screeched.

"YOURE LATE!"

"Well you see… I got lost on the road of life." His excuse seemed to be unappreciated. Though to his surprise the blonde hummed, "Well it can't be helped, it is a difficult road."

Smiling at Naruto, Kakashi pulled out a clock from seemingly nowhere. "Well guys, this clock is set at noon and once it rings the test will be over. Your objective are these three little shiny bells. You must come at me and try to snatch one of them, clearly you must attack with the intent to kill," he explained.

"But Sensei what if we hurt you!?" asked Sakura, worry etched in her face.

Smiling at the girl he addressed her question. "Don't worry Sakura, I´m a Jounin after all. Now then as I was saying, fail to get one and you will be tied to one of those logs, sent back to the academy and forced to watch how your teammates eat one of my homemade Bento´s."

At the mention of food, three stomachs growled. _"So Naruto didn't follow my instructions."_

Seeing the twins of his cute little genin team tensed, readying to start his test he decided to begin, "Alright at the count of three we will-" only to dodge a Ninjatō aimed at his head. Using a _shunshin_ to get away from the blond who had attacked from behind him, he deadpanned, "Start… Although you came at me with the intent to kill, don't you think that was awfully rash Naruto… I didn't even start the countdown."

"What are you talking about Sensei? Our enemies won't give us a countdown to start," he said performing a half ram seal, "And I won't either."

Hearing the telltale of an explosive tag activate beneath him Kakashi performed a quick _Kawarimi_ , leaving the log he replaced with blown to smithereens and three genin shocked at the blonds actions.

The sound of clapping was heard to their left, and soon Kakashi´s figure appeared from the woods that surrounded them, "Well at least one of you is turning into a magnificent shinobi. Let's see if the rest of you can follow Naruto's lead…3…2…1…Start!"

The genin disappeared.

" _Now…Sakura is beneath some bushes. I´ll have to work on her chakra reserves, they're pitiful. Sasuke and Izumi hid on the top part of some trees…*sigh* in different sides of the training ground… it's a good choice, they have quite the view of the field, but I had hoped that they would work together, being brother and sister and all that. Naruto… I can't sense him… well isn't that a little discomforting,"_ Kakashi thought, his hand going to his hip-pouch.

The genin waited, tensed and ready for any weapon the Jonin might use. They didn't expect him to take out the orange book from yesterday. Even less for him to start reading without a care.

"… _?"_ were Izumi´s thoughts. While, _"Uwa… What a perv,"_ were Sakura´s. Sasuke just scowled at the thought of the Jonin underestimating him.

* * *

Meanwhile in a tree roughly twenty meters away from the others Naruto conversed with Kurama, four clones surrounding him while maintaining a barrier.

" _So…what are your thoughts?"_

" **I don't believe that the bells are the main point of this, if I am correct, they are just the means to set you four against each other. If I remember correctly, your father was a believer of teamwork and he would surely try to instill his belief to any of his students."**

" _Teamwork huh,"_ thought the blond, watching at the ex-anbu operative from the safety of his barrier protected tree. _"That's going to be hard."_

* * *

" _So… No one is going to attack. Well then, I shall make the first move,"_ dwelled Kakashi, casually flipping to the next page of his treasure. _"But who should I target first? Hmm decisions."_

* * *

He had been watching the masked Jonin waiting to find any opening, any weakness he could take advantage of but had found none. It seemed that he had decided to take them seriously after Naruto's stunt. He needed to get a bell for his sister and him, his future depended on it, his goals depended on it, his clan depended on it… His sister´s future depended on it.

His head turned at the direction were Sakura's scream came from.

Turning back to where the Jonin once stood, Sasuke's face paled. _"When did he? Shit! I need to move, he knows our positions!"_ As he jumped back he saw Kakashi squatting at his left, still reading his orange book.

He eyed the Jounin as he stood up, preparing himself to fight… or bolt out of there. "You know," the silverhead said, "In the records Sakura was the second best Kunoichi in chakra control and in the smarts department, just behind your sister, her chakra control was supposed to be impressive and no Genjutsu could retain her for a long time. Yet here we are, with an unconscious Sakura somewhere in the forest trapped in the weakest of D-rank Genjutsu. A Naruto whose skill may well surpass any Chunin in the village, maybe even some Tokubetsu-Jonin. And finally two Uchiha whose skills report may have well been a product of a biased man to the last two members of a famous clan."

"Maybe, you shouldn't underestimate me or my skills," the brunet said taking out a pair of kunais, holding them in a reverse grip.

He dashed forward. Sasuke's kunai aimed at any unblocked spot they could find. To his dismay Kakashi dodged every slash, stab and blow he sent his way… But he was getting closer to his trap.

" _A few more steps…Now!"_ he thought throwing both kunai one aiming to make the Jonin dodge to the left, the other sent to cut the ninja wire that would bring him closer to victory.

A barrage of kunai and shuriken hurled at Kakashi, every single one hitting its mark. The body of the Jonin felled to the ground, unmoving. Taking another kunai Sasuke slowly approached the body. Clearly expecting the worse.

…And he was right…

As the one body exploded into smoke and became a log, Sasuke felt how a pair of hands grabbed him from the ankles and dragged the raven haired genin below ground. His head being the only part left above ground.

He growled as the Jonin squatted in front of him, his ever present book and eye-smile taunting the Uchiha.

"Hmm, I hope your sister can show me a better performance. Otherwise the Uchiha clan is in quite a pinch! Well then, goodbye."

Sasuke's head slumped in defeat after the Jonin left. Not seeing how a small bird disappeared in smoke.

* * *

After hearing Sakura's scream she knew they were in trouble. Kakashi probably knew their locations since the beginning and after he dealt with Sasuke, who was the closest one to Sakura, he would come after her. She was the only option since Naruto had vanished without a trace.

So it was a surprise to her when the blond appeared behind her, grabbed her and Shunshin them out of her new hiding place.

"…Uzumaki-san…Hello."

"Hello there Izumi-chan," the blond said a smile on his face. "I brought you here to ask you some questions."

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden seriousness from the blond she nodded her head, "…Ask..."

"Have you noticed anything strange about the test?"

Izumi pondered for a while. _"A strange thing about the test? Well now that he mentions it… yes, how did they…"_ As her eyes narrowed Izumi glanced at the blond.

"Yes…there is something strange," she responded. "It… is difficult to believe that a newly minted genin could be able to face a Jonin and win," she said blushing when her stomach growled once again.

Chuckling, the blond took out one of his ration bars and gave it to the teen, "It is impossible for a genin to take a Jonin… But what about a group of genin?"

Her eyes widened at that, _"Teamwork… Yes, Konoha is best known for its impressive teamwork and it has been the thing that helped us win the three great wars."_

The blond head snapped to his right, the memories of a clone showing him the results of Sasuke's fight with Kakashi. Turning to Izumi he said, "We are running out of time, Kakashi has already dealt with Sasuke. Izumi can I count in you to convince your brother of helping us?"

She nodded once again, determination bright in her eyes.

"Good," he said creating two clones "I need you to go and help Sasuke with one of my clones, he will tell you the plan, the other one will go and free Sakura from the Genjutsu Kakashi put her in."

"And you?"

"I will go face Kakashi."

* * *

She woke up sweating, her mind running a mile per second with the thought of an almost dead Sasuke. Her head turned everywhere looking for the broody teen only, to find his blonde counterpart.

In front of her. Three inches away, to be more precise.

She tried to scream but the hand in her mouth prevented it. "I'll remove my hand if you promise to not scream and hear me out, okay?" She nodded.

He removed it. She tried to scream. This time the cold metal from the kunai he held to her neck stopped her from doing so.

He gave a sigh, kunai still poised on her neck. "Listen, this test has a hidden meaning and it is teamwork. You following here?"

Sakura nodded.

"Good," He pocketed the kunai. "Are you willing to help me?"

She looked down.

Help him? She didn't want to, he scared her. Besides what about Sasuke-kun? Don't take her wrong, she knew her one true love would probably pass the test, but if she helped Naruto and they got a bell each, what would happen to Izumi? She would be sent back to the academy, and while she would be on the same team as Sasuke-kun he would probably hate her for taking away his sister´s chance. But at the same time if she couldn't get a bell, all her chances with her beloved would be null. What with her being on the academy again and the male twin training and doing missions. What's worse is that he could be sent to a mission with Ino or any other sly bitch and fall into one of their perverse plans to take him away from her. The horror! She couldn't let them, but what to do?

Inspiration hit her.

" _If I find Sasuke-kun and Izumi-san and tell them the meaning of the test we could probably take on Kakashi and end up together, and without Naruto to boot!"_

She looked up. "No."

"No?"

"No! Why would I work with someone like you! You probably just want to get me alone in a team with you and try to seduce me! It won't work, my heart and soul belong only to Sasuke-kun! So get out of my way you worthless demon!"

She left running, looking for the twins.

Eyes narrowed at the running female he muttered, "Fine, like we needed someone like you."

The blond clone dispelled himself.

* * *

He had been waiting for the genin´s next move ever since Naruto's chakra signature had reappeared next to Izumi´s. It seemed his Sensei's son had managed to realize the hidden meaning of the test, if Izumi´s and the clone's current destination was any indication. But enough of his current speculations, the blond was getting near him after all. Can't let him take advantage now, can he?

"So came out to play?"

"You could say that…If you consider me beating you up as a game," Naruto responded a smirk on his face.

"Would you look at that, we got a comedian in the team. You know what we call comedians in the ninja business?"

"Competent? Good looking? I bet there is a list."

"Hmm, nope. We tend to call them easy kills."

"…"

"Sorry, did that hurt your feelings?" Kakashi asked.

"No, don't worry. But you know what is going to hurt? That explosion."

After Naruto finished his sentence Kakashi felt a pair of arms and legs encircle his chest and waist, looking back he saw a second blond. A single word echoing in the field.

"Boom."

* * *

Izumi heard an explosion.

"What was that?"

"Uzumaki-san,"

"The dobe?"

Izumi nodded, "He was the one who came up with the plan,"

"And he is facing Kakashi right now?"

Another nod.

"Tch. I won't let him have all of the glory. Hurry up Izumi!"

Izumi glared.

* * *

The debris cleared, revealing the remains of a log. Naruto sighed, it seemed that his sensei really liked the _Kawarimi_. In other words…

"Dealing with you is going to be a pain in the ass, isn't it?"

"Normally one wouldn't tell that to their possible teacher, but you aren't a _normal_ one are you?

"Everyone has a little bit of craziness in them after all," said the blond, turning to face his opponent. "I think we should stop with the banter."

"Why?"

"Time is running out, and I want to test myself against someone of your caliber. Is that a good enough reason?"

"Hmm…Alright!" the silver head said before appearing next to Naruto, a knee ready to impact the teens face.

Naruto crouched, letting the Jonin´s knee pass overhead and letting the blond enough reach to catch the leg. Grabbing the appendage, he spun and threw the Jonin some feet away.

" _So he started taking me somewhat seriously,"_ thought the blond. _"Can't let him down now, can I."_

Naruto dashed. Two clones appearing at his sides.

The left clone was the first to engage, he jumped and did a spinning kick. Kakashi stepped backwards and then jumped as the right clone tried to sweep his foot. The original fired kunai at the airborne Jonin, only for him to create a clone that sent him out of the way. Turning while in the air the Jonin fired some shuriken, dispelling the blond clones.

They dashed at the same time, only for an exchange of blows and kicks that were blocked or dodged to happen. They jumped apart.

"Hmm, you are quite skilled. Enough to beat a Chunin and a Tokubetsu Jonin that may be underestimating you," Kakashi said.

"I think I've been holding up well against a Jounin taking me seriously," Naruto replied.

"Taking you seriously?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto felt a foot connecting with his stomach and lifting him off the ground. As he fell to the ground clutching his stomach and gasping for air he saw Kakashi crouch in front of him. "You know Naruto, you should always believe your opponent is holding back. It is okay to banter and try to anger your opponent in order to put-off their game… But when your own arrogance rears up bad things tend to happen," Kakashi said as he stood up.

Naruto weakly raised his head to glare at the one eyed Jounin.

"I would be a bad teacher if I didn't correct that… It's a bonus that the way to correct it is to beat you up," He said with his trademark eye smile.

And so Kakashi did.

He kicked the blond in the face. As Naruto sailed backwards, the Jonin rushed forward. Getting beneath him Kakashi performed a mule kick that sent Naruto upwards. Shunshined to the same height as the blond, he grabbed both of the teen's legs and started spinning. After getting enough momentum Kakashi let the blond go.

As Naruto flew through the air, Kakashi once again Shunshined towards the blond. Joining his fists atop his head Kakashi swung down and struck the back of his student's head.

A crater with a battered up blond was the result of Kakashi's first set of attacks.

* * *

They had arrived while they exchanged blows, Sasuke seething at seeing Naruto fighting in the same level as Kakashi. He was about to jump into the fray when the Jonin decided to show his true skill.

It was terrifying. The Jonin was massacring the blond in such a way that left the twins shaking in fear. After all, if the blond had been able to fight him in equal grounds when Kakashi had still been holding back to the level he used against Sasuke, how could they stand a chance? Sasuke had been easily defeated and Izumi knew she wasn't as strong as her brother.

They were doomed.

As Naruto was sent flying again through the clearing, with a definitely broken nose, Sasuke realized that it didn't matter if they were in totally different levels. He was an a goddamned Uchiha and an Uchiha never stood down before an enemy, they were the elite, _He_ was an elite . Besides, Izumi had said that the test was teamwork so if he managed to work with the dobe everything would be fine…Right?

As he saw Kakashi approaching the blond he started going through hand seals. Jumping out of the bushes he shouted, " _ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**_ "

Seeing a large ball of fire approaching him from his left Kakashi jumped back before taking out a kunai to block the shurikens thrown his way. _"Impressive…for a genin to make a Goukakyuu of that size. Let's see if he can manage until Kyuubi's healing factor lets Naruto fight again."_

Taking out two kunai and holding them backwards, Sasuke dashed. Kunai clashed with kunai in a test of strength, as he felt the Jonin apply more force to his kunai Sasuke went for a leg sweep. Kakashi jumped and kicked Sasuke in the face, sending the brunet away. Only for him to perform a flip mid-air and send another barrage of kunai and shuriken.

Dodging backwards Kakashi felt the bark of a tree at his back before blocking a new set of shuriken. As he started to advance he felt strings cut through his Jonin uniform. Looking to where Sasuke was and seeing him go through hand seals, Kakashi knew he had to get out of there.

" _ **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!**_ " said Sasuke as the wire he had in his mouth set on fire, rushing towards the immobilized Kakashi. As he watched the fire taking place Sasuke felt a presence behind him. Turning to see Kakashi swinging a kunai, Sasuke couldn't help but curse at his lack of awareness. He knew Kakashi would dodge his Jutsu so why didn't he prepare for it? Now he could only watch as the Cyclops dispatched him.

Only for a Ninjato to block the kunai mere inches from his face.

Seeing the blond holding the ninjato struggling with the Join's kunai Sasuke dodged backwards, rummaging through his back-pouch he realized he had used all of his shuriken and all but one of his kunai. As he pulled out his last kunai he felt a small ball and a plan formed in his head.

"Naruto! Heads up!" said Sasuke launched the kunai.

Seeing the kunai heading his way Naruto managed to notice the small ball attached to it. Disengaging Kakashi the blond jumped away just in time to dodge the exploding ball. Standing next to Sasuke he asked, "Did Izumi tell you about the test?"

"Yes. She also told me about the plan, but with Kakashi taking us seriously… I doubt we will manage to successfully do it."

"Only thing to do is to try right?" Naruto replied unsealing his mask and wearing it.

"Hn." The Uchiha replied a smirk in his face.

"Cheeky bastard," Naruto murmured, watching as Kakashi stared at them from the other side of the field. "All right let's do this!"

At that the two teens dashed at the silver-head. Naruto was the first to arrive and proceed to attack with his ninjato.

The Jonin jumped to evade a low swing, Sasuke used Naruto as leverage and did a knee strike. Kakashi blocked it with one hand. He used the other to hit Sasuke in the gut. Naruto slapped his free arm into his left leg, and Kakashi's teeth gritted at the pain and numbness that fallowed. Using his other leg, Kakashi placed it into the blond's shoulder and jumped back. He needed to make distance.

When he landed his leg buckled.

He created an _**Iwa Bunshin**_. As the clone left to fight the two teens, Kakashi started examining his leg. It was numb and he couldn't feel his chakra moving through it. Momentarily revealing his sharingan Kakashi looked towards the blond.

His hands were coated with chakra.

So he dealt with a Jyuuken strike or something similar. He gathered chakra in his palm, he had fought against Hyuugas before and even if he didn't have their finesse to unblock his chakra points he could still do it.

It would hurt, but it'd be worth it.

As he was about to press his chakra coated palm to his leg, Kakashi had to dodge a Kunai. It seemed as Izumi decided to join in, and she wasn't going to let him regain any mobility. He stood up. Although he didn't show it, his leg was screaming in agony.

Kakashi looked towards the other two. They seemed to be gaining advantage over his clone. To be honest he expected it, while _**Iwa Bunshin**_ were durable they did not possess the full capabilities of the original.

He had to defeat Izumi fast. If the other two finished his clone and regrouped, he would have a hard time fighting them in his current state.

Kakashi dashed towards Izumi. She jumped and rolled out the way. Regaining her bearings she threw a group of shuriken. He took out a kunai and blocked. He caught one of the blocked shuriken and shooted it back. Imitating him she blocked it with a kunai.

Kakashi used _**Kawarimi**_ with the shuriken.

He swung with the blunt edge of the kunai, his only thought being knocking her out. Her eyes widened, the only sound she heard was that of her pumping blood. Memories flashed by. The red and tear filled eyes of her brother, the growing pool of blood under her parents, the realization, the desperation, the burning in her eyes, her brother in front of her with the blunt edge of the kunai ready to take her out.

Her eyes turned red. A single tomoe in each.

She bent backwards, hands touching the ground and her back in an ark. She continued the movement and kicked his chin, the kunai flew out and he stumbled backwards. A handstand, a leap and she was standing once again.

She may not be as physically strong or fast as her brother, but she was flexible and could activate her sharingan. Although her brother didn't know about the second.

Kakashi watched the teen before him. He was surprised that she activated her sharingan. But that could wait, he really needed to take her out now, the clone was reaching its limit. Deciding to forgo the pain of his leg would feel Kakashi dashed at an even higher speed.

Her eyes widened.

The Jounin had practically teleported in front of her, her sharingan couldn't keep up. He striked.

Izumi landed some feet away, blood dripping from her mouth and nose, her ears also ringing in pain. She tried to stand up but everything spinned and she ended kneeling. She could see the blurry image of the Jonin approaching.

As he stood up before one of the two females of his team Kakashi raised his hand and readied himself to knock her out. He swung down. It was grabbed.

In the place of the female Uchiha now stood the Uzumaki.

This wasn't his day.

Naruto extended his palm and with a shout of _**Fuuton: Reppushou**_ sent Kakashi flying backwards.

Into an expecting Sasuke.

Rushing forwards Sasuke jumped to meet Kakashi, kunai ready to cut the string that held the bells. Kakashi saw him and managed to avoid the kunai. Unfortunately for him, it was cut by another kunai courtesy of Izumi. Sasuke tried to reach for the bells but was backhanded by a twisting Kakashi. The Jounin managed to grab the bells.

An alarm rang through the clearing, the test was over.

"Well… It seems I win," said Kakashi. Standing to meet the faces of the teens and showing the bells in his hand.

"Are you sure about that… Sensei?" replied Naruto chuckling.

At that the bells transformed into a clone of the blond and decked Kakashi in the face before dispelling.

The Jounin glared at the bell holding blond while grasping his nose. A speck of blood staining his mask.

"This definitely isn't my day," said the silver-head as he started going back to entrance of the training ground. "Come on follow me."

His reply was a female groan, a male noise of annoyance and a still chuckling blond.

* * *

They arrived to a tied up Sakura to one of the posts.

She had glared at the Jounin when she saw him. After all the man, or at least a clone, had left her tied up and alone. At hearing the snickers coming from the blond she turned her glare to him, only to pale when the glint of the bells reached her eyes.

"Well then...Naruto you managed to get the bells so you decide who to give them to,"

Sakura bowed her head in defeat. Naruto would surely give the other two bells to Sasuke-kun and Izumi. She knew she would. All her dreams of being with her precious Sasuke-kun, of him saving her from an enemy ninja and proclaiming his love. Of making a family with him. Of hearing him say he loved her.

"I'll give one to Sasuke,"

Sakura closed her eyes as tears threaten to spill.

"And one to Izumi,"

They were… over.

She felt cold metal touch her forehead.

"And the last one is for Sakura,"

Eh? Did he just said?

"Well then… Congratulations you guys are officially Team Seven,"

Sakura raised her head in surprise to meet blue eyes.

"Eh? W-what did you say?" the pink haired teen asked.

"I need to make it clearer?" asked Kakashi before sighing. "Congratulations Sasuke Uchiha, Izumi Uchiha and Sakura Haruno you three are officially recognized as Team Seven."

She looked at the Uchiha twins their eyes also showed surprise about the blonds decision.

"But what about Naruto?"

"What about him?" replied Kakashi.

"Is…Is he going back to the academy?"

"Why would you ask that Sakura?"

"W-well he just gave me his bell, that means he lost the test!?"

Looking at the faces filled with confusion of the other two teens in his group the Jounin asked. "What are guys talking about? Did you forgot the team assignments? Team Seven is composed of The Uchiha twins and Sakura Haruno. Naruto Uzumaki was given the title of Elite Genin and I was chosen as his Jounin advisor. He is technically not part of Team Seven, He is his own one man cell."

"In other words I don't need the bells," said Naruto.

"B-but even so Why!? After what I told you why would you give me one!"

"Because I am a merciful god, because I am better than you in all ways, because Kakashi wouldn't have accepted a two man cell, because even though you are a waste for the human and shinobi resources you can still have a use,"

"W-what?"

"You are one of the beings in this world capable of turning Sasuke into a paranoid whose thoughts revolve around when will you jump and try to rape him."

"H-huh?"

"I can't let a chance like that go to waste can I?" said Naruto.

From then on Sasuke rued the day he didn't manage to capture those bells.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Chapter 3 is officially up! I have been a little bit busy (This morning i had my first "cut" Differential Equation exam. Two hours of pure despair!) so I only managed to finish it some minutes ago. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Cookies United has offered to beta my story, but I have no idea how that thing works so if someone could explain it i would be very grateful.**

 **About turning Duck-butt-kun into Duck-butt-chan I have decided he shall remain he. But do not worry fans of Duck-Butt-chan! I have decided that once I finish this story I may (possibly) write an alternative were he is a she. There exists the possibility I decide to do a series of (possibly cracky) one-shots! But everything remains to be decided.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **-Alext**

 **P.D. Did you know that there actually is an Izumi Uchiha in the Naruto series? I was surprised.**


	4. Chapter 4: Departure! The First Times

**It has been a long time, hasn't it? I had originally planned this for December. I had even made a nice song parody that went something like this:**

 **On the third day of Christmas this author gave to thee.**

 **3 new chapters**

 **2 lousy generic excuses**

 **And a completed wave arc on this fanfic.**

 **I can not sing that now because in my country we will soon be holding maracas, drums, bottles of alcohol, costumes and any other sort of traditional object we can think of for four days were we celebrate the meat before letting a priest put ashes in the form of a cross.**

 **So without further ado, Part one of three of Wave Arc!**

* * *

Ch 4: Departure! The First Times.

"This is Golden Kitsune, confirm positions,"

"This is Black Yuki-Onna, in position,"

"T-this is Pink B-Banshee, in position… Why do we need the nicknames?"

"This is Ducky Tengu, the question is why the heck is the dobe in charge,"

"Maa maa, this is Silver Cyclops, the answer to that is to prepare you. In the future you will have missions with other teams. You may be placed in a team with a more experienced person who will lead you or in one where you will be in charge. In case of the former, you will need the experience of following someone else's lead."

"And the nicknames?" asked Sakura.

"Those are practice for missions where our identities must remain hidden," responded Naruto.

"I understand the need for this type of practice but why is _he_ in charge?"

"Simple Ducky, because it is rare for the five of us to take missions together. Besides I didn't want to come up with any nicknames."

Now that he thought about it, Sasuke realized that this was the second time they had done a mission with the blond… actually the second only thing they have done with the blond since they became team seven. The only other times he saw Naruto was when he came to ask Kakashi for a spar, while they did team training exercises. The Jounin would leave a clone with them and disappear with the teen.

It infuriated him actually. Why did the Jounin concentrate so much in the blond? He was an Uchiha! Kakashi was supposed to train him. How would he kill _that person_ if he only received team exercises and useless D-ranks?

Things needed to change.

"Well then...Should we go to the Hokage tower now?" asked the blond after a while where no one talked.

"But what about the mission?" inquired Sakura.

"Well...Izumi has been playing with Tora for a while now."

Sakura turned to see her female companion. As the blond had said, Izumi was crouched in front of Tora a cattail in her hand.

Turning to where her teammates were and seeing the looks two of them were giving her,she asked.

"...What?"

* * *

"Team seven plus Naruto Uzumaki returning from the capturing Tora mission," said Kakashi as his team stood before the Hokage.

"Good job and welcome back team seven," replied the Hokage with a smile. "Do you plan on taking another mission Kakashi-kun?"

Turning to see the teens that were currently watching Tora's owner, Madam Shijimi, crush the life out of the cat he responded, "Sure why not?"

"Well then, we have baby sitting for a council member, grocery shopping at the neighbouring town, helping out with the potato farm," a crash and _Wait Tora!_ Were heard before he continued "Re-capturing Tora-"

"No! I won't do any more of those degrading missions!" yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" reproached Iruka standing up from his seat. "You are just a rookie genin how dare you speak to Hokage-sama like that!"

Lifting up his hand the Hokage stopped Iruka from continuing.

"I understand that this missions are quite _degrading_ for you _Uchiha_ ," said the Sarutobi as his killing intent started to flood the room. "But I am the Hokage and you a lowly _genin_. So you _will_ do whatever I want. _Understood?_ "

The occupants of the room were silent. The pressure the man who only seemed like a caring grandfather was emitting right now was definitely monstrous. No one was unaffected.

"Well he does have a point Jiji," came the voice of Naruto, a bead of sweat dripping down his face as the Hokage's gaze focused on him.

"Explain Naruto-kun,"

"Well… He is one of the two last Uchiha. As such he should be sent out to show that his clan is not dead and that Konoha is still strong enough to not worry about sending him out on dangerous missions."

Raising an eyebrow Hiruzen decided to decrease his killer intent. "Pray tell Naruto-kun what is the real reason behind you defending the Uchiha?"

Flinching Naruto gave a wary smile, so the old man hadn't missed that.

"Ah well, the ruse is up I guess," he said before turning serious. "Hokage-sama, due to team seven completing the required 35 D-rank missions, I Naruto Uzumaki wish to request a conjoined C-rank mission with them."

Closing his eyes and taking a drag out of his pipe the Hokage thought about the blond's request.

Indeed in the past month and a half, today to be more exact, team seven had finished the required missions in order to do a C-rank. Naruto had finished them quite a long time ago but couldn't do his first C-rank mission without his Jounin advisor.

Such a dilemma.

He wanted to make the Uchiha learn his place by making him do D-ranks...Maybe some E-ranks… But he needed Naruto to gain experience and even more strength than what he had right now. The reports that he received from Jiraiya were… Unsettling.

He gave a sigh, exhaling smoke. Naruto's needs far exceeded the Uchiha's need to learn his place.

"Kakashi-kun is team seven ready to take a C-rank?"

"I don't see a reason not to," replied the Jounin.

"Well then, we have a mission that should be good enough for them. Please bring in Tazuna-san."

After some moments the door opened revealing an old bearded man with glasses and a bottle in his hand. With his entrance came the stench of alcohol.

"This," started the Hokage."Is Tazuna-san and he is this mission's client."

After taking a swing of the bottle Tazuna looked towards Team seven and Naruto.

"Huh? What's this? I asked for ninjas you know? Not a bunch of kids. Are you sure they will be able to protect me? I mean look at the short one with zero fashion sense."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Izumi looked at each other to see who was the shortest. Sakura realizing it was her the old man referred to tried to lunge at him, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"LET ME AT HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Calm down Sakura, you can't kill your client… well at least until he pays," said Kakashi in monotone.

Tazuna gulped.

Coughing to regain the attention of the group the Hokage said, "Team seven and Naruto-kun your mission will be to escort Tazuna-san back to his village, Wave, and stay with him until he finishes completing his bridge."

He then turned his attention towards the other old man, "Do not worry Tazuna-san, Team seven is one the best genin teams we have, add to it that Naruto-kun, the blond, is an elite genin and then you'll also have Kakashi-kun who is one of our strongest Jounin. Your safety is insured with this team."

"If you say so," Tazuna replied.

"We will depart tomorrow morning since it's already too late to depart now," He said before leaving.

Sighing Kakashi turned to his team. "We will meet tomorrow morning at six a.m. in the gate. Bring anything you would need for a long term mission. Dismissed."

* * *

They had gone out of the Hokage's office and were going down the corridor when it happened. Naruto swiftly grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall, making the other teen grunt in pain.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed beside a wide eyed Izumi.

"What the heck dobe!"

" **That is what I was going to ask teme!** "

The other three reeled at the anger in the blond's voice.

"The heck you think you are talking to the Hokage like that! You truly are a fucking idiot! Did you even consider what could happened after your little temper tantrum! What could happen to the rest of us!" he yelled before letting Sasuke fall down into a slump.

"Consider yourself lucky that we are in Konoha and that I needed to actually do this mission. If we were in any of the other village, Uchiha or not you would been severely punished. Who knows what the old man would have done had I not intervened."

With that he left, leaving behind three stunned genins.

* * *

It was one minute before six when Kakashi arrived to the gate.

Naruto was currently speaking to the two chunin guarding the gates, Kotetsu and Izumo. Izumi and Sakura were standing beside a drinking Tazuna and Sasuke was brooding and/or glaring away near a tree. A normal sight.

If one didn't count the oppressing tension in the air, the nervous glances Sakura and Tazuna were giving and that the Uchiha scion's glare was directed at his other male teen student.

It seemed that something happened between his cute genin team and his as equally cute blond charge after the debriefing. Oh well nothing unexpected.

"Yo! All ready to go?" he asked raising his hand in salute. He received three nods and turned towards the last teen, "Naruto?"

"Yes, I already finished with the paperwork so we can leave whenever."

"Good, then you four open up your bags and show me what you brought for the mission. I'll see how prepared you truly are."

Sasuke went first.

"In my backpack I have a fuma shuriken, a spare set of clothes, a sleeping bag, three days worth of ration bars, camping equipment like a plate, cup, knife, fork, spoon, a tent and basic toiletries. In my thigh pouch i have thirty shuriken and in the back pouch I have forty kunai, five explosive tags and ten smoke bombs."

"Good work Sasuke. Izumi your turn."

"I have the same as my brother minus the smoke bombs and adding three spools of ninja wire and a first aid kit."

"Good, Sakura you're next."

The teen in question gulped knowing she was going to be scold. Her pack and that of the Uchiha twins had practically nothing in common.

"I have twenty shuriken in my thigh pouch and thirty five kunai in my back pouch,"

"...And in your backpack?" asked Kakashi.

"I have three sets of clothes, make-up, a brush, a sleeping bag, a spare set of ninja sandals, a tent and my basic toiletries."  
Kakashi sighed, "Listen Sakura, you are now a shinobi. You are now considered an adult in the village and as such you must learn when and how to act. This may be a simple C-rank, but outside this gates anything can happen. Next time actually bring things you will need for the mission."

She nodded with a sad expression. She glanced at the backpackless Naruto and found relief that she wasn't going to be the only one scolded.

"Naruto, what did you brought?" said Kakashi.

The blond reached towards the inside of his jacket and produced five medium sized scrolls and a small one.

"I brought five modified storage scrolls, one has camping, hunting and trap making equipment, one is for spare weapons I may acquire, one holds my fuuinjutsu supplies,one has food ingredients and some bottles with water storage seals inscribed in them, and the last one has extra storage scrolls just in case. The small one has a first aid kit, chakra pills, blood replenishing pills, bandages and the like. I have a ninjato, and two modified pouches. The one in my thigh has a set of one hundred shuriken and one hundred kunai, while the one in my back has another hundred kunai, flash and smoke bombs, explosive tags, a spool of wire, and finally some paralysis tags."

Tazuna whistled.

"It's never bad to be over prepared is it?" Kakashi asked with an eye-smile."Well then, Let's leave."

"Hai!" was the response of team seven plus one.

"Once again, my name is Tazuna and for the rest of this mission you should protect me with your lives!"

* * *

It had been a few hours since they departed and the genin were, to put it in simple terms, bored to death. Any excitement that leaving the village promised had been crushed by the unchanging scenery before them.

Izumi turned her attention from the unchanging trees besides her towards her teammates. In front of the group, and directly her, was Naruto. After him came team seven with Sakura to the left and Sasuke to the right of Tazuna. Their Sensei following in the rear.

She heard Sakura ask Tazuna something, but decided to ignore their talk to watch the blonde before her. She was curious about what he said after yesterday's debriefing. Gathering her courage Izumi left her position and walked besides the blond.

"Uzumaki-san...Hello,"

He raised an eyebrow before smiling. "What can I do for you today Izumi-chan?"

"It's...about yesterday,"

"...You want to know about what I meant, the part of us being involved, right?"

A nod.

He turned towards her. "What your brother did falls into the insubordination category. Ultimately the consequences would have ended on Sasuke or Kakashi. If it fell on Sasuke, since the idiot is a genin, he would have been suspended, forced to do D or E-rank missions until the Hokage saw fit, or sent back to the academy."

"And if it fell on Kakashi-sensei?" asked Izumi.

"It would be infinitely worse for him. The best thing that could happen to him would be a suspension," he sighed, "What Sasuke did could be seen as Kakashi influencing the teme against the Hokage or the leaf itself. Kakashi, Sasuke and us would then be put on probation. There would be Anbu watching us 24/7 to see if we hold any grudge or dislike towards the village. If they found the smallest of evidence on one of us disliking something from the village it could be used against Kakashi as a sign of treason… and after that the only hope for him and us would be the Hokage giving us mercy in the form of a swift death."

"I...see,"

"There is also the possibility that Sakura, you and me would have been pardoned from all that drama and they would have simply made us into a new team or placed in the genin reserves. The latter would have seriously hinder us from progressing, but I'm sure you'd manage Izumi-chan." he finished with a smile.

Pink dusted her cheeks and his smile turned into a grin.

"Any other questions?"

She nodded again. "...Uzumaki-san said something about modified pouches and scrolls…"

"Oh those… well as I said they are modified versions of the normal ones you may find in any store. Yes, I was the one who modified them with seals."

She hummed. "...example?"

"Remember the water bottles I mentioned? Well in the bottle cap I inscribed a storage seal in it and then sealed a good amount of water in it. Now when you add chakra to the seal the bottle will be filled."

"Then the pouches and scrolls are also able to hold more than normal...Uzumaki-san would you sell them?"

"Right now...no."

She gave him a confused stare.

"I have indeed sold some seals,normal storage ones, but this I wouldn't really sell right now. You see Izumi-chan this are still prototypes; and since I haven't really managed to place seals with just a touch, it is really hard to place them."

"Producing them is hard...and you can still improve them." Izumi mused.

"Correct Izumi-chan" Naruto replied while staring at her from the corner of his eye "Now that doesn't mean I can't make some specially for you,"

The pink once again appeared in her cheeks.

"Now, while I quite like that you two are bonding and all… we are still on a mission so please leave the flirting for later," came the monotone voice of Kakashi.

The stare Naruto gave him managed to truly relay its message and make Kakashi's day.

 _You fucking cockblocker._

* * *

It had been an hour after Kakashi cockblocked him when he felt them. Sincerely, they were doing a really bad job at hiding their chakra and killer intent. He was just going to continue on, what with their horrible stealth skills, but decided against it.

Kurama always told him to overestimate his enemies after all.

Stopping the group Naruto turned towards Kakashi and to the confusion of team seven and the client, started making hand signals.

Kakashi though, wasn't really surprised by the blond knowing Anbu hand language, he had actually expected it. It was nice he had someone to share little remnants of his past life with.

" _Two chakra signatures a hundred meters from here. Possibly enemies. Course of action?"_

" _We will continue as if we didn't know of their presence. The protection of the client is the most important objective, but their chakra levels are that of chunin and I wish to learn who or what is their target."_

" _Should we trick them?"_

" _I'll leave the confrontation to you, but discreetly make a clone and have him henge with Tazuna. When we approach them make the clone Kawarimi with him."_

" _Yes Sensei"_

With that a plume of smoke enveloped the blond. When it dissipated a teen smaller than Sakura and wearing neon bright orange appeared.

"W-what?" said Tazuna.

"GYAHAHAHA C'mon guys! Let's finish this and go back home, I'm starvin for some Ichiraku ramen Dattebayo!"

Four heads turned towards Kakashi.

"Well you heard him, let's finish the mission," He replied as he began walking again, his Icha-Icha in hand.

They had just walked by a puddle when two cloaked men with rebreathers jumped out of the puddle and ensnared Kakashi in a shuriken like chain connected to a gauntlet each man possessed.

."One down…" started the man with the single horn.

"FIVE TO GO!" ended the one with two horns, as they pulled the chain and shredded Kakashi apart like a doll.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" shouted Sakura.

"Next!" they exclaimed, setting their sight on the wide eyed blond.

As the two brothers dashed towards Naruto. Gozu, the one wearing a single horn, felt his instincts flare up. Breaking his dash Gozu looked towards Naruto carefully, trying to identify the danger he felt.

Eyes widening he added chakra to his arm and harshly jerked the chain causing his brother to come flying towards him.

"What the hell Gozu?!" asked the man's brother, Meizu.

"Meizu...that kid…he's dangerous."

"The blondi-" he couldn't finish his sentence as a pair of feet impacted on his face and that of his brother.

They crashed against a tree, Gozu's head smashing into the bark and knocking him out. After Meizu regained his bearings he faced his assailant. Before him stood the black haired teen with an infuriating smirk.

"One down. One to go," said Sasuke.

Glancing back to the prone figure of his brother Meizu felt a grin come to his face.

"I'll enjoy tearing you into pieces,"

Both of them ran forward, kunai clashing with gauntlet.

* * *

Everything was blurry and to be honest he just wanted to sleep. What the heck woke him up?

A clash.

Metal against metal? He could remember talking to his brother about the blond teen and then something impacting with his face. Then came another impact, pain and darkness. Now that he thought about it still hurt quite a bit.

Touching the left side of his head, he found a sticky and somewhat warm liquid coating that side. He placed his hand in front of him trying to figure out what that liquid was. It was still to blurry to recognise him. He tried smelling it.

Copper? Iron? He couldn't decide.

A mixture he decided. Then what was sticky, somewhat warm and smelled like a metal?

Blood...shit.

He squinted and blinked. His vision was returning. He decided to remain where he was, no use in giving the enemy any kind of advantage. He glanced towards his own target. The bridge builder was behind the pink haired and the black haired girls. No one behind him and the blond one was half way between the girls and the battle his brother had with the other male teen.

He could finish the mission.

They were too focused on his brother's fight to notice him. It was perfect!

He sneaked into the trees and moved towards the back of the group. He moved, his footsteps making no sound. With the back of his target in front of him, Gozu readied his gauntlet. It would pierce the man before him effortlessly and if he managed to survive, the poison would take care of the job.

He was about to strike when liquid filled his mouth.

"So your target was Tazuna huh?" said the bridge builder.

Confusion filled him as blood dripped and stained his mouth mask. He looked down. A ninjato was piercing his chest. A ninjato hold by the bridge builder was piercing his chest, more specifically his heart.

Huh?

What?

How?

No...Why?

Why the heck did the bridge builder had a ninjato? How the heck did he manage to get him? WHAT THE FUCK WAS HAPPENING!?

"You know… had this been any other genin team, heck had I not been here and you would have been successful."

He looked back up. Where the bridge builder once was stood that blond teen.

"It was thanks to you that I got experience fighting a real life enemy, who was somewhat on my level. For that I will end it quickly."

End it?

Lightning coursed through the blade.

It hurt, but then numbness started spreading through him. So this was death? It wasn't as scary as he had imagined it. He glanced towards his brother, it seemed everything had stopped when the blond started talking. Gozu's eyes met Meizu's.

" _Ah. That was a mistake, now my last memory of you will be those pained filled eyes of yours. I am sorry Meizu, it seems I caused you pain. I...will be going first, okay?"_

"GOZU! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Meizu shouted before dashing towards Naruto.

" _Meizu...You idiot...look, Kakashi is behind you."_

Darkness consumed Gozu as his soul departed into the Shinigami's realm.

* * *

It had been some minutes since he started fighting the black haired teen. He was infuriating. The kid somehow managed to dodge the majority of his attacks and block those he couldn't. How was he going to kill him if he couldn't hit him!?

His patience was running thin. Something his brother always chastised him about, actually.

He blocked an attack of the kid. Sasuke was it? When he noticed his brother wasn't there anymore. So he was awake? Good, now he could get rid of the bridge builder and help him end this meddlesome kids.

He attacked. Again. Another dodged strike. He blocked a kunai.

"So your target was Tazuna huh?"

He jumped back his head following the voice.

"You know… had this been any other genin team, heck had I not been here and you would have been successful."

It was the blond teen, the one who Gozu warned him about, that spoke.

"It was thanks to you that I got experience fighting a real life enemy, who was somewhat on my level. For that I will end it quickly."

Blondie was holding a ninjato. A ninjato that was piercing his brother through the heart. His breathing increased.

Lightning coursed through the blade.

Anger and the sound of his pumping heart. Meizu's eyes met Gozu's.

They killed his brother...they _killed_ his _brother… THEY KILLED HIS BROTHER!_

"GOZU! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Meizu heard himself shout before his feet moved on their own. Cold metal pierced his head.

Then nothingness.

* * *

Silence filled the clearing as a trembling Tazuna came out of the tree line followed by a clone of the blond. Looking around he saw the three shocked faces of his team and the blond gently settling down the body his ninjato pierced moments before.

The trembling hands of the blond did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

He decided to deal with Tazuna later. Right now the mental stability of Naruto was his priority. Taking the body of Meizu he approached the Jinchuriki, before settling it down near that of his brother. His hand found it's place in Naruto's shoulder.

No words were spoken. They didn't need words.

Naruto glanced towards Kakashi. After the adrenaline of his first battle and kill settled down, everything came crashing down. He knew what being a shinobi entailed, he knew one day he would kill, yet after he did it... _nothing._ Silence...only memories assaulted him, the words, the shouts of monster and demon, that filled his childhood _didn't_ resounded through his head. _It was nothing. Nought, nil, nada, nein, zero, zilch, an absolute void._

That's when fear started to settle in. Because He _didn't_ feel anything. _Why_ didn't he feel something. Remorse, schock, pain, heck he would even gladly welcome glee! So why? Why didn't he feel something about his first kill?

Why?

 _Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?_

 _WHY WAS EVERYTHING SO FUCKING SILENT?_

He could feel his hands trembling and Kurama's words, shouts really, of reassurance. But they were drowned out by the silence. A hand fell on his shoulder, and sincerely if it wasn't for Kakashi he doubted he would have regained himself before Kurama decided to use drastic methods. He closed his eyes.

He breathed.

Exhaled.

Repeat.

The shaking stopped. A nod and a small smile was sent towards the Jounin.

Kakashi looked back at the bodies. Gozu and Meizu, he thought.

" _If I remember correctly they were rouge chunin from Kiri. Called the demon brothers and that they worked for someone…This mission may be getting out of hand."_

"Naruto...these two have bounties do you want to deal with the process?"

It took a moment for the blond to answer, but Kakashi received a nod of acceptance. It would seem it'll take some time for the blonde to speak again.

Turning back to the rest of the team and their client, he glared at Tazuna.

"It seems we have something to talk about _Tazuna-san."_

The bridge builder gulped at the man's tone.

"Mind explaining why two missing nin from Kiri were after your life?" asked Kakashi.

Tazuna sighed, "It all started when a man named Gato arrived to Wave…"

* * *

"And that's the story. If i don't manage to finish that bridge then wave will fall" said Tazuna.

"I understand your situation, but you realize Tazuna-san that because you lied to us about the mission grade we are in our right...no, in the obligation, to leave you behind and go back to Konoha. Add to that, that we won't be accepting any more missions from your person," replied Kakashi.

Tazuna glanced towards the blond who was still crouching besides the two corpses. "I know, but we didn't have any other choice. Even though we gathered all the money from the village it only amounted to that of a C-rank."

"Tazuna-san, if you had talked to Hokage-sama I am sure he would have given you different options to pay for the mission and a team qualified to do it. My team is not ready for this and I believe we should turn back," Kakashi said as he glanced towards his three students. "I am sorry Tazuna-san but as of this moment-"

"We'll do it."

Five heads turned towards the blond as he stood up. Taking out two of the medium sized scrolls and unsealing from one two smaller scrolls, Naruto continued. "We have already accepted this mission and it would look bad on Konoha if we were to leave knowing the circumstances they are in. Don't get me wrong Tazuna-san we'll still make sure to up the mission payment."

He began rummaging the bodies of the two brothers.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?!"

"Looking for anything that may be useful Sakura," he looked at her, "They are dead, one by my hands, so I don't think they will need them anymore."

"B-but that's desecrating a body! Don't you have honor?!" she said.

"Yet, they would have done the same," said Kakashi. "Sakura, we are Shinobi. We reside in the darkness and get payed to kill and steal. _We have no honor to uphold_."

Finished with searching for usable tools, Naruto used the two small scrolls to seal up the bodies of the brothers.

Kakashi glanced to what Naruto acquired. The two gauntlets with the chain, some kunai and shuriken, two rebreathers and some small bottles with a clear liquid but different color caps. He assumed they were a poison and its antidote.

Thankfully none of his team got hit.

"Naruto… are you sure you want to continue?"

"...Yeah, I still need to complete a C-rank and don´t know when else you will be available."

"Fair enough. Izumi, Sakura, Sasuke what do you think? Will you try and continue or do you wish to go back?"

"Hn, Of course I'll finish it." answered Sasuke.

"If Sasuke-kun goes I go!" replied Sakura.

Izumi nodded.

"Hah…you're quite the lucky guy Tazuna-san, it seems we will continue with the mission"

Tazuna bowed, "Thank you very much!"

* * *

As they came up the beach Tazuna approached the man in the boat and started talking. He waved at them to come closer.

"So everything's ready, but there is a slight problem... the boat doesn't have enough space."

"How many can it fit?" asked Izumi.

"Well apart from the driver and me we could probably fit three of you. Any more and the boat may turn over or sink."

"Hmm I see, then the other two will have to use the two rebreathers and swim won't they?… so which two of you four will be joining me?" asked Kakashi, already sitting in the boat.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran to the boat. A shout of protest eliciting from the teens mouth.

Tazuna turned towards the two remaining teens besides him. "So are you going to swim? I mean, the boat can come pick you up in some hours."

Naruto smiled at the man "Nah, don't worry I got it covered."

Looking at Izumi he said, smile still present. "Sorry for this Izumi-chan." Before sweeping her feet of the ground and holding her bridal style.

The girls blush only managed to brighten the blond's smile before turning towards Tazuna. "Done! We are ready to leave."

"But how are you…" His words went silent when the teen started walking over the water like it was solid ground. He wasn't the only one surprised as the other three genin were eye wide with shock.

"S-Sensei?! How is he able to walk on water!" asked Sakura.

"That is the water walking technique Sakura, I'll tell you about it later." replied the silver head.

The girl nodded still shocked.

"...I am not even going to ask." said the bridge builder before entering the boat. With a nod to the driver they left to wave.

* * *

They had been walking for some time in the mist covered sea. The boat going slowly in order to escape Gato's radar. As they had been at the beginning of their trip, the Genin were currently bored. Since the mist was quite thick, they didn't have any visibility.

Sakura, with much disappointment had ended next to the bridge builder. Sasuke sitting besides Kakashi in order to avoid her and have a direct line of sight of Naruto and Izumi who were walking behind them.

She glanced back.

To be honest she was jealous of Izumi. Well, how could she not be? Great looks and skills, intelligent, popular, member of one of the great noble clans, spend most if not every day with Sasuke, _lived in the same house as him_ , most of the male populace madly in love with her and finally a hot blond teen carrying her in bridal style _on top of water._

What's not to envy?

In fact she somewhat resented her. Izumi got everything any girl of their age could ever want and more. It also helped that, in her mind, she had stolen Naruto. She still couldn't truly accept the fact that Naruto never liked her. After all...He had been the only one who had pursued for her attention. Even if he had been annoying, he had been the only one who had made her feel desirable. He gave her the self-esteem she needed to pursue her dear Sasuke-kun.

And now there he was, completely ignoring her in favor of Izumi.

Worst was that he seemed to be actually getting somewhere with the brunette. If her blushes and Sasuke's current glare were any indication of the blond's success.

He couldn't really believe it, his sister, the only member left of his family was- was- was getting closer to the Dobe of all people! And he was stuck here! In a boat next to the giggling pervert of his sensei and one of his insufferable fangirls. While his sister was there in the arms of the blond bastard being carried princess style of all things. Oh let's not forget that he was carrying her while walking on water. Where had he learned this and why didn't he know it!

" _I am an Uchiha, I should be the best! How could the- Shit! Izumi is talking and I can't hear anything from here."_ It was then that he remembered one of Iruka's lessons on muscle chakra enhancing. Sending a small flow of chakra to his ear, he focused his attention to the walking blonde just in time to hear his answer.

"Yes Izumi-chan?"

"Why... why are you trying to befriend me?"

He looked at her weirdly. "Because I would like to?" Her eyes darkened for a moment, it didn't went unnoticed by the blond. "I am not like them, I truly want to befriend you,"

" _Them?"_ thought Sasuke as he saw Izumi flinch.

"I understand that you are scared Izumi." She looked up, this was the first time he didn't add a chan to her name. "First your beloved older brother betrays you and kills your entire family with the exception of your brother and you. Then none of the girls your age dared to approach you out of fear, for being cursed or something like that was it? Finally when they decided to approach you, it was only for the sake of getting closer to your brother."

 _What?_

"Then came the boys, who only tried to get you for your body and the political power being with you would give them or their families. It is quite obvious you would try to isolate yourself from everyone."

 _THEY WHAT?!_

"You still haven't told me why you want to befriend me," said Izumi.

That's right why is the Dobe trying to befriend her?

"Your eyes,"

 _HE WHAT!_

"They remind me of ones I used to have."

 _He what? Okay now I am starting to get confused._

"It´s quite horrible isn't it? Feeling alone even when you are surrounded by people."

"...It is." answered Izumi.

"That is why I want to befriend you. Because I don't like seeing eyes like those on a beautiful woman like you." Naruto said, causing her to blush. But it soon passed as new question, a new doubt, formed in her mind.

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you flirt with me?"

"Ah, that," He said with a nervous chuckle. "That is due to my...Interesting heritage."

Her brows furrowed.

"You see Izumi-chan. My family due to certain events acquired a kekkei genkai of sorts. Instincts stronger than most are part of them; Giant supplies of chakra too."

"Instincts...like Inuzuka-san?"

She flinched, as he growled. "Never like Kiba." Naruto closed his eyes and breathed. "The greatest difference between me, Kiba's family and Kiba himself is that unlike most Inuzuka who are instinctual, Kiba can not control his own instincts. I'm pretty sure he just doesn't want to, actually."

"But...The two are similar?"

"Sadly yes. To be exact it is the instinct to find a mate, a wife in human terms. They urge me into finding the strongest and prettiest, so that my offspring have the best genes possible. And it just so happens that you are the only one with those characteristics."

"So it could be anyone?"

"Yes and no. Kiba for example just wants any girl that is pleasing to the eyes and can breath. If he can't get the first one he will look for the next. My instincts only accept females in a certain criteria, in other words girls that fit my likes."

"And I fit." It was a statement.

"You are the epitome," the blonde replied with a small laugh. "So since now you know why I want to befriend, and why I flirt with you, let's start over. Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki, call me Naruto, please, I don't really like when people I like call me Uzumaki-san. I like ramen, dislike the villagers of Konoha and spiders, my hobbies are training and reading and my dreams for the future are becoming Hokage and making a group of people proud of me. Your turn Izumi-chan, and please this time don't be as vague as Kakashi-sensei."

She gave him a soft smile. "My name is Izumi Uchiha. I like my brother and cooking, dislikes are a certain law and eggplants, my hobbies are cooking and watching movies and my dream is to have a family and learn the truth of _that_ night."

"A pleasure to meet you Izumi-chan," Naruto said grinning.

" _...Well at least he is better than the mutt,"_ was Sasuke's last thought as he ended his eavesdropping. " _But what did she mean by the truth?"_

* * *

They had reached land an hour ago and had resumed their previous positions with Naruto at the lead and Kakashi at the rear. During their travel they had seen the bridge Tazuna was building. Naruto was actually impressed at the old drunk.

" **You sad that your little fun ended?"**

" _What are you talking about now? By the way what have you been doing, you haven't talked to me in a while?"_

" **Sleeping, and I mean carrying the Uchiha vixen bridal style,"**

" _Really sleeping all this time? And yeah sure somewhat disappointed it ended so soon, but well that's life."_

" **Your seal constantly takes away my chakra it isn't really surprising I will be tired all the time. Of course you were disappointed I know what you were doing and I bet she did too."**

" _And what could you be talking about?"_

" **You were pressing her quite tightly to you, her chest touching yours. I am surprised you didn't get a boner actually."**

" _First of all. I wasn't trying to feel her up nor make her feel me up. I was simply holding her tightly so she wouldn't slip, you ero-fox. Second I am not a pervert god dammit."_

" **Heh sure, you're not a pervert. An open one at least, don't worry you will soon fall to this side Naruto."**

" _As if, I will never fall to your...Kurama,"_

" **Yes, in the bushes to your right. Be careful, this one feels as strong as the cyclops."**

A kunai suddenly left Naruto's hand surprising the rest of the group. Sakura went towards the bushes and picked up a white bunny. Glaring at the blond she shouted "Naruto what's your problem!"

Kakashi's eye narrowed at the small animal. " _White fur... That bunny was raised indoors...Kawarimi!_ "

"Get down!" Shouted the Jounin as he tackled Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke doing the same for Izumi and Sakura respectively. They watched as a zanbato flew over them and lodged in a tree trunk.

On top of the swords hilt stood a shirtless man, wearing grey shinobi pants and white bandages covering the bottom part of his face. A scratched Kirigakure Hitae-ate rested sideways upon his head.

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist." murmured Naruto.

The Kiri nuke-nin briefly looked towards the blond. "It seems that the leaf has at least some good genin," staring at silver head Zabuza let out a small chuckle."I can see why the demon brothers failed. Sharingan no Kakashi, the man with a thousand jutsu."

"So you were hired by Gato, Zabuza?"

"Indeed, now give me the bridge builder and I may let you and the brats leave alive."

"No can do. Naruto you're in charge. Protect the bridge builder at all costs."

"Hai" the four genin said as they surrounded Tazuna.

"Such a pity" said Zabuza as the mist around them became thicker, impeding their vision.

"Kidneys, lungs, liver, brain, spinal cord, jugular vein, clavicular vein and heart. Eight different ways to kill you, what should I choose." was heard around them as killer intent was blasted from the mist.

" _What is this feeling… It's hopeless,"_ thought Izumi sweating profusely.

" _I-I don't want to die,"_ Sakura thought her legs trembling as she closed her eyes.

" _I can't stand this anymore! I need to end it!"_ thought Sasuke as he pulled a kunai and aimed it at his neck.

He felt a hand grab his arm. Following it up he saw the calm face of the blond.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I won't let anything happen to any of you." Said Kakashi revealing his sharingan.

"The sharingan, so you are taking me seriously huh Kakashi? Sadly it's over!" said Zabuza as he appeared behind the bridge builder his sword raised.

Before he could bring it down a ninjato pierced his stomach, making the man turn into water.

"A Mizu bunshin," said the blond. _"Thanks for heads-up Kurama"_

" **You're welcome, but you need to get rid of the mist. I could only sense him because he was so close."**

" _Yeah, I also doubt my mask would be of help right now."_

"I see, so blondie is a Sensor and a strong one at that." sounded the voice of Zabuza through the mist.

"You said it yourself, the leaf has some good genin." replied Kakashi in monotone.

"Too bad their Jounin are not to par," was the response as Kubikiribocho pierced the silver head chest.

Only for him to turn into water.

" _So he managed to copy my jutsu,"_ thought the bandaged man as he jumped backwards. Only for Kakashi to appear behind him and cut his neck open _._ Like before the man turned out to be a water clone.

As the two high level shinobi continued their battle of water clones Naruto started going through hand seals at a fast pace. Reaching the last one he looked back at the rest of his team.

"I'm going to blast away the mist, prepare yourselves... _ **Fūton: Daitopa!**_ " with that the blond created a powerful gale that blasted away all of the chakra laced mist.

The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza came to a halt when the mist was cleared. Standing atop the water Zabuza looked at the blond with narrowed eyes.

" _...That brat…"_ his gaze returned to the copy ninja, "Oi Kakashi… that blond brat of yours, what's his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi answered.

" _Uzumaki...That explains some things. Though his appearance doesn't really match, his actions are proof enough,"_

It was actually a bit worrying for Zabuza. Of course he knew of the Uzumaki, they were Kiri's version of the civilian's boogeyman or the Kiroi Senko for Iwa. The tales of the second great shinobi war veterans that managed to survive the assault on Uzu still made him tremble.

Then came the third great war and with it Konoha's Red Death. The last known member of that accursed clan, Kushina Uzumaki. He never met her, but he had seen what was left after one of her battles. At the end of that day, the team captain for that mission decided it was a waste of time trying properly assemble all of the bodies.

If this kid was her son... Mei needed to know this.

"You're distracted," he heard Kakashi whisper behind him.

He replaced himself with a log. He created three water clones and dashed with them. The first clone lunged, Kakashi sidestepped. The clone was destroyed. The second clone made an upwards slash, Kakashi dodged but the attack managed to raise some water, which distracted the silver head. The third clone took advantage of this and landed a kick. The second clone tried to slash again, but a kunai lodged into his forehead before he managed to hit. The real Zabuza made a downwards slash. Kakashi blocked with a pair of kunai.

They jumped apart.

The clone threw his Kubikiribocho. The Konoha Jounin ducked. The clone sprinted towards Kakashi, a moment before arriving the clone exploded into water. The silver head's eyes widened in recognition when the water that made up the clone moved to form a sphere around him.

Zabuza's hand touched the water sphere as he said, " _ **Suiro no Jutsu**_ "

"It seems I win Kakashi,"

Said Jounin still looking at Zabuza shouted, "Naruto take Tazuna and flee! His safety is our priority!"

"...No can do Kakashi-sensei, after all one who abandons the mission is trash but one who abandons his friends is worse than trash,"

"Forget about that! It's not a suggestion it's an order!"

The blond gritted his teeth, "And I said that we can't! When we leave he'll finish you off and then come after us and I know by a fact that once you are down none of us has a chance!"

"He is right Kakashi," said Zabuza. "Only you can stand up against me. The blond brat could probably stall me but he would eventually go down, and the rest would be child's play."

Kakashi went silent. _"Naruto and Zabuza are right. Even if they manage to stall him, Zabuza is still too strong for them...Damn it! What can I do?!"_

At the other side Naruto was also having a mental conversation.

" _Any luck Kurama?"_

" **Yes, it was also on the forbidden scroll. The water prison technique makes an inescapable sphere of water around the target. The downsides of it are that you have to keep at least one hand in the sphere at all times."**

" _In other words make him drop the sphere and Kakashi is free...Easier said than done,"_

"Time to end this," whispered Zabuza as he created six new clones.

Naruto followed his example, as eighteen shadow clones appeared behind him. Sending his clones to battle those of the Nuke-nin, Naruto turned back.

"Listen I have a plan but I will need your help with it,"

Sasuke and Izumi perked up at that, unlike her brother Izumi could accept that the blond was by far stronger than them. So for Naruto to need their help was quite surprising.

"Sasuke you said you brought a fuma shuriken right?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Do you know the Shadow Shuriken Technique?"

"Yes,"

"Good, now Izumi-chan, Sakura do you know any sight affecting genjutsu?

"Can't say I have," answered Sakura. "Izumi-san?"

"I...may have one but I haven't really practised it since I learned it."

"How long do you think it'll hold?"

"...About 30 seconds…"

"It will have to do," said Naruto before hastily turning around and pressing his palms on the ground. A " _ **Doton: Doryuheki**_ " coming out of his mouth.

Just as the wall was raised a Kubikiribocho lodged itself in it. Naruto peaked through the side, it seemed that one of the Zabuza clone managed to dispatch his team of blond clones. He created another three and sent them to fight the water clone.

"Sasuke the Fuma Shuriken! Now!"

The brunet swiftly passed the weapon to Naruto. The Uzumaki briefly examined it, raised his other hand and in a plume of smoke an exact copy appeared. Closing both and handing them back to Sasuke who, once receiving them, had his eyes widen as he started to comprehend his teammates plan.

"Alright here is what we will do, first I will stall the water clones with a kunai barrage. Izumi while I do this you will cast the genjutsu. Sasuke after that you come in, you probably already how it will go down."

The Uchiha nodded.

"Then at my mark," with that the blond jumped on top of the earth wall, two clones appearing beside him.

They two clones took a handful of kunai and threw them before speeding through a set of seals, " _ **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_ "

" _ **Fuuton: Reppushou!"**_ came the voice of the original, as the wind propelled the shuriken.

The Zabuza clones used their respective zanbato to block the continuous wind enhanced kunai barrage, the one who had thrown away his sword was impaled by the shuriken before dispelling.

While this was happening Izumi hiding behind a tree, her sharingan active, finished her own set of hand seals before whispering.

" _ **Shiryoku yugami no Jutsu,**_ " After receiving a signal from Izumi, Sasuke dashed out of the wall's protection, the Fuma Shuriken leaving his hands moments after.

Zabuza saw the Fuma Shuriken but thought less of it. It was almost too late when his instincts flared up and he swung his Kubikiribocho. Due to his sight been altered, genjutsu he presumed, his swing was overextended, he managed to block the first but the appearance of the second created quite a problem. He could only jump.

So he did.

He really didn't expect the shuriken to turn into the blond, who was ready to cut off his right hand. Letting the sphere go, Zabuza jumped back a few feet watching as Naruto helped Kakashi to his feet, whispering something to the silver head. He then glanced to where his clones were just in time to see the last one being destroyed. Returning his attention to Kakashi, he watched as the blond went up in smoke.

" _A clone...I would really like to take that brat under my command. Too bad I want to kill him even more."_

Zabuza and Kakashi started going through hand at the same time.

" _ **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!**_ "

As the two water bullets cancelled each other the two jounin level ninja went into a weapon battle, Kunai versus Kubikiribocho. Each time they jumped apart they would go through hand seals and perform the same jutsu, be it the water bullet or the water dragon bullet, something that grated Zabuza's nerve.

As another round of weapon clashing ended, Zabuza snapped.

"THAT'S IT!" he shouted speeding through the hand seals for his strongest jutsu, Kakashi starting at the same time he did. To his shock, his own image appeared behind Kakashi, making him falter for one second. One second Kakashi used with fervor.

" _ **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**_ " Shouted Kakashi before Zabuza could finish the last three hand seals of his jutsu. A gigantic wall of water raised before Kakashi before making it's way to the shocked stilled Zabuza, washing him away and into a tree.

Kakashi took a kunai as he slowly approached the fallen Kiri shinobi. Zabuza weakly looked up before muttering, "Kakashi...Can you see the future?"

"Yes, and yours is death," responded Kakashi as he raised his kunai.

Three senbon entered the missing nin's neck before he could finish his strike.

"You were right, he is dead." said a masked teen as he landed near the two. Turning to see the blond member of the Konoha team approaching them, the rest of them following shortly after him.

"Yes but in the future I saw, _I_ was the one who ended his life." Replied Kakashi.

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't let that happen. I have been following this man for quite some time and I didn't want all that time to be wasted."

"I see," said Kakashi, eye smiling to the teen and falling back towards Tazuna.

"Hey Hunter nin-san, you don't have a sword?" asked the newly arrived Naruto.

"No since i prefer to use Senbon. A cleaner way of killing," the masked teen said.

"Indeed, but how are you going to behead him? I could do it for you if you want," replied Naruto taking his ninjato out.

"Do not worry, I will dispose of the body after you leave. I don't wish to make newly minted genin to that sight."

"Oh...I insist," he said before dashing towards the fallen form of Zabuza.

He stopped in order to block a hail of senbon. A wind laced kunai left his hand, targeting the Hunter nin who now held Zabuza. It lodged itself deep into the tree as the masked teen managed to flee with a shunshin.

"Sensei," Naruto said.

"Yes, but let's talk after we get Tazuna-san into safety. Naruto you are in command...and carrying duty." Said Kakashi before collapsing into the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Sakura at seeing the fallen Jounin.

"Don't worry. He just fainted due chakra exhaustion, he will wake in some hours." said the Uzumaki as three clones appeared and approached Kakashi. The team and Tazuna watched as one of the Narutos turned into a stretcher and the other two placed the unconscious man into it. "Alright you three. Manji formation around Tazuna and Kakashi-sensei, I'll be taking the rear. Tazuna-san how long until your home?".

"About half an hour,"

"Good, let's leave."

* * *

They arrived to a small wooden house near a forest. They broke formation as Tazuna approached the door and knocked. It was opened by a young, long blue-coloured hair woman. Wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in colour, a long blue skirt and apron.

"Dad!" she exclaimed before hugging the man.

"Tsunami! Look this are the Ninja who protected me!" Tazuna said ending the hug and stepping aside to show team seven.

Naruto stepped forward, "Good evening Tsunami-san, my name is Naruto and I am the currently in charge of the protection of your father. Could you perhaps have a spare room where we can place our sensei?"

Looking at the silver head in the stretcher carried by two other blondes identical to Naruto, " _Triplets?"_ she wondered before saying. "Yes, please follow me!"

* * *

Naruto had gathered the members of team seven, Tazuna and Tsunami and sat them in the table. Everyone was silent as they watched the blond gather his thoughts.

" _Now that Kakashi is out of commission I will need to make a plan in order to properly protect Tazuna and his family. I will also have to train Sakura, Sasuke and Izumi-chan if their reaction to me water walking is any indication...First things first, I need more information about Gato and his forces...I will also need to inform them about Zabuza."_ he exhaled and opened his eyes.

"Zabuza is alive," said the blond without beating around the bush.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Tazuna and Sakura.

"What are you talking about Uzumaki! That Hunter nin killed him," said the male Uchiha.

"Think about what he used to kill him Uchiha," replied Naruto.

As the three members of team seven thought about the masked teen, Tsunami asked, "Naruto-san?"

"Yes Tsunami-san?"

"Who is this Zabuza you speak of?"

"He is a missing nin hired by Gato in order to kill your father." said the blond as Tsunami covered her mouth in horror. "Currently the only one capable of fighting against him is Kakashi-sensei, and well he is currently unconscious."

"Is he really that strong?" asked Tazuna. "I mean you killed many of those water clone thingies he created."

"He is. A water clone has at least a tenth of the originals power. Besides Zabuza is one of the seven legendary swordsmen of the bloody mist."

"Swordsmen of the bloody mist?" asked Tsunami.

"They are a group of seven Kiri swordsmen who each holds a legendary sword. Zabuza carries the Kubikiribocho, and he has quite a scary background."

Sasuke perked up at that, "Scary background?"

Naruto glanced at him, "Yes. Remember when I told you that you should be grateful of being born in Konoha? Well this is one of the reasons why. Kirigakure is also known as the bloody mist due to some of their rather gruesome traditions, mainly, the genin graduation test," said the blond.

"...Which is?" asked Sakura.

"On the start of their academy days each student is given a partner, who could also be a family member. You would do everything with that partner, eat, sleep, train, work, etc. Finally when you reach your last year and last day of the academy, they give you your final test… To battle your partner to the death."

No one dared to speak.

"Zabuza… he is quite the special case, you see, he wasn't even an academy student when he went and killed the one hundred graduating class students. After that he was accepted into their ranks, and some time later he ended in the seven swordsmen with the title of the demon of the bloody mist. Now getting back on track, have any of you three figured out why Zabuza is still alive?"

"...He used senbon," answered Izumi.

"And?" he replied with a smile.

"It...isn't a weapon that can kill?" she answered.

"Partially correct Izumi-chan. Senbon are indeed not used to kill since they would need a great amount of accuracy and an extended knowledge of the human body, but they can actually kill. They can also hit a certain group of nerves in the neck to cause something called false death."

"False death?" asked Tazuna.

"When in that state, the organs and body functions cease, making it seem like the target died. When the tool used to cause it is removed the body will restart. Of course this technique is quite risky because if not removed in time it can actually kill you, cause you permanent damage or leave you weakened for quite some time." explained Naruto. "Good news is that we stalled him long enough for Zabuza to be out the game for at least two to three weeks."

They heard a groan and looked towards the door. There stood Kakashi with clear signs of exhaustion.

"Hey guys...Zabuza is still alive," he said.

"Already said it Sensei, and should you be standing?"

"No…I shouldn't, but mission completion and all that." he said before sitting in a chair.

"Tsunami-san could I trouble you with a glass of water and some food? A fruit is fine," said the blond.

"Oh yes, I'll bring it immediately." she replied before leaving the table.

"So, Naruto what's the plan?" asked the Jounin.

"Learn about Gato, create security measures, train team seven, protect Tazuna, end the mission. With a side quest of sabotaging and killing Gato." Said the blonde, the last part surprising team seven.

After all not anyone speaks of killing in such a calm way.

"Good, it seems I can-Thank you- leave everything to you." he said receiving an apple and the glass of water from Tsunami.

"Sure, but I have some problems"

"Which are?"

"I don't have a way of contacting Konoha."

"Don't worry about it, by tomorrow I should have regained enough of my energy. So I'll deal with it. Now if you excuse me, I am going to sleep."

Naruto waited until he heard the door close upstairs. Turning back to Tazuna he said "Now Tazuna-san I need you to inform me about everything Gato related."

* * *

He was awoken by the smell of food. As he raised from the futon, body aching with the effort, he looked out the small window. A rising moon greeted the silver head.

" _It seems I slept quite some time, yet, my body still feels like I have done one of Gai's routines."_

He stood up.

"Have to-" a groan "-look at Naruto's plan. Can't let him do anything that may go and put him in harm's way...Kushina-sama would revive herself, brutally kill me, revive me, and then skin me alive."

He gave a step forward and stumbled, luck being the only thing that helped him grab onto the dresser besides him and stopping his fall.

With great effort the Hatake managed to stand up again and go to the first floor. He was guided by the smell of food towards the living room, where he found his team, Naruto, their client, his daughter and a little boy wearing a hat who he assumed was the woman's son.

"Yo! Sensei," came the greeting of the blond.

"Ah! Kakashi-san please take a seat, I will bring you something to eat immediately." said Tsunami.

"Thank you Tsunami-san," said Kakashi. "Naruto, can you put me up to date with the complete plan?"

Naruto put down his chopsticks. "As we speak there are five groups of clones doing different jobs. Team one is currently placing security seals around the area so that none of Gato's thugs or anyone not presently here can enter as they please. Team two is scouting the town and watching any of the goons and their habits. Finally team three is scouting for Gato's mansion, Team four the bandits base , and team five is looking for Zabuza's hideout."

"I see, what about Tazuna-san's protection?"

"I will personally take care of that until you can personally do it."

"Team seven?"

"I will leave a clone to supervise and help with any training you think is necessary,"

"What about your own training?"

"Clones," was the blondes response.

"You got the message for Konoha ready?"

"Yes. Here," Naruto said giving the scroll to Kakashi.

Leafing through the scroll Kakashi nodded to the blond. "Alright tomorrow I'll send the message to Konoha."

"You shouldn't even try" murmured the boy.

"Hmm, did you say something?" asked Kakashi turning to the boy.

"You shouldn't even try. Scouting? Protecting? Training? Why would it even matter Gato is going to kill you people." said the boy now glaring at the silver head.

Naruto snorted.

"Got something to say blondie?!" The black haired boy said, his glare now focused on Naruto.

"I won't die. Much less to someone like Gato."

"You don't know what you are saying!" the kid shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

"Inari!" reproached Tsunami, Kakashi's food in hand.

"It's true! They don't know what they messed in and they will die like him!" Inari said before bolting to his room.

"Inari!" Tsunami shouted, before turning to the group of ninja and bowing. "I am sorry, ever since Kaiza died by Gato's hand Inari has become quite sad and angry."

"Tsunami-san who is Kaiza?" asked Sakura.

"He was Inari's stepfather," stated Tazuna drinking from his sake bottle, eyes lost in happier times. "And this village's hero."

* * *

They were waiting for Kakashi to come down to start their training, Tazuna and the original Naruto had left early to the bridge. Though, before leaving he had made a clone that made _really_ sure to wake them up.

Sakura's hair was still wet.

The door opened and the silver head finally came out, crutches holding him up and a small brown dog at his side.

"Please take it to Konoha as fast as possible Pakkun," they heard him say.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I'll make sure to hand it personally to the sandaime," replied Pakkun.

"Thanks and good luck," he said as the dog left in a dash. "So my cute group of Genin, today we will learn how to climb trees!"

Silence.

"Without our hands!"

He felt a hand placed itself on his shoulder and turned to the Naruto clone who was giving him a pitiful gaze and a pained smile.

"...Sensei…"

"Stop it and get them to work." the Jounin grumbled.

"Hai hai," the blond said as he approached a tree. "Alright guy's this is called tree climbing, it _is_ quite useful and is considered a chakra control exercise."

He started walking the tree vertically and ended his course on the underside of a branch.

"This is the exercise before water walking, what I did during the boat ride Sakura, and it consists of sending chakra to the plant of your feet to stick yourself to the tree. Now go on, start doing it." he said before cutting out his chakra flow and landing on his feet.

He watched as the three other teens ran to the tree. Each made a few steps before things went bad for two of the three. At the fifth step Sasuke was sent flying as the bark exploded, he landed on his back. On her eight step Izumi slipped but managed to land on her feet. Sakura managed to reach half the tree, to the same branch where he stood while explaining and sat down. Signs of fatigue already present.

"So Sasuke, if you happen to put too much chakra the bark will explode. Too little and you will slip Izumi-chan. Sakura congratulations your chakra control is excellent," he said making the pink haired smile. "But that is because your chakra reserves are so poor. Izumi-chan, Sasuke you two will continue doing the exercise until you master it. Sakura I want you to run up and down the tree until you get tired. Then you will rest up for two minutes do a set of ten jumping jacks and after you will do the process all over again."

"And when, Dobe, is this exercised considered mastered?" asked Sasuke before he darted to the tree once again.

"When you can dodge the enemies kunai while remaining stuck in that tree or when you are able to fight for at least ten minutes without falling."

.

.

.

"If I had known you are as rigorous in training others as you are to yourself I would have passed my team to you ages ago Naruto," said Kakashi as he passed the page of his book. "I could actually get used to this. I will talk with Sandaime-sama and ask if I can have you as a co-teacher."

The clone sighed.

"Please don't. I am only doing this until you are able to do it yourself."

"The thing is, Naruto-kun, that I don't care about what you think or want."

"..."

It seemed that even with chakra exhaustion Kakashi was able to dodge kunais.

* * *

A Naruto clad in only underpants sat atop a stack of crates as he watched Tazuna and some of the villagers work. Behind him another Naruto was finishing the last details of a seal that spanned from the front to the original's back, running through his arms and legs.

"Tazuna can we talk?" came the voice of a worker, bringing upon him Naruto's attention.

"Sure, what the problem?"

"Tazuna I...I won't be coming from tomorrow onwards." the worker said.

"What's the meaning of this Kazuo! Why would you leave now!" yelled Tazuna.

"BECAUSE IF I DON'T MY FAMILY MAY BE HARMED!... I am sorry Tazuna but my family comes first." Kazuo replied.

"You know that if we don't finish this bridge there will be no hope for wave and your family right?" asked Tazuna, glaring at the man.

"If things end up to bad we will flee. You should consider doing the same Tazuna, remember what happened to Kaiza." said the man as he turned to leave.

"...Don't you dare show your face here tomorrow Kazuo." stated Tazuna as he went back to his work.

"How many have left?"

Tazuna glanced at Naruto as he jumped from the crates and started putting on his pants.

"Too many," he replied. "And what with the funny tattoos?"

"Resistance seals, or in other words training."

"Hmm,"

"Tazuna-san I will be going to the shore over there, I will be leaving three clones to protect you and a few more for you to order around with anything you need." Naruto said placing his hands in a familiar cross seal. " _ **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_ "

A hundred and three clones stared at Tazuna, who dropped his tool in shock.

"This is a few?!" exclaimed Tazuna.

The blond smiled, "Kakashi-sensei said it before didn't he? You are quite the lucky guy Tazuna-san."

* * *

" _Hey Kurama what level do you think I should start?"_

" **Before you do anything create a clone, he will receive his orders from me."**

Kurama waited for the poof of smoke before he continued.

" **Now put enough chakra to activate level three,"**

A burst of chakra and the seals on Naruto's body glowed blue before fading.

" _Now what?"_

" **Now comes the fun part,"** said Kurama as the clone punched Naruto in the face sending him tumbling to the floor. Naruto was about to stand but couldn't. He decided to try part by part. He could only move some millimeters.

" **For the rest of the day you will try to stand and go back home, and no chakra enhancing until I tell you so. "**

"Well Boss, I will go and tell Tazuna that you will be arriving home late. Bye bye!" the clone said before bolting.

Naruto cursed.

* * *

 ** _Shiryoku Yugami - Sight Distortion_**

 ** _Fūton: Daitoppa - Wind Style: Great Breakthrough_**

 ** _Suiro no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique_**

 ** _Doton: Doryūheki - Earth Style: Mud Wall_**

 ** _Fūton: Reppūshō - Wind Style: Gale Palm_**

 ** _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu - Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu_**

 ** _Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu - Water Style: Water Bullet Technique_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Storm Begins

**Part Two of Three of Wave Arc!**

 **Ch.5: The Storm Begins.**

* * *

Kakashi watched his four students as they ate. They all looked about ready to collapse.

So nice.

Team seven had gone at tree climbing for the whole day. Out of the three, Sakura was obviously the best with chakra control, but only because of her pitiful's reserves. The Naruto clone had made her work into unconsciousness...five times. She would still go through Naruto's regimen until she managed to get at least mid-genin reserves.

Sasuke was still trying to regulate his chakra input and the Naruto clone had given him a Kunai to mark his progress. His problem at mastering the exercise was his ego. Because he couldn't do it, and Naruto and Sakura could he got angry and that messed up his chakra flow. Worse was that he wouldn't ask any of the others for help. His reserves were in between high-genin and low-chunin, so once he learned the exact input needed he would go into _mastering_ tree walking. Honestly Kakashi would have left it at him being able to succesfully tree walk and leave it at that. If Naruto wanted more work that was his problem.

Izumi, overall, had made the best progress. While she took some time learning to regulate the chakra flow, at the fourth hour she approached Naruto and asked for advice. Ten minutes later she had managed to reach the top of the tree. The blonde clone had made her do the same exercise as Sakura for some hours, and then started mastering it. She had decided in hand to hand combat while tree walking, a thing the Naruto clone had taken advantage from every time she fell. The original wasn't happy with that.

Finally, if what he assumed Tazuna said was what he thought, the blond had placed resistance seals on himself. A dangerous thing if not done by a professional at sealing, but the blond was an Uzumaki _and_ a Jinchuriki so it wouldn't really matter. He had to ask the Sandaime to call for Jiraiya-sama though. They needed to evaluate the blond's skill at sealing, and while he was somewhat good, the Yondaime being his sensei and all, he was no master. Besides that, all the blond had seemed to do was help Tazuna at the bridge by summoning clones and gathering information wherever he could.

He then looked at the little boy on the far end of the table. They had heard about Kaiza from Tazuna and Tsunami, and while he could understand, the boy was getting on his nerves with all the glaring and muttering.

Kakashi sighed.

Nothing he could or would do about it though. Too troublesome and would take time away from his precious Icha-Icha.

* * *

Today you could find Naruto walking with Tsunami through the village. The woman needed to restock on the groceries Naruto couldn't hunt, the blond having offered this as a payment for Tsunami cooking for them, and since today was his resting day Naruto offered to escort her. While they walked Naruto took in the state of the village. Yes, he had seen the state of the village when he accompanied Tazuna to the bridge, but a village wasn't only made out of buildings. To truly know how a village was currently doing one had to look at the people living in it. The interactions, how they held themselves, what places they would evade, how they acted to the happenings of others. All of this showed the true face of a settlement. And from what he saw, things were really dire in Wave.

Especially when someone would even try to steal from a shinobi.

Spinning around and twisting the hand that tried to pickpocket him, Naruto quickly put the man into a submission hold. After a few minutes where he made sure to show all of those who hid in the alleys, his _abilities,_ Naruto let the man go. Watching boredly as the man ran away he turned to Tsunami. "So Tsunami-san! Should we continue?" said Naruto a little bit loudly, making sure that the residents of the shadows knew that she was under his protection.

Tsunami nodded as she gazed sadly in the direction where the man left. She sighed as she moved to follow the blond. "I am sorry you had to deal with that Naruto-kun."

"I don't mind Tsunami-san."

"Still, I am sorry you had to know Wave like _this_."

He didn't respond as Tsunami turned right and entered a store. Like the rest of the buildings, this store had probably seen better days. He entered, a small bell signalling his entry to the store owner. He looked around the store, only to see a few vegetables and fruits, some rice and a few canned foods. The blond approached the counter where Tsunami stood, a woman in her fifties or sixties reaching for some of the canned foods in front of her.

She had brown hair with streaks of white, was an inch or two smaller than Tsunami and wore common brown clothes. When she turned Naruto could see she had sharp brown eyes that held a glint of cunning and a faint scar in her right cheek. _Interesting._

"Here Tsunami," she said as she passed a paper brown bag to the younger woman. "Anything else?"

"Yes, a bottle of milk please."

"Come, follow me." She said opening a side of the counter, her eyes not leaving the blond once they set on him. "You too little shinobi." The woman then proceeded to remove a rug. Beneath it lay a trapdoor. After opening and descending she was followed by Tsunami and Naruto into a large basement.

"So who are you? Normal store owners don't tend to have hidden trapdoors."

Tsunami was the one to answer. "This Naruto-kun, is Hisae Matsura. The best... _supplier_ of Wave." Naruto hummed in acknowledgement, the name sounded somewhat familiar to him.

"Tsunami is this the only one that idiot of your father brought from Konoha?"

"No, he also came with three other teens and an older man."

"Four teens?" Hisae asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you a Chunin blondie?"

"Nope. I am an elite genin Baa-san"

"The last one of Konoha to bear that title was the kinslayer if I remember correctly. Make sure you don't go on a rampage and kill your family now blondie."

"Don't worry, they are already dead."

"Kyuubi?"

"Kyuubi and the second shinobi war."

No one talked as Hisae entered a walk in fridge. As she returned, milk bottle in hand, she once again looked at the blond teen. "Not many left untouched those two. I am sorry for what is worth."

"Dont worry. I have gone through things much worse for insensitive comments to hurt me."

"Heh, I like this one. The other three are as interesting as this one Tsunami?" Hisae asked.

Naruto responded for her. "Nah, a civilian girl who comes from a merchant family with one of them being a retired chunnin, the two younger siblings of the kinslayer, and Sharingan no Kakashi. Pretty normal team."

"Pretty normal my ass. What about you?"

"I am just your normal out of the mill orphan, who was raised in one of those little _savory neighborhoods_ , and who will become the next leader of his village." Naruto said with a large grin.

One that was mirrored back by the old woman in front of him.

* * *

The first week had already passed. Kakashi had regained most of his strength and took to guarding Tazuna most of the time. Team seven was still at tree climbing with the sole exception of Izumi, who had gone on to practice, _read as Naruto ordered her to re-master,_ her jutsus . Sakura was already at the mastering stage and could now dodge most of clone Naruto's pebbles without slipping. Sasuke too had entered the mastering stage at the end of the week. He finally swallowed down his ego and asked Naruto when he saw his sister advancing to another thing.

Naruto had taken to training by himself, walking through the village and finding any and all information about Gato, most of it gained from Hisae. Up until now they had discovered about the goon's habits and their numbers, the layouts of the mercenary base and Gato's mansion, the most important spots of Gato's operations in wave and that Gato was leaving for some days to the Daimyo's palace, or Gato's new building if what the clones learned was right. If the hold Gato had on wave was as strong as they thought, then Konoha would have gotten involved sooner or later.

The tension in Tazuna's house had become even greater as time passed. Inari becoming more and more upset after seeing the genin train. He even had some small altercations with Sasuke and Naruto.

It was on a day where Naruto and Kakashi started planning how and when to diminish the businessman's forces when the tension finally snapped.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE UP!" shouted Inari.

"We won't," responded Naruto looking at the map one of his clones had created of the bandits hideout.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IF YOU KEEP MEDDLING THEY _WILL_ KILL YOU AND THEN COME FOR US!

"They won't be able to do it," the blond responded.

"HOW ARE YOU SO SURE!"

"Because I don't plan on dying nor letting them kill you,"

"Don't plan on dying? not letting them kill us? Heh...ha ha…HAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto glanced to Inari as he continued laughing like a madman.

"You said you won't let them? You think you are a hero or something?... THAT JUST SHOWS HOW MUCH OF A FOOL YOU ARE! HEROES DON'T EXIST!"

Naruto turned to Inari.

"But I understand, people like you...people like you who come from ninja villages don't understand us."

"Pray tell what I don't understand?"

"OUR PAIN! YOU COME FROM A HIDDEN VILLAGE WHERE EVERYTHING'S FINE, YOU DON'T KNOW SUFFERING!"

Inari suddenly found himself grabbed by the neck and crashed into the wall by the blond.

"NARUTO!" shouted Sakura, as everyone watched wide eyed. The pink haired teen was about to dash towards the blond but Kakashi's hand stopped her.

She looked at ther teacher, only to receive a shake of his head.

"Don't know suffering?" the blond whispered, his bangs covering his eyes. The rooms silence making it so that everyone heard.

"That _I_...no, _we_ don't know pain? Suffering? You see Sensei over there? His father was a famous ninja, but one day he decided to save his comrades rather than complete the mission he was assigned. Everyone shamed him, even the ones he saved. It went so far that he had to commit suicide.

Some years after that came the third great war. During a mission gone wrong, one of his teammates was kidnapped and they went to save her, he lost the use of his left eye. The enemy, an Iwa nin, caused the cave they were in to collapse. Sensei was about to get crushed by a falling rock when his teammate and best friend, an Uchiha, pushed him out of the way and saved his life in exchange for his. Some months later his other teammate was kidnapped by Kiri nin and made into a time bomb. She tricked him into killing her with his own original technique so that Konoha would be safe. Some years later his Sensei would die fighting the Kyuubi no Yoko.

You see the twins? They are part of the Uchiha clan, one of the founder clans of Konoha. They were quite numerous, until the day Izumi's and Sasuke's older brother decided to kill every single one of his clan members, just to test his strength. Since that moment they have lived by themselves in the same compound where their family members were massacred.

Tell me Inari, were you made an orphan by a gigantic beast made out of chakra? Have they thrown you out of the orphanage you lived in after you learned how to walk? Have you ever gone hungry? Have you ever slept in any alley you could find for a year? Have people ignore your existence and the ones who don't curse it? Have you been called monster or demon because of an event that happened on your birth? Have you been beaten by mobs of civilians and some shinobi for that same reason? Has your parents last wish been spit on? Had you need to hide your true self so that the civilian council don't mess up with your life more than they do? Has any shop ever overpriced you and when they don't it's in an item that will surely get you killed in your job choice?"

Naruto raised his head, slitted red eyes glaring at Inari.

"Have you found out you belong to a clan, that you may have a family out there, and then learn that it was wiped out of fear of their abilities?

So Inari, tell me…DO I FUCKING KNOW PAIN AND SUFFERING!" Naruto shouted shoving Inari against the wall again before releasing him. The young boy clutching his neck and drinking as much air as he could. "But you are right. Kaiza was a fool,"

Inari's head shot up.

"Not because he was a Hero, he was a fool for trusting everything to _you_." The blond turned around and headed for the door. "I'll be training do not bother me."

Everyone was still as they watched the blond silently close the door.

"Oi Kakashi," said Sasuke breaking the silence. "What the dobe said...Is it true?"

"Yeah has he really lived through that?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi looked at his students before moving towards Inari. Helping the boy up and cleaning the dust out of him.

"No it isn't,"

Sakura visibly relaxed as the Jounin stood up and placed a hand over Inari's head. Eye smile present.

"That...was the summary of the sugar-coated version."

Tsunami gasped in horror as tears fell from her eyes, now realizing the true depth of Naruto's misfortune.

"...Sensei," said Izumi looking towards the door.

"Don't Izumi. He needs to blow out some steam by himself."

"Kakashi-san," said Tazuna. "Can...can you tell me about the beatings?" Sasuke nodding at what the bridge builder said.

"It's not a nice story Tazuna-san. Definitely not one for me to tell...but I can give you a small example," he turned towards the broken photograph that hanged in the room. "You told us Kaiza-san was crucified. Naruto was also used as a jutsu and weapon target post."

Inari and Sakura were unable to hold their dinner down.

* * *

It was a quiet morning, mist clinged to the ground and the sun's rays weakly filtered through the trees. One such ray fell into the face of a blond teen sprawled in the ground. Some small animals warily walking around him.

The teens muscles slightly tensed when a chakra presence came nearby, the newcomer's presence rousing him from sleep. He waited for the person to come closer. Naruto felt a hand hovering atop his neck before moving to his shoulder and lightly shaking him.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and took in the person above him. Long black hair, delicate features, pink lips and brown eyes. The seemingly older teen was wearing a sleeveless pink kimono with a white obi.

" _Quite beautiful don't you think Kurama?"_

" **She could actually rival the Uchiha vixen."**

He was about to respond to the fox's comment when the black haired teen spoke.

"Excuse me but you shouldn't be sleeping outside shinobi-san, you may get a cold." the teen said with a soft yet strangely familiar melodic voice.

Sadly the image was broken when he noticed a small bump in the teens throat moving as they spoke.

" **The bitch is a bastard!"** Kurama exclaimed.

Naruto sat, ignoring Kurama. "Do not worry. I am quite resilient to sickness, but tell me what are you doing here this early and alone?"

"I have come looking for some herbs to make medicine for my friend,"

"Hmm, even so isn't it quite dangerous to go alone? I heard Gato's men were quite ruthless."

"Yes, they are. But by this time they are still drunk in one of the pubs, so it's relatively safe." the boy replied.

"Even so you are quite daring Oni-san," Naruto said. "Not only going out alone, but also approaching a stranger in the middle of nowhere."

The teens eyes widened, normally people thought he was a girl because of his looks. The blond was quite observant. He smiled, "Well my friend does say I am way too kind. Anyways what is your name shinobi-san? Ah! I am Haku by the way."

"Naruto. Ne Haku-san do you need help looking for those herbs?" Naruto asked.

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate the help. Here, this is the herb I am looking for." Haku replied.

Naruto stood and grabbed the herb. Looking around he found a small patch of similar looking plants and headed towards it. "Say Haku-san, do you work in a hospital or in an apothecary?"

"In neither, why?"

"Well, people don't normally know how to make medicine unless they had some kind of previous study or guide."

"That is true but due to certain circumstances I had to learn about them. However I have always liked the study of herbs and the human body." Haku answered. "I could ask the same of you Naruto-kun. What made you choose the path of a shinobi?"

The blond smiled as he passed the herbs to the long haired teen. "Due to certain circumstances I have to live of it. However I have always liked the shinobi arts."

Haku closed his eyes, smile present at the answer of the teen. Placing the rest of the herbs in his basket Haku stood to leave. "Thank you for helping me gather the herbs Naruto-kun."

"You're welcome...Hunter nin-san."

Haku gave a sad smile to the jinchuriki, before moving to leave. Stopping a few meters from the blond, their backs facing each other Haku whispered, "If we had met in other circumstances we could have been friends. Goodbye...Uzumaki Naruto-kun,"

Haku continued forward as the blond closed his eyes.

.

.

.

"Goodbye Haku,"

* * *

Izumi walked through the forest, following the destruction her _friend,_ and she applied the term loosely after last night, had caused. She stopped and examined a tree, small flashbacks of the previous night coursing through her head. The blonde had told her that he wanted to befriend her, but how could he do so if he did not also trust her with his past.

And though she hadn't told him everything about her, he knew what had happened to her and her brother. It was mostly common knowledge. The demise of her family, the hurt that came with fake friendships, and the loneliness she suffered from. Yet she knew nothing about him, that is until last night of course.

Something Izumi was going to change.

She heard the crackling of leaves as someone walked atop them. Looking in the sound's direction she saw a beautiful girl, probably some years older than her, approaching. Realizing someone was looking at her the girl looked up and offered a small smile. Izumi corresponded with a small bow once the girl passed by her. She couldn't help but stare as the girl continued her path.

One more time did the leaves rustled.

Looking at the new arrival, she met slightly surprised blue eyes. Izumi, not knowing why it happened, felt her chest tighten when the blue eyes went over her and met the back of the girl she met, something akin to sadness coursing through the two blue pools once seeing the scene.

"Uzumaki-san," she finally said, revelling in the way he flinched once his last name came from her mouth. Something she didn't understand either.

"Hello Izumi-chan, how are you?"

"Fine. Uzumaki-san." He flinched again at her cold response. He scratched his head looking at everything yet nothing at the same time. His eyes not capable of meeting those of the girl he liked. He gave her a fleeting glance, just enough to see her turn around before saying. "Breakfast will be served soon. Please do not be late."

His instincts jumpstarted him. Making him grab the girl before she could leave, before he found something to say.

She turned and waited. Expecting the blonde to speak the words that didn't come out. He stood there mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish, thousands upon thousands of unfinished sentences forming in his mind. He finally decided in one. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For everything! Anything! I-" He sighed, letting go of her hand. "I don't really know but I feel like I have somehow betrayed you."

"Have you betrayed me?"

"No but-"

"Then there is nothing to forgive," Izumi said turning to leave once again. This time she was stopped as Naruto hugged her from behind.

"Izumi, about last night," He was interrupted.

"You told me, that you were not like them. That the reason you wanted to befriend me was to get rid of my loneliness. That I could trust you." She said as she gently left his embrace. "I, too, am not like them, no matter the secret you hold I will not push you away. You should try trusting _me_ more."

"...In Konoha. Once we get back to Konoha I will tell you. I promise, but I need some time Izumi." Naruto said, head hangin low.

"I can wait...Naruto-san," His head shot up before he ran to catch up with her.

" _After all, you are my first friend."_

* * *

It was the fifth night of the second week and and a day since Gato had left to the Daimyo's palace. Two nights before Zabuza would fully regain his strength.

The night Kakashi and Naruto would decimate Gato's forces.

The Jounin and elite genin stood before Team Seven. Kakashi was relaying the final orders to his team before he left. "...And that's about it. We will probably arrive latest tomorrow morning."

The genin trio nodded.

"Ok let's leave Naruto,"

"Hai!" Naruto replied before the two sunshined away.

.

.

.

The teacher and student duo had cleared half of the way before they stopped. Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Did you manage to learn the technique I gave you?"

The blond nodded remembering the scroll he had received from his sensei during the first week. He had at first thought that the technique did not serve him any purpose considering he already had one with much less requirements, but he understood once they started planning the little sabotage Gato's forces were about to receive.

Naruto took out a kunai and made a deep slash in his palm with it. Chakra laced blood flowed out into the ground, his wound not healing thanks to Kurama retaining his chakra until needed. Naruto stopped the blood flow as they watched three figures emerged from the puddle of blood that had come out of his palm.

Once all the blood from the ground had become three exact copies of the blond, did Kakashi made a cross seal. Three shadow clones appearing.

"Alright guys I gave you enough chakra to create at least two hundred shadow clones. So create a hundred clones now with the order to shadow walk into your own shadows." Naruto ordered his clones. At that the new three hundred of the Naruto clones melded into the shadows of their creators, the shadows moving weirdly to Kakashi's eye before settling once again into Naruto's figure.

The silverhead Jounin pointed to the first clone, "Team one will go towards Gato's private port. Team two," He said before pointing to the next clone. "Will be in charge of the storehouse area and Team three," Kakashi said pointing to the last clone. "You will be in charge of the bandit camp. The original Naruto and I will head to Gato's mansion, you guys already know the plan for each so get to it."

"Here take the seals. Remember once they activate you must dispel yourself," said Naruto before handing each a **Tsūshin Fūin**. A seal he had created for this mission. It was quite the simple seal with the purpose of indicating or signaling something. It consisted of two parts, a sender and a receiver, which were chakra linked. When pushing chakra into the sender, the linked receivers would activate causing the tag to heat up and give a small vibration.

The Naruto blood clones and Kakashi's own clones nodded to the originals as they received the seals before leaving to their objectives.

Moments later the originals left.

* * *

 _ **-The port-**_

The Kakashi clone watched from a tree as guards patrolled the area. From here he could count thirty in the ground and twenty in the four ships that resided in the port. The number of inhabitants in the storehouse, ships and offices were unknown to him. He felt a new weight in the branch and looked to his left, a small bird stood there before smoke covered it and Naruto form was revealed.

The blond started making hand signs.

" _Thirty in the ground patrolling, twenty on the outside of the ships, fifteen inside each of them, another twenty in the storehouse and ten in the offices… there are more than expected."_

The Jounin replied.

" _Anyone with chakra reserves higher than civilians?_

" _No,"_

" _Good. Levels in the storehouse?"_

" _Three,"_

" _We will deal with them and the ones inside the ship's first."_

" _Order?"_

" _In the storehouse from highest level to lowest. The same way for the ships but make sure that the ones outside don't discover anything."_

" _Then we deal with the outside forces and lastly those in the office?"_

" _Yes, we will then proceed to get anything of value."_

The blond nodded before his shadow moved again.

.

.

.

The storehouse was medium sized, and had three levels. The second and third levels had a rectangular opening that let the guards watch the other levers.A Naruto clone thought it looked like an O.

Clones of the blond raised from the shadows and silently approached their targets. They covered their targets mouth before slitting their throat with a kunai. Blood gushed out of the wounds and fell down to the other levels. Whenever the guards of the second and first floor noticed that the liquid was blood their own throats were slit. The clones piled the bodies of their targets in each floors corner. No use in someone entering and finding a group of bodies littering the floor.

One of the clones approached the window in the third floor and signaled that their job was done.

Some time later the the clones in charge of the ships signaled the end of their job. They had a harder time slipping in and out than their twenty storehouse counterparts, but they had managed. Only the grunts patrolling the outside of the ships, the port and the office were easy pick for the clones as they dashed behind and on top of crates.

Soon no bandits remained in the port, and the teacher student duo started searching for anything of value.

* * *

 _ **-The Storehouse Area-**_

Like in the port, the storehouse area Kakashi and Naruto clones were looking for anything of worth. This area was filled with buildings Gato used for storing his goods. Legal and illegal ones. In total there were five buildings. Luckily the closest one had an open window on top of the roof they used to get in and start sweeping the area out of Gato's thugs. One hundred and fifty this time.

Currently the Kakashi clone was in one of the offices inside the building reading the storehouse manager's logbook. He had already found a rough map of where each item type was located, and had send the Naruto clones to check them out, but something felt wrong to the clone. His hunch was confirmed when one of the Naruto clones entered the office with a grim face.

"Sensei we found a hidden cellar...it's filled with slaves,"

Sometimes Kakashi wished he had become a civilian worker.

* * *

 _ **-Bandit Camp-**_

The camp was surrounded by high wooden walls, in each corner a watchpost with two bandits could be found. The inside was filled with tents and small campfires surrounded by mercenaries. An owl could be seen flying on top of the camp. It glided for some time before moving towards the forest and perching in a tree branch ten meters away from the camp.

As Naruto ceased his owl henge, he felt Kakashi approach him.

"Sensei we have problems, there are eight in the watch towers and at least four hundred chakra signatures inside the camp and in between them there are five high and mid level chunin chakra reserves, six genin level and one of Jounin level."

"What were their locations?"

"Two of the chunin chakra reserves were in a campfire, with three being in the tents. The genin reserves were all in tents and the Jounin level one was inside the biggest tent. There was movement and light coming from it so the possible jounin is awake."

"Any headbands?" the silver head questioned.

"None that I could discern."

"Then it means they are mercenaries who were somewhat trained in the ninja arts."

"So what do we do?" asked the blond.

"We will continue with the plan as it was. First the watch towers, then the tents after them the campfires. Make sure to not make any sound and leave the biggest tent alone. I will deal with it."

The blond nodded as he left towards the camp, this time transformed as a small black fox.

.

.

.

As the small fox arrived at the gates of the camp, the shadow produced from his tail changed. It segmented into eight strands and from them eight clones emerged. Each clone dashed towards one of the watchtowers while the fox sat and waited. Some minutes later four bodies collapsed on the outer side of the fort. Naruto raised his head to watch a clone waving his hand before he henged into one of the bodies that fell.

The fox stood before he dashed upwards the wall and jumped to the other side. He landed lightly on his feet, and moved towards a nearby bush. Shadows darted from the bush and entered any nearby tent they could find. After entering a smaller shadow would emerge from the other side of the tent and head to another until they couldn't diminish any more.

An unnoticeable pulse of chakra, and a minute later all of the shadows came back to the bush.

The small fox dashed from the bush he was hiding in, and travelled from the now corpse filled tents to the next location.

" _One hundred down, two hundred and ninety-nine to go."_

It was in the second run when one of the two chunin chakra leveled mercenary woke up in time to block the Naruto clones attack and make everything go down the drain. The mercenary had managed to take hold of the clones hand and throw him outside the tent, the commotion causing the thugs in a nearby campfire to shout in alert.

Enemies poured from the tents as clones emerged from the shadows they once resided in. Kunai, shuriken and ninjato met swords, clubs, axes, daggers. Black steel rained from the watchtowers as the clones positioned there sniped any enemy they saw. The original Naruto had already joined the fray, spanning clones and killing any grunt that crossed his way. He had already killed all the genin leveled mercenary and three of the five chunin leveled. The last two, the ones he was currently facing, were quite skilled.

" _They remind me a little about Gozu and Meizu,"_ he thought as he dodged an attack by the one who had a scar running through his face. Kazuo, he had heard the other man calling him.

" **Indeed. They are quite skilled for mercenaries…"** said Kurama as he watched Naruto parry an attack from the other man.

" _Unless they aren't,"_ Naruto responded as he weaved through hand seals, ending in horse. _**"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!"**_

As a stream of fire came from the blond's mouth, his two opponents lined themselves and and went through their own seals. Slamming their hands to the ground they shouted, _**"Doton: Doryuheki!"**_ a mud wall rising with their shout.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Normally when certain ninjas used the mud wall jutsu, a stone statue or an image appeared on the wall. It was something used to master the jutsu, and due to how much it would be performed like that until mastered it became somewhat of an instinct. An instinct that tended to reveal where they hailed from.

The stream of fire stopped and the earth wall receded back to the earth. Naruto and the two mercenaries stared at each other. The battle raging around them ignored.

"So, what are Iwa nin doing with mercenaries?"

"None of your business Konoha scum!" shouted the second Iwa shinobi, a short and stocky bald man.

"Eiichi! Calm down." said Kazuo.

"Don't tell me to calm down Kazuo! Not with one of those tree huggers in front of me!" the bald man replied.

Kazuo sighed at this. His partner, best friend and once brother in law wasn't like this before the third war. He was quite a nice man,but then the yellow flash happened and he transformed into a reckless and Konoha hating douche. Sure, he too hated Konoha with a passion but at least he tried to remain calm while facing an enemy.

And what an enemy he had in front.

He bet Eiichi hadn't probably noticed, what with his rage at seeing that the teen was from Konoha, but he did. The teen in front of him looked exactly like the Yondaime Hokage albeit with whisker marks.

It didn't look good for them.

" _If this brat is really related to the Yondaime, we are probably out of our heads in here. Not only because he may well be a battle genius, but the fact that he has already created so many clones and doesn't look a bit tired is worrying."_ the man thought. _"But if he really is related to him… then this is the closest chance I will get to avenge my sister."_

"Eiichi," Kazuo whispered not taking his eyes from the blond. "Go and find Takeshi, Himuro and Tetsu,"

"But Kazuo!" the man exclaimed.

"Tone it down! Eiichi we need them,"

"But Kazuo, he is just a brat what could he-"

"If you mean the other three chunin they are dead," Naruto said.

Kazuo looked at Eiichi with a looked that said _That's what he could do_ as the bald man gritted his teeth.

"And if it's the Genin they are also dead so don't bother," Naruto nonchalantly continued.

Eiichi glared at the blond. Fist clenched hard enough for them to become white. _"Not only is he from Konoha he also dared to kill more of my friends!"_

"It was quite easy actually, only one managed to wake up and fight me before I killed him. Makes it easy to understand why you guys lost the last war,"

" _Shit he is trying to enrage Eiichi!" realized Kazuo._

"Eiichi-" Kazuo said before a clone attacked him, taking him away from the battle.

"It's because you were all worthless and unskilled idiots," Naruto said, ending his taunting.

Eiichi saw red, the image of his late wife appearing on his mind before he dashed with a shout and fist cocked back. Naruto stood in his place as a small chakra pulse burst from his body. In a blur of yellow the blond dashed, ninjato in hand.

The two passed each other.

The bald Iwa nin slowed down in shock. His head turned to look at the back of the blond as he cleaned his sword with a swipe of it. He realised then, as blood fell down his mouth and gushed from his side, that the fast teen in front of him was a blue eyed blond. _A fast Konoha blue eyed blond teen._ _Shit._

Naruto looked around for the other Chunin as he heard the body behind him fall to the ground with a thud. He found him battling two of his clones, doing an awkward dodge from a combined jutsu his clones did. He went towards a tent the man had near him and signaled his clones to bring him closer.

Once the man was steps from the tent, back facing it. Naruto thrust his sword forward, puncturing the man's left lung before twisting the ninjato and confirming his kill. Pushing the dead man of his sword, Naruto heard the sound of chirping birds coming from his right. Following the sound he arrived to Kakashi watching the corpse of a man with a fear filled face, dressed as an Iwa jounin. He joined the man in watching the body.

As the sound of battle started to diminish Naruto turned to his teacher. "Say sensei, was that sound from your jutsu?"

"Yeah, my own original technique the Raikiri," Kakashi replied.

"Awesome. Can you teach me it?"

"We'll see," said the man as he gave Naruto an eye smile.

* * *

 _ **-Gato's Mansion-**_

"Status?"

"Only forty in here, don't know if I should feel relieved that we won't have to fight so much or disappointed that they take us so lightly, Sensei."

"Well I feel relieved, less work for me. Now, locations?"

"They are all in teams of two. Two teams per each of the two gates, five teams in the garden, four going around the outside of the building, one in the front door and one in the back door, and the other five teams going around inside the building."

"What door does not face the garden?"

"Front one,"

"Then up the front we go!" said the eye smiling Kakashi.

"But what about the ones in the Garden?"

"We will rely on your fuinjutsu."

A smirk appeared on the blond's face. "I know just what we need Kaka-sensei,"

They had henged into mercenaries to approach the gates. Somehow Naruto had managed to convince the guards about being the replacement of one of the teams inside. Kakashi was actually surprised at how easily they had infiltrated the mansion.

" _Oh well this is Naruto we are talking about,"_

They had met the first guard team in the kitchen. The guys had been eating a sandwich each when the Jounin and Genin stumbled in them. Kakashi had quickly dealt with them with a pair of kunais to the head. He completely ignored Naruto as he complained about the two wasted sandwiches.

The second team they met happened to be walking in front of them in a hallway, their backs facing them. They had edged forward before slicing their necks open. The blood of one he killed had managed to hit a painting.

"We could have sold that you know?" Naruto said, sending Kakashi a look of disgust.

It seemed his genin was really in need of money.

The third team was in Gato's game room playing pool. This time Naruto dealt with them not wanting Kakashi to damage anything of value. He had made a clone and used what the blond referred to as shadow walking technique to get to the targets. Once in the men's shadow, Naruto and the clone jumped forward and snapped their necks. The pool table got out intact.

"Huh." Naruto mused as they left. "I haven't seen one painting or picture depicting Gato."

"Maybe he doesn't like paintings or pictures of himself. I know I don't."

The fourth team, they met minutes later. Well at least one of them. He was waiting outside a door, leaning against the wall next to it really, and talking with someone inside the room. They heard the conversation for some minutes before Kakashi henged into the man, killed him and took his place, continuing the conversations effortlessly. They heard the sound of water flushing and the second man opened the door. Only to be stabbed by the Jounin.

Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile before saying, "To the bath and beyond." making the blond snicker.

They had arrived to the fifth team standing guard to a doubled door room. Kakashi used a sleep inducing genjutsu on them before killing them. Now he had to admit he was disappointed. Even Kakashi liked some action in his missions.

Oh well it seemed that the blond would atleast make the end interesting.

They entered the room to find an office, Gato's if its appearance was anything to indicate. Lavish furniture made out of Agar, two bookshelves, a giant window behind the desk, a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a fine red wine carpet.

" _Quite nice,"_ Kakashi mused. "Alright Naruto, create some clones and make them start working on the grand ending you have planned, also seal anything you want to take home."

"You'll let me?" asked Naruto surprised.

"Sure why not? Ah, but this chair is mine," said Kakashi as he sat on the business magnates chair while opening one of the desks drawers.

"Thanks Kaka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he created two groups of clones. "Well then you guys know what to do," he said to the group on the left, before looking to his right. "You guys seal everything up in this four scrolls. One is for selling, one is for Tazuna, one is for us, and the other for anything else we can take." He said passing each a medium sized scroll. The clones saluted before they ran out of the room. Greed and mischievousness in their eyes.

Naruto looked at Kakashi reading some papers before proceeding to search the bookshelves. Separating the ones he could use from the ones he would probably sell.

Time passed and Kakashi was getting annoyed. All the papers, documents and logs he found on Gato's desk were completely legal. If he didn't found anything of value soon he was going to Katon all of the paperwork he was forced to read. Thankfully the Gods had heard his plea when the sound of moving gears caught his attention.

Looking up he saw Naruto holding a red book with a golden spine and the bookshelves moving by themselves to reveal a vault.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Alright I'll admit it. That was neat."

"A vault," said Kakashi approaching it. "And quite the fortified one. Any seal that will magically open it?" he asked Naruto.

"Not at the moment, but that sounds like a great Idea." Naruto answered.

Kakashi sighed, "And we can't use exploding tags without alerting the ones in the garden."

" **Kit, use my chakra."**

"Oh yeah I can do that!" said Naruto at loud, causing Kakashi to look at him in confusion. "Heh, sorry talking with the fox. But hey I can open this!"

Kakashi made a go on sign as he stepped back. The Jounin watched as the blond approached the vault before raising his arms. Red chakra bubbled out and covered them before the blond placed them on the vaults lock. Steam poured out as the corrosive chakra from the Kyuubi did it's job. After the vaults door opened, Naruto and Kakashi could only watch in shock at the fortune that was inside.

"Dibs on what is inside this room," Naruto finally said.

* * *

The Jounin and Elite Genin duo stood a mile away from Gato's mansion. Kakashi had managed to make Naruto concede part of the fortune they found in the vault to three groups. They had decided that part would go to Wave so that they could stand up again, part to Konoha or more precisely the Sandaime _(No way was Naruto giving it to the council)_ , and a "small" part to Kakashi himself. The one eyed man was already imagining the vacations he was going to get with his part.

He could see them actually. He in a quiet little island, surrounded by cute native girls as they catered to his every whim. Next to his beach chair a small table with the complete golden deluxe set of the Icha Icha collection, in all of its extra scenes, exclusive character image set, and Jiraiya-sama's autographed glory.

It was going to be glorious! GLORIOUS HE SAID!

"It's a shame actually," said Naruto bringing Kakashi out of his thoughts. "We could have given the mansion a use,"

"Indeed, but sadly that mansion brings bad memories to the people of wave and so...It has to go." Kakashi said patting his student's shoulder.

"At least it will go in a blaze of glory," lamented Naruto as he placed his hand in a half tiger seal.

They first saw the light, a light so bright that the night turned into day for a few minutes. Then came the sound, the shaking and the blast force. If the light had not awaken the inhabitants of wave, the latter's did. The few villagers who had enough courage to look out the window or leave their houses could only look in shock as a dome of light faded in the horizon.

The older of the Konoha nin stood up in a daze, his blond charge still sprawled in the floor. The explosion's blast force was stronger than even the blond imagined. They had raised two mudwalls, then an earth dome, had lied into the ground and stuck to it with chakra. Yet, they were flung for about forty-five meters. He looked in the direction the mansion had once stood, then to Naruto. Back to the Mansion and once again to Naruto.

"From one to five, being one the normal genin activated explosion tag and five being the ones the Demolition ANBU corps use. How much out of the scale where you?"

"I would say about level nine. So about four levels out of the scale?"

"Can you do greater explosions?"

"Do you like to read porn?"

Kakashi was really starting to like this guy.

* * *

They had been waiting for their sensei and cuasi-teammate ever since the explosion happened. It was nearing four a.m. when the two finally arrived to Tazuna's house, Naruto doing so with a face of grim expectancy. The members of team seven could only wonder what had happened in the duo's outing for him to have such an expression.

Izumi was the one who dared ask.

"Naruto-san?"

He hummed as he looked towards the black haired beauty.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah don't worry, it's just that I am troubled by what is going to happen in some minutes."

"You should do it now Naruto," spoke Kakashi. "The sooner you do it, the more time you will have to rest and cope with it. If things get to hard I'll help you into sleep."

Naruto nodded as he took the **Tsūshin Fūin** out and activated it. Minutes later the blond grabbed his head as he dashed to the bathroom. Retching sounds coming moments later. Izumi and Sakura looked over in worry as Sasuke turned to Kakashi who had closed his eye as in pain.

"What happened Kakashi?" Sasuke asked the Jounin.

"Short story, Naruto had to bloody his hand more than any genin should," Kakashi answered as he took in a breath. "Not only that we found some things that complicate matters. Tazuna-san," he said before turning to the bridge builder. "We think we found the missing people you had mentioned to us before."

"Really?!"

Kakashi nodded. "They were stowed away inside a basement in one of the storehouses. I left a clone to look after them until all possible danger is, well, eliminated from wave."

"I understand."

"Now if you'll excuse me I will put Naruto to sleep." He said as he went into the bathroom. Moments later he came out of it with the blonde teen in his back. He addressed his students before going up the stairs.

"You guys should sleep what little time left before Tazuna needs to leave to the bridge. Sasuke, Sakura you two will go with Tazuna and guard him, I will meet you there after I get some rest. Izumi you will stay here and guard both Naruto and the house."

"Hai," the three said before following the man upstairs.

* * *

It was the morning of the second day after Kakashi and Naruto had sabotaged Gato, black clouds filled the sky and the jounin had decided to take all of his team to the bridge. The son of his sensei was still sleeping in Tazuna's house but he should wake up in a few hours.

He knew he had made the right choice to bring his team once they arrived to the bridge and the mist thickened. He could see some figures in the ground he assumed were the workers. He assumed right when Tazuna rushed to the first of the beaten up workers and he said something about a demon. "Tazuna-san stand back, manji formation around the client,"

"We meet again Kakashi Hatake," they heard from the mist.

"Wouldn't want to miss out on the fun," responded Kakashi, as two figures emerged from the mist.

Kakashi examined the two. Zabuza seemed to be at his best, no doubt thanks to the fake hunter nin at his side. His gaze then focused on the masked teen. He would be a problem, and without Naruto here it would fall on either Sasuke or Izumi to deal with him.

Izumi had the greater flexibility, besides she had already awakened her sharingan. Sasuke on the other hand was stronger physically. Their speed had equalised during their time under team seven, Sasuke being a little bit faster than his sister.

" _I'll just send both,"_ was Kakashi's decision.

"Well let's end this," said Zabuza as twenty water clones rose from the ground. "I don't want to be out when the storm begins nor keep watching the pitiful sight of your shaking in fear genin for that matter."

"I am not shaking in fear. I am shaking in excitement," replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Izumi if you would," At that the Uchiha twins became blurs as they dashed, slicing and cutting the Zabuza clones. Once they arrived to their original positions only a large circle of water remained on the floor.

"It seems, Haku, that you will probably have to give a little effort." Said Zabuza as the teen responded. "It does indeed."

"Go" "Go" were the two orders given on opposite sides. Three teens dashed forward, Haku with senbons in his hand and the Uchiha twins with kunai in theirs. Metal clashed against metal as the teens regarded the other's strength. They disengaged before Haku started to jump backwards. The Uchiha's following and moving their battle elsewhere.

"Should we start too, Zabuza?" said Kakashi revealing his left eye, three tomoe spinning lazily.

"Thought you would never ask," replied the bandaged man as he wielded Kubikiribocho.

* * *

He woke up with a start.

He looked around trying to figure out where he was, one of Tazuna's room, he realized. He held his head as a throb of pain made its way to the front. Memories soon came back. The sabotage plan, the creation of the blood clones, he heading towards Gato's mansion, the success of his mission, the loot, the explosion, coming back to the house and dispelling the clones…

...The bloodshed he did. A lot of throwing up, Kakashi and then nothing.

"A sleep inducing genjutsu?" murmured Naruto as he slowly stood up.

" **Yes. The cyclops had to do it, you were pretty shaken up."**

"How long I've been sleeping?" Asked Naruto not feeling anyone close and so forgoing any precaution.

" **You arrived yesterday at four in the morning, since then."**

He hummed. "The others?"

" **From what I managed to feel they went to the bridge."**

"Feel anything else?"

" **The woman is in the kitchen and the brat is somewhere in the first floor, bathroom I think… Oh and two chakra signatures with not so good intentions about to enter the house, with many more outside waiting. Of course not as many as when they met your traps."**

"Really? Couldn't you have said that first?! How many?"

" **Meh. You would have felt them sooner or later and the ten people outside."**

"They must have come for Tsunami-san and Inari."

A female shout and the sound of crushing objects was heard downstairs.

" **So what's the plan?"**

"Save two and deal with twelve,"

" **Nice and simple."**

Naruto approached the window. He could see two men exiting the house, one dragging a tied up Tsunami.

"GIVE ME BACK MY MOM!" came the shout of Inari as he rushed out of the house with a knife in hand.

" _The idiot!"_ Naruto thought.

The thugs, that looked like they had gone through hell, looked amused as one quickly disarmed the boy and another one held Inari by the back of his shirt. He created two clones who then _**Henged**_ into the mother and son. A small pulse of chakra and the two clones in disguise changed places with the bridge builders family. To say they were surprised of the sudden change of environment, would be foolish.

Inari was about to shout when the blonde placed a hand over his mouth. Once he knew the boy wasn't about to scream he let him go with a deadpan. "Are you an idiot?" he asked making the boy bristle. As Inari was about to respond to the blonde's question he felt a hand land atop his head, making his hat cover his eyes. "But, you went ahead and tried to save your mother even though you were scared." The boy looked up to see a grinning Naruto.

"Good job Inari, you became a hero." He said before standing up. A poof of smoke and the gening held a black fox mask. "Tsunami-san, once I leave through the window cover up Inari's ears." He wore the mask and silently opened the window, it gave a small squeak but it didn't seem to gather the thugs attention.

As the teen jumped out the woman did as told. Closing her own eyes trying to tune out the clash of metal and shouts that came from outside. Some minutes later silence reigned, waiting for another minute Tsunami released her son as she went towards the window.

There was no one outside, but the blood stained grass spoke volumes.

* * *

 _ **-The Bridge (Ice dome)-**_

Izumi was worried as she stood back to back with her brother. Zabuza's accomplice had trapped them inside a dome that was seemingly made out of ice mirrors. The image of the mask wearing teen reflecting on each.

She remember how their fight had gone towards this point.

 _-flashback no jutsu-_

 _They had just moved their battle away from their sensei, teammate and client. The masked teen, Haku, had stopped after they gained quite a few meters away from the jounins. She once again regarded her opponent. The teen was calmly standing there, a relaxed posture. From the corner of her eye she saw her brother tense._

 _He threw a couple of shuriken and dashed. Senbon deflected each of the shuriken as her brother and Haku went into a taijutsu bout. Izumi watched as the two clashed, and had to admit that the guy they faced could perfectly outmatch them._

 _They disengaged as they went through hand seals. Her brothers fireball nothing against Haku's waterball. This time Haku was the one to start the taijutsu bout. The teen blocked a punch from her brother, grabbed and pulled in his arm causing Sasuke to lose his footing and giving her a perfect opening to his back._

 _A barrage of shuriken made their way towards Haku. He heard the sound of flying shuriken and placed his foot on Sasuke's back. Using him as a lever to push himself out of the way. He looked at Izumi as another barrage reached him. This time he took out his senbon to block the girls shuriken. Izumi following her Sensei's lead and performed a kawarimi with one of her shurikens, like he did during the bell test._

 _The kunai she held tightly in her hand swung down at Haku as he blocked with a senbon. They disengaged as Sasuke arrived performing a mid-air kick. Haku once again blocked the attack, but this time he was pushed back a few feet. The twins glanced at each other, before both dashed to meet their opponent. One more time kunai met senbon as Sasuke battled Haku, Izumi arrived one moment later performing a leg sweep and making Haku backflip out of the way. The backflip giving Sasuke enough time to perform the fireball jutsu again without letting Haku counter it._

 _As the fireball approached the masked teen, he went through several hand seals before sinking into the ground. The two Uchiha watched in shock as their opponent disappeared without a trace. The mist thickening didn't help them either._

 _Izumi felt a presence behind her and threw a kunai. To her astonishment the kunai bounced of in a mirror like substance. Soon mirrors formed over thin air and surrounded them. "_ _ **Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō**_ _" came the monotone voice of Haku, as his image appeared in one of the mirrors._

 _-flashback no jutsu Kai!-_

And now here they stood without any possible escape.

"You should give up, not even Zabuza-sama has escaped from my jutsu."

See? No possible escape whatsoever.

* * *

 _ **-The Bridge (Kakashi vs Zabuza)-**_

Kakashi dodged another swing from Kubikiribocho. Their battle had gone like that for some time, he dodging the swings of the zanbato and Zabuza dodging and blocking his kunais. Some punches and kicks in between them. Honestly the two were paying more attention to their student's battle than their own.

Only when things started going south for Haku did Zabuza actually started to try. After his student sunk down through the floor, Zabuza had thickened the mist. Kakashi didn't doubt that it was to help his student, the two were from Kiri after all. They were more proficient with water jutsu, and the kid was Momochi's apprentice there was no doubt he knew how to navigate through the kirigakure no jutsu.

His students were in a pinch.

"Kakashi, enough with playing games. Our students can handle themselves...well at least mine can." Kakashi boredly stared at him. "I wouldn't underestimate my students Zabuza. Sasuke and Izumi are two of the best rookies in the village."

"Just as you said Kakashi, they are rookies while Haku _is_ a shinobi." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "He is soft, but when the time comes he is able to become the weapon shinobi are."

Zabuza waited for a comeback, but as the silence went on he decided to act. Rushing forward he readied himself as he grabbed his sword with both of his hands. As he arrived before Kakashi he spun and swung down the zanbato. A cloud of smoke and two log pieces fell to the floor. He crouched as a kunai passed overhead. Zabuza did a mule kick that got blocked by Kakashi. The kick, though, managed to push the silver head away.

This time it was Kakashi's turn to crouch as two water clones appeared at his sides swinging their own blades. Kakashi flung the kunais he was holding into the clones, dispelling them. He rolled forward as the original Zabuza made a jump attack. Following the roll's momentum the Hatake stood up while turning, a barrage of shuriken coming moments later. Zabuza turned just in time to use his sword as a shield. Waiting until the shuriken barrage ended Zabuza grabbed the zanbato before jumping back into the mist.

Kakashi followed him.

* * *

Naruto heard screaming as he approached the village.

Stopping his tree jumping he watched as a large group of thugs ran forward, brandishing weapons and torches. It seemed that one of Gato's thugs had found out about their base sooner than they expected. He guessed Gato had sent this guy's to destroy the village in retaliation. Fortunately he arrived just as they began and they were simple thugs. He wouldn't take long.

A handsign and fifty blurs raced to the village.

The villagers were in shock. As they had been running from the thugs a group of eerily identical masked people descended before them. Their first thought was that the strange group was also part of the business mogul's forces. Of course that thought was crushed once the group rushed past them and began fighting the thugs.

Though their surprise didn't end there. The masked forces were, in simple terms, impressive. They went through the mercenaries swiftly yet with incredible strength. Soon the battle ended and the fire caused by the thugs torches were put out by the masked teen. Hisae who had recognized the blond could only compare him with a storm. A force of nature to be watched out for.

Apart from the old merchant only one other set of eyes held recognition, but unlike Hisae they also had a touch of nostalgia.

* * *

 _ **-The Bridge (Ice dome)**_

The twins were panting. After being trapped inside the ice dome Haku had taken to pepper them with his senbon. They had managed to block the majority, but the sheer number and speed of them was overwhelming even for the mighty sharingan.

Sasuke glanced back at his sister. In comparison she was the less pincushion look a like. A flash of red in the mirrors in front of her caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes trying to clear the image. Izumi looked to another mirror and he froze.

Two red eyes with two black tomoes each rested on the girl's face.

" _The Sharingan! But when?!"_

"Sasuke!" shouted Izumi as he heard from his left, "You should always pay attention to your enemies." Then as he turned his head, a punch smashed into it. He was sent flying towards a mirror, crashing most of it when he made impact.

Sasuke felt hands grab him from behind and embrace him. Turning his head he saw a white mask with a red pattern. Soon though his attention turned downwards as a cold sensation ran across his body. The twins watched in shock as ice formed around Sasuke and Haku, in mere seconds encasing them in the cold solid.

" ** _Hyoton: Eien no T_** ** _ōgoku_** " came the voice of Haku. "I am sorry, but I need you out of this battle"

Sasuke tried to speak but it was futile; he settled, then, into glaring. "Do not get me wrong Uchiha-san. You are quite a strong genin, but at the moment your sister is the bigger threat." A growl was his answer. "Do not worry, I will deal with you soon enough." Haku said before he started to move through the ice like it was water.

Once Haku stepped out of the ice he placed a hand on the block Sasuke was trapped in. Gently pushing the ice block it slid until it reached one of the mirrors and passed through it without any resistance. Zabuza's apprentice turned as he felt heat coming from left flank.

Izumi waited with bated breath as steam rolled out of one of the mirrors. She knew Haku would dodge her fireball jutsu, but she hoped he or his mirrors would have received even the smallest of damage. A smirk appeared on her face at the sight of his singed clothes and the somewhat melted mirror. It didn't last long as the mirror restored itself.

"As I said, there is no escape from my jutsu."

"That just means I have to add more power to my fire." Izumi said as she went through her seals. " _ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

Steam rolled out again as the larger fireball struck against the mirrors. As it cleared out Izumi gritted her teeth as the mirror once again repaired itself. "You would have been right, was this any normal ice. Sadly for you, just like your sharingan my ice is a Kekkei Genkai."

The ice user then went on about his childhood in Kiri, but Sasuke didn't know this. He just saw how his sister's will faltered and a troubled looked appeared on her face. He could only see as Haku went back to his senbon barrage tactic, this time though they were thrown at a speed he couldn't follow. He struggled as the figure of his sister became riddled with needles.

He closed his eyes as she fell to her knee, a tingling sensation coursing through them. He opened them again when he heard her muffled shout. This time he saw them. He could see how Izumi moved in slow motion and blocked a good part of the senbon. He also saw how the ones she couldn't block pierced her skin. He knew then that he had awakened his sharingan for that image had been deeply ingrained in his memory.

"... _I finally awakened it, just to see how my sister dies."_ Sasuke thought with dread.

He watched as Izumi stood on shaky legs. Her hands reaching for any needle she could find and taking them out. She sucked in a breath before going through the seals of the Goukakyuu. His heart ran a mile per minute as he saw her exhale a small fireball before once again falling to her knees.

Haku made a single handed seal. _"Please, not her."_ Senbon made out of ice formed around his sister. " _Don't take her away too."_ The senbon flew to their target as she closed her eyes. _"KAMI, SHINIGAMI, YAMI, IZANAGI OR WHOEVER THE HECK IS OUT THERE PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY!"_

His prayer was answered.

A burst of chakra and all the ice needles were deflected. Sasuke had never been happier of seeing the blond bastard.

* * *

 _ **-The Bridge (Kakashi vs Zabuza)-**_

Although Kakashi had followed his opponent into the mist immediately after the man jumped in, he had lost Zabuza. He brought down his headband, no use in letting his sharingan drain his reserves when he couldn't even use it. Besides he _had_ other senses to rely on.

He channeled chakra into his ears and nose. Kakashi waited until he heard the familiar whistle of a sword cutting through air. Turning in the last second, the Konoha jounin blocked the zanbato with his hand, cutting his hand and smearing the blade with his blood.

"Impressive," He heard around him after Zabuza jumped back into the mist. "You managed to block my attack even with this heavy mist."

"Maa it wasn't much," Kakashi replied as his eyes travelled through the mist.

"Still I must praise you, not many manage to do that." He was about to make a comeback when Izumi screamed. He cursed as Zabuza laughed. "Though it seems that girl of yours can't say the same."

Kakashi didn't respond. Zabuza readied himself as he heard footsteps going around the mist. He swung his sword left and bisected the konoha jounin before he went up in smoke. The sword continued it's path and forced a Kakashi to dodge. Zabuza assumed this was the real one, what with the exposed sharingan. No normal clone would be able to maintain the doujutsu, and the, well _abnormal_ ones took some time to create.

They stood some feet away, waiting for the other to make the slightest move. Instead of their opponents, it was a burst of chakra followed by a wave of heat that called for their attention.

* * *

 _ **-The Bridge (Ice Dome)-**_

Izumi knew she was in trouble. After hearing the tale of his childhood she had empathized with him and that made her lower her guard. A stupid mistake in her opinion. Now she was trying to stand up, a difficult job when every single muscle you had worked against you. She reachde for the senbon and took them out in hope it would alleviate the spasms that ran through her body.

She glared at Haku before taking a deep breath, slowly she went through the seals for the Goukakyuu. This would be her last only and last try to escape. The plan was simple, blow a fireball into the mirrors, make steam surround and cover her, and finally run for it.

She reached the last seal and breath out. Her hope turned into horror when she felt her consciousness waver and saw the resulting tiny fireball. She had tried to run to a mirror when she noticed that she was on her knees and couldn't muster the strength to stand anymore.

"It seems you dont have any more chakra, my guess is that your sharingan drained most of it." He formed a one handed seal. "Seeing as you tried your best, I will try to end it quickly for you."

" _ **Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho."**_ Like it's name indicated a thousand ice needles formed around Izumi. She closed her eyes as the needles went forward, not wanting to see when the needles pierced her.

She felt a burst of warm chakra.

Opening her eyes, Izumi watched with teary eyes at the orange whirlpool that stood proudly on the black hoodie. Her eyes traveled forward until they met one blue eye and golden locks. He sent her a smile and she couldn't hold back the tears, because _he was here_ and _she would live._

Naruto turned his gaze back to the figure in the mirror. "Haku,"

"Naruto-san,"

"So you have a Kekkei Genkai, Haku?"

"Yes, the Hyoton to be exact,"

"I see... Fire wont work on it will it," Haku knew it wasn't a question but he answered nonetheless. "No it won't. Uchiha-san behind you can attest to it."

"Haku, It's nothing personal but I can't let you leave alive." Naruto sighed. "Dont move from behind me Izumi-chan. I'm taking us out of here."

"And how do you plan to Naruto-san?" asked Haku.

A smirk. "With fire of course." Naruto started his seals.

"I thought I told you it wouldn't work."

"Yeah, fire wont work. The thing is, this is not normal fire... _ **Gouka Mekkyaku!"**_ A stream of golden flames rushed out of Naruto's mouth. The heat of the flames making them sweat and the ice melt. Steam and mist joined making it impossible to see.

" _ **Fūton: Daitopa!"**_ came Naruto's voice from inside the steam. A gust of wind and the bridge was cleared out.

A wide eyed Tazuna stood still as he watched the figures in the bridge. He was watching the fights with Sakura until the eyebrow-less man jumped into the mist and it thickened, making them, in a sense, blind to everything around them. He counted heads.

There was eyebrowless freak and Kakashi, they were standing there, doing absolutely nothing. Then he looked to where the black haired twins had gone. There was blondie, _when had he arrived?_ , the female twin who now looked like a porcupine and mask guy who had probably gone a round or two against a furnace.

His stomach dropped when the girl besides him shouted the name of the male twin and ran to the weird ice block.

Kakashi watched the pink haired member of his team run past him to the ice block. His gaze went to the blond, or blondes as two clones appeared next to the original. One of them picking up Izumi while the other went to the ice block. That particular clone went through seals as Sakura arrived and stood behind him. A small stream of fire and the block melted enough for him to take out a somewhat blue and trembling Sasuke.

He then proceeded to take of his jacket and place it around the brunet, Sakura kneeling and hugging Sasuke as she cried. The first clone stood back and watched as the other one placed Izumi next to her brother.

Movement brought his attention back to the original Naruto and Haku as the masked teen began to stand.

"How?" said a panting Haku.

"I told you it wasn't normal fire."

Haku stood, slightly glancing towards his master. Zabuza did not seem to be in danger or in trouble, Good.

Haku evened his breath.

He knew he would not be able to help Zabuza with the blond here, and yet the only way he saw of getting rid of the blond was literally _getting rid of the blond_. A guy who had actually managed to destroy his jutsu. This is why he didnt gamble, his luck sucked.

"So what kind of fire is it?" better have him talking than attacking.

"The same kind as your ice"

 _Of course_ , the only thing able to beat his ice would be his total opposite. "...Kekkei Genkai…"

"Yes but no," Naruto stated. "Unlike you who inherited it, I created it from scratch...Well not created it per se as the Shakuton already existed in Suna,but you catch my drift right?" Haku didn't answer as he was currently cursing in his head. Or at least that was what the blonde (albeit correctly) assumed.

"Hey Haku you finished gathering chakra?" asked Naruto making his opponent tense. "If not I can give you a chakra pill. I want to finish this quickly."

"...Why would you do that?"

"What?"

"Giving your enemy a chakra pill or even letting him gather his chakra."

"Normally I wouldn't, but I think we could have been friends had we met in different circumstances...Besides, It's not like it will change much." Said Naruto as he put back on his mask. "Want the chakra pill?"

"...yes," answered Haku before catching a small black pill. A bad taste filled his mouth while he chewed the pill, but soon the effects of it made themselves known and it was suddenly _worth it_. Chakra coursed through his body, washing away the fatigue his demonic ice mirrors normally caused.

The two masked teen's observed the other as the mist rolled back in. The figures of their teachers and Naruto's teammates disappeared, and soon they heard the clash of metal. Thunder boomed in the distance as small pellets of water fell from the heavens, falling harder by the second. They moved once they felt it.

The storm had begun.

* * *

 **Tsūshin Fūin - Communication Seal**

 **Hyoton: Eien no tōgoku - Ice Style: Eternal Imprisionment**


	6. Chapter 6: Fox Demon, Snow Demon

**Part Three out of Three. Wave Arc Finale!**

 **Ch.6: Fox Demon, Snow Demon.**

* * *

Kunai and senbon clashed with each other for the hundredth time. Like the previous ninety-nine meetings of the two, neither yielded. The two masked shinobi jumped apart and into the mist again.

Not that it made difference really.

Haku was used to the Hidden Mist Jutsu and could navigate in it normally. Naruto on the other hand had his superior senses and his mask. Thankfully the mist was not as heavy in here or the latter would have probably been useless.

The two teen's circled each other before dashing once again. This time however the clash didn't last long as Naruto pushed down Haku's senbon and used him as leverage to jump over the other teen. As Haku watched the blond soar over him, he didn't notice the clone that came into being and decked him in the face. He was sent backwards into the drop kick of the blond. This time, though, Haku managed to block by crossing his arms in an X. Pushing the blond off him and kicking him out of the way, Haku ran to meet the clone. A well placed senbon and the clone was dead.

Though he didn't expect it to blow up in his face.

Haku managed to stop his rolling through the ground and get into a crouching position. He searched for the blond. Movement from his left caught his attention. Two kunai came hurling from the mist. Haku dodged one and blocked the other. The kunai he dodged transformed into Naruto. Haku turned to block the punch aimed at his head. The Konoha nin was replaced by a kunai. A kick found its way to Haku's back.

The white masked teen turned into water.

Naruto jumped back and dodged as various water bullets were fired from the mist. He felt something against his back, the railing of the bridge and the stormy waters below greeted the blond. He looked up as Haku's presence approached him at a fast pace. From the mist came the figure of the black haired teen, mounted on the head of a water dragon.

The members of team seven and Tazuna who had joined them watched in shock as Naruto jumped out of the misty bridge into the raging storm. Their eyes widened further as he was followed by the water dragon riding teen.

As they fell Naruto fired his own set of bullets, this one's made out of wind. The dragon weaved through most of the bullets but in the end a wind bullet managed to hit its underside; Destabilizing and destroying the jutsu. The two masked individuals landed on the turbulent water, yet neither stumbled nor buckled on their erratic movements. A testament of their skills.

They took off towards a new clash.

* * *

Zabuza batted away a group of shurikens with his sword. Kakashi had been started to become quite annoying to the once Mist swordsman. The silver haired jounin had been doing hit and run tactics ever since the mist had engulfed them again. The worst part though was that their objective, which Zabuza correctly assumed, was actually coming through.

He was getting tired.

It didn't help that his body, although good enough to fight, was still not in its top form. He spun to block a new group of shurikens this time coming from behind. As he was saying, he was tired. His arms ached and his breathing was laboured. Of course he was hiding all of it. He swung with all his strength, he breathed slowly, the rain and wind cooled his body enough to not sweat, although it was falling harder and getting bothersome. He was also maintaining his jutsu at full power. Why? Simple, he had a pride to uphold. He was the motherfricking Demon of the Hidden Mist. No way was he letting someone like the copycat see him in a weak state.

A splash from a foot making contact with a puddle came from his right. Zabuza readied the Kubikiribocho. The sound became stronger by the second and soon Kakashi rushed out of the mist with a kunai in hand. Zabuza swung and cut.

Lightning coursed through the blade and into him.

"Maa Maa, what is this? Is the feared Demon of the Mist losing his touch?"

Said demon gritted his teeth.

"Could it be that you are getting tired?"

The man chuckled, "As if."

"You must be...If you didn't hear me get behind you." Kakashi whispered, kunai poised into the man's back. He thrusted the weapon forward.

"...The same thing I can say to you copy nin."

Kakashi turned in time to grab the zanbato, the sword though, managed to make a slight laceration into the jounins hand. They jumped apart and examined the state of their opponent. Kakashi's hands dripped blood slowly, his breathing was slightly labored and his sharingan was hidden away. Zabuza too was out of breath, black markings and slight spasms showed that the lightning clone had worked.

"You coated your hands with earth chakra didn't you?"

"The fastest thing I could thought that would stop your blade."

"You truly are something else Kakashi...But you will lose."

"I would not be so sure Zabuza." The Konoha Jounin said as he reached for a scroll in his flack jacket and opened it. "I just finished the preparations for your defeat."

Kakashi's blood was smeared into the scroll.

* * *

Naruto sank into the water to dodge a new water dragon. He was excited. The blond knew he was going to meet this type of monsters once he finally left the village's safety, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. Even less for the guy to be near his age! Yet the fight felt...wrong.

He went through seals. Several fireballs left his mouth heating the water around him and making steam explode underneath Haku. Said teen easily dodged the rising pillars of steam and waited for his opponent to moment Naruto did Haku was already on top of him. The blond Jinchuriki barely dodged the strikes of the Ice user as he tried to regain his breath.

" _Note to self, try and add a rebreather ability to the mask."_

Haku managed to stick in seven senbon in Naruto before the guy had kicked him in the stomach and made distance between them. He regarded his work. Two senbon in his right forearm, one in the right shoulder, three in the left thigh and one in the back of his left was good but not good enough.

" _Of course he had to have harder than normal clothing because having a way to counter my ice was not enough."_

Naruto reached for the senbon in his shoulder. Taking it out and dropping it into the water Naruto asked, "Haku...To you what is a Shinobi?"

"We live to serve those who we call masters," answered the teen. Haku rushed forward, senbon in hand. "A country, an organization, a lord or whoever has enough to pay us," He said as his senbon flew to the blond. Naruto blocked them with the last needle he pulled out of his body. "We kill our hearts," Five clones of the black haired teen jumped from the sea, surrounding Naruto and then exploding in water. Haku made a seal and the water from the clones freezed, trapping Naruto in a cage of ice. A new seal and a spike of ice formed in the hands of Zabuza's spike pierced the blond's chest, "For we, Shinobi, have been born as tools and as tools we shall live and die."

"I see," said Naruto as he coughed blood. "Your way of thinking...I dont like it at all."

The blond bursted in flames, taking with him the white masked teen.

"I believe," came the voice of the blond as he came out from behind one of the bridge pillars, sword in hand. "That shinobi are more than mindless tools."

"Everyone has their own beliefs, I guess." answered Haku as he rose from the water. An ice version of the Kubikiribocho forming in his hand. "We will have to decide which is true."

"Is the monotone also part of your beliefs?"

"..."

"Rude. You could have at least answered." The masked Naruto said before he had to block the ice zanbato. He grunted with effort as the two swords pushed forward. Naruto sidestepped, causing Haku to move forward and forcing him to jump to evade a swing from the ninjato. Naruto examined his sword, a small part of it was covered in a sheet of white.

" _Frost. That ice blade is going to cause me a lot of problems."_ He thought as he swung the ninjato. The frost slid easily from the blade and fell into the water below him. The waves dragging it into a faded memory. Naruto's sword took a greenish hue as wind type chakra was channelled into it. The Uzumaki swung his sword, arcs of wind forming with each swing.

Haku danced away from the blades of wind as they came. With every attack dodged, he took a step backwards, Naruto taking one forward. As his back pressed against a pillar, multiple chains came from behind, effectively trapping the teen and holding him down.

Naruto rushed forward, sword ready. He saw Haku build chakra but disregarded teen was tightly bound by the chains some of his clones held behind the pillar. So it was clearly a surprise for him when Haku made a half seal in his left hand and ice spikes protruded from his body.

Blood dripped into the ice making the once light blue into a deep crimson.

"I must commend your speed. Not anyone is capable of twisting out of the way in such short time." Haku said as he broke, the now frozen, chains down. "You even managed to protect your vital points."

Naruto, his head hung down, snorted. "Twisted my way out huh?" Naruto slightly raised his head. "Don't make me laugh Haku, it'll upset my wounds."

The last Yuki approached the last Uzumaki. "We both know Haku, that I didn't twist my way out." The blond watched as the other teen raised his hands and took of his black mask, followed by his sword. "Those spikes never targeted any of my vital points."

A smile formed in Naruto's face, blond wet hair sticking to it.

"Because you are too kind."

Naruto headbutted Haku.

As the black haired teen staggered back, hands reaching for his masked face, Naruto gathered chakra and released it in an explosion. Breaking free from the spire and destabilizing the small ice island that Haku had created. THe black fox mask falling on top of a medium sized ice plate, to the blond's relief.

He reached for the ice spikes still imbedded into his body, not taking his eyes away from Haku. "That mask," Naruto stated. "It never meant to hide your face or cause fear. It hid… those tears, didn't it?"

Haku stood still, thinking about the blonds words. When the first piece of mask fell he relented. Haku's hands fell to his sides and the mask to the floor, the broken pieces cracking further. "You are right," he said. "Although I have fought you with all my strength, not once in this battle have I tried to kill you or your teammates."

Naruto watched as Haku wiped away the tears.

"I have been talking about how a shinobi kills his heart and becomes a weapon, but I am unable to do so." Haku smiled. "I am a defective weapon... So please kill me."

"I really hate that way of thought." murmured the blonde.

" **But you can't blame him either can you? After all you too could have ended like that."**

" _I hate it because of that."_ responded the blonde to the fox. _"And don't start commenting when you haven't talked all this time."_

" **Hmph."**

Naruto opened his mouth to speak when the sound of chirping birds appeared, the _**Raikiri**_ he realized, and tensed as Haku directed his gaze in that way. "It seems I still have a use." the black haired teen said before vanishing.

"Oh no you don't" said Naruto as he rushed to his mask, resolute to stop Haku.

* * *

"This Zabuza is my original jutsu, the _**Raikiri**_." informed Kakashi to his opponent. He paused regarding the Demon of the Hidden Mist for what would be the last time. His hunter nin-dogs each bitting Zabuza in a different place as the bandaged man glared at him. "Goodbye Zabuza." The Jounin said as his hand thrust forward.

Time slowed down for both of them. First Kakashi was about to pierce Zabuza, then the man's accomplice appeared in front of them, and finally Kakashi appeared on the other side of the bridge while hearing said accomplice groaning in pain as something smashed against him.

He was confused.

Until he turned and saw his blond student where he once was, leg outstretched in a kick and Zabuza's student being thrown away by said kick. Oh and let's not forget his dogs disappearing in smoke and Zabuza preparing his sword to bisect his teacher's son. That's was quite important.

In a split second Kakashi imitated his student and used the Kawarimi. The legendary sword met two standardized Konoha kunais.

A drop of cold sweat traveled down Kakashi's head as the Kubikiribocho started to cut through his kunai. He felt a gust of wind pass behind him as he hardened the kunai with earth chakra. Not turning his gaze Kakashi shouted, "Naruto! Take him out quickly, I might be needing your help!"

"Roger!"

"Not if I end you first Kakashi!" shouted the eyebrow-less man, as he pressed forth with his sword. To the man's ire, Kakashi didn't budge. _"If I can't push him back then…"_ Zabuza angled his sword, "I'll try up!" Pushing with the little strength he had left Zabuza lifted Kakashi from the ground. The silverhead still hanging from his kunai embedded in the sword. With a new grunt of effort Zabuza flung Kakashi away.

The Copy Nin rolled into a crouch as he sped through seals. Planting both of his palms in the ground, the bridge rumbled as earth spikes burst forth, forcing Zabuza to dodge in fear of being impaled. Kakashi cursed while Zabuza grinned.

The leaf jounin had made a rookie mistake.

In his attack, Kakashi had forgotten about the two other participants, he had pushed Zabuza towards Naruto and Haku. Furthermore he had no way to safely stop him. If he used the Kawarimi with Zabuza, he would be closer to Naruto and Haku, but Zabuza would be close to the bridge builder and his three other students. Students who could not stand against the swordsman. He could only warn Naruto.

"Naruto watch out!"

Naruto crouched as Zabuza's sword passed overhead, strands of gold fluttering with the storms rising wind. Forming a cross seal, Naruto created ten clones who tried to tackle Zabuza and Haku.

Keyword _tried._

As the clones were being flung away or dispelled, Naruto reached for his backpocket, feeling for a slightly big and rugged ball. Once found he yanked the ball out and braced himself.

" _This is going to hurt, but at least it will hurt them more. Kurama focus the healing on my ears!"_

Haku sped towards the blond a second to late. When the ball made contact with the floor a loud bang and a strong white light enveloped the area.

Naruto held his ears as the hellish screech of his flashbang continued. Squinting, he could see Haku sitting on his knees with his eyes tightly shut and a grimace as he held his ears. Naruto tried to stand but stumbled. Forcing his hands to leave his ears, Naruto once again made the cross seal, this time three clones appeared before the blond. One of them reached for one of the original's pockets and rummaged through it, taking out five rectangular pieces of paper with a purple Uzumaki swirl on it. Naruto watched as they talked, the ringing sound (although lessening) denying him his ability to hear. Once the clone divided the slips and gave them to the others, Naruto watched as his eyes widened and he, presumably, cursed. The two clones who received papers dashed towards their targets while the first clone, who Naruto had dubbed Rummager, took a hold of the original and jumped towards Kakashi.

As Rummager carried him to safety, the blond looked back. Shock coursed through his body at the sight of Zabuza slashing his clone, three slips of paper firmly placed on the swordsman's back.

The clone landed besides Kakashi.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"I'd be if that Eyebrowless freak hadn't just pushed through my paralysis seals as if they were a simple breeze!"

"You're talking a bit loud."

"Sorry!"

The two watched as Zabuza dealt with the final clone and approached Haku, ripped off the seals the teen had and waited for Haku to do the same thing for him. The two talked for a bit, no doubt planning their next move, before they turned on them.

"Sensei,"

"Yeah. This will be the last," Kakashi responded.

The two pairs stood in silence as the rain poured over them. Zabuza was the first to act. Speeding through hand seals that Kakashi copied not a second later. They both ended with the bird seal and with a mighty shout, exclaimed.

" _ **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**_

The dragons clashed, smashing and coiling around the other. Neither giving an inch. At the second clash of the dragons the teens acted. Jumping and running through the dragon of their respective superior, they shot shuriken and senbon. Both types of tool failing to hit their intended target no matter how they were thrown.

As they neared the heads of the dragons, Naruto and Haku changed their weapons. Haku wielded two white ice spikes as Naruto held two black kunais.

Black and white clashed.

"I thought you were a defective tool! Why are you fighting then?!"

"I fight because you let me live. If you want to blame someone then blame yourself!"

Naruto's eyes widened as a hand rose from the water, holding his paralysis seals. He tried to back off but Haku wouldn't let that happen. Releasing one of the spikes the raven haired took hold of Naruto's arm. The water clone then stuck the seal in the blonde's stomach and activated it.

Haku stared as the blond went still. Making sure that the seal worked, he raised his remaining spike and stabbed Naruto. The blonde groaned yet didn't move. A sigh escaped Haku.

Raising his hand to Naruto's chest, just above the spike, he said "Goodbye Naruto-kun." He pushed.

The members of team seven stood in dismay as a thud echoed throughout the bridge. Their spirit fell further as Kakashi fell to his knee, his water dragon dying without the power of his caster, but not before dragging down his opponent with him.

Haku landed next to Naruto while Zabuza approached Kakashi. Haku knelt and pressed his finger to Naruto's neck. Not feeling a pulse he stood up.

"It truly is a pity Naruto-kun." He whispered before turning towards team seven. "Is this the first time you see a comrade die?"

* * *

"It's too bad Kakashi. Had those seals the blond brat placed on us worked you would have won."

"He did seem quite surprised about that, but who says they didn't work."

"...The ramblings of a dead man huh."

Zabuza raised the kubikiribocho, "Goodbye Kakashi." He swung down.

"After all Zabuza, that blond brat is known as the number one most unpredictable ninja in Konoha, and as his sensei, I won't disappoint!"

Kakashi grabbed the hole in the Kubikiribocho and used it to jump forward as the Raikiri came to life in his hand. Kakashi striked.

 _Tap._

Zabuza watched as the Raikiri halted at such close proximity he could feel small electrical currents meet his skin.

"It seems we are not enemies anymore."

* * *

"He lived as a true shinobi and as a true shinobi he died." Haku said, his gaze locked with that of the genin. "This is the truth of our world. If you can't stand it I suggest you abandon the notion of becoming ninjas."

"Hey, I am the only one who can tell them what to do"

Haku couldn't stop his feet from being swept and the once dead blond pinning him to the ground. The ice user couldn't move from the shock, even as he watched the guy he killed pulling the ice spike from his stomach.

"You were right Haku it is a pity. Goodbye."

Haku closed his eyes as Naruto brought down the icicle. _Tap._

 _Tap._

He opened his eyes to see his once weapon millimeters from his eye. Focusing on the blond he saw him looking away, towards the end of the bridge to be exact.

 _Tap._

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't Zabuza and his little brat about to be killed. Oh! Excuse me Konoha ninja I never meant to interrupt. Please don't mind me!" said a short man in a black suit as he stepped out of the mist. Soon he was followed by an impressive group of thugs. "Oh but do please Zabuza-kun, harm these tree huggers some more so that my thugs can end them. It's the least you could do for me you little baby demon."

Naruto stood up, whispering with a grin.

"So _you_ are Gato huh?"

* * *

They were rushing to the bridge. Pickaxes, shovels, hammers and wooden bats, being some of the weapons the villagers brought. Leading them was Inari, holding a crossbow and wearing an armor made up of a cooking pot and other metallic pieces he found around his house. Unlike the time team seven arrived, these men's and women's eyes held determination.

Determination to defend their home. Just like Kaiza had.

They arrived at the docks, that saw into the bridge, only to be stopped by Hisae and a village elder. The old and short white haired man looked as stern as he always did. He lifted his cane and thumped the ground.

"G-Genjo-ojisan." Inari said fearfully, the grown men behind him shuffling nervously.

"Inari, what are you and those idiots behind you doing?"

"Uhhh, protecting our home?"

 _Whack._ Inari's helmet vibrated with the hit.

"You fools! You think you can deal with that group of thugs?!" He said as he pointed behind him. Following the cane they saw at least three hundred men behind a shorter man, the clearly recognised as Gato. "Not only the thugs, there are ninjas in that place too!"

"But Genjo-san,"

"No buts! You will all stay here and watch."

"I can't stand here and do nothing Naruto-niisan is out there fighting!"

"INARI!" Genjo shouted, shutting any and all voices about to protest. Eyes slightly softening he continued. "You would just be in their way Inari. Besides if your Naruto-niisan is who I think he is then he doesn't need help."

"Huh?"

"Come here," Genjo said as he gestured to his side. "Which is your Nii-san?"

"The blonde one. Why?"

"Hisae,"

"Yes Genjo-san?"

"Do you know his last name?"

"Um, no I think I don't."

"Well then all of you listen carefully! I'll tell you the story of a clan that was feared by many yet laids forgotten. The story of the Red Storm Devils.

The story of the Uzumaki."

* * *

"Now now what are you waiting for blondie? Kill that brat."

Naruto chuckled. With each passing second, it rose in intensity until he was full out laughing.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto said as he wiped away tears of mirth, "I was surprised, you know, when I didn't see any painting on the mansion. But now I know why. Are you seriously Gato? The one who practically took over Wave? This short thing really took most of a nation?"

Gato's face scrunched in a glare. "So you were the one who blew up my mansion."

"Yeah, about that" Naruto responded, opening his hoodie and taking out a scroll and his mask. "Were you trying to compensate something? Because I really think your ego is big enough."

Opening the scroll he silently read the labels. Finding the one he desired he siphoned chakra into it, a plume of smoke revealing two metal gauntlets. "Yeah your ego. Thinking you can come, take over a country, kill innocent people, hiring an eyebrowless freak to kill the only man who was brave enough to stand up to you, and then thinking you can kill not only eyebrows but also the other ninja the man who stood up to you hired with a mere group of thugs."

"He...He is only mad about the last part isn't he?" Tazuna muttered to the genin behind him.

"Mad?" Naruto replied to Tazuna, placing on his mask, the gauntlets having been put while he ranted. "I'M PISSED!" he shouted as an oppresing red chakra poured out of him, circling him and making the silhouette of a fox. The once blue markings of the mask and the hollow eyes, now glowing a blood red, "You called Zabuza a baby demon. **LET ME SHOW YOU A DEMON!"**

The businessman fell to the ground as the blonde vanished from sight with a boom.

Gato turned back as he heard gurgles and things falling to the ground. Tears streamed from his face as the body parts of his thugs or the thugs themselves fell to the ground. Feared etched into their faces as screams erupted and the black masked teen appeared on the other end of the bridge. His metal gloves stained crimson with the blood of his enemies and glowing red with the terrifying chakra..

The mercenaries heard a whirring sound coming from behind. When they turned they met a spinning kubikiribocho flying towards them. Those who were fast enough to dodge and those who were far enough, followed the swords path with morbid fascination as it cut through groups of thugs. The sword finally stopped when a metal gloved hand grabbed it by it's handle.

"Who said you could come out and play copycat snow demon?!"

Heads swiveled. Now on the other side of the bridge standing before them stood Haku. His once visible body parts replaced by jagged ice.

"Mind yourself this is totally original."

"You cheeky bastard! Heh. Here's your sword back!"

Once again the Kubikiribocho was sent flying, just like the previous time massacre followed.

"Thanks. Naruto-kun how about we finish this quickly?" Haku asked as he received his master's sword back.

"Sure but leave shortstack over there for the end!"

With a nod both vanished and blood flowed.

* * *

The two teens approached Gato. The man was, up to the neck, encased in ice. A precaution Haku took after the man tried to escape.

For the third time.

"S-Stay away! Please I beg you! I-I'll give you anything you want! Money! Power! Women! Anything but please don't kill me!" The man begged.

Haku lifted his sword, placing it besides his head. "N-NO PLEASE!" Gato shouted.

"Haku wait." Naruto said, his hand on the other teen's shoulder. "Fine Gato. There is something you can do so that I or any ninja here won't kill you."

"YES! I'll do anything! But get me out of here first!"

"Good. What I want is you signing the papers I will now give you."

Unsealing some papers Naruto approached the man. "Haku if you will,"

"...I hope you know what you are doing Naruto-kun." He said as he performed a seal and the ice retreated.

Naruto shoved the papers into the shivering man's face. Giving the masked blonde a sneer Gato read the papers. Each time his eyes scanned the paper, his face went one shade whiter.

"T-this is...a w-will i-isn't it?"

"Yeah what about it?" Naruto asked.

"What about it?! You promised none of you will touch me and here you are giving me my last will!"

The air turned colder.

"I promised you that no ninja in this place would touch you, and I never go back on my word. Sign before I decide that I don't need that will."

"F-fine! Just calm down!" He took out his pen and signed near the end. "Here!"

"Thank you, a pleasure doing business with you." Naruto replied as he pocketed the will. "Haku... he is all yours."

"WHAT! YOU PROMISED NONE WOULD TOUCH ME!"

"I said that no ninja would touch you. It just so happens Haku was never enrolled in the ninja academy, therefore he is not a ninja. He is a mercenary."

"B-b-but!" Gato said as he tried to reach for Naruto's back.

"Too bad"

"Wai-" The Kubikiribocho's sharp side was held in front of Gato. He fell backwards into Haku.

"I'll give you three seconds,"

"W-wait we can make a deal!"

"Three."

Looking at the face of the teen who had twisted his arm not so long, a face without a shred of mercy, the business tycoon decided to run.

He ran past Naruto

He ran past team seven and Tazuna.

He ran past Zabuza and Kakashi who for some strange reason were exchanging books.

He ran and ran.

Until he got to the other end of the bridge. The end filled with the villagers of Nami no kuni. The villagers he had taken from. The villagers he had hurt. The villagers who looked at him with pity.

The villagers who pointed behind him in awe as a voice said; "Zero."

He didn't turn nor saw, when the ice dragon descended, but he felt. He felt as the freezing ice teeth of the dragon lifted him from behind, its teeth piercing through his flesh. Bringing him to the storm clouds above. He felt as the dragon stopped, and saw as the dragon dragged him back. Back to the earth. Back to the namesake of the country he had submitted.

With a crash he sank, forgotten in the stormy waves.

* * *

Izumi, Sakura and Sasuke watched as two other teens talked and laughed like nothing had happened between them not four days ago.

Haku, Zabuza's apprentice, was a little bandaged and had to use a crutch one of the villagers had lent them. The teen had been asleep for the most of the last three days. Waking up the previous night just to stuff himself with food.

Naruto, on the other hand, had woke up on the second day and looked as if he had went through a spa rather than a battle to the death. Not even Sakura looked so fresh.

The three genin simultaneously turned their heads. This time their gaze fell to a pair of giggling mouth masked adults. Each one holding a book with a similar title yet different colors.

Noticing their gaze, Kakashi looked at them with his famous eye smile. "What is it Sakura, Izumi, Sasuke? Could it be you are interested in our books? You're a little bit young for them, but if you really want to I could give you a peek."

Not deigning him with an answer the three went back to their previous duo. "I don't understand." Sakura said. "Not long ago the two were fighting on the bridge and now the two are all buddy buddy. What do you think Sasuke-kun?" She finished looking at her crush.

"Hn."

"O-okay. What about you Izumi-san?" She turned hoping for a better answer.

Only to receive the shake of the the raven haired girl's head.

Slumping in defeat, Sakura turned back towards Naruto and Haku. She examined the black haired teen. A slender frame, long black hair, white pale skin and dark chocolate eyes. Now that she thought about it, Haku looked quite similar to Izumi. "Heeeh, guess that's his type of girl."

She felt the two besides her tense. Looking back and forth between the twins Sakura blanched. Her comment might not have been truly appreciated, and she didn't even know which of the two appreciated it less. Izumi with her tranquil smile and twitching eyebrow, or Sasuke's full on sharingan glare and white knuckles. She at least knew that Sasuke going towards the two other laughing teens hurt more.

Everything stopped as Sasuke pulled Haku from the hand and kissed the teen.

And then Haku punched Sasuke and everything started moving again.

"What the hell bitch!" shouted Sasuke.

"That's what I am asking Uchiha!" replied Haku glaring at the male twin.

"Sooooo, what _is_ your brother trying to do Izumi-chan?" Naruto asked, slinging his arm around the Uchiha and lightly scaring the kunoichi at his sudden appearance.

Sakura was too broken hearted to care.

"I do not know." she said shrugging his arm off.

Naruto blinked in surprise. This was the second time he had seen her so...miffed. Worst thing, he didn't know why this time. His attention went back to the fight as he heard Haku shout.

"As I said, I am claiming you!"

"And as _I_ said before what the heck does that mean!"

"As the last Uchiha clan head I need to restore my clan. I've chosen you to bear the role of being the one who will restore it with me. You should be grateful."

The clearing went up in silence again, that is, until Naruto bursted in laughter and Haku covered his mouth, the rest of his face a sickly green.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT DOBE!"

"I had always wondered why you didn't pay attention to any of the girls that surrounded you." he confessed. "Maybe you hadn't reached that point. Maybe you didn't want to get them involved. Maybe you thought that training was more important and you would have more time later."

Sasuke looked confused. Noticing that Naruto gave him a grin.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I think Haku doesn't hit that way. After all I am pretty sure _he_ likes girls." said Naruto, stressing out the he.

Sasuke went white as he looked at Haku, now hiding behind Zabuza and Kakashi, the former holding his sword menacingly and the second giving him a knowing look.

He looked for his sister's support only to receive a stare that conveniently showed her standing.

 _You deserve it, idiot._

* * *

It had been five days since Sasuke kissed Haku and it was time for the two citizens of Kiri to finally return home. They were currently standing in the dock before the ship that had offered to take them.

"Everyone on board!"

"Well that's our cue. Haku! Finish your goodbyes quickly," said Zabuza as he headed to the ship. He raised his arm in a wave. "Until next time Kakashi, Blondie."

"See ya you eyebrowless freak!" replied Naruto as he and Kakashi waved back.

"Well then, I should probably leave too. I hope we can meet again in the future," the teen said before taking both of Izumi's hands in his. "Especially you Izumi-san I'll really miss you."

"Oh, dont worry she wont miss you." Said Naruto as he grabbed Izumi in a hug and brought her closer to him. "I'll make sure of it."

Sparks flew between the two teens.

 _\- (Flashback no Jutsu!) -_

 _It was the third day since the kiss incident. Inside Tazuna's house Haku sat preparing various herbs he had picked in the morning. A small handwritten notebook, a mortal and pestle sat besides him. Hearing the door opening he raised his head. His heart quickened in panic when strands of black haired entered the room. Noticing that said strands were quite long he sighed in relief._

 _He still couldn't be alone in a room with the male Uchiha._

 _He smiled as the twin sister of the guy who kissed him gave him a small bow before heading to the kitchen. Hearing the water tap being open he continued with his own job._

" _Haku...san?"_

 _He blinked. "Yes Izumi-san?"_

" _What are those for?" she said pointing towards the herbs._

" _This are herbs I use to create medicine. For example this is a_ _Tanacetum parthenium," Haku said picking a white flower with a yellow center. "It is also known as the Feverfew and can be used for fevers, headaches, stomach aches, insect bites and some others."_

 _Izumi frowned. "I thought that was a Chrysanthemum."_

 _Haku chuckled. "It is part of the Chrysanthemum family, Izumi-san. Would you like to learn more about this?"_

" _...Please."_

 _With that Haku started explaining the plants he had gathered. With time the conversation had derailed into other subjects. They were laughing and having fun and Naruto didn't like it one bit, because Haku was gaining a look that he had seen in many guys in Konoha, sometimes in himself._

 _Haku could actually pose a threat. He wouldn't let that happen. His instincts wouldn't let him._

" _Ha ha ha, yeah so funny," Naruto said, pulling a chair besides the Uchiha, sitting, and pulling her into a hug. "Don't you think so Izumi-chan?" he asked smiling, his eyes not leaving Haku's._

 _The long haired teen's narrowed in response to the subtle challenge._

 _If the blond wanted a war he would give him a war._

* * *

For the last days the two rogue ninja stayed in Wave, Naruto and Haku tried to one up the other in front of the female Uchiha. Sadly for Haku he, _and Naruto,_ knew that the blonde would win. Not by the fact they lived in the same place, or that they were in the same team. Haku could deal with those.

It was the blushes.

Yes, Izumi tended to blush whenever the blonde was flirty with her, but something had changed. The appearance of her blushes had increased exponentially. Haku had noticed he had no chance with her the day before.

- _( Another Flashback no jutsu!)-_

 _The two were taking a break from their challenges by Haku's request. After all he was still recovering from his chakra exhaustion._

 _Naruto was currently playing with Inari, the young boy bothered by the fact that the two teens had practically ignored him for the sake of their rivalry. Originally Inari had asked the blonde to train him, but Naruto refused. After annoying him enough Naruto relented and taught the boy how to use a kunai. Somehow training became playing and here they were._

 _Naruto was chasing Inari around, clearly not trying to actually catch him. While running Inari had made a misstep and was about to fall to the river next to Tazuna's house, Naruto not wanting Inari to get wet rushed forward, grabbed the child by his shirt, pushed him to safety and fell forward into the river._

 _Naruto sat, still inside the river, spitting out a small stream of water._

 _The two bursted in laughter. Feeling someone standing behind him, he looked backwards. Seeing Izumi he was about to speak when he noticed the look on her face. Normally the Uchiha beauty was stoic, but now her normally emotionless face was soft, a slight blush covering her cheeks as she looked with a fondness, he had not seen in her before, at the two who had restarted their game._

 _Haku smiled in defeat._

* * *

He knew Izumi didn't realize the face she had made, so he had continued with their little war.

Haku offered his hand. "Until we meet again Naruto-kun."

Accepting it Naruto replied, "Until then Haku."

They watched until the boat disappeared into the horizon. As they were leaving they came to the sight of Hisae, Genjo and two formal robe wearing men waiting for them.

"Guys head to the bridge and guard Tazuna, although Gato is no more we still have a mission to accomplish." Kakashi said to the members of team seven. "We will meet with you later."

The teens nodded before they left.

"Soooooo, Whats up?"

* * *

"And sign here….and here." Said Haruki Ishikawa, one of the two men who had been waiting for the blonde. He waited for Naruto to sign where he had pointed before snatching the papers away. The black haired brown eyed man turned to his companion, "Congratulations Uzumaki, you are now the owner of the biggest trading company and the majority of wave's docks. I am done, hurry up with yours Osaka.I will be waiting in the carriage."

"Y-y-yes!" replied the eye glass wearing man.

Nodding the men left in a hurry, his desire to leave the place he thought beneath him clear for everyone.

"Hope to never see you again too," Muttered Hisae under her breath.

"I a-am sorry f-for his b-be-behaviour. Ishikawa-san is q-quite s-serious." said the man, bowing to the group of people.

"Don't worry about that Kentaro-kun. Better hurry up before he gets mad at you." said Genjo.

"Y-yes Genjo-san!" Taking a few papers out of his bag, he turned to Naruto. "Here Naruto-kun I n-need you to sign these two papers and the l-legal aspects of you becoming G-gato's sole heir will be done."

"Sure, though I have a question." said Naruto taking the papers offered.

"Y-yes?"

"Why do I have to sign two different papers?"

"O-oh. Well N-naruto-kun, this papers are for G-gato's bank accounts, personal properties and such. T-the other ones were for Gato's company. Y-you see Gato's trading company has shareholders who also own part of the company, little as they may own. If and when Gato died and he had no legalized person to take over as the owner for him, the company would have been taken by the banks in order to pay any debts it may have, the remaining money of what remains of the company would then be proportionally given to the shareholders."

Naruto blinked before giving back the papers. "You didn't stutter in most of that."

"A-ah y-yes I get a l-little excited when talking a-about such things."

"That's good people should be passionate about the things they like." Said Hisae.

"W-well then with t-this you are the o-owner of everything Gato had. C-congratulations N-naruto-kun." Kentaro said as he stamped the papers. "W-well then if you excuse me." Reaching the door, the man stopped and bowed. "Ah! N-naruto-kun, thank you for all you have done for Wave."

"OSAKA HURRY UP!"

"Y-Yes!" The four watched as the man ran to the carriage, bowing and saying sorry before being pulled inside.

"Well, that wasn't all was it?" asked Kakashi, talking for the first time.

"No it wasn't," answered Genjo. "Naruto-kun the reason I have come to you today was to give you something that belongs to you."

Naruto looked confused.

"Hisae, be a dear and bring me the bag on top of my bed." as the woman left muttering insults to the elder, Genjo continued. "The thing I am going to give you belonged to a member of your clan and a good friend of mine."

"Can you tell me his story?"

"Yes, his name was Ryozo Uzumaki and he was my best friend. We met during one of my travels in my father's merchant ship, and we hit off immediately. Unlike you he had long red hair and green eyes. He was a total goof. " He finished as Hisae came back, placing the bag on the table. "Thank you Hisae. As I was saying he was a goof and always forgot parts of his luggage. Most of them he left in my home when he crashed here, the one in front of you being the last one." He said as he signaled the bag to Naruto.

Opening it the blonde took out several scrolls. "Like most of your family Ryozo was an expert with seals,one the best actually. Or that's what he said. He usually travel by orders of the Uzukage, his brother, in order to research and create new sealing methods. After I learned of his death I tried opening those scrolls but I couldn't, I hope you can."

Nodding Naruto took one of the scrolls. "Hmmm, this is a high level blood and chakra seal. If you don't have similar enough chakra and blood this will never open."

"Meaning?" Hisae asked.

"Meaning that whatever is in here is important enough for it to better be forgotten and destroyed than ending in enemy's hands." explained Naruto prior to biting his thumb. "Lucky me I am said Uzukage's grandson."

He applied the blood and channeled chakra.

Everyone waited with bated breath as the seal began to recede. Naruto took the scroll and opened it, to their surprise the scroll only partially opened and words started to form inside it. Naruto read.

"What is the food of the Gods?"

Everyone paused at that. Glancing through the room Naruto said, "I believe it's Ramen."

"Ramen," Hisae scoffed. "That thing is horrible and isn't really a food! The answer is Salisbury Steak."

"Oh the innocence of youth," replied Genjo as he condescendingly looked at Hisae and Naruto. "The food of the God's is obviously Curry."

"I don't know. I know a guy who believed Pocky was the food of the God's, and there is this woman who says it's Dango." commented Kakashi as he closed his book. "I think it is Broiled saury with salt or miso soup with eggplant. I'll let you chose."

"Alright, let's do this like adults in a democratic situation." Naruto said unsealing a brush and an ink well, dipping the first in the later. "I have the brush and the scroll, and I say it's Ramen. So the answer is fucking Ramen!" He finished scribbling his answer before anyone could stop him.

The word Ramen disappeared and everyone waited, preparing to jump out of the way if it exploded. Naruto laughed in victorious glee when the scroll opened all the way.

"Ha! Suck it!"

"Just get on with it!" Hisae snapped.

"Sheesh, calm down." Naruto said, applying chakra to the first containment seal and taking the small notebook that appeared. Skimming through the pages Naruto found diagrams, equations and notes in disarray. He stopped in the first organized page and read the title out loud. "Uzumaki Sealing Style: The Key of Samsara." Reading the page Naruto's eye's widened. "This is...Impressive." Reaching for the third array, Naruto unsealed a ceremonial dagger, the blade had a slight blue tint and tribal looking carvings, the handle was made out of black metal and in the center layed a hard crystal vial. In the place where blade met handle a golden Uzumaki swirl stood proudly.

Hisae whistled. "That's a nice looking dagger. But it's weird, what does it do?"

"Well, this is the Key of Samsara," he said holding up the dagger. "No, it's not _that_ Samsara. It's not even a key. Ryozo called it a key because it _is_ the key of the jutsu I mentioned. I don't even know why he named it The Key of Samsara."

"Probably because he thought it sounded cool." Commented an unimpressed Genjo. "I bet all things in there have a weird mythical name. Taking the book from the table he read through some. "Uzumaki sealing style: The Sage breaks the Cursed Chains. The Enlightened King, Purification of Souls. And look! All other thingies in here are named similarly."

"Well the guy may have had an interesting naming method, but the important thing is what they do." said Kakashi before looking at the blond. "So. What does it do."

"The dagger… well it acts like a key. You stabbed the thing in a seal, it copies it, you stab somthing you can write on, the user rearranges the seal, you once again stab the modified seal, stab the original and the original changes. Boom! Unlocked the seal with lots of stabbing."

"That...That is actually kind of impressive." replied Kakashi, his minimum knowledge of seals letting him see the magnitude of the dagger.

"Impressive? that Ryozo was a freaking genius. The metal in the dagger wasn't black, it looks black because there are more than a hundred seals condensated in the handle. Even the carving make part of the seal!" Naruto exclaimed a twinkle in his eyes. "It's practically a copy, paste and edit if wanted!"

"But can't you do that even without the dagger. I mean isn't it literally copying down a seal on a piece of paper?"

"Yes if the seal were simple and in a solid place, where you won't be attacked by enemies and have enough time to copy it." Naruto answered before his face turned grim. "This thing is valuable enough to start a war for."

"You'll understand how we need you to keep silence about all this," Kakashi said.

"Then let's end this conversation here, after all the best kept secret is the one not known. Naruto-kun, if what my friend left is so important it would be better if you finish reading everything back at your home."

Naruto nodded as he stood to leave. He smiled and bowed to the elderly man. "Thank you Genjo-ojisan, this is probably the only remnant I will have of my family for quite some time."

Genjo chuckled. "No Naruto-kun, It is I who should give you my thanks. Not only did you free Wave, you also gave me the happiness that my friend's legacy still lives."

"Sensei," came the voice of Izumi as she knocked on the door. "Tazuna-san got drunk and couldn't continue working."

"He what!" screamed Hisae as she yanked open the door and ran. "Who does he think he is. I'll kill him!"

"Goodbye Genjo-san, we must go before she kills Tazuna." Kakashi said strolling in the same direction.

"Bye Genjo-ojisan!" Shouted Naruto as he ran, Izumi bowing before following.

The man laughed as he heard the blonde shout, "Wait Hisae-san, I need him to build that bridge! I SAID STOP CHOKING HIM DAMMIT!"

* * *

Sakura, Izumi and Tsunami watched as a mountain of paper fell on top of the one of the blondes in Tsunami's living room. The clone dispelled as it drowned in the sea of paperwork, the original and remaining clones clutching their heads in pain, as the influx of memories hit them in the full.

"I can't. This is too much, how the hell did the midget managed this!" screamed one Naruto.

"He probably had an assistant," said another.

"Then why haven't we found one?" asked one who had given up and laid on the floor.

"Because we don't know anyone with the qualifications." replied the original.

It was a weird and creepy sight seeing the blonde talk with himself, even if they were clones. Tsunami cleared her throat. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Tsunami-san?" It was even creepier seeing them talk in sync.

"Do you want me to help you with those?"

"You know accounting Tsunami-san?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, although I became a full time mother when my first husband died, I did go to a trading school in the capital of the Land of Fire. My mother and Hisae-san made sure I would have a good education and not remain a simple housewife."

"I see. Then can you help me with these?" Said the clone who had given up, handing her a stack of papers.

Not five minutes passed when Tsunami gave the stack of papers back to the clone with a chirpy, "I finished." Revising the papers the clones eyes widened, they were after all perfect. "Wait just one moment Tsunami-san!" The clone said before dashing to another and taking away a piece of paper he held. "Hey I was going to use that!" The second clone complained. He was answered with a "Shut up!"

The Naruto clone started writing on the paper. When finished he turned to Tsunami, besides her two new finished stacks of paperwork and a clone watching her with admiration. She was finishing with her third stack when the clone written paper was placed before her. Picking it up she began reading.

"A contract?"

"You sign that little paper and you become my representative in the company, in other words all the job and power of the boss with a hefty salary just for you."

"B-but this is practically handing me the company over."

"I practically am." replied the original approaching the small group. "I am a shinobi so I won't be able to really work on the company. So I'll just give you the job of managing it as my representative, if you send me a good amount of the profit."

"Besides it seems Gato had bought a land to move the headquarters of the company here. Apparently the man just went and did business without having a base of operations." A clone said going into the kitchen.

"You will help Wave and your family grow economically while still making money for me." said the final clone."But wait there's more! You can also do everything in the comfort of your home!"

"So please sign!" The first clone begged falling to his knees.

"O-okay!" Tsunami accepted. "But we will have to first establish some points Naruto-kun, after all _this,_ " she said waving the paper. "Is not a proper contract." she giggled.

"Whatever you say Tsunami-san!"

Yes no matter how many times it happened they found it weird how in sync they could talk.

* * *

"The idiot said he will finish the bridge in two more days," Hisae mentioned, sipping at her cup of sake.

"Yeah," Naruto responded absentmindedly as he too sipped from his own cup.

"So when do you plan on getting out of here?"

"When the fangirls give up," he responded slightly gazing out of the window only to duck back into the room.

Hisae sighed at the multiple screams. "KYAAA! I SAW HIS HAIR!"

"NARUTO-SAMA GO OUT WITH ME!"

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO-SAMA!"

"I'LL LET YOU DO ME IN THE BACK!"

"NARUTO-SAMAAA!"

" **One of them gave an interesting proposal."**

" _Don't you even dare to start Kurama."_

* * *

Team seven stood in the bridge, giving their last goodbyes before returning home. A metallic fence, courtesy of Hisae and Naruto's insistence, separating team seven from the populace of Wave.

Team seven relented once they saw the banners some of the Wave girls held.

"You know," said Kakashi as looked in the direction of a certain banner. "That is one interesting proposal right there."

"Not you too." muttered Naruto as the two kunoichi glared at them. Sasuke on the other hand was glad, ever since the battle on the bridge, everyone in Wave had praised the blonde non-stop. To the point they had made a party for his honor that lasted two days, days the blond had spent in Tazuna's house without the knowledge of said party. He admitted that it was slightly understandable. The blonde had taken part of killing the tyrant of wave, freed the people he had taken, brought a scroll filled with enough valuables to restore wave and was one of the main reasons the bridge was finished so quickly. But still _he_ had also taken part of it, where was his party?

He didn't receive the praise he should have, but it was nice not being in the fangirls receiving end for once.

"Thanks to you we finished the bride," said Tazuna approaching the group, Tsunami, Inari, Hisae and Genjo behind him. "But I kinda don't want you guys to leave."

"Well come visit again," promised Sakura.

"Sure I guess," said Kakashi. "But right now we have to go back home. We have a lot to report." He turned and walked , Sasuke following his lead.

Naruto and Sakura waved while Izumi bowed. The three soon catching up with the other two.

"Now, how to name the bridge?" Muttered Tazuna.

Genjo raised an eyebrow. "I think it's pretty obvious Tazuna."

"I will hit you if you name it any other way." threatened Hisae following Genjo as he left.

"Dont stay too long dad, I will be making Soba for lunch." said Tsunami followed by an excited Inari.

Turning around Tazuna watched as everyone left the bridge, not one staying to hear the name of his masterpiece.

"Oh well, the Great Naruto Bridge it is." He said scratching his head. "Still think the Great Tazuna bridge sounded better."

* * *

 **Finally.**

 **It ended.**

 **No more Wave, no more pain.**

 **This sh*t was supposed to be one chapter and then I had to divide it in three goddamn parts. Did the ending seem rushed? Because it was.**

 **Thankfully I wont have to deal with these place nor this people for a while. And this story will now deviate from canon, so here on out the darkest depths of my imagination can surface.**

 **Yay!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **\- Alext**


	7. Kitsune, Prince of the Red Light

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 7 of Naruto the Golden Maelstrom. Now what will follow is a long answer to one of the reviews I was left. I love them, even if they some of them leave burns stronger than the Scorch release.**

 **In regards to Marquis shax review: First of all thanks for your reviews they always make me think about new aspects of my story! You encourage me to be better! Now about your review.**

 **Yes, the Gouka Mekkyaku is indeed not a Shakuton. The thing is that Naruto doesn't , nor anyone in Konoha for that matter, know any Shakuton. This specific blood limit is seen only in Suna and from what I know only one person (Pakura). Due to Naruto** _ **recreating**_ **and** _ **just**_ **mastering the Shakuton before wave, he has to use as a base the fire jutsus he knows. Of course he has to change some of the seals when he uses such techniques so that the wind and fire elements merge correctly, and Pakura's by far surpass Naruto's at this point in terms of strength. After all she mastered a Natural talent she was born with.**

 **That also affects his fight with Haku. Naruto's scorch release was on par with Haku's Ice due to the fact that our favorite blonde has enough chakra to rival Haku's mastery over his ice. If Naruto were to leave it as it is in the moment, in a future Haku's ice would outclass Naruto's scorch due to Haku's body increase in chakra and his better mastery of the ice.**

 **Second thing is that what Naruto does is different than normal combination jutsu. A normal combination that anyone can do is , for example, shooting a fire bullet and a wind bullet. The two, if they have similar chakra ratios, will combine and improve or reinforce each other. In this case a stronger and bigger fireball. All of this is done outside the ninja's body. A natural reaction if you will.**

 **The elemental Kekkei Genkai on the other hand is internal. The ninja must manage two or more different chakra natures inside his body, with the objective of changing said elements natural properties. For example let's say we were to combine fire, wind and lightning. Outside the body, the fire would grow stronger with the wind and the lightning would give it its properties, but it would still remain two different elements. Inside the body though, the wind chakra (that lets admit it, is practically air, in other words a gas) could be heated by the fire chakra to a really high temperature, once that is done the charged particles of the lightning could ionize the heated gas to the point of it reaching the fourth state of matter. Boom, plasma release.**

 **Note: Naruto managed to recreate the Scorch release only because his fire and wind affinities are strong enough. Naruto having a natural for wind, and Kurama granting the fire nature.**

 **To Dai sennin kurosaki: It is mostly because (at least for me) we associate lightning with a white-ish blue that is more white than blue, and earth is brown so…**

 **To Amacon: you want more, I'll give you more. We won't probably see the Chunin exams for a while.**

* * *

Ch. 7: Kitsune, Prince of the Red Light. **  
**

It was noon when team seven plus one entered the gates of the village they hadn't seen for more than a month.

"Alright guys," said Kakashi as he stood before his students. "You can go to your houses and rest."

"But Kakashi-sensei what about the mission report?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry, Naruto and I will deal with that. It was a hard mission and you did a good job, so I bet Sandaime-sama is probably going to give you guys a small recess." Kakashi answered.

Sakura nodded still uncertain.

"I will inform you later on the decisions made, so go and rest," the jounin said as he made a go away motion with his hand. He the turned to the blond "Let's go Naruto."

With that team seven watched them leave in a shunshin.

"I need to make them teach me that." said the male Uchiha as he turned to leave, his sister following him.

"AH! SASUKE-KUN HOW ABOUT WE GO ON A DATE TO CELEBRATE OUR FIRST A-RANK!"

The Uchiha walked faster.

* * *

The Sandaime was happy to see Kakashi and Naruto suddenly appear at his office. Not because they arrived safely, although he _was_ relieved at seeing them in one piece.

Oh no.

He trusted that this two could complete any mission and return safely. He was happy because he now had a perfect excuse to stop doing his paperwork.

"Kakashi Hatake jounin of team seven and Naruto Uzumaki elite genin, back for mission report." said the silver head.

"Naruto-kun and Kakashi-kun, I am glad you came back safe," the old man replied before tension filled the room. "Jounin Hatake and Elite Genin Uzumaki, report."

The two called stood at attention. "Yes Sir!" said the Jounin before he reported his team's first C-rank turned A-rank.

"I see," said Sarutobi as he exhaled smoke from his mouth. "What about the reinforcements I sent?"

The Jounin and Genin looked at each other in confusion as tension filled the air.

"Do not answer. I can already guess you never met them. Neko!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" said the purple haired anbu, appearing in front of her commander.

"Go to the gates and get me where to did Tori, Uma and Nesumi went."

"Yes sir!"

This had left a sour taste in his mouth. To think some of his soldiers, that belonged to the best, would disregard his direct orders and not only endanger another team, but one that was widely known for having the last Uchihas.

It seemed hatred and ignorance was rooted deeper than he thought. Ibiki would have a good time with those guys once they came back.

Of course after he finished with them.

"Well I think that will be all. Kakashi-kun tell your team that you gained a month to rest. You too Naruto-kun and that's an order."

"But Jiji!" The blonde whined. "That's too long, I'll die of boredom."

The Hokage sighed. "At least two weeks without missions, okay?"

"Acceptable."

"Now Naruto-kun, I have some other things to speak with your sensei so if you could."

"Sure." Naruto said as he began to leave. "If you need me I will be reacquainting myself with Ichiraku's. Oh! Before I forget; Old man! Due to this mission being ranked up to A, I can now take missions up to A-rank right?"

"Only when I give them to you."

"That's a no huh. Oh well, no one can say I didn't try."

The two waited for the the blond to close the door. Once closed, Kakashi looked a the legend sitting before him. "You do realise he knows about my secondary mission and that we will talk about it, right?"

"I know Kakashi-kun. Yet, I still want to believe he isn't an accomplished ninja but the ball of joy I once knew."

"He is still the same Naruto though. He might have dropped the mask, but he lived with it so long that it became a part of him. The thing is that he is more complex now."

"Indeed," said Hiruzen. "Now about that secondary mission. Flight risks, how are those three?"

"Well Naruto hates the civilians and will not doubt harm them if they try anything funny. He wouldn't betray the leaf."

"And the Uchihas?"

"Sasuke is still the same. It also hurts that the rivalry we expected to form between Sasuke and Naruto is entirely one sided. In regards to Izumi, well, it seems our favourite blonde has a thing for her."

"Really,"

"I believe he originally approached her to befriend her, yet he also admitted and to her no less, that his instincts force him to flirt with her. No doubt work of the Nine tails."

"Does she reciprocate this feelings?"

"Not as actively as Naruto. I don't know if she feels the same way and I doubt she even knows what she feels herself, but the attraction is there."

"Those are good news," the Sandaime said. "But like everything it has complications."

"Indeed." Kakashi responded. "I don't want to imagine what would happen to Konoha if they forced Izumi into something."

"It is possible you will see it Kakashi-kun." The older man said. "The council has been restless ever since those three became genin."

"More so with Naruto's rank I guess?"

"They don't know,"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean Sandaime-sama."

"It's just like it sounds like. The council knows he is a genin under your supervision but not that he is an elite genin. Only you, your team and the rest of children who graduated with him would know of his rank."

"But then someone must have asked about it. And what about the chunin instructor?"

"Iruka-san doesn't know either," came the voice of cat as she reappeared in the room, folder in hand. "It seems that day Iruka-san had to take the Inuzuka to the hospital after he fought with Naruto. The female Uchiha was the one who read the list."

"What did you find Neko?"

"Sir they seem to have left the same day you gave them their mission."

"But?"

"But they left in a mission given to them by the Civilian Council authorized by Danzo Shimura. They have yet to come back."

The Hokage massaged his temple.

"Sir what do we do?" asked the anbu.

"For now we wait for them to come back. When they do we will deal with it."

The room went silent as the two Shinobi watched their supreme commander nurse the headache formed by the actions of his ex-teammate and the civilians. Kakashi taking pity on the aged man said, "On a happier note. Naruto and I came bearing gifts of money, trading contracts and a trading company now owned by my cute little blonde genin! Illegal and stolen most of them, but who cares about that right?"

* * *

"Another one old man!"

"Coming right up!"

Ayame Ichiraku watched as her father served the thirtieth bowl of ramen to their favorite customer. She and her father had missed the blonde brat she called her brother. Him and his ability to continue eating ramen and filling their pockets.

"So, what happened then?" she asked.

"We fought on top of some water dragons, then the midget who started all of this arrived with a group of thugs, we became friends with the rogue ninjas and dealt with the midget and his group."

"Exciting." she said smiling.

"Yeah, but the fun part comes next. You see the Uchiha, the male one, got jealous because he thought Haku was a girl and that I had spent most of the day flirting with her." He said putting down the now empty bowl. "So he comes grabs Haku by the hand and kisses him."

"In the lips?!"

"There was tongue and everything." Naruto said chuckling as his sister figure entered her gossip mode. "Of course, Haku got traumatized and hid behind Zabuza as the guy held his sword threatenly. Muttering about protecting Haku's virtue of something. The best part was of course when Sasuke found out Haku was a guy, I will always remember that face."

Ayame and Teuchi laughed as the blond transformed his face into Sasuke's and imitated the moment.

"Ok, ok, stop Naruto-kun." Ayame said between giggles. "There are more important matters to discuss, for example any luck with any girls back on wave?" The brunette questioned, her eyebrows wiggling.

The blonde blushed as images of him and Izumi while in Wave passed through his head. Blush that caused the ramen girl to brighten. "So there was!" Naruto coughed, trying to save face.

Not that he had any left.

"Nothing happened in Wave regarding girls Ayame-neechan."

"Bullshit!"

"Now, now Ayame. Leave poor Naruto alone."

"But Dad! It's my duty as his sister figure to pester him about girls."

"Yes I know, but Naruto-kun is a gentleman and as a gentleman he won't reveal any of his night exploits." He said before giving the teen a thumbs up and a grin. "Doesn't matter if you won't tell, I'm still proud of you Naruto!"

The teens head bashed the wooden counter.

"Why is it that I am surrounded by perverts," He said, voice muffled by the wood.

"That's just your luck," Ayame stated, before looking behind the teen. "By the way, how long will you ignore _that._ "

Naruto raised his head. "I had hoped they would realize how futile and embarrassing it was, but…" He sighed. "Nee-chan lend me one of those used chopsticks over there."

Handing over the requested item, the waitress watched as the blond examined the tree wooden sticks before flicking his hand. The chopsticks reappeared in front of three rock textured boxes with two eyeholes each. Screams came out of the boxes as they realized how close the wooden weapons were.

"Shouldn't you be in the academy Konohamaru?" Naruto asked as he swiveled to face the three boxes. "You are with Iruka right? He won't be happy with you three skipping classes."

"As expected of my rival!" Said the Third's grandson, his voice proceeding from the box in the middle. "You saw through our disguise easily. Moegi, Udon! Let's do this!" The boy said as the three boxes exploded into colored smoke columns.

"My name is Moegi, and I am the cutest kunoichi of the leaf!" Shouted an orange haired, perpetual blush, girl. Wearing a dark pink hoodie with a lighter pink shirt and grey pants. A black strip of cloth with the Konoha symbol in her forehead.

"My name is Udon, and I like math." This time it was a brown haired, glasses and snot hanging boy,wearing a blue hoodie with a white undershirt and cream pants. The same strip of cloth as the girl's tied in his forehead.

"And I am Konohamaru, the one who will become Hokage!" Konohamaru shouted. Like the other two he wore the forehead cloth, a black hoodie, a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol underneath and grey pants.

"And together we are the Konohamaru corps!" The three shouted in sync as they posed.

"So as I was saying," said Naruto as he continued his talk with Ayame, much to the shock of the three academy students. "Don't ignore us!"

Naruto sighed. "What do you want, you little wanna be me?"

"Training of course!"

"No."

"What! Why?!"

"Because you should be at the academy, besides I have things I need to do."

"Come on! The academy doesn't teach us anything useful. It be better for us if you just taught us some cool Jutsu!"

The three pre-teens watched in excitement as the blond mulled over it. "Fine,"

"YES!" the three jumped in glee.

"Only, if you answer correctly my question."

They deflated, before a fire took over their eyes.

"Fine! Bring it on Naruto-Niichan!"

"Alright then, First I need you three to grab each others hands." Doing as the blond said the Konohamaru corps waited in excitement. Placing his hand on top of Konohamaru's head he said with a smirk. "The question is,"

"Is?!"

A change of scenario.

"How many hours of detention is Iruka-sensei going to give you?"

"Eh?"

"Oh it will be plenty." said a dark aura behind them. Slowly turning around Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru saw the demonic visage of their teacher. A pulsing vein in his temple. "Thank you for bringing my wayward students over Naruto-kun."

"Anything for you Iruka-sensei!" Said the blond as he disappeared.

"Wait no!" Shouted Konohamaru as the teacher approached them. "Please, mercy!"

Some civilians turned in the direction of the academy as the scream of a dying animal echoed around the area. Soon they went on their business, after all, who were they to investigate what was happening in there.

Crazy ninjas with their crazy ninja students.

* * *

Naruto stood before a stone arc. Although imperceptible to normal eyes, it was here where what was known as Konoha truly ended. One simple stone arc dividing two kingdoms, two ways of life, two societies. For what laid in front of him, beyond that gate, was no other than the city of vice, criminals and darkness. His territory, his empire, his home.

The Red Light district.

The one place where the rules of Konoha didn't apply, a place even the anbu feared. In here only those who were strong enough survived, and _he_ was the strongest. He walked forward. Every step he took bringing him closer to the kingdom he had left alone for more than a month, and all the problems his absence had created.

For when the cat's away the mouse will play.

One more step, and he had entered. The shadows scurrying over to tell their masters the news. For it was not _just_ a cat who had returned, it was a fox. One who had nine tails and the will to use them.

" **It seems they know,"**

" _It was expected. I had no hope that once I revealed my strength, my mask would remain hidden. Much less after I left for Wave."_

He glanced around, watching how some of the inhabitants did not dare look him in the eyes, some even going so far as to turn and walk in another direction.

" _As always, gossip travels fast."_

" **Most of you humans can't keep a secret."**

Naruto continued his stroll, hands in the pockets of his hood. He was stopped by one of the few types who dared look at him, a cabaret girl. She offered him a polite smile and bow before she turned to her right and entered an alley.

He followed her.

The two cruised through different alleys and streets, the cabaret girl not once turning back to him. They took another right and the girl stopped in front of a building, the image of a phoenix emblazoned over the establishment's door while it's customary neon lights that called for the attention of customers remained off. She opened the door for the blond and gestured inside, once he entered she closed the door and moved again.

They climbed two sets of stairs before they arrived to another door with the image of a phoenix. The woman knocked and waited for permission to go in. Once received she opened the door to let the blonde in. Stepping in, Naruto examined the room. A book shelf with accounting books and some trinkets, carpeted floor, a sofa on each side of the room, two chairs facing a desk with a folder on top and a swiveling one with it's back turned to him. The top of a hairdo, a bun he deduced, the only thing visible from the person sitting in said chair.

Once the door closed, did the person turn to meet Naruto.

"So to what do I owe the honor of Madam Suzaku calling for me?"

"Can't the woman who taught you how to read call you over for a cup of tea?" gesturing to one of the seats in front of her.

Taking up her offer, he answered. "She could, if she had ever invited me to drink a cup of tea before. Or if she even had tea with her for that matter, you alcoholic old hag."

The woman gave a fake sigh. "You raise them and this is how they pay you," She smiled. "It's been a while Naruto-kun."

"A little bit over a month Kayoko-neesan." Naruto responded. "So I ask again. Why did you call me over?"

"I believe you want information of what has happened during your absence don't you _Kitsune_?" Kayoko said, a hint of venom in the last word.

"You are mad." He stated.

"And why would that be?" she asked resting her cheek in her fist.

"You are mad, not because I did it but because I hid it." He sighed. "But you have to understand. What if someone found out and told the civilian council? They would have surely tried to banish me."

She relented. "You still should have told me, I could have helped. One of this days you are going to hide something from someone and cause you severe repercussions."

"You know I couldn't. We needed someone that could control the four factions while remaining detached from all. Had they known that I was allied with you a war would have probably started. And about the second thing I think it already happened."

"Care to explain that bit?"

"You know how I went to another country and saved the place and all right?"

"Yes, my contacts in Wave mentioned something about you taking over a tyrant, his riches and company or something."

"Well, during the mission I befriended a certain girl."

"So our little fox has finally entered that stage." He glared.

"Some things happened and a little bit of my past came out to light by my own hands. She was mad that I ask her to trust me, when I haven't trusted her, or something. Now she wants the full truth, since I know her past pretty well."

"And who might mystery girl be named?"

"Izumi….Izumi Uchiha."

"And you didn't want trouble with the civilian council?" She said with a scoff. "Boy are you in trouble."

"Tell me about it."

"Since I bet you did something foolish and I don't know, promised it, you will have to tell her. Better maintain her happy." Kayoko said. Opening one of the desk drawers she pulled a bottle of alcohol. She served herself before she continued. "Now onto business. Simply put, once you left things went bad."

"How bad?"

"You could probably deal with it in one day, but it will come back each time you leave."

"What happened?"

"Some new groups arrived and others formed. We warned them about the rules and whatnot. As you may guess they didn't pay attention since they hadn't met Kitsune. In total there were three armed fights between gang members inside the district, six dead out of it. Hashimoto took care of that one since one of his guy's was killed in the fight. The guy had tried to stop it in fear of the rules. He received a knife to the gut."

"Is that all?"

"Not even close." She sighed. "There was a case of rape too. Seems as some guys roofied a poor girl and the barman took notice. He immediately called Yataro and he took care of it, sadly he arrived late and one managed to do it."

"There is nothing left of those guys is there?"

"None."

Naruto massaged his temple. "Seven simple rules, and yet… Please tell me that at least the taxes were paid?"

"Some groups didn't. Finally there were three cases of robbery, on the last one the place was completely trashed."

"I should have taken more than two weeks of vacation." Naruto muttered. "Do you have the information of these new groups and the ones who broke the rules?"

"Folder. The last page has the information of the biggest fish."

He skimmed through the folder that had been on top of the desk while they talked, he took longer at the last page and once done he sealed it inside his hoodie. Naruto gave another weary sigh,before sinking in his chair. His sight wandering into nothing. Kayoko sipped the last sake from her cup, her eyes lingering in a small drop of liquor that managed to evade her thirst. Soon her gaze wandered too, unlike the other room's occupant her did have a target. She wondered.

She wondered when had the young child she taught how to read become so old. When had he decided to take on the burdens this hell offered. When had a child needed to take care of the situation them, the adults, had created. When had she become so weak to feel relieved she wasn't in his place.

Her cup cracked.

"You are going to break it."

"Who cares."

"I do," He said reaching for the cup. "This was one of the first batch of ceramic cups one of your girls did. One of the first ones who took advantage of the seventh law and left this place."

"...I heard she got hired by an old craftswoman who came one day from the capital." She huffed. "She still writes me letters and asks me to say thanks to kitsune for her."

"She loves you...They all do."

"I just take them in to have more work-hands."

Naruto laughed. "Not even you believe that...Everyone knows that your daily walks, one in the morning, one in the noon, and one in the night, are excuses for you to search for any girl that may need help.

You go around picking strays. Girls no one wanted, not even themselves, and you care for them. Bring them back to their feet, teach them and renew them, and all that you did it personally. Not once did you let anyone else teach them your ways unless they wanted another line of job. Even after that you would still look out for them."

He handed back the cup. "You raised each and everyone of them as your daughters and they in response love you like your mother." The blond stood up and went for the door. "Like fragile little birds, they withered and became ashes. You took the ashes and in your fire melded them, restored them and granted them a new birth. And so they soar, following the steps of their god. The steps of the Phoenix."

"Naruto, thanks." He opened the door when her voice stopped him. "A final piece of advice my boy. Do not try to do everything alone, there are many that would aid you."

He smiled and slightly turned, affection and sadness swimming through his eyes. "I know, but the path I've chosen, the path of a demon. It's a lonely one."

The door closed.

"Yet even demons fall in love, my little fox."

* * *

The Red Light buzzed with activity. People running around, talking, yelling promotions, only one thing was common. Everyone wanted to get what they desired.

Atop the buildings sat a figure who ignored all of this, already accustomed to the atmosphere the nights brought. His blue eyes were locked with the heavenly white observer that competed with all the earthly lights. Its shine that had inspired thousands of poets, thousand of lovers, thousand of humans, left the blond restless.

"A full moon…" his words a mere whisper against the wind. "Tonight the pull is stronger."

" **It has always been like that. Ever since my creation."**

"Do you think the others feel it too?"

The fox took a while, but he answered. **"They do."**

"It's a weird feeling. There is a sense of longing… yet a fear that I can not describe. Did your father ever spoke to you about it?"

" **No. Not exactly… He once told me that the longing was due to our separation. A desire to be once again complete, to be joined again with what we once were. Our chakra and his one and the same. But the fear….the desire to hide from the vigilance of the moon. He never explained."**

The two turned silent, the calm that existed in the top of the building, far away from the neon lights below, still existing yet underneath it all the waters raged.

He stood up.

"Better get this over with."

Naruto didn't wait for an answer, pulling up his hood and taking out his mask, he went. Disappearing into the shadows, the place where demons rested and prepared to strike.

* * *

Tonight was a great night. Once again he had done whatever he wanted in this new promised land. Sure he still had to deal with those four pesky faction lords, but they couldn't frame him of anything. All of his activities were strategically planned so that none could ever make a connection with him.

He laughed as he counted his money, remembering the rules the four idiot lords had told him about. Trying to instill fear with the blabber of _kitsune._ He giggled at that. If some one like that really existed then he admitted the guy had balls of steel. To use a name like that in Konoha was a death sentence.

Well no matter thinking about the vigilante figure those four had probably created to cover up their weakness. Besides if he was real he hadn't been seen in more than a month!

The night was as young as he! It was time to get some booze, a pretty girl for each arm and the hell of a time his money could buy.

The lights went off, sinking the room in Boss! We are already seeing what happened!"

"Good, make it quick!"

"Yes Boss!"

The man sat again, waiting for the power to come back. His fingers rapped against the wooden desk while he gripped the radio with the other hand, his annoyance at his lackeys uselessness rising by the second. The fingers stopped as he heard a thud coming from the hallway. Shivers ran through the man's back as he heard calm steps approaching.

The door swung open, the ink black shadows of the hallway a contrast to the moon's shine. He waited with bated breath, the sound of the ticking clock in his wall echoing louder with each tick. He jumped in fright as two small glowing blue flames burst into existence. The small balls seemingly floating in mid air. He stepped back when behind the small wisps glowing red lines formed.

The flames and lines moved forward, he backwards.

One step forward, one step backward.

They continued so until the man reached the wall and the figure of Kitsune completely revealed itself.

Sweat dribbled down the man's forehead as the figure spoke, his voice something not belonging to this world. **"Sojuro Harada...it's not really a pleasure."**

"Y-you are!"

" **Kitsune, the ruler of the Red Light District."**

"What do you want! Why are you here?!"

" **You know the answer to both of those Harada. You broke the rules."**

Harada looked down, his hands tightening against the radio. An idea formed. He looked up, a grin slowly spreading through his face. "And what about it? I just did what I wanted. Isn't that the rule for us who live in this world? The strong do what they wish!" He spreaded apart his arms. "Who the hell are you to deny me the right?!"

" **I am the rul-"** Blood flowed through the swords.

"Hmmm? Sorry I couldn't hear you." He laughed. "Did you guys managed to hear?"

"He he, sorry boss. I was to engrossed in killing the kid." The first said.

"Me too boss. Sorry." The second replied as both of thugs pulled their swords from the hooded Kitsune, his body falling to the ground without the support.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Everything is fine, see? Today we even got rid of the infamous Kitsune." Harada approached the body. "But who would think that Kitsune would be so weak. Heh take this!" The two thugs watched with in amusement as their boss repeatedly kicked the body of the vigilante.

" **Did you thought,"** They of course didn't expect to receive the same treatment they had given. **"You could trick a kitsune?"** As the lifeless bodies of the thugs fell to the ground, Kitsune emerged from the shadows. Sojuro Harada watched in shock not noticing how the body he kicked disappeared in smoke.

" **Up until this point I had not the need to kill, certain events though changed that. Yet I still held hope, that when I came back I would not have to dirty my hands with blood of the red light. And I had not, until you."** Naruto approached the man. The two swords he held still dripping blood.

"Wait! I am sorry! J-just don't harm me." he reeled back, falling to the ground.

" **You think that will cut it?"** said the blond as he continued his path.

The man began crawling, tears and snot streaming. "Wait please! I'll reimburse everything that my men stole!"

The hooded teen continued walking.

"I'll give money to the families of the ones that died in the skirmishes! I'll pay even more than the 10 percent! I'll return the girls!"

The blonde halted at that.

" **Hmmm, tell me more. Did you manage to do what you had planned?"**

The man nodded, happy at the chance given. "The girls my men gathered some days ago! I'll free them! I will even give them a good amount of money! My men may have played a little with them, but don't worry they are fine! They are in the basement but the drug we were going to test on them was going to arrive in three days. You know how providers from grass country take so long, Heh."

" **I see. Good."** Naruto raised the sword in his right.

"Wait you promised you wouldn't hurt me!"

" **I did not. Besides do you truly think that after all you've done I would just let you go?"** Kitsune snorted. **"It was the last part that made it up for you. You see I did not know about the girls. I don't think anyone knew about the girls, after all it is common for some of them to get jobs that last quite a bit of time.**

 **But for you to kidnap them, use and keeping them for the purpose of experimenting on them. That was your undoing."**

The man did not have the time to complain. Naruto created four clones, one bursting out immediately after it's creation. He said to the second, "Do it somewhere anbu won't investigate." The clones gave their assent, picking up the bodies and vanishing. The teen took of his hood and mask before he reached the desk. A little yellow piece of paper with writings stood out to the blond.

Picking it up he read, "Pick up crates of Dumase in three days."

Naruto crushed the paper, before gazing at the moon.

* * *

It had been a week since they had arrived, and she was absolutely bored of the game they had been playing. After the second day of their arrival she had seeked him out. Visiting every place she knew her target visited.

She found him.

Yet he continued disappearing.

Be it in alleys or crossing through a group of people she always managed to lose him. His stealth was truly unmatched. She decided then that if she couldn't follow him, she would ambush him. She obviously needed help for that though and that was the reason why she stood before the man who probably knew the guy the best.

"...Umino-sensei." Said man looked up from the papers he was currently correcting, the surprise of seeing one of his ex-students looking for him evident in his face. Nevertheless he offered her a smile.

"Yes, Izumi-chan. How can I help you?" He motioned for her to sit before him.

Doing as told, Izumi continued. "I need help regarding my teammate."

He raised an eyebrow. "Which?"

"Naruto-san."

His eyebrows raised even higher, almost disappearing in his hairline. For Izumi to ask help about someone and even calling them by their given name was a surprise. While in the academy the girl had always referred to others by their last name and never asked for help, politely declining the offers from teachers and students alike. He had to wonder what had the blonde done to make her allude to him in that manner.

"What about Naruto?"

"Locating him." Her response were still short and concise, it seemed.

"You mean his address?" He received a nod. "Well I do have it,but…" He sighed, confusing the Uchiha. "It would be better if you didn't go there, much less at this hours. Why don't you try Ichiraku's he goes there frequently, or when training."

She shakes her head. "We don't train together. We have also received vacations after our first C-rank turned A-ranked, so we haven't really trained. I have also checked Ichiraku."

Although surprised at some of what she said, Iruka tried to convince her not to. Seeing that his attempts were futile when she said, "It's an urgent and private matter we promised to discuss." he gave her the address, not before asking her to go in the morning if she was planning to go. He watched as she bowed and closed the door, the sound of her footsteps farther and farther. He prayed that at least this one heeded his words.

She didn't.

* * *

Izumi admitted it had been a bad idea not taking account of her teacher's words. Nor taking her weapon pouch or headband with her in the morning for that matter. Still, she hadn't planned on entering the Red Light district this day. She regarded the group that had surrounded her. Five guys, some taller than her by two heads, wearing what looked like customary thug outfits and the smell of alcohol, that seemed to get worse every time they opened their mouth.

She tuned out all the vulgarities and, to them, generous offers they were giving her as she thought how to get rid of these people without hurting them. Thankfully, someone had come to her rescue. One sentence from her causing all of them to flee, as if they had seen a demon. She regarded the woman as she approached her.

Brown haired pulled up into an elaborate look, onyx eyes that had a hint of cold to them, an equally beautiful yukata that enhanced the voluptuous woman's looks, one of those thin smoking pipes, and the graceful movements of a feline predator stalking its prey.

"A young girl like you shouldn't be in these places at such an hour." Izumi felt a spark of jealousy as she spoke. Even her voice was graceful and melodious. "Come with me Izumi Uchiha."

Not showing surprise about being known by the woman, she followed.

They entered one of the establishments. Girls went here to there, some carrying trays with beverages and others talking or dancing with men. The female Uchiha paused as she watched a poster on one of the walls. She couldn't really read the words, only managing to make out the title and what appeared to be a fox head.

" _The rules of the Red Light...Interesting."_ She was pulled out of her thoughts as the woman who saved her cleared her throat while standing on top of some stairs. Izumi followed her to the second floor.

The two entered an office and the girl had a slight deja vu once the woman motioned for her to take a seat. She watched as her saviour put out her pipe, waiting for the woman to talk.

She didn't wait long. "So to what do we owe the honor of Izumi Uchiha, gracing us with her presence in the Red Light?"

"I am searching for someone Mrs…."

"Kayoko Tadeshi. A pleasure if nothing."

"...You seem to hold bitter feelings towards me."

"Nothing personal really. It's just that you are going to bring someone I care about a lot of trouble. You being here without him knowing is already causing them."

"...How do you know who I am looking for Tadeshi-san?"

Kayoko scoffed. "He is the only shinobi, of the same age as you, who lives in this place. Besides he mentioned you."

The girl perked up at that, causing the older one to internally smile.

"Something about him having to tell you the truth once you came back?"

Izumi nodded.

The one who bore the title of Suzaku sighed. "Listen here girl. What you are asking him is not a nice story to tell. Most humans wouldn't have survived what he has, and those who did wouldn't come out of it like he did." She met the black haired teens gaze. "This is going to be a test for you, after knowing the truth will you be able to look at him in the same way?"

Silence permeated the room, the younger occupant contemplating what the older had said. Kayoko watched as the young girl stood, determination blazing through eyes as black as hers. With their eyes locked, Izumi said. "The past is what shapes the present self. It is the present Naruto, the one who went through unimaginable things, that I wish to befriend...If it's not the real him then it has no meaning."

Izumi bowed and turned for the door. "Word that you are Kitsune's guest must have already spread. Do not worry, no one will dare attack you." The girl opened the door and stepped outside, bowing one last time before closing the door.

"I wish you good luck... Izumi Uchiha."

* * *

It was the last step. One last move, knocking on the door, and the truth would be revealed to her. All her efforts lead to this moment. She raised her hand, fist ready to knock the wooden barrier. She faltered.

For the twentieth time.

The door clicked open and she got ready to bolt. "Izumi-chan?... Um how long do you plan on standing outside, fist raised?" Someone kill her. "You can come in you know? In fact I had been expecting you for a while now." He fully opened the door and went inside.

Izumi stood rooted in her spot. Now for a different matter. She was ready to learn Naruto's past, what she had only now realized is that to do that she had come to his house. The house of a friend. The house of a non relative male. The house of a guy.

A hot guy.

One who also happened to live _alone_ in the part of Konoha that was all about adult entertainment. She had read about this type of situations before. Yes, they were manga and some of her mother's books, but even those had a touch of reality. Whenever this particular situation occurred in those stories things happened.

Things she wouldn't mind doing with the blonde, of course. He was attractive, but she wanted to do it with her husband for the first time. She still didn't know the blonde to that point and–

"I won't bite." A husky voice said behind her, warm breath making contact with her neck. "Unless, you want me of course." He nibbled her ear. She shrieked and jumped, her hand clasped her ear as her face, neck and ears became redder than a tomato. Naruto looked surprised at her outburst before descending in approached the girl and grabbed her arm pulling her into his apartment before closing the door.

He continued pulling her to his living room before he sat her in one of the sofas he had gotten from Gato. Naruto wondered how longer would she remain in her embarrassed shock state. Deciding to make use of the time, he went to the kitchen and put some water to boil. Creating a clone to finish the tea making process he returned to the living room.

Izumi was still in her stupor and– where those swirls in her eyes? **"Interesting,"** The fox commented. **"Who'd have guess she was the easily embarrassed that went into a fantasy world, type of girl."**

" _I think it has happened before… I'm not sure."_

The two watched as Izumi was woken up from her daze once the smell of the clone brought tea, reached her nose. She looked around wondering when had she entered the blonde's house until her wandering eyes reached Naruto's.

The two regarded each other.

Izumi was wearing her everyday/ mission clothes. A black shirt with the Uchiha fan with a white skirt. Underneath the skirt she wore black leggings, and finally the standard blue shinobi sandals. The only difference he noted was the missing headband and weapon pouch. Naruto on the other hand was wearing a black shirt with a red swirl in the center and long orange pajama pants. He was currently shoe-less.

They remained in silence, Izumi following the blond's example and drinking from her tea. The two knew why they were here but none wanted to start, something that greatly annoyed the fox.

" **Say something already!"**

Naruto sweat-dropped, his companion could sure get mad for the most random things. In the end though he was right. Izumi had come here for something and only he could give it to her.

That sounded bad.

Thankfully he hadn't said it out loud. Kurama wouldn't have let him live it down if he did. The bastard. What was he thinking about again? Oh yeah, telling Izumi the truth.

" _How am I going to start?"_

"From the beginning."

.

.

.

"How long have I been talking out loud?" Naruto asked, feeling heat rise behind his neck.

"Just that sentence. Why?"

"Oh no, nothing. Don't worry about it."

Izumi looked at the blonde, setting down her tea cup in the table in front of her. An expectant look on her face. Naruto stared as she did. Only when she raised an eyebrow did he notice she was waiting for him to start.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'll start now, after all this story concerns yours," he sighed. "From the beginning...Well I guess it all started there."

* * *

Long ago, before shinobi existed, before chakra existed. A time where war was a constant.

There raged a beast.

Death and destruction followed it's path. The beast, a titan, was unmatched. Not the humans, not the beasts, not the elements were capable of standing before it. Everything bended to it's will, time and space, mere toys for it.

So the humans prayed and prayed. Yet no answers came to them. Soon they realized the gods would not come to their aid, for the beast was the fruit of the gods.

Once a mighty tree, one that reached the heavens, turned beast as it found itself plunged deep into a war it did not belong and the hatred it brought. There was no hope, the beast had brought an era of darkness that would last for centuries.

But where there's darkness there's light.

Hope came in the figure of a man, a sage. One whose eyes could rival the beasts. He stood against it with the aid of his brother. The battle lasted months, both brothers trying everything to weaken the beast and give it the final blow. But the beast stood firm and so their landscape changing battle continued.

It was then that the sage realized something. The beast was a part of nature, and so it would only die when nature did. So the sage had to think a new way to stop it. Sealing, he decided would be his solution.

Yet the beast was too strong. An object would not be able to withstand its power, it had to be a thinking being. An animal no matter how big or strong would succumb against the beast will and would be released again. A human would last longer but it too would fall. It had to be someone with a strong will, someone with the strength to control such power.

It had to be himself.

So the next time he and the beast faced each other, the sage with the power of his eyes sealed the beast inside himself, finally putting an end to it's era and becoming the first Jinchuuriki. The first Human Sacrifice.

* * *

"He was called the sage of the six paths, and was revered throughout the world."

Izumi remained silent.

Naruto raised his right arm, in the palm of his hand a small blue flame appeared. She identified it as pure chakra.

"He was the one who showed the world what was chakra and how to use it. How is this related to my story? Well, it was in his deathbed when he did his final decisions that would once again change the world."

* * *

The first one was related to his sons. The man had two, the elder who was a prodigy and inherited the sage's eyes and the youngest who was a fool and inherited his father's body.

Everyone expected the sage to chose the elder to carry on with his legacy, but it was the youngest the chosen. A rift was caused between the siblings, a rivalry that would last generations.

The followers and descendants of the two fought each other whenever they met. The ones that came from the eldest used the power of their visual prowess, the ones from the youngest fought with bodies who could withstand most.

* * *

"I think you know what those two families came to be known as." Naruto said, the girl that sat before him slowly nodding.

"...Uchiha and Senju."

"Correct. The Uchiha and Senju have fought since the time of their first ancestors."

* * *

His second decision regarded the beast that rested inside of him. With his death the beast would be released to this world once again.

The sage then proceed to split the power of the beast into nine parts. This nine parts, he formed in resemblance to animals and beings he had met. They each had a number of tails, each one representing a great power.

This was the birth of the Biju.

The one tailed raccoon, the two tailed cat, the three tailed turtle, the four tailed monkey, the five tailed dolphin headed horse, the six tailed slug, the seven tailed beetle, the eight tailed bull headed octopus, and the nine tailed demon fox.

He had created them and died in the hope that they would work together with humans and create a better world.

But humans are weak.

They feared what they could not control and the Biju with their immense power were the perfect example. As time went on humans tried to harness the power of the nine and make them into a weapon against their enemies. None managed to do so.

Until he arrived. Madara Uchiha.

With the power of his sharingan he managed to place the Kyuubi in a genjutsu and use it in his fight against Hashirama Senju in the valley of the end.

With his mokuton Hashirama managed to calm down the Kyuubi and deal with his rival, but the hold Madara had in the fox was strong and it took Mito Uzumaki, the Shodaime's wife, to seal the Kyuubi in her navel in order to stop the rampaging beast.

* * *

"But then…"

"The Kyuubi has resided in Konoha since the time of the first Hokage."

"But Mito-sama died long ago, longer than the date of the Kyuubi attack, wouldn't the Kyuubi have appeared before?"

"It would, had the Kyuubi not be transferred into another vessel."

"...who?"

"A young Uzumaki girl. Kushina Uzumaki...my mother."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Then?"

Naruto wanted to avert his eyes, but didn't. "Only an Uzumaki can hold the power of the Kyuubi...My story starts on the night of the 10 of October fifteen years ago. It is when a female Jinchuriki is giving birth, that their seal is the weakest."

"So the Kyuubi got free."

"He didn't get free. A man with a mask freed him... A masked man with a sharingan freed him."

Izumi stood up in shock and anger, her sharingan blazing and searching the blond's face for any lies. She found none.

Naruto waited for her to sit back again. It took the girl some minutes for the information and the repercussions to settle in. Sitting down with a haunted face she looked at Naruto.

The glares, the whispers, the insults, the beatings the blond received. His loneliness. They had all been caused by one of her family members. It was her family who had caused such a tragedy; the deaths, the destruction everything the fault of her clansmen. What was worse was that the blame was placed on a child not hours of being born.

"I do not blame you." that got her attention. "I may have disliked quite a lot of your family, Sasuke included, but that is because they all had a stick up their asses." he joked, his laughter soon dying when the ravenette didn't perk up. "Besides, not only did the masked man not belong to the village, I was not the only one who suffered from the attack's repercussions, your family Izumi-chan was also condemned."

"The story went almost like you and everyone else knows. The Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi, but since it was pure chakra given form and conciseness it could not be killed. He sealed it in me."

"But why you? Couldn't he seal it in your mother?"

"No. Firstly it is only safe to seal a Bijuu on a young child, before their chakra coils mature, so that they can adapt to the Bijuu's chakra. Second, once a Jinchuriki loses his Bijuu they will soon die. For those two reason I was chosen to become its Jinchuriki. Third reason would be that the Yondaime was a honorable man...He wouldn't make someone else give their child when he could give his own."

Izumi sat still, as questions formed in her head. Opening her mouth to start a barrage, she stopped when they called from another room. "Dinner's ready!" She blinked as the blonde smile. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Let's continue while eating."

Nodding and taking his hand the Uchiha followed Naruto to his dining room. The two sat as another Naruto appeared with the food, Miso soup, a serving of rice and grilled Mackerel.

It smelled delicious.

"You can cook?"

"One of my many capabilities...Unlike dancing. I can't dance to save my life." Naruto mused as he gave thanks for his food. "Where were we again? Oh yeah, my life. So I am the son of The fourth Hokage and a member of the Uzumaki clan, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Finally my mother was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi before me.

The rest is nonsensical thing like the villagers hated me for holding the Kyuubi, tried to kill me various time because they wanted to get rid of the fox, in one of those beating I fell unconscious and met the Kyuubi, befriended him, trained under him, all of this hidden from public eye of course, became strong, the Uchiha massacre happened, I took control of the Red light District under the persona of Kitsune the masked vigilante, and became an elite genin."

Izumi starred unimpressed, placing back on her dish the piece of Mackerel she was going to eat. "...I had hoped to learned about that."

"Ehhh, but it's boring."

"Don't care."

"But Izumi-channnn! It really is boring, I mean it was just the villagers thinking I was the Kyuubi, them trying to kill me because of it, I meeting the fox, pestering him until he became my friend, then with his help trained my ass to the ground in the shinobi arts to the point where I could challenge the ones who, in quotation marks, managed the Red Light District and took control of the place. Set seven laws to make sure this place didn't fall back into the chaos it was and then became a genin. Like that really is all, there is nothing more to it." He sighed. "If you want to know about the beatings and hardships let's just say it was hard on an orphaned kid."

Izumi relented; He had used a tone of finality she knew well. It was the one she had used with the Yamanaka psychologist that she was made to go after the massacre.

Well.

The one time she went.

She began eating again when the blonde asked. "So what is this truth you seek?"

Izumi answered with her own question. "You mentioned that my family was condemned because of the Kyuubi attack. What did that meant?"

"After Kurama's, the Kyuubi, attack many of the survivors who fought against him said that the eyes of the Kyuubi resembled a sharingan. Since the only known person to control the Kyuubi was Madara, your family was framed for the attack. Soon they were isolated from the village, lost most of their power and trust, and were whispered behind their backs. This led to a lot of tension between the Uchiha and the villagers."

Izumi remained silent. The image of her mother looking at a house inside the village with a nostalgic face coming up. She finished her soup. "That night he...My brother...He was crying."

"...They said that your brother snapped from being part of the Anbu, I think it may be true... but I believe that there was more... That he was a double agent. Your family sent him as a spy to gain information of the village and the village sent him as a spy to gain information of your family. Between the loyalty to his family and the loyalty to his village...this two conflicting states may have caused him a psychological breakdown.

Even so, the only one who knows the truth is your brother...and he will not give it away easily. He _is_ true shinobi after all."

A clone appeared and took both of their plates. Naruto leaned forward on the table, "Izumi-chan the only way for you to know the truth is to become strong enough to take it out of him. There are many paths for that. Go home and think how you wish to do it."

Izumi nodded.

"Come; I'll walk you to the gate of the Red light."

"Thank you."

* * *

He watched as the female of the duo left, his target waving at her from the gate. He took out a kunai and waited for the moment to pounce.

He stilled.

He found himself locking gazes with the blonde. The situation reminded him of a small critter facing its predator. And he was the critter. Instincts overriding beat upon discipline, he fled.

His master would not be pleased.

* * *

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"Hn?"

"What would you do if you met Itachi again?"

Sasuke stopped and turned halfway. Most of his body shrouded in the darkness of his room. From his face you could only see his mouth and his glowing red eyes. Izumi stepped back.

"I'll make him suffer."

The door of his room slammed shut.

* * *

"Hokage-sama they have arrived." said Cat, kneeling before the man.

"Bring them."

The Hokage felt the air in his office displace. Turning from his window he saw the three agents who had foregone his orders, Cat already gone back to her position. "Horse, Mouse and Bird...Where have you been?"

"Hokage-sama, we had been in a mission for Danzo-sama and the council." answered Bird.

"And what about the mission I had given you?"

The three anbu agents looked at each other in confusion. Horse was the one to ask, "Your mission Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed. "Tell me what do you remember from the day your mission was assigned."

"Yes!" The three exclaimed as Mouse began explaining. "Then we arrived to Danzo-sama's house were we received the mission, after that we departed."

"His house you said?"

"Yes,"

The Hokage remained silent, his eyes closing in thought. With a wave of his hand he said; "Thank you, you may leave."

"As you wish Hokage-sama!"

The three disappeared. "In fact everyone except for Cat leave."

"Hokage-sama?" Asked the purple haired anbu.

"...I need you to deliver a message Cat. Naruto-kun may be strong enough to deal with thug armies but this is completely different."

"Then?"

"...It's time I get serious and deal with my past mistakes."

* * *

Naruto watched as the sliding doors of the casino opened for him. The Emerald Turtle was Konoha's biggest and fanciest casino. Technically it was the only casino, the rest were small gambling houses. The owner, Koetsu Sugihara AKA Genbu, made sure that his place was filled with the most modern gambling equipment you could find. Making it so that only the true wealthy could come and play with them. He of course made a part where anyone with a bit of cash could spend their money in his casino, he wasn't a fool, of course he would take any money he could get.

His purpose of existence was getting money...and evading the taxes Naruto had set even if he knew better.

The blonde approached the counter and unsealed a stack of ryo, the minimum to enter the big leagues. The woman in post quickly exchanged the money for chips and as discreetly as she could pressed a button under the counter. Ignoring the obvious call for help Naruto said, "If you could give me a cart too, it be great."

"Yes, It will be immediately delivered to you. Please proceed and chose the game you wish to play."

"Thanks." Naruto answered searching for his first victim. He moved to the poker tables. He found a table that had not yet begun and sat on the left side of the dealer. Naruto looked at his five opponents but did not recognize anyone. His attention moved to the dealer as he began dealing the cards.

Once done the first one to bet was Baldy, following came Mustachio, then Scar-face with Smokey following, after them Four-eyes and Naruto. The game continued with rising bets. Smokey and Baldy folded, and Mustachio called.

"Flush of hearts!" He exclaimed making Four eyes and Scar-face to curse, the latter having a two of a kind and the former nothing. Naruto gently placed his two pairs of five and watched Mustachio pale. "Four of a kind." The blond received the chips blatantly ignoring Mustachio.

The game continued.

In total Naruto folded three times, lost four, bluffed six and won the rest with his pure luck. It was the last hand Naruto would play, he had already called the attention of the security guards and other players. Naruto pushed all of the chips, the ones he had on the table, to the center. "All in."

Only Baldy remained, the other four folding immediately. Baldy examined the blonde before matching the bet. "Call. Diamond Queen high Straight Flush." He said, grinning at blonde's surprised face.

"Heh, a worthy last hand… Spades Royal Straight Flush." Naruto said as he revealed his cards, Baldy falling in shock. He took the chips and placed them in his already half full cart. "It was a pleasure playing with you all. Now if you'll excuse me I'll try my luck with the slot machines next."

And so he continued with his travel around the casino, each game he played he won. Cleaning the place out of money.

* * *

She tossed and turned, not finding solace in the once comfortable bed. Her eyes slowly opened, reflecting the tiredness that she suffered.

Izumi looked out the window.

The dark sky was covered by the even darker clouds, no moon on sight. She took her pillow and covered her face with it. The nightmare had been different this time. More… realistic, more dark.

A sigh escaped her lips. They always became like that on this day, the day before...

She took off the pillow and sat. Her hand reached for her nightstands lamp. She turned it on, the light produced blinding her with its intensity. She opened her eyes again, slowly as to not suffer. It was better this time. Izumi reached now for her clock.

Two in the morning it read.

" _Not even four hours of sleep,"_ another sigh escaped.

She placed the clock back in its place. Looking around she found nothing that could take her attention away. She stood up and went to her desk, a red cover book lay in it with a green bookmark protruding from the top. She went back to bed, book in hand. Izumi opened the book and read.

The book fell of her hands once she realized that she was still on the first word of the beginning sentence. She looked at the clock again.

 _2:05 a.m._

She fell on the bed, her eyes gazing at nothing before they closed. Her lips parted as a whispered escaped.

"6 hours, 54 minutes and 26 seconds left."

* * *

He was in the roulette five carts full of chips behind him. The game master looked at the blond waiting for the little bastard to make his bet. The man took notice of the security guards approaching the table, making a path for the owner himself.

The blonde raised his head. "Nice of you to join me Koetsu, sadly I think this will be my last bet."

"...Kitsune. Why?" The pompous looking fat man asked.

The people who knew of the name, yet had not known who he truly was, stepped back with a gasp. Murmurs went around the place.

"You evaded the taxes. So I came to collect them and get a little cash for myself." He pushed all of his chips to the game master. "All on the...Let's go with my birthday, 10 black."

The croupier took the chips and spun the wheel, soon after he set the ball in the opposite direction. Everyone waited as the wheel spun and spun. The ball began to lose its momentum. It fell in a pocket and the wheel slowed down. Cheers and curses alike erupted as the wheel completely stopped.

The ball inside the black 10 pocket.

Naruto stood before collecting his winnings. He glanced at the red faced Koetsu, "Let this be a lesson on not evading the taxes."

Moments later a trembling man approached the still red Koetsu. "S-sir after Kitsune exchanged his chips, w-well we need to go to the bank and take out of the casino's reserves."

"FUCK!"

* * *

"Heard you took most of the casino's money."

"Heard you killed a group of Yakuza, and the bastard in front of me killed some rapists." Naruto responded.

Naruto watched as an old man with a long white beard and a few scars in his face sat besides him. The bartender, a behemoth of a man, placed a bottle of sake and a creamy pink drink in front of the two.

"Oi Yataro, you know he can drink alcohol ever since he became a ninja right?" The man nodded. "Then what the hell is that?"

"A non-alcoholic drink. A pink panther, It's sweet." Yataro responded.

"And why the hell would you give him that? Give the guy sake or beer but not this girly thing."

"I don't give alcohol to minors Hashimoto-san, ninja or not."

"Hey brat say something," said the old man as he turned to the blond.

"I don't know old man...this is pretty good stuff. Hey Yataro-san another!"

The barman smiled as he went to prepare another drink for the blonde. Hashimoto sneered at the two as he concentrated on his sake while murmuring about pansy blondes and bartenders.

"So Takashi Hashimoto what business do you have with little ol' me?" asked Naruto, grabbing his second cup of pink panther.

"With you nothing, I have business with Yataro." He said as he motioned to the other man. "Tonight is Keisuke's birthday so I need a lot of alcohol."

"I'll deliver it before noon Seiryu."

The man drank the last of his sake before he slammed some money on the counter. "Thanks Yataro." He waved at the two as he left. "See you later Byakko, Kitsune."

Naruto turned back to Yataro. "So what did you do with the remains of those guys?"

The man who possessed the title of Byakko smiled as he looked at the blonde's empty glass. "There is a reason why it's creamy."

"Awww man. Not funny."

* * *

It was high morning as someone knocked on the blonde's door. A little bit surprised to have visitors at this hour he opened the door to find Izumi. He was about to greet the female Uchiha when she interrupted him.

"I have made my decision."

Izumi bowed before him.

"Please teach me how to become true Shinobi."

* * *

 **Not so much action in this chapter but things should start getting exciting soon enough. Btw I have decided to name the in between of Wave and the Chunin exams as the Prince of the Red Light Arc.**

 **Review and make me better!**

 **-Alext.**


	8. Chapter 8: Shinobi!

**Hey guys! How are you? It's been a while since _I_ actually saw this chapter. I believe I checked it out for mistakes, but I am not completely sure. If not please tell me so that I may correct it! **

**Someone asked me about my update schedule, but I am sorry to say I don't exactly have one. Normally I try to have this long chapters before the month of the other one being updated. But it really varies with the events happening in my life. Remember that I started this as a way to practice my English, but rest assured I will not abandon it. No matter how long it takes me I will complete it.**

 **I read the reviews and I am so glad to know you people like my story! Please continue reviewing and making sure to tell me what else can I work on improving. Now onto chapter 8 of Naruto: The Golden Maelstrom!**

Ch 8. Shinobi!

* * *

"Being a Shinobi and being Shinobi is fundamentally different." He said while sitting before her. "Can you tell me why?"

"...Different...mindsets?"

"Correct." Naruto said. "So in the next two weeks and what's left of our leave I will ingrain in you the differences of being a Shinobi and being Shinobi. It won't be easy nor nice. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Izumi nodded.

"Then the first thing you'll do is tree climbing." He grinned as he saw the confused look the girl sported. "Tree climbing Naruto style."

* * *

Izumi breathed heavily as she glared at the tree in front of her, her pained-dulled arms hung limply at her sides. She gave a small glance at the blonde that sat under the shade of a tree a few meters from her, an opened scroll sitting in front of him.

She looked back at the tree and tried to remember the instructions and demonstration Naruto had given her.

* * *

" _Naruto style?"_

" _Yes, in simpler terms the 'you just want to suffer' style." Naruto went towards a tree. "What I want you to do Izumi-chan is the following." He said as he placed both of his palms on the wood, crouched a little and jumped. Izumi watched as Naruto remained in a horizontal stance against the tree his palms not moving from their starting place. Soon though, the blond began a handstand walk across the bark. He reached the top of the tree before turning and going back down._

 _Jumping and landing on the floor once he was close enough, he turned to his student. "A handstand walk on the tree while maintaining your body parallel to the ground. This chakra control technique, of course will take you quite some time, and you are in no need to actually complete this today. But I need the time to work on something that will help your training and for you to use a lot of chakra in order to test it."_

* * *

Since then the blond had sat in front of the scroll. Scribbling down things, while she tried to make progress,that she hadn't achieved, with this infernal chakra control technique. She placed her hands on the wood, willing her body to try once more. She concentrated chakra into her hands. Feeling them stick to the wood, she crouched. She closed her eyes, breathed in and an exhaled. She jumped up, her hands sticking to the wood while her body rose. Feeling that her body reached a good enough height she stilled, tensing her muscles so that she would remain afloat.

She flopped down to the earth.

With a groan she rolled over. Hearing the blond chuckle she send him a small glare. The Uchiha watched as Naruto stood up and began to approach her. She slowly sat up once he was before her.

"Although I already finished what I had to do, I want to see you try this again a couple of times. Before that though I am going to give you three pieces of advice. First of all, do not rush. Sometimes to do something you must start at the bottom of things. Second, one first learns how to walk before they try to run. Third," He said as he plucked out a piece of grass. "Some things are easy to bend," The grass swayed with a passing breeze. "But given the right circumstances that same thing may become as hard as steel." The dark haired girl watched as the piece of grass stiffened before the blond threw it, the grass getting stucked in the wood before it once again loosened up. "I'll give you some minutes to rest and think about it."

And so she did.

Five minutes later you would find the young beauty laying on her front and hands placed on the tree. She focused her chakra on her muscles, tensing them. She moved a hand, not taking it off the wood. She moved the other. Then the other and then the other. She stopped once her hands could not reach higher. Izumi sighed when she realized that although her body was tensed with chakra and her hands stuck, her body was still on the ground. Not having moved even an inch.

She tried again and again, sometimes in different manners yet the result was the same.

Naruto spoke. "I think that's enough. The thing I need you to test will end up helping you with this so let's leave this for a while." The girl nodded as she stood up, lightly swaying as the world turned and spinned.

Naruto steadied her by the arms.

He let her go once the teen could stand on her own. Raising his hand he showed her a paper tag with the kanji for chakra surrounded by other squiggly lines. "This prototype seal I want you to test has no name, but for now we will call it the chakra seal. Any similarities with its pill counter part are pure coincidence." Izumi didn't react to the bad joke. Grin falling, he placed the seal in between them. "Like the pill it is meant to give you a refill of chakra. I hope that unlike the pill it will not have as many adverse effects."

"How does it work?"

"It has two functions, chakra replenishing and chakra draining. The second, of course, drains at a safe rate for the body, a small trickle that could fill up the seal while you sleep at night. Use the tiger seal to activate the replenishing and the ram seal to activate the draining. Here, look."

Making the ram seal the blond channeled chakra into the paper. Izumi watched as the word chakra became a light blue color, before the ink lines in the paper followed it lead starting from the left and ending on the right.

"As you can see black means there is no chakra and light blue that it has. The less chakra it has the less blue there will be. Cool right?" Izumi nodded, eyes showing curiosity. "Here stick it somewhere, make the tiger seal and channel a little bit of chakra into the seal."

The Uchiha took the paper tag and placed it on her arm. She joined her hands in the familiar seal and hesitated. Looking at the blond for reassurance, she saw him smile. Izumi closed her eyes and activated the seal.

A burst of chakra travelled her body and she fell to the ground hugging herself.

Naruto rushed to the girl and held her. Izumi was twitching and spasming in a way he had not seen before. Naruto watched as she bit her lip trying to hold down her voice with closed eyes. A new spasm and Izumi couldn't completely hold it down.

Her eyes burst open, sharingan ablaze.

Naruto fell back in surprise as the girl moaned in pleasure. His face turning a deep shade of red as he noticed the face of ecstasy she had, they way she held herself suddenly becoming very lewd to his eyes.

Izumi felt great. Never in her life had she felt like in this very moment. The chakra...The power that surged through her making her feel invincible, new heights and possibilities she never imagined ran through her head. The wildest of pleasure burning her very soul and body.

She wanted more.

Izumi looked at the seal in her arm, noticing how the blue had not even receded past the fourth of the paper. She made the Tiger seal again, and a new burst ran. She fell to the floor as an even greater burst ran through her.

Dread filled Naruto at the scene. He knew what was happening, what she was feeling, what she wanted. The temptation that commanded her. He knew it very well, after all he had gone through the same. He remembered the first time he used Kurama's chakra, how great the power felt, how he wanted more, how he took more. How he fell and got stuck in the spell the power weaved. He remembered Kurama's frantic shouts as his body began to burn off chunks of his flesh, blackish red chakra coating the once flesh covered places. He was taken out of his stupor as the girl tried to once again make the hand seal.

Naruto rushed towards Izumi, tearing off the paper from her arm. The girl seeing this tried to take it back. Naruto was surprised at the girl's strength as she almost managed to get back the seal. He threw the paper away before surrounding the girl in a hug. His arms preventing her of using her own, her position not letting her use her legs either.

They remained there as the girl tried to break the hold the blonde had on her. After some time her movements began to subside. Naruto waited until she stopped moving completely and her breathing evened, before slacking his hold. Seeing that Izumi would not try anything he let her go completely. "Izumi? Are you okay?" asked Naruto as he began standing.

He was stopped when two hands gripped his hoodie. Izumi shook her head in response.

"Too much chakra?" She nodded.

"Izumi look at me." Doing as Naruto said the girl looked up, her sharingan still active. Naruto examined the teen in front of him. Her doujutsu was lazily spinning, her cheeks were flushed and sweat dripped down her face as she sported a pleasured yet pained expression. Her chakra levels were higher than ever. "Izumi, we need to free you of some chakra… I want you to copy the next jutsu I will do okay?"

Naruto stood and took a few steps back. Placing his hand in a cross shaped seal, he waited for the ravenette to watch him. Once sure she was paying attention he performed the jutsu. Two shadow clones popped up. "This is the shadow clone jutsu and you _will never_ use it unless I give you permission or you are in your current condition."

After nodding in acceptance she performed the jutsu she had just learned. Three clones appeared around her as she fell to her knees and soon fell unconscious. Naruto catching her before she fell to the ground and carrying her up bridal style as a new clone of the blonde popped into existence. "You three go and help the clones with the chakra exercise from before. Each one take a different approach." The clones nodded in understanding before taking each one of Izumi's to a tree.

Naruto took the sleeping girl to the tree he once sat under. Placing her head in his lap, Naruto stroke her long hair before he closed his eyes and reached for a certain feeling inside him.

Opening them again he looked around the familiar small island with the lone tree that resided in the middle of a crystal blue lake, a plain with a few stones here and there all that could be seen after the lake. Truthfully it was in between a pond and a lake, but he called it a lake even if it was more pond than lake. Rising from his place, Naruto crossed the water as fishes of various colors swam beneath him. He continued walking until he reached a red Torii, the gakuzuka of the red arch had a black plate with a golden nine.

He moved forward.

As he stepped to the other side the plain became a forest with trees that reached the sky. The trunk of said trees beating in size and width any building he had ever seen. He continued his stroll while enjoying the sound of singing birds that could not be seen. He reached a man made stone ramp, one that would fit a zoo as the parts that were not smooth, were natural stone. He reached the top of the ramp and waited, his eyes set on the shadowed forest that rested before him. Soon from the shadows casted by the trees appeared the strongest of the bijuu.

" **It's been awhile since you've been here."** The fox stated.

"We always talk mentally and I really haven't had the time."

The giant fox laid on his front legs, head leveled with the ramp.

"So Kurama, thoughts on the seal?"

" **Ingenious like always, but you should have taken into account the difference in your chakra. I'll remind you that your father's seal drains part of my chakra and combines it with yours, let's not even talk about the potency and density you already had inherited from your Uzumaki genes."**

"You are right. There were so many factors I didn't even consider…I'm an idiot." Naruto sighed as he slumped in the ramp's stone railing.

" **Normally I would agree with you, but this time I must digress. You made a mistake, humans make mistakes. It would be weird if you didn't make any. This time you wanted to impress the Uchiha vixen and forgot to check out things before giving her the seal. Now, you will not make the same mistake."**

"...Better now than latter right?

" **Yeah, besides you reacted fast enough to evade a worse situation. Don't take it out on yourself too hard Kit."**

"...Thanks Kurama."

The two remained in comfortable silence, the sounds of the mental forest the only type of noise they needed.

* * *

He looked across the wall, searching for a tile in specific. Finding it he proceeded to tap two times the uppermost right corner.

 _Tap._ The center.

 _Tap tap._ The center right _._

 _Tap...tap tap._ One in the left down corner and two more on top.

 _Tap tap...tap._ in the center again.

The sound of moving stone echoed across the room. Turning back he saw the secret passage opening for him. He turned on the lantern he had brought with him and looked down the stairs. The darkness looked back at him.

Sasuke descended.

* * *

She felt a hand caressing her hair. Slowly rousing from her sleep she wondered what had happened, one minute she had tried to get rid of the excess chakra and the other she was waking up.

Squinting onyx eyes met azure.

"You've been sleeping for five hours."

That woke her up. She quickly sat up, the blonde moving so that they heads would not clash. She looked around the training grounds Naruto had taken her to. As her gaze wandered she noticed that it indeed was already noon and that her two clones looked ready to die.

"Izumi-chan I want you to dispel your clones one by one okay?"

The girl nodded, soon one of her clones exploded into smoke. The memories of only using her arms to go up and down the tree, the pain of her arms holding up her body. The second one exploded and memories of holding her body horizontal to the ground while sticking to the tree, one where Naruto explained how to create a chakra slate across her body so that it would all move together and even more arm pain came.

She was standing up when a third set of memories invaded her mind. Flashes of repeatedly falling into water, sticky wet clothes and embarrassment at being seeing that way flooded her.

She looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Shadow Clones," He started. "Were created by the Nidaime Hokage as a spying technique. When the clone is dispelled the memories it gained will come back to the original. A perfect training technique. Sadly it requires a lot of chakra to create one clone, so it was labeled as a kinjutsu." He stood up. "It was with this technique in mind that I made today's seal. If I could make it so you could have enough chakra without the pills side effects or the time needed to naturally increase your reserves, you would be able to use this for your training."

Naruto bowed. "I rushed and did not consider any damaging factors this could have and for that I am sorry."

A hand was placed in his shoulder. "You did it for my sake," He raised his head. "I am grateful." Naruto gave her a soft smile as he straightened.

"Izumi-chan before we finish today's training I want to have a small spar with you. I need to see in which areas you excel and in which not." She nodded as the two moved to make space between them. The two turned to face their opponents and fell into their stances. Izumi entered the first stance of the interceptor fist, a style based on grappling and countering that most of her clan had favored. Naruto in the other hand went for a loose stance, yet similar to a boxer's.

"This is an only taijutsu spar, in other words no sharingan, no weapons, no ninjutsu until I say you are allowed. We will start once this kunai hits the tree over there. Ready?" The blonde ended asking before throwing the kunai. The two waited.

 _Thunk._

Neither moved, much to her surprise. Her eyes narrowed. Her fighting style was one used for enemies who attacked head-on. By using their eyes to recognize their enemies attack with the least of their movement.

It was not a surprise Naruto knew of this, it was after all a well known style. Still it made a dent in her plans. Izumi did not wish to go head on against the blonde. It was a fact that he was stronger and faster than her, and without her Sharingan to read his moves it would be even more so.

Still, it was the only thing she could do now.

Taking in a breath, she dashed.

Reaching her opponent she began a flurry of jabs with the occasional kick here and there. Her testing of his defenses went as expected, the blonde dodging most of her strikes. Those he couldn't dodge he blocked. But there was something that unsettled her about his style.

Disengaging, she jumped back into a defensive stance. Izumi contemplated their bout, thankful Naruto decided not to attack. Every block, every dodge he had made had felt familiar.

Too familiar.

 _"Could it be that he..."_ Her gaze intensified with suspicion.

One more time did she rushed at her enemy, hoping that her theory was wrong. Every fist, blocked. Every kick dodged. Every move countered. She raised her feet and channeled chakra before stamping the ground. The move made the earth trembled and a blasting sound. It took Naruto by surprise, making him jump back and land on a defensive stance.

The Uchiha's Interceptor Fist defensive stance.

"How?" She asked.

He smirked at her. "So you noticed."

"How?" She asked this time more forceful.

The smirk remained. "Did you actually think only the Uchiha know that fighting style?" He scoffed. "Izumi-chan there are thousands of counter-based styles. What differentiates them are the stances."

"Yet you know the stances of my clan's. How?"

"...Your clan thought itself greater than any other," He replied with a bored expression. "So great they never thought about burning old scrolls after rewriting their contents. It was as simple as a street urchin rummaging the garbage of a wealthy clan." Naruto crossed his arms behind his head. "Oh well, at least your clan was not the only one."

Izumi observed him before releasing a sigh. Closing her eyes she went back to her stance. "You don't mind do you?" She asked, crimson eyes opening. "If I use my Sharingan, then?"

He fell to his own stance while a teasing smile bloomed on his face. "Please do. Wonder if you will actually present a threat now."

She bursted forward, ignoring his remarks. Their dance began once again, she attacking, he evading. Naruto slapped away a fist directed to his face. Izumi's failing attempts becoming further disappointing with every new one.

 _"...I thought she was stronger than this...It seems I will have to focus quite a bit on her taijut– "_ Naruto stumbled backwards, his face twisted to his left. His hand reached for his stinging cheek. Naruto looked at his blood stained finger and then at the Uchiha girl, her stance one he had not seen her use before and a smirk on her lips. "Wha-?"

"You may know the Interceptor Fist, but this style is only known by the women of my clan."

The Uzumaki scrutinized her form, his hand swiping at the remaining blood of his once wound. She was right. He had not seen such a stance before, but what irked him was how well it fitted her.

" **Heh, I have not seen that style in quite a while."**

" _You know about it?"_

" **It was the style prefered by the Uchiha vixens and if I remember correctly it was inspired by the two tails."** Kurama said. The giant fox, watching the girl renew her attack through his container's eyes.

" _Is that so?"_ Naruto replied as he evaded a blow.

" **Pretty sure. Look how she attacks, those are the movements and nails of a cat if I ever saw one."** Naruto had to agree as he blocked a kick from Izumi. Using the movement to sent the girl flying backwards, he watched as she spinned in mid-air to land on her feet. This time he was the one to attack. **"There is something wrong though. I understand why she adds the movements of the interceptor fist here and there, what with her family being killed before she could probably learn all of the stances. But it also looks like the style is incomplete in a way."**

" _Like she is missing a weapon?"_ He tried to sweep her feet, making her jump. Grabbing one of her legs Naruto flung her away and just like a cat she landed on her feet, crouched and ready to pounce.

" **Yes."**

" _Then let's give her a weapon."_ Emulating her move, the blonde channeled chakra in his feet. "Weapons are allowed!" He yelled before slamming the foot. The result was devastating. Unlike Izumi, he had terraformed the clearing. From the point where he stamped his feet, where it was also currently stuck, the ground overturned and like domino, trees had fallen and crashed into others.

Izumi...was nowhere to be found.

"This didn't go as expected." Naruto muttered.

" **You think?"**

Naruto huffed while examining his stuck foot. He could really go without his tenant's commentaries right now. He grimaced as he tried to move the constricted limb. "Oh man this is going to hurt." Consumed in thoughts about the oncoming pain, Naruto almost missed the telltale sound of slicing air. Almost.

Looking at the kunai he catched Naruto paled a little, because _damn was that close._ He was still processing what had happened when his right hand shot up and catches another one. Not even looking at the new weapon, his gaze sat upon the girl and the sly little smile she had while raising even more of the throwing weapons.

With a flick of her wrist the weapons went sailing.

Naruto blocked and deflected any of the weapons that showed any threat, letting any that didn't go past him without a second thought. **"...Hey kit."** Mostly because he wasn't really paying attention to the weapons. **"Kit. Kit!"** All of his focus was on the hot girl and how good she made simply throwing kunai and shuriken look. **"KIT!"** It was actually quite unfair to the world how much beauty she radiated with the simple action. It was even more unfair that only he could see such a sight, but he was quite selfish so he really didn't care about sharing. **"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"** And as he said before he could really do without Kurama's incessant yelling.

" _WHAT!"_

" **First of all, Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me young man!"**

" _I'll take any tone I want!"_ He was promptly ignored by the fox.

" **Second point of the day, look down."**

Doing so gave him enough time to see there were slight glints around him and how those glints, now identified as ninja wire glints, tightened around him to the point of nearly drawing blood.

Not good. Not good at all.

He looked once again at a clearly unimpressed Izumi, and tried very hard not to blush because he was definitely caught staring. "Well...I think we can start using ninjutsu from this point forward."

"If you wish so," she said as she went through hand signs, never losing her grip on the ninja wire. " **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!** **"** Fire bursted and ran through the cords, looking to incinerate everything in its path.

The flames engulfed Naruto in an orange blanket, turning tan skin into charcoal black. The smell of searing meat filled the air. As she was expecting the trapped blond bursted in smoke, the wires now falling uselessly to the ground as they continued to burn. Izumi looked up as his voice reached her. "That was the first time I died like that. Not a nice death, but at least not the worst."

The comment made her skin crawl.

"Okay let's stop here," said Naruto as he jumped down from a tree branch. "Izumi-chan apart from this jutsu, the fireball and the Sight distortion genjutsu you used against Zabuza, what other do you know?"

"...The academy three."

"So the three basic jutsu, two fire elemental jutsu, and a sense affecting genjutsu. Two fighting styles not counting the academy one. One of them fits you better, but it is incomplete. It requires a weapon right?"

Izumi nodded before answering. "A fan to be exact."

"A wind and fire style that focuses on cat like movements and enhanced fire attacks." Naruto hummed. "What's the style name?

"The Blazing Claw." Izumi said picking up the weapons and wire she had used. The metal wire had cooled enough for her to safely handle. Reaching for a nearby kunai, Izumi almost fell in surprise at hearing a whispered "Clawsome". Head reeling towards the blond she examined him, trying to see if he had made the pun. Noticing her looking, Naruto looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head Izumi gave him one last suspicious look before returning to her chore. Picking the last shuriken she walked back to Naruto, who had sitted on one of the upturned rocks and began writing on a scroll. "You said you cooked Izumi-chan?"

"Yes."

"Here. In this scroll there are instructions in what I want you to eat and how much. The training you will go through will burn a great deal of calories, so make sure to follow the food plan closely. Whenever we train I will bring you lunch, so don't worry about that."

Handing the scroll, he watched as she skimmed through his writing. He continued once she placed away the scroll. "Remember to bring sport clothes, we don't want to damage your mission clothes, and a swimsuit tomorrow...Ummm...it… It would be better if it was a bikini." He said blushing, not daring to look her in the eye. He knew what was coming. If Izumi was anything like his Neko-neechan or any of the other female anbu he would probably die.

"I understand the need of a swimsuit," an ominous aura spread through. Yep, there it was."But why would it need to be a bikini?"

He squirmed in his place. Naruto dared not look at the woman in front of him at this moment, it was bad enough that he could feel her crimson eyes trained on him. Metaphorical daggers stabbing him every second.

"...You see, part of the training requires I place upon you a resistance seal." He said scratching his cheek. "And for this seal to work properly it will need me to place it over the majority of your body...Hence the bikini."

"Resistance seal?"

Naruto nodded. Standing up he took off his shirt and turned, giving the brunette a look at his back. Specifically the orange whirlpool on his upper back. "That is the condensed form of the resistance seal...though it does not necessarily has to look like that."

"What does it do?" asked the girl.

"In simple terms, makes your body experience more resistance than what it currently does. Like wading through water."

"And it has to be directly applied to my body?"

"We could use items with gravity seals on them, but they would only focus on certain spots. And if we used one that created a dome of gravity around you, it would only focus on the muscles you actively use.

For training matters the resistance seal is the best."

The Uchiha nodded in understanding and waited for him to put his shirt back on. A thing she regretted for some reason. Once done Naruto addressed her again. "Time for your feedback Izumi-chan. Please sit down."

"Let's start by your level. Congratulations you are in the High Genin category. Doesn't say much huh?"

The teen shooked her head.

"A high genin Izumi-chan is, normally, a genin who has mastered at least two elemental jutsu and a different fighting style. Your brother, I assume, also ends up in this category, while Sakura would be in the Low Genin rank. Since pinky doesn't know anything but the basics and her taijutsu lets a lot to expect."

"What rank are you Naruto-san?"

"High Chunin to Low Jounin. To be exact it would be the Special Jounin rank. Not fully Jounin but I can beat any Chunin."

"Now about your Taijutsu… I know you never managed to finish the Blazing Claw, so I guess there is no scroll about it right?"

"No. It was passed from mother to daughter, and then the daughter would modify it as she saw fit and teached to her own daughters. Not two were the same."

"That's, honestly, pretty impressive but cumbersome. I will think a way to see if we can find someone who saw it and can give you pointers. Meanwhile I will just teach you different moves and you will add those you see fit.

I want you to go through your clans library for genjutsu and ninjutsu. See if the armory also has any fan and other weapons you may want to learn….I believe that's that. Meet me early tomorrow, five a.m, at my house to work on the seal." Naruto finished, standing up.

"Ah...here." he said handing the girl five strips of paper containing a familiar seal. Izumi stared at the papers, worry etched on her face. "Don't worry these are uncharged. I want you to charge them with your chakra while you sleep. We will be using them tomorrow."

Although hesitant she took the papers, making Naruto smile.

"Let's go home."

* * *

"Good evening Kakashi-kun. I've been waitin for you for about three hours now."

"Sorry. But you see, while walking here after receiving your summon I met an old lady that was being forcefully taken out of a bingo parlor. Seeing how frantic she was about getting back inside to continue playing, I decided to help her get rid of such a bad habit. With my decision made, I took her to a Bingo Anonymous Association and walked with her through all steps of her recovery. She is now a working member of our beautiful society once again."

"This...This is the reason I placed Sakura Haruno on your team Kakashi-kun."

"...I still haven't told you to respectfully fuck off regarding that matter, have I Sir?"

"You haven't"

"Respectfully, fuck you Sir."

"I am sorry Kakashi-kun but I do not swing that way. If needed be you can talk to Sasuke-kun about any needs you have."

"I am not a pedophile Sir."

"I never said nor suggested you were."

"..."

"..."

"You need me for something Sandaime-sama?"

"Yes actually," the Hokage said, as he took out a scroll and placed it in front of Kakashi. "In this scroll you will find your instructions in detail, but I will tell you what I wish from you." The silver head Jounin closed his book. "Kakashi-kun, you remember that after Minato-kun's death there was a time where our village was, inconspicuous as it was, in panic."

"Many of us in Anbu were sent to the borders after Sensei's funeral."

"Yes, we had suffered many losses and could not leave the borders unattended. While we were preoccupied attending to reconstruction and regaining what we lost, a group of people saw this as their chance. They passed up small laws that individually would not show any benefit or damage, but in fact would increase their standing with the help of the other laws."

"You want me to revise fifteen years of laws, take out the unneeded ones and give you names."

"Correct."

"Why me?"

Hiruzen crossed his hands. "I would have chosen Cat, but she is already on a mission. A message delivery."

"Oh?"

"Since your students are on vacation, you will be free to do this mission."

"As you wish Sandaime-sama. Then with your leave."

"Good luck Kakashi-kun."

* * *

"And then we just lazed around until lunchtime. After that we practice another hour and then go home."

"Asuma-sensei sounds nice. Kakashi-sensei is always late and when he gets there he gives us this lame excuses. After that we train for an hour or two, eat lunch and then all evening doing those horrible D-ranks.

"Sounds rough...but hey you are in a team with Sasuke-kun and Izumi, what else could you wish for?"

"For Naruto not to mess with my team."

Ino perked at that. "Naruto? But wasn't he in his own team? And what do you mean mess with; is he sabotaging your team?"

"Yeah and no." Sakura answered dejectedly.

"Explanation please."

"Look, yeah Naruto is in a team by himself but we share a sensei. And the sabotaging...well he is not exactly sabotaging us. I mean we only saw him some time ago when we did a mission together. You know the month long?"

"You never did tell me about that." The Yamanaka said while crossing her arms.

"It was a C-rank–"

"WHAT!? You went to a C-rank?"

"Yeah but it turned into an A-ran–"

"WHAT!?"

"Ino stop interrupting!"

"Sorry…go on forehead, what happened?"

Sakura glared at the nickname. "We had to protect this guy, but this other guy wanted him dead. So he hired some rogue ninjas and they tried to kill us but Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Izumi and Naruto stopped them.

Then we were trained by Naruto because one of the bad guys was an eyebrowless giant sword swinging madman who was on the same level as sensei and managed to hurt him.

We fought for a second time on the bridge our client was building, then the bad man who wanted our client dead betrayed the ninjas, and then Naruto and the apprentice of eyebrowless, who happened to use ice at will, killed every thug and the bad guy.

Then the people celebrated because the bad man was dead and they were free."

"Well...damn."

"The important part however, is that Naruto and Izumi flirted all through the mission, and Sasuke-kun's attention was on Naruto because he is freakishly strong."

"Wait. Rewind that...Naruto and Izumi flirted? As in she flirted back?"

"She was all blushy and laughy, and Naruto carried her bridal style while walking atop water because it is possible for him."

"Walk on water!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah...I can walk up walls and trees using only my feet now. Naruto taught us how. It's called the tree climbing technique.

But this is not important. Remember the guy who could wield ice? Well he is pretty. Like, this is definitely a cute girl pretty. So we thought he was a girl and that he flirted with Naruto. So Sasuke got jealous and took Haku by the arm and he… he–" tears escaped as sobs shook her body. "He kissed him in the mouth!" Sakura wailed.

Ino sat there. Shock at learning that her _crush_ had kissed a guy on the mouth. She opened her mouth to say something when a thought that caused a greater shock passed through her.

" _I really don't mind that...in fact that's pretty hot."_

* * *

"Where have you been?" sounded the voice of Sasuke as Izumi entered their house. She looked at him with the same inexpressive face she used daily. "I…" she paused. "was out walking."

"Why didn't you come home for lunch?"

"I met Iruka-sensei and he invited me to eat some dango."

"So what took you so long to come back after that?" Sasuke asked tersely.

"I went and practiced my shurikenjutsu."

Sasuke looked at her, red flashing for a second before he relented. "Fine, but next time tell me in advance you won't be coming." He turned back on his seat going back to the scroll he had.

"I won't be coming for lunch anymore." Silence permeated the room. Scowling, he turned to confront his sister, only to meet air. The faintest click of the door signalled she went into her room. His scowl deepened before letting out his typical "Hn."

* * *

Izumi walked through the streets of the red light, her gaze flitting from the closing shops to the returning patrons. She continued her walk until she saw a familiar figure coming around a corner. A light trail of smoke coming out the women's exotic pipe. The two regarded each other until Kayoko spoke.

"I guess you will be training with him from now on. What's in the backpack?"

Readjusting one of the straps of said item, she answered. "Scrolls, weapons and some clothes."

"I see," she said exhaling a cloud of smoke. "Well won't take any more of your time." Kayoko began walking. "A piece of advice girl. If Naruto ever gives you a rule to follow, _you follow_. That's it. Good luck, don't die."

The Uchiha watched the woman continue her path until she lost sight of her in a crowd. Turning back she continued on her own path.

* * *

A knock on his door told him his new student had arrived. He made a clone to open the door while he finished preparing the items he would use for the seal. He looked up as his clone and Izumi entered the room. "Good morning Izumi-chan. Ready for this?"

"...Somewhat." She answered as she looked through the different brushes he had set on the table.

"Before we begin Izumi-chan, I need to ask you for a favor." He presented her with one of the ink bottles and a kunai. "First I need you to pour some of your blood into the bottle. We need to do this if you want to be able to turn on and off the seal."

Grabbing the offered kunai she nicked the palm of her hand, placing it on top of the bottle. They watched as the red liquid trickled in until Naruto thought was enough and took the bottle. The clone, once her hand was free, bandaged it. "Now Izumi-chan," said the original. "Have you thought how do you want the condensed symbol to look?"

"...The Uchiha fan I guess."

"You sure? It can literally be anything and I can change it later if you want."

The girl hummed in thought. "Yes I'm sure."

"Okay then if- if you would." Naruto said gesturing to her clothes. Izumi blushed as she took of her shirt.

Now, as he had said before, He was _not_ a pervert. He was better than that. Better than Kurama, than the old man, than Kakashi and definitely better than Ayame. Yet, when she took of her shirt and her breasts bounced ad jiggled in her black bikini, he could not help but note how similar this was to the start of some of his fantasies and that he was no better than any of the mentioned people before. It was definitely reaffirmed when his clone bursted and the memory of the same scene in a different angle coursed through, and caused a slight nosebleed. One that he quickly wiped away before Izumi noticed.

" **Choo-choo! Everyone aboard to Sin-city!"** As always Kurama didn't help.

Once the girl finished taking off her clothes Naruto gestured to the cushion on the floor. Sitting down crossed legged she waited for another instruction.

"Izumi-chan while I do this you can't move and since I need to be careful this may take a while."

"I understand."

"Then here I go." Naruto said.

When the cool tip of the inked brushed touched her back, Izumi knew she was in trouble.

* * *

After a painfully long hour of holding in her giggles, the numbing of her limbs. Not reacting to the weird sensation the ink gave once it dried, and the constant blushes that marred their faces. Izumi was glad to be standing on training grounds 16.

"Izumi-chan please put on the chakra seals except for one." Naruto watched as she followed his instructions, placing two seals on each arm. "Now do the shadow clone jutsu." The last female Uchiha bended in exhaustion as five columns of smoke appeared around her. Her breath mere pants and wheezes.

Taking off the the used chakra seals, Naruto placed the last one on her arm and activated it. He waited until she had catched her breath to create his own five clones. "This is what we are going to do Izumi-chan," He pointed to one of her clones. "You are going to study the jutsu scrolls you brought," Moving his finger to the next he continued. "You Genjutsu…you chakra control...you Shinobi studies, and you chakra affinity. Now go on shoo." soon each of the Naruto clones left with one of the Izumi's.

"What about me?" asked the original raven haired.

"First we are going to test your elemental affinities with this," the Jinchuuriki said raising a small piece of paper in the air. "This is little paper was made from a special tree that was grown in a special way, and after a special process can tell you what are your chakra affinities.

If its wind it'll shred, if earth it'll turn to dust, water makes it soggy, fire burns the paper and lightning crumbles it." Taking the piece of paper in between his fingers, he demonstrated. The first thing she saw was how the a cross shaped cut appeared in the paper. Making the once small object into four smaller ones. Soon the bottom left and right, burned into ashes and got soggy respectively. Then the top right piece crumbled into dust and the last one scrunched up.

Izumi who was wide eyed by this point could only stare at the two remaining pieces. _"That is most definitely not natural."_

"It's not." confirmed the blond.

Izumi breathed a sigh of relief until the implication if what just happened settled. Raising her head fast enough for Naruto to wonder how it remained attached, she gaped. _"Did you just read my mind?"_

"No, but right now you are too easy to read."

" _I'm not."_

Raising an eyebrow in amusement he countered."Yes you are, but I think we should be focusing on something else." He gave her a paper just like his. "Like finding out your affinities?"

Snatching the paper with a small grumble of " _I am not."_ Izumi channeled her chakra. He could see the fascination and excitement in her eyes as the paper crumpled. Followed by fear and panic as it caught fire and she let it go with a squawk before it burned her.

Honest to the Sage he tried to stop or at least hide his chuckles, but her glare said he wasn't really good at it. Taking in a few breaths, he pointed to the ashes that had yet to be scattered by the wind. "Normally people have one affinity at our age. You Izumi-chan have a primary affinity for lightning and a secondary fire. Congratulations you are not normal...In the best sense of the word."

"..."

"...Okay then! Let's start with the tortu– I mean training!" Izumi felt the seal in her back activate and then nothing. She tried to speak but her mouth didn't move. Trying with her other limbs she found that none of them moved. Looking at a smiling Naruto she frowned. "This day you will try and move as you normally do. I'll leave a clone and go do my own training, good luck Izumi-chan."

She grunted as he left.

* * *

"Once you got your headband you became a Shinobi. A soldier of the country of fire and the Hidden leaf, under the direct command of the Hokage. When you wore that headband you swore your fealty to your comrades, the will of fire and your responsibilities as a member of the military.

You ultimately became a soldier. A tool."

* * *

He rolled the scroll on the ground. "So we need you to get a better control on your lightning nature. For such needs we have certain secret exercises divided in three levels. Beginner, medium and master. The beginner exercise for Lightning nature is this," the cloud of smoke of an object unsealed dissipated to reveal a lightbulb. Izumi was certainly unimpressed. "Ta-da. A light bulb...Watt?" She scowled at him. "Come on Izumi-chan. This is really the exercise. You have to turn on the bulb with lightning chakra." The scowl lessened in intensity. "Lighten up Izumi-chan I am sure you will not find any natural resistance or get hertz with this exercise."

This new scowl surely made her ancestors proud.

* * *

"I must be dreaming." He heard a familiar voice say. Looking up from the pile of books and scrolls that laid everywhere on the table, he met the gaze of his favorite blonde. "Kakashi-sensei, in the library, with a bunch of books smut un-related? I thought we agreed to no more of this dream jokes Kurama." The last sentenced said in a hushed tone.

"Why, hello to you too Naruto."

"Shit it's real!"

"...I sometimes wonder why I even like you."

"...Ew Sensei. You can go to Sasuke if you want someone to like." Now where had he heard that before? "By the way, where is the dog?"

"In the house, or the village doing what he wants or must do. Pakkun is an independent nin-dog who needs no ninja to define him."

Naruto hummed as he sat before him, moving books to make space for himself and his own leather bound readings. "And what are you doing?" He asked the son of his teacher.

"I'm looking for a way to enter into the mindscape, but I have nothing. Any and all information of this are mentions about the Yamanaka-clan and their mind prowling abilities."

"Then why don't you ask one?" Kakashi said as he wrote a note on one of the scrolls. "You do know the clan heir don't you?"

"Yeah, but what I want would need an experienced Yamanaka. Ino would be more of a hindrance. Not only she doesn't know about this, but her incessant asking would annoy me out of finding anything."

"Then ask the clan head himself."

"You truly think he would help me?"

"Hmm… No he wouldn't." He answered as he ripped a small piece of paper. "Not without this."

Naruto looked at the small note. "Remember how you owe me? -Kakashi Hatake. Paw print." He read in monotone. Looking up at his teacher he raised an eyebrow. "It'll work, believe me, the Yamanaka hate debts."

Naruto still looked hesitant, but a glance to the last book he found convinced him. Closing the yellowed page book, he stood. "Fine, I'll trust you. Thanks Sensei."

"It's nothing. Good luck to you." Placing down the pencil he had been using until now, Kakashi leaned back into the chair stretching in a cat like fashion. The man felt the tension he felt pop with his back muscles. Giving one dead look at the mess before him he found himself doing something he never thought he would do.

Praying for someone like Gai to come and entertain him.

* * *

"Come on Izumi-chan you can do it. Only three more push ups, then we run around the clearing five times, scale the cliff ten times with only one hand and then the other, then we will dodge projectiles from my clones and after that three sets of planks."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

* * *

Inoichi Yamanaka groaned as someone knocked on the door. He had almost finished his stacks of paperwork and was ready to go drinking with Shikaku and Chouza. He did not want to attend someone right now. But it was still work hours so he was technically obliged. Letting a sigh escape he plastered the official psychologist smile and said, "Come in."

The clan head watched as a familiar blonde and black haired teen walked into his office. Mentally, he raised an eyebrow at the pair. Wondering why did the resident Jinchuuriki and the last female Uchiha needed of him. Indeed the two had been forced to take psychological tests and help but the two, nor the girl's brother, had come to take them.

"Yamanaka-sama," started Naruto. "We, well Izumi-chan, needs help into entering her mindscape and we were told you could help."

"The mindscape you say?" replied the older blond, "Well I certainly can but why would you need to access your mindscape?"

"I need to access some memories." Stated the girl.

"...I see. I would like to help you, but for something like that you would need the previous acceptance of the Hokage and make a previous date with my secretary."

"Maybe this could change your mind?" said Naruto as he placed the small paper on his desk. Inoichi looked at it before a smile spread on his face. He had been trying to get rid of that debt for a long time and if helping this two would let him do just that he would disregard the rules.

"Okay Izumi-san, let's start."

* * *

"You know copying jutsu from a clan head while he is helping you is quite a bit rude."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Naruto felt a tear roll down his face, before he sniffed. "You are growing so fast."

* * *

She could feel the gazes on them. Nothing strange. Everywhere she went the people would look at her, smiles on their faces and praising words coming out of their mouths for "Uchiha-sama". Today was not like any of those days. Yes, the civilians of Konoha were looking at them, but their gazes were focused on the blond walking by her side. The faces that disgusted her with the sweet words, the pitying looks, and a hidden hope she hadn't really understood while being a small child were different today.

Faces morphed with disgust and hatred, the loud compliments turned into whispers that were not whispers. The eyes glinting with hope didn't change, what changed was the desire behind them. Insults, glares and malice. All directed towards the one they called "Demon".

She felt a hand land on her shoulder.

Naruto looked at her with a smile. "Calm down red-eyes."

The sentence of her companion brought her out of the thoughts that had plagued her, and made her realize the changes on the street. Looking around she noticed how the people in the street had become nervous, and how she could clearly detail the beads of sweat that fell from the vendor in the other side of the street. It was her fault, she had, unknowingly, activated her Sharingan and glared at them. Closing her eyes she cut of the flow of chakra, turning off her heritage. Even with her Sharingan off she could still see the red faced man approaching them from the corner of her eye.

Once he reached them he lunged for the arm that had remained in her shoulder. Naruto's smile faded into a scowl as he calmly looked at the man. "Let go."

"What do you think you are doing Demon?!" The man seethed.

"I said let go."

"Not only have you killed our friends and families, now you want to corrupt Uchiha-sama don't you!" The people around them changed their stance, the words of the enraged man giving them courage and renewing their hatred.

"This is your last warning. Let go." Izumi felt her Sharingan reactivate.

Civilians voiced their agreement as the man continued. "It's time someone taught you a lesson! I won't let you do what whatever you want with Uchiha-sama you damn Kyuubi–" His head flew off, filling the street with a horrified silence followed by the feeling of imminent death. The villagers looked at the sword wielding blond, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"By the law of the Sandaime Hokage, anyone who reveals the secret or breaks the law shall be hereby executed." He raised his head, steel blue eyes gazing at them with contempt. "Anyone else?"

People stepped back, fear fueling their dormant instincts. A few remained rooted on their place until an Anbu landed in the street. Immediately those few began complaining to the masked ninja and ordering him to incarcerate the blonde. With the typical Anbu detachment he asked Naruto, "Why did you do it?"

"He broke _that_ law." The Anbu looked at the body before taking out a black scroll. "You may go, but Sandaime-sama will probably call you to explain Uzumaki-san."

"Duly noted." Naruto answered as he walk past the Anbu, Izumi soon following the inexpressive teen.

Sometimes she saw in Naruto, expressions so similar to the ones her brother had, she could only wonder if Itachi felt the same way as Naruto did now.

* * *

The two watched as the tree exploded. Small pieces flying everywhere.

"So how was it?"

"The chakra input and the control were perfect and all of this in four days."

"So what is next?" asked the teen, the famous Uchiha pride flowing out of her like rivers.

"...I want you to practice this a little bit more and then we will go to a defensive jutsu. Don't look at me like that, you already mastered two offensive lightning jutsu. You need a defensive one."

"Fine." She began her hand seals.

* * *

He took a bite out the bar.

Disgusting. Like always.

He really hated this type of mission. Especially when the target was an old man who shouldn't be able to plan things behind his comrades backs, or lead an underground ninja army or seemingly plan to take three teens under his control and make them do his will. Yet he was capable and that pissed him off.

Especially the last part.

He saw a group of four members of Ne enter the building and five new ones leave. Leaving in a certain direction. He really hoped Sandaime-sama would let him give the final strike against this war hawk. He took another bite.

Why the hell couldn't they make this things in flavors?

* * *

"But Shinobi….Shinobi are the ones who live in the dark to serve those who live in the light. We are killers, we are thieves, we are mercenaries, spies, bodyguards, villains, heroes, sinners, saviours, whatever they pay us to be. Yet, we are way more than a simple tool, because there is something we all share in common, no matter what role we take."

* * *

"We have to do something!"

"He killed someone on the middle of the street!"

"We should have killed him a long time ago!"

The civilian council members abruptly shut up, as the killing intent of the elder Sarutobi spread through the room. The clan heads tried their best to hide their amusement, though some of them (Tsume Inuzuka) clearly did not receive the memo. The third Hokage puffed from his pipe, wondering why did he have to hold a meeting for this. Bear had indicated in his report that Naruto had killed the civilian after the man broke the law _he_ had established. He sighed. Maybe this was truly a conspiracy? A ploy to make him stall until enough paperwork stacked up in his office and make him drown in it.

The bastards.

"The man, what was his name again? No matter. He broke the law that clearly said that they would be executed on the spot if they revealed the secret. Naruto, a ninja under my command, followed what he was supposed to do. Execute the man on spot. I don't really see the problem here."

"He killed a man in broad daylight!"

"And?" Hiruzen asked.

"He is a murderer!"

"...I don't think you guys understand what is it that us shinobi do." Commented the Hokage. "Bird! Please bring me a whiteboard."

"Yes Sir!" Not moments after the Anbu returned, setting the whiteboard behind the Hokage. Koharu and Homura groaned as they knew what would follow. Danzo glared at his once teammate, knowing not even he would be getting out of here.

"Okay," Hiruzen said with a smile as he drew a stick figure on the board. "Let's say this little guy is a shinobi."

As any self respecting teacher, the lecture lasted hours.

* * *

Boing.

He tried. Honestly he did.

Boing.

But it was certainly impossible.

Boing.

Yes, he was known for doing the impossible, but it seems though as he had finally met his match.

Boing.

Dammit weren't sport clothes made to stop this exact situation?

Boing.

Kurama's chanting of, **"One of us. One of us. One of us. One of us. One of us."** was getting really old.

Boing.

But damn were those things attached to her chest impressive.

* * *

He felt Kurama break the Genjutsu for him. Taking a moment to regain his composure he addressed the girl.

"Impressive Genjutsu Izumi-chan. Normally Genjutsu target the fears of the opponent, crippling them and forcing to lose their will. But you searched for their dreams, their desires... You created an illusion were one won't want to wake up from."

"I serve to please."

"...Yes...Serve and please….By any chance are you able to see into the illusion?"

* * *

She needed more. It had been almost a week since the last time she had the smallest amount possible. She had not been able to sleep since the last of it finished. She had been anxious all day with a terrible headache and her boss had noticed how sweaty and trembly she was. Bless the man's soul for thinking she was sick. She was, but of not having anymore.

She had to find him.

That man would surely have more, but she didn't have money. The man asked for money, but she didn't have any. How could she get money? Oh yeah a job. But her stupid boss would not let her work for being sick. She needed to work to get money to get more. What did she need to get again? Oh yeah more of _that_. It was that man that had it. He was the one who gave it to her in the first place. She had to find him.

Standing up from the bed, she laughed. Funny shapes were always funny. She placed a hand on her forehead as she stumbled through the room. "What did I need again?...I feel sick." She walked through her door and out of her house. The cold air of the night not doing anything to stop her sweating. Stumbling through the empty street she finally reached the place where she had met him. Her giggles traveled through the solitude as the man she had been searching for leaned on the fence.

"Hey mister how are you? Because I am great. How about you?" The tremors that wracked her body increased. "Hey, who are you again?" The woman said as she walked forward, stumbling into the man's arms. "Oh yeah it you. Hey mister do you have more of that? I want more that. What was that again?" She looked up at his face. "Huh? Who are you again mister? Funny glasses. Hey by any chance do you have that, I don't remember what it is but I want it."

"Don't worry Dear, I will give you more of that but for me to do so you will have to follow me. Come on let's make haste." He said as he slung one of her arms over his shoulder. "I still have a lot to experiment on."

* * *

Izumi stood with her head held high. Her posture denoted confidence, pride and strength. The perfect representation of a high class soldier as she stood at attention.

"One month, a week and something. This is the time that we have trained together and I am proud to say it was not wasted." He watched the teen. No, the woman who stood before him. The Shinobi. The one who endured his hellish training. His first true student. His pride. "You Izumi Uchiha have become a true Shinobi. Someone I am proud to call my comrade. There are still many things for you to learn, this was just the first step for you. The work and betterment of a Shinobi never stops. But you know this, you changed your mentality, you are no longer a tool."

"For this I congratulate you." Behind him, his fingers found themselves in a familiar form. He watched carefully as the only seal in the Uchiha activated by his hand one last time. Naruto's eyes glinted in mirth as the girl didn't react except for a small eyebrow twitch. One that could only be seen if you were actively searching for it. "You are now on control of your own training Izumi-chan. The resistance seal is now on level 2.5 and you can adjust it at will."

He heard her mutter, his jinchuriki enhanced hearing letting him know that it had been a _Finally._

"Now don't go getting ideas you are going to go level three once you get accustomed to this level. I placed restrictions on it. You can change your level to any of the previous ones, and it will automatically go slowly into the next while you train."

* * *

"Mail? For me? And it's from Tsunami-san!" Naruto asked himself, giddy for receiving his first ever correspondance. Gently opening the sealed letter. No way was he damaging in any way this epic occurrence. "Let's see. Dear Naruto-kun. Oh great sage it says dear. It's been awhile since you left from Wave…. Everyone misses you, especially Inari and Hisae-san….We have upgraded the house….Business is going well, but…" Naruto frowned as he continued reading the letter.

Once he finished reading he folded back the paper and placed it inside the envelope. _"Any ideas on this?"_

" **Actually, I do…"**

* * *

He watched as the girl left in a blur of speed. Closing his eyes as the wind blew past and enjoying the last moments of peace, he smiled. A smiled that remained even as five figures surrounded him. "I was wondering when were you finally going to show up."

Not receiving a response he opted to look at his adversaries. Slitted blue eyes scanned each of the plain white masked ninja that stood before him. Except for a few differences in height, nothing stood out from the five. Smile still plastered on his face he said, "Well? What are you guys waiting for? Let's dance."

They rushed forward.

* * *

"We, Shinobi, endure."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Remember. If Life throws you lemons. Be freaking glad it's not catapulting god damn boulders at you!**

 **See you in chapter 9!**

 **\- Alext**


	9. Chapter 9: Meetings

Chapter 9: Meetings

Dodge.

Duck.

Parry.

Dodge.

Counter.

Jump.

Block.

Crouch.

Kawarimi with one of them.

Throw.

Duck.

Jump again, do hand seals.

" **Suiton: Water Bullet!** **"** Watch how two of his opponents fell unconscious. Dodge the annoying ink tiger and find a way to stop that slippery little bastard. "Come on guys, is that all you got?" Watch how your favorite tactic, taunting, failed with these emotionless puppets. **"Finish them already! They're too creepy for my liking."**

" _That is what I have been trying all this time."_

" **Lies and Slander!"**

Naruto dodged a new ink creature. This one a menacing muscled man with an ugly face. Hitting the being with a kunai he watched it burst into ink. The ground dying black with its death. He ducked again as the black tiger lunged at him, this time though he used his kunai to split open the beast's stomach. Just like the previous ink creation, this one bursted into ink. All over Naruto.

"You are going to have to pay the dry cleaners!"

The blonde jumped away as two hands rose from the ground intent on trapping him. Spinning while mid air he launched a kunai. The ROOT agent that had been target easily dispatched it, only to realize his mistake when the telltale sound of an explosive tag sounded behind him.

 _BOOM!_

The remaining three agents were launched at the force of the modified tag. One of them falling on top of a wooden branch that pierced her shoulder. The two remaining agents placed themselves in between her and the blond. Letting her take off the branch and start healing herself. The glowing green hands telling the jinchuriki she was the team's medic.

Naruto scanned the two standing nin. The smallest black haired one, and presumably the youngest, was the ink user. The use of his ink beast indicating a ninjutsu specialist or a scout. The other one, a well built man, had not displayed any type of skill except weapon usage. The slight smell coming from the tanto indicating it was poisoned. The two men he had knocked out had probably been the taijutsu specialist and the genjutsu or ninjutsu specialist.

Naruto unsealed his mask.

He was honestly surprised with the guy's sent after him. The only other he had met and engaged, the one who had been spying inside the old man's office was mid-chunin level at most. This guy's had been a pretty good spar, but Kurama was right, he should probably end this now. The sun had almost set.

Feeling the pressure of the resistance seals fade, he hopped from one foot to the other. Happy with the results he found, he channeled chakra to his feet and rushed forward. A shockwave following his departure. His fist crashed with Tanto guy's face, obliterating the mask and launching forward the brown haired man.

This would have been an excellent result had Naruto himself not continued his path, only to stop when he crashed with a tree and then several more. Pretty much breaking Tanto guy, the trees and himself.

Naruto stood up, or what could be said as standing up in his condition. The parts of his face that were not covered by the mask had deep scratches if not missing pieces. Blood poured out of his ears as a pounding ringing echoed through his head. His hand, the one he had punched the guy with was definitely broken and the other one didnt look better. His clothes were ripped and showed deep purple and black bruises all across his body. His left leg was angled in a way that shouldn't have been possible and the right one he didn't even feel.

Thanking the Gods for having survived whatever he had done and for having added all those high level protective seals in his clothes and mask, he decided to look around. Once again the ground had been turned over. All of the root anbu agents were unconscious and strewn around the place. Tanto guy….It was better not to think about him, the look was horrible enough. He pushed his chakra to create six shadow clones. Unlike him this guys were in perfect state and soon went to do their jobs. Each one taking one of the Root Anbu as the sixth went towards Naruto himself.

Naruto felt himself go unconscious as his clone secured his grip on him.

* * *

He woke up in his mindscape. The forest were Kurama resided looked, in a word, trashed. The trees had cracked, the ground had deep gorges and there was not one sound in the place. He shivered at the state his mind was left in. Following the familiar path, he met with the hulking, glaring figure of the nine tailed fox.

" **You do realize how stupid you were don't you?"** Naruto would have honestly prefered shouting over this. He had never liked that deep voice of disappointment. **"You completely released the resistance seal even though you had never released your current level and practiced with it. Accustomed to the speed. You even channeled Chakra into your feet, Chakra that is laced with mine making the results of any use twice the more potent. Worse is that you used enough to go at speeds normal bodies do not resist. Had it not been for the seals in your clothes and mask, not even I would have been able to completely heal you."**

"I had thought that since I practiced with level 5 there would not be much difference with level 5.2. I thought the effect was low enough to not cause any difference. The quantity of chakra I used was half that I normally use to go at max speed."

" **Even level 5.0001 is different from level 5! You should have not even used chakra! "** The Kitsune roared. **"Listen Naruto, by now you should know that every inch of a seal must be done with the utmost care and precision. The usage of the seal should also be done with the same care."**

" **This time you were lucky, but next time you could not be."** Said the fox as he tumbled down to sleep. **"Now go. Your body should be healed enough."**

"...I am sorry Kurama. Thank you."

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sight of his apartment's ceiling. The blonde sat up from what he correctly assumed to be his bed. He examined his body. His hands were not longer broken and neither were his legs. The bruising had not really diminished and the cuts he received had scabbed. Finally the ringing of his ears had lessened considerably. He felt pain once his legs received the pressure of his body. Ignoring it, he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

His reflection showed a face free of scars except for the three whisker marks on each side. His neck and ears were another story. His right earlobe was slightly lighter than the rest of the ear. The left ear had three pink lines, one vertical that spanned from top to bottom and two smaller horizontal ones. His neck was mostly bruised but it too had pink lines scattered through it. He gulped when he saw a scabbed spot. He thanked the gods that whatever had dug into his skin had not caused any serious damage Kurama couldn't heal.

Giving a few steps back, Naruto raised his shirt. A painting of black, blue and green greeted him. Touching one of the blights Naruto winced. It had been a long time he had suffered such extensive damage. Carefully letting his shirt down, so as to not graze any of the wounds, Naruto went to look for his guest and his clones.

Finding no one on the apartment he went to the first floor. Just like in the previous floor not one soul was there. "...Really, the basement? How cliche." He murmured as he descended the last set of stairs. Opening the door, he wished he hadn't. There in the ground sat in seiza the four tied up members of root. Beneath each one of them was a wooden piece that had triangular gaps, while on top of their legs sat a stone. On each of their heads sat an item, a cup, a stone, and a potted plant. One of his clones stood there about to place a lit up candle on top of the youngest agent.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Asked the original.

"Ehhh they didn't talk or moved so we thought we could have a little fun."

"And by fun you mean this?... Know what I am not even going to ask...But where the hell did you get those wooden things?"

"Oh these? One of us went to buy some Ichiraku ramen and in the way he met a purple haired lady throwing these out. We asked her what they were and she went on explaining all of it's uses. He decided to take them with him because why not?" Replied another clone as he arranged the items the original would use later, on the table.

"..."

"So we ended up like this...stacking things in top their heads...This is just the first round by the way, we have a lot more to–" The clones disappeared in a burst of smoke as Naruto canceled out the technique, slightly worried for the weirdness his clones showed.

Weirdness _he_ possessed.

"So...Anyone willing to talk?" The four remained silent. "Well...Then I'll have to do things the hard way." Crossing his hands Naruto created a new clone. Looking at his copy he asked. "You are not weird...are you?"

"I am as weird as you are."

"...That's not comforting." Regarding each of his prisoners the blonde wondered which one of them would be the least valuable. He quickly discarded the black haired boy and the woman, the two of them having skills that would probably help him in the future. Not being able to decide between the bulky taijutsu specialist and the ninjutsu specialist he turned to his clone. Raising his fists towards him he motioned. "So, one or two?"

"Uhh...One! No wait Two!"

"Bulky guy then." He stood in front of the mentioned man before removing his mask. A plain face with a few scars, definitely a grunt. "So, I have never tried this before so it may hurt a bit...But I will try to not fail this! Clone, paralysis tags."

Placing four of the purple tags on the man the clone waited for more orders. Sad that he would not be the one to carry out the procedure but happy he would at least experience it first hand. "Now," Naruto said as he picked up the dagger he had acquired from his uncle's possessions. The Key of Samsara glinted with the light of the room. "You guy's supposedly have a seal on your tongues. From the light examination my clones gave you while looking for those little death pills of yours, it is supposed to stop you from talking about anything related to Mummy man." He raised the dagger. "This little thing is going to help me in modifying your seal, and for that I will need you to open wide."

Naruto gestured the man's face to his clone. With a grimace the clone stepped behind the man and opened his mouth. Naruto activated the dagger, the blue blade glowing with power, and crouched in front of the man, looking at the seal placed on his tongue. With steady hand he pricked the man's tongue with the glowing metal and watched as the crystal vial in the handle filled with a black liquid.

The identical teen's left the man alone in order to go to the table. Unfurling the scroll his clone had prepared, Naruto raised his dagger and slightly stabbed the paper. The marks engraved in the blade glowed before rushing down to meet the scroll. The two watched in fascination as the lines of symbols they couldn't recognize danced through the paper before converging into the center, where the dagger had been stabbed. Forming three long horizontal lines and beneath them four smaller lines in two columns, the same seal the root agents had on their mouths.

"Nice little show. Wonder what it was."

"I think the dancing lines were analysing and recreating the seal before converging to form the actual seal." The clone replied. "There is more to this dagger than we thought. No matter how great Ryozo could have been, there is no way he managed to do all of this in his lifetime."

"An Uzumaki heirloom perhaps? One that has been passed down the centuries? It certainly would explain the metal the dagger is made from. Never have I seen such. The thing even glowed."

"Yeah, but we have seen many glowing things."

"But not one where the glow came from inside the blade."

"Touché."

With a sigh the original Naruto took the blade and set it on the table. "I'll sleep on this. We should focus on modifying this thing first. Let's see it's a basic hexagram, so it's definitely based on concealment or influence. The other characteristics are," He said as he started going through hand seals. Placing his fingers around the seal and turning his hand left, caused the hexagram to shift before lines of black ink spread through the paper. The clone looked through the left side of the paper while Naruto took the right.

"So we have a paralysis inducing array connected to a lightning based detection array that is connected to your side and a chakra containment seal, no doubt holding Danzo's chakra. What do you got?" Asked the clone.

"The lightning detection array in your side is connected to a vocal detection seal and an array that processes any use of previously stipulated words, that would activate with anything Danzo related. There is also a lightning natured output, I believe the old bastard uses to punish them and a submission array. Not a full and absolute servitude seal, he seems to have tried but failed at it, but one that makes the wearer to be more complying. Finally there is a hidden trap for those who try to unseal them by the normal means."

"Interesting, the dagger inhabilitated that part. Anyway what do you want to do? Modify into full servitude?"

"No, even if it'll take some time I want to create an array that will make them completely loyal to me but would still make them think before acting on orders."

"Well you know what they say. Twenty of our handsome heads are better than two."

"Ain't that right."

* * *

"Ah if it isn't Kinokuni-sama. What can I do for you tonight?"

"Cut the chase; we both know what I am here for."

"Yes, please do come in. The auction will start any minute now."

"Good. Any new addition that is to my tastes?"

"Actually yes. We have acquired a certain one that will surely be hard to break."

"Oh?"

The man laughed as he continued to lead the way. "You see, we have gotten our hands on a ninja from the Hidden Stone."

"A ninja...that would certainly be hard."

"She has a few scars here and there so the price will not be so high as others. Besides, the one who sold her to us had a few conditions to be met."

"Which are?"

"Why your favorite action. To completely break her."

"I sense there is something else."

"Yes. They ask for the owner to break her by using a certain item they have developed and to report her progress."

"...Drugs huh? Do not add her to the auction Kagane, I'll take her."

"As you wish my lord."

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock._

The Third Hokage looked up from his paperwork at the sound. Recognizing the chakra signature behind the door he said, "Come on in Kakashi-kun." He smiled at the silverhead, waiting for him to voice the reason behind his visit.

"Mission report Sandaime-sama."

"Go on."

"As per your request I have revised all the laws from the past fifteen years and recorded those with no use in the scroll." He sighed. "There were _so_ many I had to use two scrolls. Next time please let me make reports on interesting themes like the Icha Icha collection." He said while placing two scrolls on top of the desk

"I wouldn't really need reports on that Kakashi-kun."

"Still I'd be happy to make them."

"You look a bit excited Kakashi-kun, may I ask why?"

He scratched the back of his head while closing his eye. "Is it that noticeable?"

"Only people that see you daily or know you really well could tell. Now what has you like this?"

"You see Sandaime-sama, a certain student of mine is making life quite interesting." Seeing his leader raise his eyebrow he continued. "Some days ago Naruto came looking for a way to go into someone's mindscape."

"But I thought that he?"

"He has. So I can guess his question was for another person. Another certain student of mine...Or a certain group of mutual friends I saw a few days ago. Anyway things are going to get interesting one way or the other."

* * *

"Why didn't we just go into their minds again?" asked one of the blond mops of hair.

"Because we want loyal guys." Said another.

"Still this is too troublesome." Said one as he stretched.

"Cease the yapping we are almost done."

"Why is the original not doing anything?" asked one laying down on the floor.

"Because he is a bastard." answered the other nineteen simultaneously.

"Okay I'll admit it. That's freaking creepy," Stated the original Naruto as he entered the room. "By the the way fuck you guys."

Ignoring the words of the original a clone said. "We connect this aaaaaand it's done!" The rest cheered as he condensed the seal back to its hexagram form. Clones congratulated each other and started making small talk. The laughter and life soon came to the end as Naruto dispelled all but one clone.

"I mean the original is pretty sucky, anyone of us would make a better job at it." came the voice of the last clone as he stretched with his eyes closed.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," the clone said while turning eyes still closed. "It's pretty obvious." Finally opening the two blue orbs, the clone paled. Only the prisoners, the original and him remained. "Heh heh. I was joking."

"Of course. Open his mouth."

"Yes sir!" the clone said running away as fast as he could.

Naruto approached the table with the open scroll, the modified seal in the center. Grabbing the dagger he channeled chakra into his fingertip. Placing the chakra fueled limb on top of the golden Uzumaki seal he swiped down the blade. The symbols carved in it glowing slightly before the liquid in the vial disappeared. Just like he did before, he channeled chakra into the blade and stabbed the scroll. Once again a black ink like substance filled the glass container.

Taking the dagger out he approached the open mouthed taijutsu specialist.

"Pray that it works," Naruto told the man just before pricking the original seal. The young ninja watched as the symbols on the blade descended and got absorbed by the original seal. Taking the dagger out of the man's mouth he waited. Soon the original symbol turned red and the man started groaning in pain, the first reaction he had gotten from one of them.

The clone stopped the man from falling down as his unconscious body slackened. Placing two fingers in the brown haired man's neck he searched for a pulse. Finding it he looked at the original. "He's just unconscious. Apparently rewriting a seal on a person hurts."

"Not surprising." The original mused. He turned to look at the three remaining prisoners. "Come on, place him down and help me with the others."

"Hey can I do one?"

"I don't think so...After all I am so sucky."

"It's bad to hold grudges."

* * *

Naruto waited for the last one to rouse. The youngest one once regaining his bearings followed the example of his team and knelt down in front of Naruto. Looking at the pale black haired boy he said, "What's your name?"

"Its Sai Naruto-sama."

"Sai...your team has told me you are the vice captain of the group. Is that right?"

"Yes. The captain was the one who you killed Naruto-sama."

"What were your orders and your position in ROOT?"

"We were to observe you and then engage in order to bring you to Danzo and make you loyal to him. My position was that of a soldier...a favored one but still a soldier."

"What are the names of the two bodyguards of Danzo?"

"Torune and Fu."

"Well it seems that the modification was a success." Naruto murmured. "When were you supposed to go back?"

"When we catched you Sir." answered the woman. A hazel haired medic that went by the name Hiromi.

"And if you didn't?"

"All except for Sai and the Captain should fight until death."

"...Sai," said Naruto. "Make yourself look like you managed to escape the fight and tell Danzo the mission was a failure. Act like you normally do, and when you are alone gather any information you think would be useful for me until our next meeting."

"As you wish!" The teen said before he vanished. "You three will write up anything of importance you may know and then go rest. In the second floor are two guestrooms. One will be for Hiromi and the other one will be shared by Sho and Daiki."

"As you wish!"

Naruto waited a second before addressing the one hidden in the shadows. "Did you finish on time?"

"Yes, but just barely. They woke up a little faster than expected."

He sighed as he glanced at his clone. "I would like to trust in my sealing skills, but that mummy _was_ a teammate of the old man. I wouldn't be surprised if he found out about the changes of the seal."

"Heck he could have planned it." The clone agreed.

"We can only hope everything goes well...Man I really hate all of this political and hidden scheme things."

* * *

It was six in the morning when he arrived. A certifiable record for him.

He had arrived this early for one reason only. To see if his cute little genin had become as adorable as his elite genin was. He had settled in his position and hidden his presence just in time for a jogging Izumi to arrive. He stayed still as she gathered her breath.

As the experienced Jounin he was, he made no move when she scanned the area and her eyes settled on his location. Izumi smiled as she pointed to her eyes, her gaze not leaving Kakashi's location. Understanding the message, the silverhead jounin raised his headband. The crimson eye of his friend posing itself on his student, and revealing her cunning.

" _A genjutsu that hides the activation of her sharingan."_ He smiled at the girl and gave her a wave before she turned and went onto the training field. _"Naruto can't do genjutsu so it must be all her. Wonder if the other two will show such satisfying results."_

Kakashi watched the girl train while waiting for the other two. The influence of Naruto on her was visible, if any for the strange exercises she was doing. Many he had not seen before while others were combinations of those he knew. Only thing in common was that they were bizarre and hard to perform. He was proud on both of his students, Naruto for apparently being a great teacher and Izumi for actively searching for help in order to become stronger.

Now if only Sasuke and Sakura were the same.

The Hatake settled into the tree, gathering any pointers he could give the girl through today's activities. Hours passed and soon both Sasuke and Sakura arrived to their meeting point, by this point Izumi was resting from her training and reading a scroll. He watched the interactions between his team and frowned. While Izumi had greeted Sakura as she always did, she had only glanced at Sasuke. The Uchiha male though was glaring at the girl the same way he did with Naruto. Sakura looked torn on what to do before trying to act like she normally did. Izumi stood up and sealed the scroll into the top of one of the new arm bands she had added to her normal wear. He assumed it had been a gift from Naruto.

He saw Sasuke say something to his sister, she looked at him boredly before turning around. The girl then walked away towards the wooden posts and started throwing Shuriken and Kunai, while the male twin seethed. Sasuke activated his sharingan as his hand reached his back pocket. Kakashi readied himself to intervene as the teen took out a kunai while Sakura stepped back, fear written on her face. Sasuke gritted his teeth before throwing the weapon.

It soared through the air at a fast pace. Just as it was about to reach her did she move. In a quick spin she grabbed the the kunai and threw it at her brother at an even faster speed. The kunai grazed his cheek and brought forth blood. The shock of the pink and black haired teens ended when the Kunai made a muffled sound once it hit a tree. With her face shadowed by her hair, Izumi stood up from the position she had ended up while throwing the kunai. Kakashi's lone eye widened as slight killing intent filled the clearing and three black dotted crimson eyes stared into obsidian orbs she normally possessed.

He made act of presence when Sasuke gave a step back in fear.

"Why hello there kids! Ready for another exciting day of being ninja?!"

His students watched him. Two wide eyed while one unemotionally, he contained his shiver at the last one. With shaking confidence Sakura stepped forward and exclaimed her usual, "You're late Kakashi-sensei!"

The place's mood returned to normal as he gave them one of his flimsy excuses.

* * *

"Report." said a figure who sat in the dark room.

"Yes my lord." replied Sai. Bowing down to the man he had called master. "As ordered we watched and later engaged the target...He was too strong Sir. It seemed he had known of our presence for a while and led us to a place he had previously prepared to ambush us. He easily killed the team's medic and taijutsu specialist. We fought but we were only tiring ourselves out. That's when the captain ordered me to come back and report to you Danzo-sama. By now I presume they have perished."

The bandaged man who sat on a throne did not spoke. His black eye silently gazing at the boy in front of him. As always his two strongest soldiers stood behind him waiting for orders. After a while he finally addressed the young man. "Sai go rest."

"As you wish!"

He moved his hand and both of the men standing behind him stepped forward. "Torune." Danzo said. "Keep a watch on Sai. I doubt the Kyuubi would let him go so easily. Fu take a team of five with you and have them engage the brat. See if his skills are really up to par."

"As you wish my lord." The two replied before leaving the room and leaving his master alone with the darkness. Standing up he glanced at his left. He mentally sighed wanting to go home and rest. "What do _you_ want?"

"Come on Danzo-kun that's not a way to treat your friends."

* * *

"We have implanted a new mole." Whispered a clone to Naruto, as the boy was eating his breakfast. "Good," He said before placing a piece of eggs on his mouth. "Any other news?"

"Yes. As we imagined Danzo was suspicious of Sai's return. He has placed the guy named Torune to keep watch on Sai and sent the one named Fu with a group of anbu to test us. The clone confirmed that these two are an Aburame and Yamanaka respectively."

Naruto stood up from his seat. "When are they arriving?"

"They just left so if we consider them to go at chunin speed they will arrive in eight minutes approximately."

"Have the clones patrolling on alert. If they see them dispel and inform. I'll go get ready while you make sure our guests hide their presence in the basement and tell you the information they posses."

"Yes boss." The clone replied as he went to do as told. Naruto moved to the first floor, picking any weapon and tags he thought he may use for this new group. Picking up a tag with a black Uzumaki swirl on it he asked the fox, _"Should I finally test this?"_

" **The black one huh...Since this time you can't take prisoners sure why not."**

" _Wonder how will this work against others."_

" **If it somewhat works. Badly."**

A set of memories rushed through the front of his mind. A group of six plain masked individuals approaching from the east and towards his home. Placing the tag in his pouch Naruto left. Closing the door of his apartment he felt five of the six Root members surrounding him. Acting as normally as he could he left towards a training ground close by, via rooftop. He smirked as the five chakra signatures followed him. Letting his body move by it's own, he concentrated on sensing the chakra of the sixth member.

Closing his eyes he fet the world around him go dark. Soon blue flames appeared all around him, the small embers indicating the civilians beneath him and the larger ones belonging to his fellow shinobi. Not finding the one he looked for he expanded his range. An unmoving signature in one of the rooftops of the red light called for his attention. Focusing on it he felt a slight string of chakra leaving towards the sky. Following the chakra line he felt it connect to one of the hawks native to Konoha and flying near him.

He landed on the training ground, his environment coming into view as he disconnected from what he had called long ago, sensor view. Not long after did the five masked men arrived to the training field, once again surrounding the blond. Smiling he felt the possessed hawk land in a tree near.

"You know not so long ago I was in this exact position. The ones surrounding me that time offered quite the good spar. Wonder if you will give me the same excitement." Seeing their taut forms he finished. "Let's dance!"

* * *

"Today my cute little genin we will do a test!" Kakashi said with something akin to excitement. Pulling out a bell of his pocket and jingling it in front of the trio he said. "Remember this? Well today you will have to try and get this."

"A test of teamwork?" Asked Sakura.

"No actually. This time you will go one by one, and fight against me for ten minutes. Get the bell and I'll think about teaching you something nice. Fail to get it and I will know how much you slacked in your vacation and I'll force you to get back in shape."

Sakura, as expected, visibly paled at that.

"Now if the three of you will play rock paper scissors to decide who goes first. Losers first actually." Said Kakashi.

The three genin looked each other in the eye before proceeding to chant. "Rock Paper Scissors!" At the end of the word scissors they showed their hand. Both Sakura and Sasuke had chosen the later while Izumi chose rock.

"Hmm, seeing that Izumi won, she will go last. Sasuke, Sakura do it again." Doing as told the black haired and pink haired genin played the child's game. Sakura chose paper this time while Sasuke went again with scissors. "Okay Sakura first, then Sasuke, and last but not least Izumi."

The twins went towards the tree while Kakashi explained the rules. "Okay Sakura, everything is permitted in order to get the bell. We will start at the count of three. Ready?" He asked. Receiving a nod from the girl he set the timer. "One, two and three. GO!"

Sakura ran forward. She tried to punch her teacher but he easily dodged out of the way. She continued that way, every punch and kick aimed at Kakashi easily blocked or dodged. She sent a kick to his midsection but he caught her leg and pulled. Feeling herself being lifted off the ground she protected her head and waited for the harsh landing. Crashing hard against the ground the girl rolled through the field. Coming to a stop she stood and launched a continuous barrage of shuriken.

She watched as the man evaded the weapons, grabbing some of them mid air and using them to deflect others coming his way. Palming a kunai in her hand she launched it. Like the others Kakashi smoothly deflected it. His lone eye widened as a paper unfurled from the handle and exploded.

The Haruno waited for the explosion to clear. A shattered log stood in the place of her sensei and she entered a battle stance. Her gaze scurried through the training grounds for Kakashi, missing the shadow looming behind her. The jounin grabbed the girl from her shirt's neck, picked her up and spun. One more time was the girl sent flying through the air to crash into the ground. Shakily standing up Sakura faced Kakashi. Taking out two kunai in a reverse grip she went through hand signs. Two clones of the pink hair appeared on her sides before the three ran forwards. Looking at the ground Kakashi quickly identified Sakura as the one on the right. Letting the first clone ran through him he waited until the real one came close. Grabbing one of her hands he pulled her forward and kneed her in the stomach. The girl fell to the ground and balled up in pain, her two kunai lying uselessly besides her.

The timer went off. The ringing sound telling them that the ten minutes had passed.

Kakashi helped Sakura stand. "Okay Sakura failed. Next time Sakura, remember that while a ninja may be off duty they may be recalled at any given time and that their skills should always be polished, if not better than before." He looked at the male of his group as the girl went towards them head down. "Sasuke you're up."

The emo teen walked forward and stood before the jounin. "On the count of three. Ten minutes, come with the intention to kill." He said making waving motions with his hand. Resetting the timer the man counted to three with his hands. Before he could say go, Sasuke rushed forwards. Like Sakura he engaged Kakashi in a taijutsu bout. His thou was faster paced and more complex.

Sasuke tried to sweep the jounins feet only for him to jump. Seeing his chance Sasuke rushed through hand seals. **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"** Small fireballs flew out of Sasuke's mouth and straight to Kakashi. The jounin had to dodge back as the unpredictable fire pellets hit his surroundings. Finally dodging the last one he looked up only to meet a wall of fire.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!** " The ball of fire engulfed the silverhead. Stepping backwards Sasuke watched as burned pieces of wood fell to the ground. Activating his doujutsu he scanned the area before backflipping as a set of hands bursted through the ground. A kunai with an explosive tag forced Kakashi out of his hiding and into the way of a second fireball. Running through his own set of hand seals he exclaimed. **"Suiton: Suijinheki!"** Kakashi's wall of water stopped the fireball, and turned it into steam. The wall, however, was ineffective against the exploding kunai and the shuriken that followed it.

Taking out his own set of kunai Kakashi deflected the incoming shuriken. A bad feeling set upon him as a great number of them passed by in a wide margin. He was proven correct when the shuriken that missed turned back and trapped him against a tree. Sasuke smirked as he went through hand seals. With a cry of **"Katon: Ryūka no jutsu!"** The wire Sasuke had in his hands and mouth went on fire, travelling towards Kakashi.

The teen trio watched as the fire consumed their teacher and burned. Willing it to snuff out, Sasuke looked at the burnt figure of the silverhead. Letting the wires fall down he watched as the body followed suit, exploding into smoke when it touched the ground. The cold metal of a kunai touched Sasuke's back.

"Makes me wonder if you knew that was a clone or you just simply dislike me." Drawled Kakashi as he looked at the burned tree over Sasuke's shoulder. "Hn. What I wanted was for you to get close enough." Replied the teen as the bell jingled. Eye widening Kakashi jumped backwards and looked at his hip. Finding no bells he looked at the smug looking Sasuke as he bounced the bells. They heard Sakura cheer for the Uchiha from the sidelines.

The alarm went off signaling the end of the battle. Kakashi looked at the black haired teen unimpressed. "Congratulations Sasuke. You pass….Or that is what I would like to say."

"What are you talking about? I got the bell."

"Yeaaaah no. No you didn't." He said pointing to the item in Sasuke's hand. Looking down the Uchiha found that instead of the bell he had a small rock bounded by a string. "A simple genjutsu hid the bell. I had expected you would have noticed that when you bounced them and it didn't make a sound. Although you did great on the nin and tai departments you should not forget about the use of genjutsu."

Sasuke glared at the man as he left towards the sideline. His glare intensified as he met Izumi midway and she didn't spare him a glance. Crossing his arms and resting his back on a nearby tree the teen completely ignored the green eyed girl who tried to cheer him up.

"Well then Izumi, you know how it goes. Everything permitted blah blah ten minutes at the count of three." For the final time he resets the timer and counted. Like her brother Izumi rushed forward before he finished and engaged the man in a taijutsu bout.

Kakashi blocked a fist with his left hand and raised his leg as the girl tried to kick his right midsection. Her leg still connected to Kakashi's she tried to reach for the bells only for him to grab the girl's right arm. Finding that she was locked in Izumi stamped her right leg into the ground and pulled her sensei managing to headbutt his chin in the process. He let go of her when he stumbled backwards and barely managed to dodge the kunais sent after him. Looking up he found Izumi already in front of him and ready to continue their bout. She managed to get three hits in before Kakashi once again grabbed her arm and sent her flying in the other direction.

Mid-air she reached for her arm band and touched the seal engraved in the bottom. In a puff of smoke two hand fans appeared. Opening them she spun on her axis to land on her feet. Even though she had landed the girl continued with her momentum and spun.

The teens in the sideline watched as their instructors eye widened and started dodgin. Wondering what the hell Kakashi was doing Sasuke turned on his sharingan. The crimson orbs let him see that the spinning girl had been channeling chakra into the fan and shooting out gusts of wind. Eyes focusing on the girls fan, he noticed she had been channeling the chakra into a small circle from were small glowing lines extended into the fan.

Stopping her spinning Izumi looked at the man in front of her while they catched their breath. The continuous use of her fans costing her a good part of her chakra. Glancing at the clock on the sidelines told her she still had three minutes left. Black eyes stared at the silverhead as a plan concocted in her mind. Her eyes met Sasuke's crimson for a moment and scowled. She had planned on letting this a secret from her brother what with it being her original jutsu an all, but with his sharingan active...but...she could do that. The sharingan wasn't unbeatable after all.

Naruto made sure she knew that.

Running through hand seals she exclaimed. " **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** Two of the distinctive Uchiha fireballs rushed towards Kakashi. The man easily dodged the two, when he realized they were a distraction. Glancing at Izumi he saw her finish a new set of seals. "Sorry about this Sensei. **"Sharingan:** **Tengoku no nagame! (Sharingan: Heavenly View)"**

The alarm went off and nothing happened.

* * *

"Hokage-sama." Kneeled the female anbu. "Mission accomplished."

"Good job Neko. Was it too hard to find him?"

"No sir. The difficulty of the mission lied on bringing him back willingly."

"And how did you convince him?"

"I may have mentioned something about the newly opened bathhouse to where women from all the continent come to see." She said. The two looked out the window as a screaming blur came closer to the Hokage's office. The blur crashed into one of the windows, shattering the glass while the now confirmed man rolled inside the room. His moans of pain and the multiple wounds did nothing to impede the Sandaime from recognizing his perverted student. "I may have forgotten to tell him it's a Kunoichi bath." Said Neko.

The older man chuckled. Motioning for the anbu across the room to leave him and Jiraiya alone. Activating the privacy seals in the room the Hokage turned to the toad sage with a serious face. "Stop playing Jiraiya we have much to discuss."

"Yeah the letter said enough." replied the white haired man as he sat on the couch."There is nothing new about Orochimaru, the snake has hidden well. About that other group, the only thing I know is that all the members are S-class missing ninja and that they are currently freelancing." He said placing a scroll in his teacher's desk. "Now what's this about my godson having a bridge named after him?"

"A bridge?" asked the Sandaime.

"The Great Naruto Bridge. It's in Wave and it has a big ass plate telling the story of how one Naruto Uzumaki, practically single handedly, freed the country from Gato and his army of evil thugs. Apart from that little story many other rumors have started spreading about him."

"Well, according to Kakashi-kun's report, he technically did kill most of the thugs in Wave and helped kill Gato."

"Like parents like son?"

"Definitely. But what worries me and the reason I sent Neko to bring you home are the items he brought back from wave, what Danzo may try now that he knows Naruto is stronger than imagined, the things I may have forgone while trying to save Konoha from falling on itself and Naruto."

"You mean all those useless laws? And what is of this Items? You said that they may start a war if come to light."

"I myself have not seen the Items, but from what Kakashi-kun told me they are Uzumaki heirlooms."

"Uzumaki? But I thought no one had managed to find any of those objects?"

"Apparently they were held by a friend of an Uzumaki who forgot them in his house." The old man said as he sat on his chair. "I want you to find Naruto and bring him here with the items. While you are doing that please try and bond with him. I want him to have as many bonds as possible."

"Okay okay. I'll play with the brat."

"Jiraiya take him seriously. If you don't do so you may end up regretting it."

The white haired man was about to respond when a horrible feeling went down the spines of the two men. Their heads turned in the direction where Naruto was fighting as a horribly familiar chakra manifested itself.

The two wasted no time, jumping out of the window and dashing towards the training fields.

* * *

Naruto dodged one of the remaining ROOT anbu, reaching for the black tag in his pocket and placing it in the man's back he pushed him away to engage another one. Moving in such a way the man wouldn't notice the new addition to his clothing. Disarming his current enemy he took the root's tanto and pierced the man's head from his neck. While using the dying body to block a barrage of shuriken, he heard the sound of an explosive tag activating. He created a clone and replaced with him just before the tag exploded, the body and clone with it.

Two kunai puffed into his waiting hands, launching the weapons to two enemies on opposite sides of the field before he dashed forward to re-engage the one he had tagged. The two agents he had launched the kunai blocked the weapons, yet were taken by surprise as they exploded in smoke to reveal two of the black masked blondes with swords ready. One of the clones managed to slit his agents neck before going to help his brother. Tackling the man who had pinned down the other clone they simultaneously said, "BOOM!" before doing just that.

The last remaining agent tried to make distance with the original fox masked blond, not that Naruto cared. Making a hand seal he watched as the black tag activated, and proceeded to pump the man full of Kurama's chakra.

Naruto stumbled as waves of the maleficent chakra bursted from the man. The man himself screamed in agony as he felt his insides burn up to unbearable heights before his own body started bloating. Blood poured from everywhere as the skin of the man popped like bubbles. His scream finally ended when the, now balloon looking man, exploded in a bomb of gore.

Naruto felt faint as he stared at the splattered remains. The fox sealed inside him speechless at the horrific results the tag indeed showed. The two felt other presences coming to field but neither dared speak or move. The hawk fled in terror of the actions of the jinchuriki.

Naruto didn't really recognize the figures that arrived and started talking to him, before he barely muttered a, "I'm going to throw up." and proceeded to empty his stomach until unconsciousness.

* * *

Kakashi stared at Izumi with a raised eyebrow. The girl blushed in embarrassment at the failed jutsu. He was about to tell her that she too had failed when a voice shouted from the distance, "OIIII KAKASHI!" Turning he met with the sight of his best friend Obito Uchiha and his girlfriend Rin Nohara. The two wore the the jounin standard outfit with the only difference that Obito had an eyepatch on his left eye similar to Kakashi's use of his headband and that Rin wore a medical lab coat that the hospital asked her to wear. "What is it?" He asked the approaching duo.

"Did you forget you are supposed to be on Minato-sensei's office reporting about your team." said Rin as Obito broke off the group to talk to his niece and nephew. "After that we have to get dressed for the birthday party you dad organized for your mother."

Kakashi gave her a sheepish eye smile as he scratched his head. "I had completely forgot." Turning to the talking figures of his genin and best friend he said, "Okay team that is it for today. Izumi make sure to practice that jutsu so next time it actually works. Sasuke, Sakura you two already know what to work on. See you guys tomorrow, come on Obito."

"Bye Sensei!" The trio of genin said as he left with his ex-teammates.

"Say, how about we go drinking after the party?" Asked the black haired man, while walking backwards in front of them. "Sure." Answered Rin before looking at the silverhead. "How about you Kakashi-kun?"

"I don't see why not. Maybe today Obito will finally get the courage to ask out that cute barmaid."

"O-oi! Don't go saying those things out loud!" A blushing Obito shouted while pointing with his finger at Kakashi. Because he had continued walking backwards Obito didn't notice the stone in his path and fell buttfirst on top of it.

The two adults chuckled at the Uchiha before helping him up. A glint of excitement entered Rin's eyes as she remembered something. "Hey you two what do you think Kushina-sama is going to bring to the party this time?"

The two man shuddered at the question. Kushina Uzumaki was the definition of unpredictability and it always showed when she attended up a party. The red haired woman would normally bring an item to _make things livelier_ at the party. Some of them were normal, but the majority had been horrible things Kakashi and Obito were forced to participate in by the Uzumaki demon.

"I don't know what it may be but–" Kakashi stopped mid sentence as a ringing sound echoed across the field.

"But?" asked Obito. Rin frowned as the silverhead began looking around them. "What's wrong Kakashi-kun?"

"Uhhh, don't you guys hear a ringing sound?" Responded Kakashi. The two adults looked at each other in confusion before asking, "What sound?"

"I am hearing a ringing sound. Like an alarm."

"That's weird. I don't hear anything, do you Kushina?" Kakashi's head swiveled at the name and change of voice. "No, are you sure you are okay Kakashi-kun? You were spacing out and then began looking all over." said the red haired woman approaching the jounin.

"Minato-sensei? Kushina-sama?... But how you two are supposed to be dead. Actually Rin and Obito are too." He said as he grabbed his head in pain. The memories of the death of his teammates and the two people in front of him trying to go the front of his mind yet being sent back and locked up. Kakashi grunted and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was no longer at his teacher's office.

He was in an island.

Sitting on a beach chair to be precise. Hearing footsteps behind him he looked backwards. Single eye met beautiful tan skin. A smooth and sultry voice beckoned him to look upwards. "You're awake." said a black haired woman with a mole on top of her right eyebrow. "My sisters and I were worried Kakashi-san. You fell asleep and started muttering something about your teammates and your teacher."

"Um. Excuse me but where I am and who are you?"

"Stop playing games Kakashi-san. It's me–" He watched her mouth move but couldn't understand her name. "My twin sisters, you and me became shipwrecked some weeks ago. Don't tell me you have forgotten all the fun we have had." She said as she caressed his chest. He felt two new hands start touching other parts of his body and two new yet somewhat similar voices join the first one.

"Come on Kakashi-san don't tell me you forgot."

" _Yeah that's right I shipwrecked with triplets."_

"We have played quite a few _games_."

" _Oh and where those games oh so fun."_

"You just have to relax and trust in our capable release."

" _Relax and trust in their capable...Release?"_

Kakashi's eye opened with a burst. The faces of his three students hovering before him greeted the man. With a groan he sat up. "What happened."

"I am sorry Sensei." Said Izumi. "I placed you under a genjutsu but it seems it was actually harder to get you out of it than my normal target."

"A genjutsu you say...I see. That's quite an impressive genjutsu Izumi. Please don't place me in it again." He watched the girl nod before reaching behind her with a smile. "I win Sensei." Kakashi gave her a good natured chuckle as he placed a hand on top of her and rubbed. "Yes you did. I am proud."

"Now you two," he said looking at Sasuke and Sakura. "I will leave a clone to train you up to snuff, while I take Izumi and–-" A chill went down the groups spine. The jounin could easily identify that dark chakra filled with malice anywhere. "I mean, my clone will take Izumi and teach her something while I go see what's happening. Don't move from here you three. That's an order." Creating three clones the man left in a shunshin, leaving behind his three students. Two who recognized the feeling of that chakra.

" _Naruto…"_

* * *

The first one to arrive was the purple haired anbu. Since her mission was over Yugao had been planning on eating in her favorite restaurant before looking up for Hayate or Anko. She had just finished the first when the Kyuubi chakra washed over the street sending the older citizens into a frenzy. Quickly jumping to a rooftop the woman left towards the source of chakra. She had imagined it involved Naruto in some way, but never would she have thought it would be _this_ scene that greeted her.

Ignoring the splattered guts all over the training grounds and the dead bodies strewn across, she ran to a ghostly white Naruto. Placing a hand over his shoulder she said, "Naruto, what happened? Naruto do you hear me?"

A group of people landed around her as she held the boy in her arms. She met gazes with the Hokage and the toad sage just as Kakashi arrived. Like her the silverhead ignored all of the bloodshed and rushed to Naruto. "Naruto it's me Kakashi." He said placing a hand on his other shoulder. "Yugao?"

"I found him like this surrounded by all of _this._ Hokage-sama what should we–"

"I'm going to throw up."

The purple and silver haired ninja's held the blonde teen while he puked out. Seeing him fall unconscious Kakashi motioned Yugao to place him on his back. Rising up with the unconscious teen, he looked at the village's leader before nodding and heading to the red light district. Jiraiya soon following him.

"Yugao."

"Yes Sandaime-sama."

"Take the bodies and make a yamanaka look into this."

"Yes sir." she answered placing on her mask and giving out orders to the anbu's in place. _"And there goes my time off. Well at least it is to help Sensei's son."_

* * *

" **Well wasn't that nice?** **"** a cold voice said behind him. Naruto sat up from the stone brick floor he was resting in. "It wasn't." He said with finality.

" **Come on. Don't be like that you know you liked it. The gore, the feeling of being better then men double your age, the smoothness of the blade slitting the enemy's throat. The scent of blood bathing us.** "

"Silence I don't want to hear you."

" **If that was true you would have already left. But you are here, because deep deep down you know you felt it. That is something we both know actually.** " Crimson eyes opened in the shadows as a maniacal white grin reflected what little light was in the place. Naruto turned to look at the shadows. The rustling of chains reverberated across the castle looking room and soon a figure emerged from the shadows, stopping right before a crimson line that divided the room in two.

Black hair and red eyes with black sclera,dressed in white looked with a grin at blonde hair and normal blue eyes dressed in black.

" **You can shut me up whenever you wish to. So why don't you?** **"** He asked. Only receiving a glare as an answer, he turned back. With one last look over his shoulder he said, " **Everything would be much easier if you just admitted it... Admit that you** _ **are**_ **a Demon.** **"**

* * *

He woke up with a gasp. Blue wide eyes met a single eye that they recognized. Taking in deep breaths Naruto tried to calm his frantic beating heart. A glass of water appeared before him and he graciously accepted it. Letting the cool water travel down his dry throat Naruto sensed the apartment. Apart from him and Kakashi there was only one chakra signature, a strong one at that.

Placing his now empty glass in his bedside night table, he waited for his jounin instructor to speak. Minutes passed and neither spoke. The silence was finally interrupted when a long white haired man with red markings in his face entered Naruto's bedroom. "You really did a number on that guy huh?"

Naruto glared, making him chuckle. "Quite a bit sensitive arent you? But I guess it is normal considering that was your first brutal kill."

"Jiraiya of the sannin. To what do I owe the pleasure of _finally_ meeting you dear godfather." Naruto said causing the older man to flinch.

"I have some business in Konoha and while I am at them I will take some time to train you." replied the toad sage. With a sigh he continued. "Look Naruto, I won't give you any excuses. I did left you here to the wolves and I didn't even come visit you. And I did those things because I was weak. The death of Minato and Kushina affected me greatly, and since I had to manage my spy network, I used it as an excuse to run away from my failure."

"...You have a lot to make up for."

"I know and that's why I will be training you. To make you stronger than even your father and don't commit the same mistakes I did."

Kakashi watched as the two reconciled. Clearing his throat he called for the attention of the two. "I am sorry but I think we should get into business."

"You are right...Naruto just what exactly did you do that man."

The blonde sighed, not really wanting to remember the scene of the man's death. "I used my Corrosion seal."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "A new one?"

Naruto nodded. "Remember what I did in wave?"

"You utilized the Kyuubi's chakra in order to corrode the metal door."

"Apparently though it is a very different thing injecting pure Bijuu chakra into a living being."

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at each other. Both coming to the same conclusion of what had happened to the man. Forcing down any bile that may have rose Jiraiya continued the questioning. "Do you know why they attacked you or who they are?"

"Danzo's puppets as for why the reason they attacked me I have no idea. But I have felt some presences observing me while I train."

"I see," said the Sannin. Scratching his chin he looked at the blond. "Gather any important thing you may have, you will be coming with me to investigate some rumors." He looked at the jounin. "Kakashi go back to your students it's been three hours, Naruto and I will go inform Sensei about what we are going to do."

"Understood. Naruto any message you want me to give?" The blond who had started picking up scrolls glanced at the man. "Tell her not to worry." With a nod Kakashi stood up and started for the door. "By the way good job on her training, she managed to capture me in quite a genjutsu."

"She placed you into that huh? Horrible isn't it, the only reason why I managed to escape easily was because Kurama dispelled it for me."

"Ohh we are talking about the brat's girlfriend? The Uchiha girl right? Man am I proud of you, if she is anything like Mikoto you landed yourself quite a bird." Stated a blushing, giggling Jiraiya.

"And another pervert enters my life."

* * *

"Oi Izumi, are you coming with me?" Asked a sweaty Sasuke. The teen was currently in a good mood, he had been worked to the bone by the clone of Kakashi until the clone had reached its time limit and given him the day off. Not before giving him some things to work out this afternoon.

The girl shook her head. Like her brother, she and the clone of their teacher had worked hard all morning in perfecting the skills Izumi had gained while training with the blond Uzumaki. "I need to ask Kakashi-sensei some things before leaving." With the normal Uchiha response Sasuke turned and left. Glad that Sakura had gone home even earlier than the two and so did not manage to annoy him for a date.

Making sure the male twin had left, Izumi went through the Katas of her mother's style. Although she was more comfortable with this one, it still felt wrong in a way. Her movements did not flow the same way the memories of her mother did. It exasperated her and made her lose focus.

She breathed and started again.

Losing herself on the feeling of the fans opening and closing, of slicing air and creating gusts. She found herself fighting a shadow, an enemy that danced with her. Matching every lunge, every swipe. With each second passing her movements became faster and forceful. Swinging her fan upwards she spun and made a low sweep. A new spin and her fan almost met green flack jacket.

"Hello my adorably aggressive genin."

"Kakashi-sensei." The girl nodded to the reading man. "What happened to Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry it was just a little fuinjutsu test with his…"

"Tenant?" she supplied.

"So he told you?"

"More like coerced him into telling me." Izumi responded. "Sensei why did you ask me to stay?"

"Well I just wanted to speak about your training with Naruto. During the test I saw your improvement in all of the basic areas. Even your little use of the Illusionary Eye to make Sasuke and Sakura lose the rock paper scissors."

"But?" the girl replied with a smirk.

"But I know you held back and then there is also the sudden tension with your brother. Mind telling me about it?"

Izumi sighed as her gaze fell to the floor. Just thinking about her brother left a bad taste in her mouth. Looking up at her teacher she decided to evade the subject for as long as she could. "As you said my training was focused on the basics. Naruto-kun helped me increase my Ninjutsu and Genjutsu repertoire besides showing me my affinities. A primary lightning with a secondary fire affinity. He also helped me with my taijutsu and my overall strength and stamina."

"A lot for just a month."

"Shadow clones, but not many. I have to use some chakra storing seals he made in order to make the training work. Oh he also added a Resistance seal on my back, apart from that...He taught me what it means to be shinobi."

"Impressive. What rank would you place yourself in?"

"I believe low to mid-chunin level."

"That's a good level to be in at your age, so why does your face tells me you are not happy with that." Kakashi said flipping a page of his ever present book.

"I want to be stronger. No...I need to be stronger."

"Why?"

"To find out the truth, and…"

" _The truth?"_ The silver head pondered. "And?"

"And to walk besides him." Izumi murmured with a blush. The Jonin smiled at the girl, happy that she was experiencing such feelings after everything she had went through. "Well," He said at the still flushed girl. "What are you going to do then? Naruto left to a mission this evening, so he won't be able to help you train."

Izumi looked up in surprise. She hadn't known he was going to leave and now her idea of training with the blond was useless. _"I could train alone...but I need someone to correct any mistakes I do. Who can I ask? Iruka-sensei maybe? Or should I just go to the Hokage and ask for–"_ The flipping of a page stopped her thoughts. Looking at the source of the noise she remembered, _"That's right. Kakashi-sensei_ is _my Sensei."_

"Kakashi-sensei!" The man looked up from his book to find a bowed down Izumi. "Please, help me train!"

His book slammed shut. "Finally one of you asks."

* * *

"Yo!" exclaimed Jiraiya as he entered the office of the third Hokage, Naruto following behind him. The Sarutobi clan head looked up from his paperwork. "Did you know Jiraiya-kun, that the doors were made for people to enter a room?"

"Yeah, but the windows were made for ninja to enter the room."

The elder man sighed at his student's response. "How can I help you Jiraiya-kun, Naruto-kun?"

"First of all I am taking the brat here out of Konoha. He is going to help me investigate some rumors. Besides," Jiraiya said with a grimace. "If the council finds out either of us is still here after what happened in the training ground we will be forced to attend to one of your meetings."

"Ah yes the meeting. The one that has been going for more than thirty minutes now and I haven't gone to." He replied with a smile, causing the blond to snort. "Okay I approve of your mission. Anything else?"

"That depends. Brat," The toad sage spoke. "Do you have with you your wave souvenirs?" With a nod the blond glanced across the room. Understanding the message the Professor waved his hand.

A small breeze fluttered the papers on the desk before they settled down.

The two men watched as Naruto unsealed the dagger from a hidden seal on his jacket. The blue blade reflecting the light light of the morning sun, asking for the attention of anyone who saw it. Twirling the blade and playing with it Naruto addressed the hidden question. "It's name is the Key of Samsara and, in short words, is a blade that can copy and paste any seal it stabs."

Naruto passed the dagger to Jiraiya who carefully examined it. Squinting at the carvings of the blade he sighed. "As we thought, this thing is an Uzumaki heirloom. I would recognize this unreadable squiggles anywhere."

"You make it sound like there are more impressive things like this."

"You would be right, there should be more." The Hokage said. "Sadly we don't know where they are or if they even exist. Records of said Items only tell us about two."

"Which are?"

"The blade of the Uzukage is one and the other is a rumor, but one I believe to be true." looking at the curious blond Jiraiya continued. "I heard you met Zabuza Momochi brat."

"Wait you mean?"

"That the seven swords are fragments of what used to be an Uzumaki heirloom. Rumors say that it was once a powerful blade and that your clan divided the thing into seven pieces. Pieces that were forged into seven new swords of immeasurable strength."

"But why does Kiri have them?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Because they were peace offerings." supplied the oldest. "For an alliance, but I guess you know how well that ended."

Naruto nodded. The letter his mother had wrote for him coming into mind. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Yes?" asked the Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama, the council is getting restless by your absence and the elder council has decided to come look for you."

"Thank you rabbit. You may return to your position." replied the man.

"And that's our cue to leave. See ya soon Sensei! Hurry up brat before they catch us!" Exclaimed the Toad sage jumping out the window. Naruto followed him with a, "Bye Jiji!"

The Hokage's chuckles abruptly ended when an irate Koharu slammed the door to his office open. "Sarutobi! Get your ass out here!"

"Yes Mam!"

* * *

 **Hello Guys! It's been a long while. This chapter... in my opinion is not really interesting but not everything can be what we want it to be. Took me some time because I deleted and rewrote a lot, and I had exams and now I am taking a vacation class. But oh well here it is.**

 **Like I said (Or I think I said) the chapters will be updated** **randomly depending on how long it takes me to actually write them. BUT! They will be updated.**

 **As always please review and tell me what you think and how I can do better! Thanks for all of the support you beautiful things.**

 **-Alext**


	10. Chapter 10: Trips and Training

**Chapter 10: Trips and Training.**

"So where are you taking me?" The blonde genin asked. Instinctively jumping from branch to branch.

"To some nearby towns. Apparently people have started disappearing, but my spy network has not been able to find out where to."

"Disappearing huh?" Naruto said with a frown. Noticing his expression Jiraiya asked, "Know something about it?"

"Just a situation that happened back at the red light, but it was a month ago and no one has gone missing since."

"Hoh? And what happened in your little kingdom, little fox prince." The toad sage said, making the blond groaned at the nickname. He really hated when he was called prince. Just because he had taken up the power of the red light while considerably young, someone had decided to nickname him prince as a joke.

A joke that had spread faster than a fire style jutsu in a timber storing wooden shed.

"A newbie group of Yakuza kidnapped a bunch of girls in order to test drugs on them." The teen replied. The _I dealt with them_ , unneeded between the two. "I sent some henged clones to the place where the new shipment of drugs would arrive... but it didn't."

Jiraiya nodded. "So they either found out, there had to be a condition for their arrival or they sensed your clones."

"There must have been a set condition, my clones and henge are perfect and the people of the red light, even the new ones, know better than to cross me."

Jiraiya looked at the blond unimpressed. "You are a little bit arrogant don't you think?"

"It's no arrogance when it's true." He answered without missing a beat.

Jiraiya came to a stop, Naruto stopping once he noticed the lack of the sannin by his side. "Then, care to prove me wrong?"

Naruto grinned as his chakra flared around him.

* * *

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

No matter where she looked there was nothing about secondary chakras. She had found about the differences between spiritual and bodily chakra, nature types and a whole plethora of theories. Yet nothing that could clue her to the weird chakra she had felt for the second time today.

Closing a yellow paged book with a frustrated sigh, she stood and left towards the bookshelves. Sakura had spent the last few hours in the Konoha public library and she was starting to get tired. The training Kakashi had made her go through was not helping either.

" _Talking about him, I am pretty sure he knows what's going on with Naruto-baka...Izumi-san probably does too."_ another sigh escaped her as she placed the book in it's rightful place. " _But Kakashi-sensei wouldn't reveal any important secret of someone he considers a comrade, and Izumi-san is, if not mistaken, dating the guy. No way would she tell me something like that."_

The voice of the librarian brought her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry Tanigushi-san can you repeat that?"

"Don't worry dear, it seems you are troubled. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh...well I have been looking for a certain information, but I didn't manage to find anything."

"That's weird. I can surely say that Konoha's library is one of the best if not the best. Maybe you didn't look in the correct place?"

Sakura looked down in thought. She knew she had searched thoroughly, but maybe she just missed it. Giving the older woman a smile she asked. "Could you help? I am looking for information on secondary chakras."

The green eyed librarian slammed her book shut. The sound making the girl flinch. Peering over her glasses, she studied the girl. "You are right Sakura-san. That knowledge is not on this library since it's classified information of the jonin level."

"I-I see." Sakura replied feeling anxious with the look she was receiving. Not being able to stand it any longer she said. "W-well then I...I better go." And with that she ran.

Though not fast enough to miss the older lady's last piece of advice. "For your safety I wouldn't look into that anymore.

* * *

Jiraiya looked in surprise as Naruto's chakra boasting suddenly stopped. Following the blond's gaze he felt a familiar presence approaching. Not a minute later did the purple haired anbu with the cat mask landed in front of them.

"Yo Neko-neechan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto-kun," the anbu answered back. The two could hear the smile she wore when answering the blonde. "Jiraiya-sama, I've come with a message from Sandaime-sama."

Jiraiya nodded with a smile as the woman approached him with a scroll. He was going to take the scroll when his hand moved towards the anbu's chest, and proceeded to give her a chakra infused punch.

Naruto smiled as the woman grunted before dispersing in smoke. "So how was it?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "I must admit, I am pretty surprised with it. The chakra signature, it's denseness, the smell, movement, voice and pretty much everything else was perfect."

"So what gave it away?" the Uzumaki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something quite simple. You see my boy that was a perfect copy of Yugao-chan. You even managed to copy the fondness with which she says your name."

"But?"

"But that was the Yugao-chan of a month ago! The Yugao-chan of today has 0.0984 cm more of bust!" the white haired Sannin shouted with an accusatory finger pointed towards the blond. His words echoing around him and through the forest.

Silence reigned across the place once the echo faded. Naruto looked at the man with cold uncaring eyes while his godfather continued standing in his pose.

It was here that birthed the name that would define the relationship between Naruto and his godfather.

"...Ero-sennin."

* * *

"Well...wasn't that a nice little pre-workout?" Kakashi asked with his ever famous eye-smile. The person the question was directed to was currently sprawled on the floor, a thin sheet of sweat covering her.

Through pants she managed to say, "Is this...an acquired trait...of strong people?"

"Hmm. What is?"

With a grunt, Izumi rolled over her body. Managing to lift her upper half she looked at her teacher. "You know...taking pleasure in...Uug! Grinding your students into literal dust."

He was about to retort when he realized, that yes, most good and strong jonin did in fact enjoy running their students ragged.

Or at least he did.

"Well at least you are getting what you wanted, right?" He said, making the teen sigh in acceptance. Looking at the almost set sun the silver head spoke. "Let's leave it here for today Izumi. Go home eat something and rest. Tomorrow I will give you guys some non physical lesson and then we will take some D-ranks. After lunch lets meet here again... I will also be looking on what I told you about."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei! Thank you Kakashi sensei!"

* * *

Even though tonight the clouds covered most of the waning moon, the blond's gaze was still locked on it. The white light that reflected of it's surface, and the few yet bright stars that danced across it managed to entrance anyone who dare look at them. His thoughts, however, did not even recognize the beauty the heavenly vaults displayed.

After separating himself from his godfather, the memories of the clone in charge of his three new minions hit him. Naruto had decided he would review them when he had acquired a decent hotel room and placed the needed security measures.

And so he had spent the rest of his afternoon and early night. Most information they had pertained to the different missions and training they had performed, and some pretty interesting facts of the current events of the elemental nations. And while he knew they could come in handy, it was not the information he was looking for.

He had been rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes when his head snapped up. With a quick, _"Play that part again,"_ to his tenant Naruto felt a grin surface.

The bijuu and it's host watched the memory play again. They saw the clone lead them back to Naruto's house. How one of them, the female stopped in her tracks and observed a woman in the streets. One Naruto recognized as a waitress in one of the few restaurants in the red light. One whose name matched up with Hiromi's teammate. The one who refused to fight Hiromi in their final test and was _disposed_ by Danzo.

" **If the bandaged monkey didn't kill that one…"**

"Then there may be more out there."

* * *

Jiraiya was having quite the pleasant dream, even if his back was screaming and it smelt horrible around him. He giggled as the blond bombshell of his teammate served him another cup of sake, and hugged his arm between her melons. He raised his cup in a toast before he sipped.

The small trickle of alcohol sadly did not reach his mouth. A torrent of water that left him sputtering for air did.

Rolling away he opened his eyes. The sunlight immediately began burning away his retinas and his head decided it was a good time to try and live up its dream of being a professional drum player. He managed to sit against something solid and groggily looked around. He did not recognize where he was, or how he ended up in this alley, but he did recognize the shoes in front of him. Looking up he followed the form of his godson, the black clothing, the blond hair, the empty bottle of water in his hand.

.

.

.

 _Oh._

That little _shit._

" _Why the heck did I want to establish a relationship with him?"_ The sannin thought. _"Oh yeah; Because Kushina is probably already mad with me."_

"Here," Naruto said as he thrusted a filled water bottle and some pills to the toad sage's face. "For the headache."

"Thanks," Jiraiya croaked out.

"Did you find the information you were looking for." asked Naruto, patiently waiting for the man to drink down the pills and lose any semblance to a drunk perverted vagabond. One of his eyebrows raised as Jiraiya looked at him with a face of sudden clarity before it vanished into a sheepish green.

"So that's what I forgot last night!" He said as he bonked his head and let out what tried to be a cute "Tee hee!"

"...I see…" replied Naruto as he stood up. "I hope you understand that what will soon happen is entirely your fault." With a single hand seal the blond ninja was surrounded by white smoke. As it dissipated in his place was a seven year old version of a female Naruto. With a pink girly yukata and big teary blue eyes, the small girl ran from the alley ready to cause pain and suffering.

Jiraiya barely heard the conversations going outside the alley, but he suspected the worse when an angry mob soon entered the back street he laid in. "No–" He said as the flock approached. "Wait! You gotta hear me! You've been duped!" But no matter what he said they still approached, some taking discarded sticks, that definitely weren't there a moment ago, from the floor.

As the shadows loomed over the man, Naruto, who happened to be standing on top of a near rooftop lifted a small stick of Dango he had and ate one of the balls. As cries of pain wafted through the air he murmured. "Hmm, sweet."

"Not the face! It is worth millions!"

"Really sweet."

* * *

"You are late!" came the screech of Sakura, once the silver head Jonin arrived. Although unsurprising, Kakashi couldn't help but notice that somehow it was more subdued. It seemed his pink haired genin was disappointed in something. Seeing as she did not in fact look at the Uchiha male with longing, it must have been something unrelated to Sasuke.

Weird.

"Well you see, I happened to meet an old lady who was lost in the road of life. She asked for directions and I just had to help her. When we finally reached her house, that happened to be at the top of a mountain, the entrance was surrounded by black cats and I had to take her all the way around the mountain to the back of her house."

None of the genins uttered a word, unamused at their sensei's antics. Finally Sakura decided to get on with their day and said. "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I heard it comes with the age."

"...Rude. Anyways my dear little genin, today we will be doing another type of exercise!" Said Kakashi as he pulled out a stick and a **gangu-daiko*.** "I remembered that in our mission to Wave, none of you understood the hand signals Naruto and I exchanged. That's why we will be practicing morse code and basic Konoha signs!"

The three genin reacted as he thought they would. Izumi remained emotionless but her eyes gained a new glint, Sasuke frowned at the mention of the blond (and how superior he seemed to be in the shinobi areas), and Sakura looked in confusion. He waited for the third member of his team to speak up and set forward his plans. When she raised her hand to ask a question, like she was still in the academy, he almost jumped in glee. "Yes, Sakura?"

"But Kakashi-sensei, we already know the basic Konoha hand signals from the academy. And isn´t morse code and these signals a bit useless now? You know with radio communicators and all?"

"Haha, one would certainly think so Sakura. Besides those you know are not Konoha's basic signs but the academies basic. Even civilians who know hand signal use them. But before we begin, can you tell me why did Naruto used them in Wave instead of simply whispering?"

"Uhh–"

"...Because it made sure they couldn't hear him." Muttered Izumi with a far away look in her eyes, the sentence seemingly slipping out of her mouth without her consent. Sasuke and Sakura watched as Izumi's face filled with understanding and admiration while she continue her rambling. "They could have used chakra to enhance their hearing, and since he knew where they were he turned around in case they had a way to read his lips. But they could also have a method to read the hand signals? Unless...the signals are advanced enough to vary depending on the sequence, way and or place they are performed?"

"Correct my adorable genin!" Said Kakashi making the girl's head snap up in surprise. Pink coated her cheeks as she realized she had been saying everything out loud. "As Izumi said...and guessed. The use of signals eliminate most of the sound, can't be properly understood unless the person has a deep knowledge on them, and vary depending on sequence, position and terrain." Looking at Sakura he motioned for her to copy him. Once she managed to copy correctly all of the hand positions, the silver head Jonin said, "And right now, Sakura, you have just said that that Sasuke likes taking it hard in the back." The black haired male and the pink haired girl choked on air. Izumi tried to hide her giggles behind her hand.

"And if you change the position like this," He continued. Doing this time two of the signals higher than the rest. "You said that Sasuke's duck-butt hair style attracts pedophiles."

"Could you stop insulting me and start with the lesson?!" asked Sasuke with a sharingan glare.

"You are no fun...Since Sasuke is so eager you'll go first." Kakashi said handing over the drum and the stick. "Ah! Before I forget, this activity will have repercussions on the next one we do today so try to do your best ne?" He finished tilting his head to the side.

* * *

 _*Knock Knock Knock*_

Was the sound made by Naruto's fist as it met the door. The blond in question waited patiently for someone to answer. He heard the door creak open while he had been glancing to the prone figure of his godfather. Turning around he found himself staring at a slightly older girl, her brown hair cut into a bob and adorned with a small flower hair clip. "Yes, How can I help you?"

"Hello there Nee-san, is Mother home?" Naruto replied with a smile.

"Yes. Who is looking for her?" She said while giving a small glance to Jiraiya. "We take no responsibility for the clients after they leave the establishment."

"Nah it's not for that. I just need some information regarding something. If you could tell her that a friend of Kayoko is here to see her."

"Sure, please wait a moment." The girl said as she closed the door. As footsteps faded behind the door Naruto turned towards the sannin and murmured "I can't leave you there can I?" With a cross handed seal two more Naruto's appeared. The two looking at the man with contempt. "Go on pick him up." The real said motioning for the two clones to work.

"Stupid boss. Making us do things like this." The first one murmured.

"Hey shut up, he could hear you!" The second whispered.

"Who cares if he hears me what he gonna do dispel me? Ha! I'd like to see him try."

And so he exploded into smoke. The other clone watched in horror as his brother died not three minutes after their birth. He felt his hold slacken and Jiraiya slipping to the floor. The man hitting the ground with a thud. "You know…" The clone slowly turned towards his creator, fear etched in his face. "I sometimes wonder why I don't make you guys mindless workers...guess I am still emotionally weak for you guys…"

"That's good boss! Please love us even more!" Clone shouted dropping to his knees and performing a dogeza.

"Umm...Are you done?" came the voice of the girl. Half her face behind the door and a unreadable expression on her face. "If so please come in, Mama will see you soon."

The two Naruto's looked at each other, realizing just how weird their positions and words were for the cabaret girl. The clone quickly stood up and picked Jiraiya up, following behind the real one. The clone almost crashed into Naruto as he stopped in front of the girl and held a small bag.

"Forget everything you just saw please."

* * *

"And that is all you need to know about morse code and Konoha's basic hand signals. Sakura, Izumi if you would please use your headbands as blindfolds and step into the field." Waiting until the two girls stood in place, did Kakashi unseal the scroll he held in his hand. A heavy mist filled the place as objects could be heard crashing down in different positions across the field. Once the fog dissipated Sasuke and Kakashi stared at the obstacle course set by the Jounin. Looking at the three forms of his students. "Remember guys, depending how you do this, the next activity will vary."

"Now Sasuke...Start beating that drum."

* * *

He was groggy and in pain...somehow it all felt awfully familiar. He tried to open his eyes but they were too heavy. So he focused on any other sense he could. _"Let's see touch...I am pretty numb. Speech...too numb. Smell...quite a nice smell in this place. Wonder what it is, Jasmine perhaps? Focus Jiraiya! Okay hearing...mmm nothing out of the ordinary except for that incessant giggling...wait giggles? Female giggles?"_ His eyes snapped open, searching for the source of that heavenly sound. Finally discerning that it was coming from behind him, he tried to turn. The ropes he had been tied with stopping him in his tracks. " _Damn this ropes!...Wait...Ropes?!"_ He looked down to find himself in a lot of rope.

And when he said it was lot he meant it.

All of his body except for his head had been covered in the strong flax cord. Cutting out anyway for him to escape out from the chair he had been strapped in. But they had underestimated him. No matter how tied up he was, if there were cute women near he would find them. With forced wiggles he finally managed to make a slight jump, and then another and another. Soon he managed to turn around the chair to quite a sight. One that made him proud yet jealous.

Naruto was surrounded by beautiful women and he did not seem to be paying them for it.

" _If I wasn't so jealous right now I would be crying tears of joy."_ Thought the man, waiting for his future student to look at him. His mouth still a little numb. He waited and waited and waited some more, but the blond brat did not look into his direction. And then he made eye contact with Naruto.

Only to be completely ignored.

" _That little bastard."_ Jiraiya proceeded to make any sound he could in order to get one of the girls attention. Sadly all of them were laughing too loudly and concentrating on the blond a little too hard for his tastes. To his utmost glee someone had apparently noticed him awake, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. He prepared the most gallant and suave smile he had ever mustered and turned to his savior.

No matter what they say he did not, emphasis in the _he did not_ , scream like a little girl.

All the attention was turned to them as the not so blessed in the looks department woman spoke, "It seems little fox, that your...friend here, is not so brave as I thought he might be."

Not caring about the woman's appearance -Not like he was going to do her or something- the blonde grinned, "Well he is well past his prime Mama. Things have started to drop for him." The woman and girls surrounding the blond chuckled, Jiraiya giving him a betrayed look. "But I am not here for Ero-sennin's virile problems. I have a need for information."

"And what sort of information that may be?" she said taking a seat in the couch in front of the blond, some of the girls giving her space.

"You know rumors. Those of people disappearing to be exact."

"...Those are quite dangerous." A bag landed on top of the table, it's content spilling as it skidded through the glass. Coins and rolls of Ryo sprawled across the table, some jewels scattered around them. "But you _do_ look like a strong young man who can handle himself."

"So?"

The woman sighed. "I do not know much. There hasn't been any uncommon disappearances in here, but there is a new drug in the market. One that is quite dangerous...very addictive. Specially to shinobi. As I said the drug has not appeared in this town, but I know by a fact that some suspicious cargo has arrived to Hashigata. A town north-east and three days from here...apart from that there are rumors about it making appearances in the capital, but I don't know how reliable those are."

"Does this drug has a name?" Asked Jiraiya rubbing his wrists as he stood behind the woman.

"It is called– "

"Dumase," Naruto interrupted. "Isn't it?"

"...So it made it's way to Konoha." The woman stated.

"Yeah, but it was taken care off already. Thanks Mama, hope to see you later!" She watched as the two men left with an uninterested glance, slightly waving back. She felt one of her girls approach her. "Ask away."

"Mama, just who was that blonde teen?"

"He...is a little fox prince, and let's leave it at that. Too complicated for me."

* * *

"Well that was...completely awful." Kakashi said looking at the bleeding nose of Sakura and the twig and leaf covered form of Izumi. "Sasuke can you tell me why that went horribly wrong?"

The teen glared at Kakashi, but complied. "Sakura is booksmart. She understood every single command but could not react in time. Izumi could react, but did not understood every command. When the two varied away from the course I had no way of reigning them back in track, and everything went to hell."

"Correct. Sakura what could Sasuke do in your case?"

"Um…He could have done them in a more sedate pace. Giving us time to understand and complete the sequence." She answered giving a nervous glance to her crush.

Kakashi's single eye settled in Izumi. "And in your case?"

"Simpler commands."

"Correct both of you. Now that you know what you need to correct decide what you will do while I go pick up the course." The three teens nodded as the jounin left to reseal everything. Turning to face the other two Sasuke said, "Okay here is what we are going to do one small note will be forward and two small notes stop. A small note and a long one will be right and a long one followed by a small one will be left." The two girls nodded in acceptance and stood to face their teacher who had just finished picking everything up. "Okay. Sasuke and Izumi, headbands on."

Making sure the two Uchihas could not see anything he turned to Sakura. After handing her the drum and the stick Kakashi said, "Since you have corrected your mistakes I will now time how long you guys take." Flinging open a scroll and letting the course set itself he continued. "You will have a limit of four minutes. Timer will run once you start beating the drum...Good luck."

With a gulp and a nod Sakura started. The pink haired girl hesitated sometimes giving the orders but unlike their first run the two blinded shinobi managed to complete most of it. Unfortunately for Sakura there was an obstacle that would force the twins to go in different directions.

What followed was a disaster.

The two Uchihas barely managed to pass that obstacle. Their positions, though, made it so that if they followed Sakura's instructions in any way one of them would get hurt. While this happened the silverhead watched the stumbling genin with glee. His Sharingan in full view and recording this moment for ages to come.

He pulled the headband down when Sasuke finally made it to the end of the course. Deciding to spare them the hurt that would follow if they continued he said, "Okay it's over and your time was...Five minutes thirty seconds. Unsurprising really."

"Okay kids what went wrong now? Sakura?"

"I...I hesitated giving out the orders and that consumed a lot of time. There was also that one obstacle that damaged our synchronization."

"And what could you do to solve this?"

"A new code for each member of the group." Replied Sasuke feeling up the place where Izumi had accidentally elbowed him during this run.

"Well then get to it."

As Kakashi once again picked up the obstacles and set up, the three genin decided on the codes they would use. Finally coming to a decision the trio faced Kakashi. The man had patiently waited on top of a recently erected stone pillar. Standing up in the pillar he said, "Izumi come here, Sasuke and Sakura." Two kunai flew in different directions. "To a Kunai each."

Once the teen trio got in their positions Kakashi released the third and final course. He glanced at the black haired girl besides him, "Since this one will be a bit more difficult I'll give you another minute to complete it. That's five minutes in total okay? Start whenever you want."

Taking in a breath Izumi began.

* * *

"Soooooo," Jiraiya stated. "Nice weather?"

The two had been tree jumping for a while and almost halfway to the next town. Jiraiya had made them stop for a small break, wanting to talk to the blonde for some time. And that is how a famous erotic novel author recognized by all perverts across the world came to utter the one most awkward conversation starter in history.

Naruto gave him a raised eyebrow from where he sat drinking a water bottle. Placing the bottle on his side he decided to humour the man. "Indeed. It is great...perfect to have awkward conversation starters."

"It's was admittedly not one of my best."

"What do you want ero-sennin? Ask about how was my night? Because it was great. I mean I spend quite a bit of money on a good room in a good fancy hotel. You know? Because I was spending the night with my long-lost godfather. The only one who can tell me stories of my father's genin days. One of the three legendary sannin and expert in fuinjutsu. Rings a bell?"

"Okay okay I am sorry."

"Oh you don't have to be. Believe me, the one who missed all the fun was you. Remember what I said about a good fancy hotel? Well you see, the hotel has a good service review because one can order a special room service. In this special service they offer entertainment for the guests and since I said that two were staying and ordered entertainment for two. Well you can guess it no? I had to eat food for two and since I looked so lonely the two Nee-chan's they sent decided to stay and comfort me."

Jiraiya looked at the blond unamused. "That's complete and utter bullshit."

"Is it? Excuse me but when you woke up who was surrounded by beautiful Nee-chan's. Without having to pay at that." Naruto smiled and reached for the inside of his jacket. "Besides there is this."

Catching the object the blond threw at him Jiraiya felt his jaw slacken. In his hands was a picture of the teen besides two women, each one hanging from one of his arms as they placed a kiss on the blonde. His eyes met that of his godson begging for him to say it was all a joke, but the placid smile on Naruto's face declared the contrary.

The photo was very real.

Tears streamed from the man's face as he prostrated in front of the blond. "Please forgive me oh great one! Forgive me and teach me your ways!"

"Jutsus." Jiraiya looked up. "I'll forgive you if you teach me any and all ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and fuinjutsu you know. Starting now."

The toad sage smirked as he sat up. "Well I can do that."

Naruto huffed with a smile. "Not like you were not planning on it. The only thing I did was hurry up the time were you would do so." Naruto stood up and stretched. "So what's first?"

"Here," Jiraiya said tossing up a scroll. "Kakashi told me of your weirdness already, so I know that you have affinity for the five elements. The first thing you will learn is the **Doton: Yomi Numa**. Mostly because you can learn it while we go."

"I see...Okay let's do this!"

* * *

"That was better than expected," Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke and Sakura rub the places where they had crashed at the end. "Five minutes and ten seconds. You three did well."

The teens beamed at the praise, well Sakura did, the other two barely showed emotion but you could feel the pride in themselves. "Now then for the next activity we will be doing an escape run."

"Escape run?" asked the pink haired.

"Yeah as in the enemy found you and you must run for your lives."

"Will you be the one chasing us?" Izumi piped in.

"No," the jounin replied. He began going through hand seals when he said, "This guys will be doing the chasing."

With a burst of smoke eight new figure appeared in the training ground. Izumi's eyes lit up when the smoke cleared and eight dogs of varying sizes sat before them. "Gang," Kakashi stated, his eyes on the dogs. Pointing with his thumb to the three genin he continued. "meet the guys. Guys meet the gang."

A small brown dog wearing a blue jacket and a forehead protector stepped forward. Raising his paw, the pug surprised the three genin when he spoke in a deep and gruff voice . "Hello, my name is Pakkun. Want to touch my paw?"

No need to say that everyone present was surprised at the speed Izumi exhibited on taking up the offer. Pakkun couldn't help but smile as the uchiha girl murmured about the softness of his paw and his overall cuteness. Turning to his human partner he said, "Oi Kakashi, I like your student summon us around her more would ya?"

He turned to a new page on his book. "If you insist. Sadly Izumi the playing time with my ninken is over, do get ready for the next exercise." Kakashi waited for the black haired girl to finally let go of his dog, before addressing them again. "Okay so considering the results we will divide you guys like this. Sakura, you will be paired with Bull, Shiba, Urushi and Bisuke." In that order a large, intimidating black bulldog wearing a spiked collar, a medium sized dog with light grey fur with a white underside and a black crest on his head reminiscent of a mohawk, one with white and light-brown fur along with long spiky tufts of hair on his head, and a small one with tan-coloured fur with brown highlights on his long ears and legs with the kanji for "shinobi" in the middle of his forehead and dark, circular markings around his eyes stepped forward. "Although you have the most Sakura your's will be the easiest since they will be holding back."

"Now then Akino, Uhei, Guruko you guys are with Sasuke." With that the three named dogs stepped forward. The first one wore sunglasses, while the second had bandages wrapped around his body. The last one had whisker marks reminiscent to that of a certain blond. "One less dog, one more level of difficulty. Go seriously in a sporadic manner okay?"

"And that leaves one genin and one dog. Izumi you are with Pakkun. Good luck, he will be going seriously." The teen girl nodded in acceptance. "Well then Sakura, once you start running you will have a two minute head start. Sasuke will have one minute and Izumi a thirty second head start. Once the the two minutes are up my ninken will go and search for you across the village. If they manage to physically stop you in under ten minutes then you'll have to restart the exercise. You can hide anywhere except indoors and finally you can use anything you can to stop my dogs. Manage to escape for ten minutes and you can go home. Understood?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

"Has anyone ever called you a monster?"

"Yes, some people have indeed called me one. Why?"

"Because no normal person, heck no normal genius, manages to learn and perfect two jutsus in a fifty minute trip." Replied JIraiya as the duo finally entered the town of Hashigata. "Unless you are a genius with a sharingan of course."

"Pfft. The Sharingan is overrated."

"I believe your girlfriend wouldn't appreciate that."

Naruto sidestepped a running civilian. "First of all she wouldn't mind, and second she is not my girlfriend. _At least not yet._ " He murmured the last part.

"Well your cowardice with girls aside, there is the dock. You ready?"

"Let's get this finished already."

* * *

"Sandaime-sama a report!"

Looking up from his paperwork the Hokage motioned for the turtle masked anbu to speak. "Sir, some of the border teams who just returned from patrolling on the borders of Kusa (Land of grass) reported on seeing three groups of Iwa ninja."

The hokage placed down the brush. _"So they are testing our borders. No doubt they have already heard what happened in Wave or more precisely how the person that did it looks like. Naruto-kun's name being on a bridge does not help either."_ With a sigh the Sarutobi spoke, "Turtle gather two teams and go to the border. Keep an eye on the Iwa shinobi. If they make the slightest breach into our territory kill all but one and bring him in for interrogation."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

This was not acceptable. He was an Uchiha, an elite. How was it possible for him to not outrun three dogs?!

Sasuke looked up from his new hiding place. This was his third run and Kakashi's ninken were capturing him faster every new run. Seeing no sign of the dogs he slumped back behind the trashcan. _"To think I would have to hide in here of all places."_

A sound made him tense up. Peering from the side of the metal can he saw a plastic bottle rolling across the ground. Waiting a few moments for any other movement, he chalked it up to the bottle just falling due to its position. Turning back around he met the sunglasses of Akino. With a grin the dog saluted the boy. "Sup Sasuke! Man did you really have to choose the trashcans, huh? I didn't want to come in here I just got myself bathed! But no I had to go and loose on the rock paper scissors didn't I? Man Pakkun sure is lucky to be paired with Izumi, she seems nice. But I guess she is unlucky after all Pakkun _is_ the strongest ninken. Oh well, you just got caught so please surrender peacefully. Don't want any garbage falling on this great fur now do we?"

The dogs tirade was met by a pile of garbage falling on top of him. Ignoring the scream of panic coming from the alley Sasuke jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He could feel the other two following, nipping on his heels. A loud shout from Akino made him falter, "NOW THIS IS PERSONAL!" Faster than his mind could comprehend he was tackled mid jump. The force of the body colliding against him sent him flying.

Directly into a trashcan.

"Karma's a bitch ain't she?!"

Definitely unacceptable.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara, as heir of the Nara clan, was someone who was taught manners and propriety since little. He had vowed to his mother, father and clan that he would always act upon this principles he was taught. The most important one for him was to always respect mothers.

And since laziness is the mother of all bad habits.

He was going to respect her because she was a mother. So why? You could ask yourself, was he doing such troublesome things right now? It is quite simple. Everything started with one of his ancestor's generation. He was placed with two other guys from friendly clans and they did well in the ninja world. Due to the fact that this three did so great in the field they started pairing the three clans more often, until it became a tradition.

It was because of this troublesome Ino-Shika-Chou tradition that he was paired with his best friend Chouji Akimichi, and his insufferable childhood friend Ino Yamanaka. It was because of the latter, and her competitiveness with an insufferable pinky over a duck butt haired guy, that he was forced to go and do a C-rank mission. That was completely boring by the way, and when he finally returns it is to a horrible chakra flowing out of Konoha. A chakra that when asked, Asuma had easily disregarded and told them to not worry about it.

Chakra that would have him intrigued and restless for the rest of the following days.

So he researched– His mother almost had a heart attack when she found him studying some books– and found that the mysterious dark chakra was related to another mystery. That of the blonde whisker marked ninja. Finally having a clue he looked for the most knowledgeable man he knew, his father. Solely because he was the closest one and easiest to find. Sadly that bore no fruits. When questioned the man answered with other questions that made him doubt or confused him. One in particular had stuck inside his mind.

* * *

" _Tell me Shikamaru. What do you think of Naruto?"_ Shikaku had asked.

" _Naruto is...quite intelligent, more so than people give him credit for. He is strong. Physically and mentally. I have never seen someone with the same amount of willpower. He...He is my friend. He's trustworthy and brave. Were I in serious trouble I know he would be one of the few I would ask for help."_

" _And why is that?"_

" _Because he would willingly place himself in danger for others, he would give it his all to help those who need it. Because he is Naruto...Because he...is my friend."_

" _Then if he is such a friend, don't you think were he in trouble or it endangered one of his friends he would not tell?"_

" _I guess so."_

" _Then leave it at that. Remember everyone has secrets Shikamaru. Secrets they fear to share in fear of being excluded...but, even if they hold such secrets, that doesn't mean they are not the same person does it?"_

* * *

He knew his old man was right, that he should leave it at that and wait for the blonde to come and tell him.

But he couldn't.

This was not for the sake of finding out the mystery that enshrouded Naruto and that chakra. Now it was for the sake of his friend, one who he painfully realized he knew nothing of. He only knew that he had hidden all of his prowess through the academy, was hated by most if not all of the residents of Konoha, and that he was somehow related to that foul chakra they had felt.

And so here he was looking for any of the members of team seven. Originally he had been looking for Shino, but had not found the bug lover anywhere in Konoha. Iruka, who happened to be working on the mission center that day, finally took pity on him and told him team nine had gone out early in the morning for their first C-rank. Apparently Kiba had heard Ino boasting of their mission and he had demanded to do a C-rank too.

Really why did he dealt with that troublesome blonde again?

Still he had been looking for team seven for at least three hours and he still did not see a single hair of the three members. He knew they were not on a mission, Iruka had confirmed that. They were not in their homes, or their assigned training field, nor in a restaurant or public establishment. Heck not even the fangirls and fanboys could tell him where the twins were. It was getting frustrating.

" _Well I guess there is only one thing to do."_ The Nara stopped in the middle of the street,falling to his knees, arms and head looking to the sky. " _Oh Log! if you were to hear my prayers I shall become your most devoted follower. Not one of your blessings unto me or my team shall go unthanked. Not one of your brethren unmourned. Not one use of your woody holiness unthanked. Please show me the way! "_

"Nara-san, what are you doing?" Shikamaru turned around as fast as physically possible. Behind him in all of her Uchihaness stood Izumi. Although her expression was as stoic as always, her eyes showed a deep concern for her ex-classmates sanity. _"Well shit, I guess I am becoming a log worshipper...Praise the almighty Log!"_

"Izumi just the person I was looking for."

Her eyebrow raised in confusion.

* * *

She had just managed to finish the exercise Kakashi had made them do. A victory she was proud of. At her fifth run did she manage to trick the small pug. A clever use of her sharingan on a reflective surface and Pakkun chased after an Izumi only he could see. Making the dog go towards the training ground Kakashi was still at did she leave to the comfort of her home. Thoughts of falling on her bed after the marathon she did while evading the dog conquered her mind. She honestly didn't want anything to stop her course, but a Shikamaru Nara, on his knees, with his arms and head looking into the sky made anyone stop in their tracks.

Letting out a small sigh she approached her academy classmate. "Nara-san, what are you doing?"

The Nara boy turned impossibly fast before saying, "Izumi just the person I was looking for."

Feeling slightly weirded out by Shikamaru she replied. "How can I help you?"

He was about to answer when he started looking around them. With a, "Not here." Grabbing her arm he began dragging her up to an empty training field. Once in it he turned to the Uchiha girl. "Izumi, some days ago a weird chakra was felt around the village. It was dark and ominous. You felt it right." Once she nodded he continued. "I have been investigating...That chakra is related to Naruto, isn't it?"

Although it was said as a question she knew that he was in fact stating what he knew. Deeming an answer unnecessary she began leaving the training field. Glancing one last time to the Nara she said, "I can not legally tell you what that chakra was. It is a secret only Naruto-kun and the Hokage can tell...But you are smart Nara-san so I think you will figure it out...A hint, a major one actually, it is related to Naruto-kun's birthday."

Shikamaru watched her leave. He had wanted to ask her more but he couldn't. It wasn't the fact that he knew she was not going to answer him that stopped him.

It was the fact he didn't even know his friends birthday that stopped him cold.

* * *

"Yeah he is the bald guy over there."

"Thanks for your help." Said Jiraiya to the worker with a smile. Naruto silently followed Jiraiya as they approached the shipyards boss. "Hello my good friend,"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"We are people in need for information." replied Naruto.

"Yes, just like the brat said we are looking for information about a certain shipment. Arrived not so long ago, and is quite mysterious overall."

"Hmm. Sorry but I don't remember any type of shipment like that," The bald man said with a smirk.

"Are you sure?" Asked Naruto as he came closer to guy. With a discreet move, so that no worker noticed, Naruto poked the man with a kunai."How about now?"

Jiraiya watched as the guy gulped in fear. He couldn't blame him, the kunai was in a very precarious place for any male and the grin the blonde had made him uneasy. Sadly for the bald man this method was quite efficient so he wouldn't stop Naruto. "It left almost an hour ago!" The man said half shouted half whispered. "Some guys with weird getup, Shinobi I guess, came and took them."

"Know where?" The kunai went further.

The man responded with a high pitched, "East!"

"Thank you for cooperation. Let's go Naruto." With another unsettling smile to the guy Naruto and Jiraiya vanished.

* * *

Even if they had departed an hour before, the caravan filled with crates still made them move slowly. Something he didn't like. While inconspicuous, they had to imitate a civilians pace and their significantly less chakra usage. Blocking out their chakra like this was difficult and tiring.

" _If I didn't fear the boss as much I would ask him for a payrise. No ninja should have to do this"_

The unimportant grunt was pulled out of his reverie as a liquid drop fell from the sky and unto his shoulder. He frowned as he inspected his limb, the wet spot on his shirt emitted a strangely familiar scent. Ignoring the cry his teammate emitted of "Seriously, rain?!" he tried to recall the smell. His answer came as the team leader shouted, "This is Oil!"

And then his feet sank into the ground.

The group of disguised shinobi fought against the mud as best as they could, but their movements just made them sink faster. Just before he was completely pulled into the murky depths of the sludge the grunt was able to see two sets of feet standing before him. He gasped as he was hauled from the brown liquid, air filling his lungs. Even through his coughing fit he could hear the pair's conversation perfectly.

"I sincerely thought you were going to light them up." _What?_

"I could have, but I sincerely dislike it." _Thank Kami._ "I hate it when they scream so I prefer to kill fast and quietly." _Kami why?!_

The man glanced up as the two continued their chat. He didn't recognize the blond teen but he clearly recognized the older man. After all, what ninja worth his salt wouldn't recognize Jiraiya of the _fucking_ Sannin. He had to flee.

"Don't even try it. Believe me it will be better for you." The grunt still tried. With the fastest shunshin he could muster the guy tried to flee only for Naruto's stationary fist to lodge in his abdomen. The man fell unconscious on the clone's waiting hands.

"I told him but noooo. Let's ignore Naruto." The blond went and sat besides the carriage. "Do whatever you are going to do with him."

"I'm no Yamanaka brat. I can't just enter his mind like that and learn everything. This will have to be a meticulous search. In the meantime why don't you look into the carriages and burn the drugs. Find anything important or useful and keep it."

With a grumble Naruto went to do his work. Jiraiya watched him for a moment before he proceeded to body search the knocked out man. He did not left crook unsearched but apart from some kunai and shurikens he had nothing. Jiraiya went over to his student who seemed to have a little more luck than him. "What do you have there Naruto?"

"A headband though I don't recognize it." The white haired ninja catched the tossed headband. Turning it over he felt a grin spread through his face. Noticing the creepy smile of his godfather the blond couldn't help but inquire for it.

"This my boy, is the opening I had been waiting for a while." Pocketing the headband he continued. "This symbol is from a new hidden village by the name of Otogakure. The place is heavily guarded and very few enter. Sensei had asked me to investigate it and define if they are allies or enemies."

"They are smuggling drugs into Konoha and probably kidnapping them later. Not very friendly if you ask me."

"That may be, but we still have to make sure. Here give this scroll to Sensei and bring this guy to the T&I department."

"You are saying this as if you are not coming back to Konoha."

"I am not. We part ways here, in the scroll I gave to sensei are some other jutsu's for you to learn but only he can unseal them. So make sure to deliver it okay?" Naruto scowled at his grinning face. Once the man was out of sight he quickly opened the scroll. Ignoring the report his godfather had written for the old man, Naruto went straight towards the end of the scroll. He examined the seal engraved for a few minutes before cursing up his godfather.

"The bastard wasn't bluffing. I mean when did he have the time to do this?"

" **Instead of wondering and cursing, you should be packing up everything here and going home...And stop complaining it's annoying!"**

"Ohhh sorry did I wake the furry princess from his sleep?"

" **Yes you did you benighted plebeian."**

"Well Excuuuuse me princess."

" **Did you know you could have better spent this time learning jutsu, making future plans or just spending it with the Uchiha vixen than arguing with me, right?"**

":..Sometimes I have to wonder which one of us is the actual brains of the operation."

From the inside of Naruto's mindscape Kurama watched as the blond sped through his objectives before hauling up the unconscious body of the Sound ninja. He let his head rest atop his crossed paws before grinning.

" **It's obviously me."**

* * *

Morning found team seven inside the Hokage's office. After much prodding from one of his students and considering how their last mission went, Kakashi had decided to give into Sasuke's demands and ask for another C-rank mission.

Not that the black haired boy would like it though.

He had seen the little beauty some days ago and after he inquired if it was still active he felt giddy. Staring at his boss he said, "Sandaime-sama, I Kakashi Hatake leader of team seven request this mission for my genin." Receiving the scroll form the accomplished Jounin the third looked through it. With a glint in his eyes he continued with Kakashi's charade.

"Are you sure your team is ready for this Kakashi?"

"Yes sir. They are more than ready."

"Well then Team seven I expect you to complete this mission to the best of your abilities."

By the time they finally arrived to the gates of Konoha did Sakura asked. "Sensei? What is our mission?"

"It's a very important political mission Sakura. One that if done correctly would deepen our alliance with Takigakure." With a happy note he continued. "We, well _you_ , my dear little students are tasked with the monumental job of!" A small pause to give his prolong the excitement. He revealed his sharingan to remember their faces forever.

"Cleaning their river."

The deflated faces of the three teens and Izumi's grumble of, " _thanks Sasuke."_ were definitely worth the waste of his time with this mission.

* * *

 **Gangu-daiko: Small Japanese drum used by children or given as presents.**

 **Hello Guys!**

 **Finally uploading this chapter. Like always sorry for the wait, but many of you know how shitty life can be, and the chapter itself wasn't really flowing. I only managed to write 8,900 something words and it's not really exciting. But I am hoping that the next one will have more of these!**

 **So little summary: Jiraiya and Naruto deepen their relationship. somewhat. Kakashi starts to actually teach things to team seven, and Izumi is gets a new (Yet he already was?) sensei. World effects start appearing and plots are created.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follow and faves. And please remember to review. It pumps me up and gets me excited to write more.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Alext**


End file.
